Gate: Los spartans fueron a pelear ahí
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: En el planeta de Reach, en nueva Alejandría, una puerta misteriosa aparece y resulta ser el conector entre dos mundos, la ONI envía a fuerzas de la UNSC a explorar estas tierras nuevas y para ello requerían ayuda del equipo azul, noble y otros mas
1. chapter 1

**Este Cross over se centra en una historia algo alterna a la que se conoce a halo con la que cruzare con gate: jietai kanochi nite...** **por cierto aquí seis es hombre.**

Reach, 2556, el planeta y la humanidad habían pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su existencia; pero como siempre. Se demostró que la humanidad es una especie que no se rinde tan fácilmente ante el enemigo. Era un día normal en una de las instalaciones de la UNSC que albergaba a uno de los grupos spartans más sobresalientes del planeta, el equipo noble, se hallaban dos de ellos en su barraca como cualquier día hasta que uno pregunto a otro.

-Comandante que hacemos aquí -hablo Emile, quien estaba sentado en un rincón jugando con su cuchillo kirku

-A que te refieres spartan -dijo Carter sin su casco, líder del equipo quien se mantenía leyendo archivos que Katt había decodificado para él.

-Pues porque estamos aquí -repitió irónicamente noble cuatro.

-Depende, desde que punto de vista lo estas preguntando, filosófico, religioso, moral -exclamo para que Emile se explicara.

-Me refiero a porque seguimos activos, digo hace tres, cuatro, cinco años, ya ni lo recuerdo; el covenant intento invadir nos y les arruinamos el plan con ayuda del jefe maestro y su equipo, cuando el covenant intento huir los seguimos hasta la instalación cuatro de los halo, descubrimos que eran esas cosas y el jefe la voló. Luego quisieron invadir la tierra y parte de ellos se retiraron para proteger a uno de sus profetas. El jefe los siguió hasta otra instalación donde pensamos que había muerto tras que el covenant dispara desde su nave a la posición del jefe. Nos mantuvimos peleando contra el covenant en la orbita y en la superficie del planeta tierra por casi tres días cuando parte de las fuerzas covenant comenzaron a pelear contra si mismas y a nuestro lado con ayuda del inquisidor, luego una nave furerruner cayó en África. Fuimos a ver y resultaba estar el jefe ahí, lo sacamos pensando que había muerto hasta que el sargento Johnson lo despertó para descubrir que su IA, sigo pensando que era su novia; desapareció de su lado -explico Emile.

-Nadie sabe al respecto de esa parte, ni siquiera el mismo equipo azul o la doctora Halsey -dijo Carter prestando leve atención a lo que decía Emile

-Como sea -continuo noble 4 -con el inquisidor y sus fuerzas mas las nuestras atacamos al covenant y lo que restaba con ellos para descubrir que encontraron algo llamado el arca que nos iba a llevar a la mierda a todos por cierto. El jefe y el inquisidor mataron al profeta y despertaron al flood, nos mantuvimos otros tres días peleando con esas cosas hasta que el jefe y el inquisidor de nuevo bajaron al arca para usarlo contra ellos sin mandarnos al carajo a nosotros aunque perdimos al jefe, o eso pensamos por cuatro años. La infinity se lo topo en un planeta furerruner y lo salvo luego de contar que había revivido a un furerruner que se hacia llamar el didacta que pretendía matarnos a todos. El jefe nos salvo con la IA Cortana que se sacrifico para salvarnos, aunque fue a él realmente yo lo sé.

-Cual es tu punto en todo esto Emile -cuestiono Carter a la larga explicación de su compañero.

-La guerra contra el covenant se ha reducido y ya casi no se están requiriendo spartans incluso nos aliamos con esos espadas de sanghelios, los movimientos rebeldes en las colonias se han calmado, y aquí estamos sin hacer nada, en paz -exclamo Emile desanimado.

-Alegrate de eso, lo que la humanidad pensaba ya no habría volvió -dijo un spartan de un enorme armadura que entro en la barraca.

-Jorge, que estas haciendo, creí que estarías con Jun entrenando -comentó el comandante al verlo.

-Bueno el se puso a dar mantenimiento a su rifle así que decidí darle privacidad, vine aquí para descansar un momento y los escucho conversar, y usted comandante que esta haciendo -dijo Jorge recargándose sobre la pared.

-Leyendo archivos, solo eso -dijo Carter apartando levemente la mirada de los archivos.

-Por cierto donde están Katt y Seis, no los he visto desde la mañana -pregunto Emile

-Dijeron que estarían arreglando los wartong defectuosos que hay -respondió Jorge quitándose el casco.

En otro lado de la base, en unas llanuras donde los marines de la zona entrenaban con los tanques y vehículos de combate que había desarrollado la UNSC. Y tal como dijo Jorge, estos dos spartans se hallaban reparando los wartong que fallaban y la división los dejo en reserva. Katt estaba revisando el motor de uno de estos sin su casco, cambiando engranes, moviendo cable revisando todo; en tanto seis se mantenía sentado en el asiento de conductor a la espera de la señal de Katt para encender el vehículo.

-Muy bien seis -decía noble dos alejándose del motor -enciende lo

Seis intento prender el wartong pero solo escuchaba un forcejeo proveniente del motor para arrancar, seguido del mismo apagándose de nuevo sacando un pequeño destello de humo.

-No lo entiendo se supone que este wartong tiene el mismo problema que los otros siete que arreglamos, le he revisado de arriba a abajo pero no le encuentro el problema -exclamo Katt incrédula ante lo que decía.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo, van once veces que a esto se le enciende y no arranca, siento que el motor va a terminar quemando el vehículo -exclamo seis a su compañera.

-Un ultimo intento seis, bien -dijo y volvió al motor. De nuevo movió entre los aparatos que lo conformaban hasta que supuso ya estaba arreglado -enciende lo

Seis prendió el wartong de nuevo, al principio no quería arrancar, pero al poco instante lo logró, el vehículo sonaba normal y a todo dar.

-Lo vez seis, no era nada imposible -dijo Katt alejándose del motor y llendo a donde seis con el casco en la mano, a poco de ponérselo cuando el motor del wartong comenzó a reventar parte por parte que la componía. Seguí de una ligera columna de humo negro saliendo del motor -seis será mejor que te bajes de ahí.

Katt se preocupo por como se estaba poniendo las cosas, seis descendió y ambos se alejaron del wartong. Él tuvo razón, el wartong comenzó a incendiarse del motor liberando una enorme columna de humo negro.

-Iré por un extintor -dijo seis viendo el vehículo que antes de irse, este reventó en una llamarada consumiendo al carro.

-Aquí estaré -exclamo Katt poniéndose su casco mientras observaba al wartong consumirse en las llamas.

De vuelta a en la barraca donde la mitad del equipo noble se encontraba.

-Porque esta revisando archivos comandante -pregunto Jorge.

-Escuche que el jefe maestro y su equipo estaban en Reach, pero no se porque o para que -dijo Carter desviando la vista a si compañero.

-Dudó que sea para una misión secreta, si fuera así nos hubieran enviado a nosotros -exclamo Emile guardando su cuchillo.

-Y por eso quiero saber a que han venido, pero no halló nada entre los documentos

-Avisen me si encuentran algo

Emile cerro los ojos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta ya que tenia el casco puesto. De pronto Emile sintió que algo no andaba bien en sus alrededores, abrió los ojos y presenció algo raro.

-Esta bien -decía el spartan mientras se ponía de pie -en que momento llegue a este bosque -era como decía, un bosque, pero, este tenia algo; un toque mágico -y eso -miro entre las ramas de los árboles y presenció a una chica de cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas -Acaso esa chica es una elfo -de pronto miro por atrás y presencio un lago de agua cristalina, en el borde a este cuerpo de agua había una chica de raras vestimentas y color de pelo algo extraño -un bastón -noto de la chica que leía a las orillas

-que eres una maga -seguido miro a lo profundo del bosque para ver a una especie de -una loli gótica, que pasa aquí.

De pronto el ambiente cambio para ser el mismo de antes, volvió a las barracas. Miro al comandante que seguía leyendo documentos y a Jorge que se mantenía a un lado sobre la pared, se levantó para ir a la puerta de la barraca cuando dio un pequeño aviso a los demás de su equipo.

-Si me llegan a necesitar estaré aquí afuera caminando -exclamo, salio para dar una vuelta y quitarse el casco y pensar, que era lo que había visto.

Por otro lado del planeta, en la ciudad de nueva Alejandría, en medio de las calles transitadas del centro de la ciudad, un equipo de spartans se hallaban vestidos de civiles, ya que volvían de un cierto evento público, una exposición de anime en el centro de convenciones de nueva Alejandría; eran el equipo Azul.

-Fue una pérdida de tiempo -dijo el jefe maestro algo incomodado quien cubría su rostro con una capucha pegado a un suéter deportivo blanco con rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y un morral que colgaba de su espalda -porque hemos venido aquí -pregunto al resto de su equipo que lo acompañaba.

-Es por ordenes de arriba John -dijo Kelly mientras vestía un suéter azul oscuro pero sin tener la capucha, curiosamente tenia consigo una espada japonesa antigua -los altos mandos lo ordenaron por tu bien, has estado deprimido por su pérdida por mucho tiempo, necesitábamos que estuvieras de vuelta a quien eres

-Entiendo eso pero, porque tuvimos que venir a un evento de este tipo -hablo el jefe refiriéndose al evento otaku.

-Porque según la doctora Halsey, este tipo de eventos ayuda a las personas a animarse -exclamo Frederic quien estaba vestido con una camisa gris con mangas rojas e igual un morral que colgaba de su espalda. Por ordenes de Halsey y otros lideres de la UNSC, el jefe debía dejar de estar deprimido por lo de Cortana ya que lo iban a requerir -además no fue tan malo, digo gane el torneo de combate medieval -mostró una medalla que le dieron en el evento tras ganar el concurso.

-Y yo conseguí una espada -dijo Kelly -no pensé que en lugares como este vendieran este tipo de armas, y es real, son impresionantes -admiro el arma en que se mantenía en su funda.

-Yo gane en el concurso de dibujo -dijo Linda mostrando el dibujo que realizo en el concurso en el que se apreciaba una especie de caballero de fantasía -que les parece

-Siempre has tenido talento para dibujar Linda -alabo John a su compañera -ahora quiero regresar a la nave, vamos, vayamos al

punto de encuentro para irnos de aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de nueva Alejandría, hasta cierto cruce de calles donde al momento de estar pasando, algo llamo la atención del jefe, algo translúcido y parcialmente invisible en la calle.

-Que pasa jefe -pregunto Frederic al volver por el jefe que se mantenía viendo algo en la nada.

-Dime, vez esa puerta

-Puerta -dijo Frederic y miro a donde su superior tenia la mirada puesta, había una puerta transparente, casi de vidrio.

-Que pasa -exclamaron Kelly y Linda al volver por sus compañeros que se atrasaban. -Y esa puerta.

-También la ven -dijo el jefe.

Como si nada, la gente comenzó a notar que la puerta y se quedaron estáticos viéndola, no sabían que estaba pasando, porque estaba esta puerta ahí, un nuevo plan del covenant o de los rebeldes, o algo más. De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse, lo cual alarmó a muchos.

-John tengo un mal presentimiento de esto -exclamo Kelly

-Yo igual -contesto el jefe.

 **continuará...**


	2. capitulo 2

**Tengo la mala influencia de ponerle a mis historias una canción tema u opening, comí ustedes le guste decirle, y para esta historia le pondre: Light in the black - Sabaton.**

El jefe maestro y su equipo junto a los civiles que pasaban por la zona, se mantenían viendo esta misteriosa puerta semi invisible en medio de la vía mas transitada de nueva Alejandría. Tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar, cuando lentamente, la puerta de la zona comenzó a abrirse.

-Esto no puede ser bueno -dijo el jefe notando que la puerta se abría mas y más.

En tanto, en la órbita del planeta, la nave de la UNSC, la infinity, había vuelto después ser relevados en la guerra humano-prometeo por motivos de mantenimiento a la nave.

-Después de tres años de guerra, nos damos un descanso de la guerra, no lo cree comandante -decía el líder de la nave, el capitán Laski mientras veía al planeta mientras la infinity entraba en el planeta.

-Tal vez para ustedes -decía Palmer apareciendo a un costado del capitán -pero para un spartan, estar en un guerra es un descanso, morir en una batalla es la mayor gloria de un guerrero.

-Que los spartans no pueden pensar en algo que no sea estar en el frente -dijo Laski decepcionado de lo que le decía la comandante.

-Como en que, amor, ja eso vuelve débil a un spartan, yo no soy el jefe maestro -dijo con soberbia.

-Y las fotos que tienes en tus archiveros del jefe maestro que pasas viendo en tiempos libres Palmer -exclamó molestando a la spartan.

-Quien le dijo eso -dijo roja, pero no se sabia si era enojo o vergüenza, o ambos; hablaba del jefe con desprecio pero sentía admiración por él. -Quien le dijo eso, fue Roland -miro a la mesa donde estaba la IA la cual se encontraba moviendo archivos en su panel de control.

-Roland como esta el planeta -cuestionó Laski a su segundo al mando de la nave.

-Reach esta bien, todo esta en orden, según sus registros de la UNSC, el equipo noble solo se le ha desplegado en estos tres años para hacerle frente a los grupos opositores que se levantarán, nada grave, por cierto parece que el equipo azul esta en el planeta, al igual que el equipo rojo; la spirit of fire y el pillar of autum II están en sus diques en el planeta igual en mantenimiento -informó la IA.

-Bien, podrás ver a tu héroe -dijo en burla a la comandante.

-Señor debería ver esto -exclamo Roland e hizo que Laski se acercara a su mesa.

-Que es eso -Roland tenia el mapa de Reach en un holograma en la mesa, le mostró que en un punto del planeta se notaba algo fuera de lo común -eso es una anomalía

-Origen, Covenant o Furerruner -dijo Palmer acercándose al mapa

-De hecho, no es ninguna de ellos, ni siquiera se de que tipo es -exclamo Roland -es mas, ninguna otra de las naves y la UNSC local lo saben, solo que esta en medio de la ciudad de nueva Alejandría -dijo mostrando imágenes de la spirit of fire quien era dirigida por el almirante Cutter quienes los rescataron de estar a la deriva en la nada por muchos años por miembros de la UNSC luego de la batalla en el arca. Igual despegaba la pillar of autum II dirigida por Miranda Keyes, quien le dieron el cargo de esta nave en honor a su padre que estuvo al mando de la primera pillar of autum la cual era idéntica a la segunda; despegando de sus diques para moverse hacia nueva Alejandría.

-Que ocurre -dijo Laski.

-Señor, es la capitana Miranda y el almirante Cutter -exclamo la IA y puso en pantalla a los dos en recuadros.

-Almirante Cutter, capitana Keyes -saludo a los dos grupos.

-Capitán Laski, es bueno ver a su tripulación aquí -dijo Cutter

-Señor que pasa, porque están movilizando sus naves -pregunto el líder de la infinity.

-No lo sabemos, pero el coronel Holland nos pidió que nos acercamos al origen de la señal por cualquier problema -dijo el líder de la Spirit

-Capitán necesitamos que se una a nosotros por si se presenta alguna señal hostil, ordenes de Holland -dijo Keyes a Laski.

-Entendido capitana Keyes -corto señal -Roland, pon en rumbo esta a la señal de la anomalía

-Entendido capitán Laski

La Infinity cambio su curso del dique donde llegaría para mantenimiento y se puso en rumbo a la ciudad de nueva Alejandría ordenó el alistamiento de los spartans para su despliegue en caso que se subsitara, al igual que la spirit of fire con Cutter aún al mando, con su nueva IA Isabel y preparando al equipo rojo de spartans por el caso de su despliegue. En tanto la pillar of autum, la capitana Keyes le daba ordenes a su IA que le asignó, se llamaba Minerva.

-Minerva los cañones están listos -preguntó Miranda desde su silla. A ella la habían dado su propia nave tipo crucero luego de desempeñarse en la batalla contra el covenant y el flood en el arca tras haber sobrevivido gracias a Johnson en el lugar en aquellos años, ahora en su nueva nave, tenia a su mando al equipo azul que por fortuna estaba en nueva Alejandría, por desgracia, no tenían sus armaduras.

-Si señora -dijo la IA de apariencia romana -cañones listos en caso de contingencia.

-Bien, andando, antes de que se presente algo -Miranda ordeno y su IA hizo que los motores de la nave acelerarán hacia Nueva Alejandría.

La autum II se puso marcha a nueva Alejandría mientras volaba bajo en los limites que tenia la UNSC con sus navíos. Por otro lado, en la base principal de Reach, el equipo noble se estaba alistando para salir mismo lugar al que se dirigían las tres naves de guerra que yacían en el planeta; el grupo de estos spartans saldaría a la ciudad dirigiendo un grupo de cien soldados.

-Están todos listos -decía Carter al resto del equipo noble que tomaba cada uno sus armas para salir a la ciudad.

-Si señor -dijo Jun tomando su rifle de precisión y lo montaba en su espalda -comandante, a donde nos vamos que llevábamos medio regimiento.

-Vamos a nueva Alejandría chicos -informó noble uno.

-Nueva Alejandría -dijo dudoso Jorge tomando su torreta entre las manos -porque

-Holland recibe la señal de una anomalía en medio de la ciudad, no sabemos a quien le pertenece y porque esta, pero no debe ser bueno, no pregunten mas del tema por que no me revelaron mas -exclamó el comandante

-Como nos movilizaremos a la ciudad -cuestiono seis ya con DMR en la espalda

-Por tierra, iremos en wartong hasta la ciudad así lo quiso el coronel

-En wartong, llegaremos en una hora a la ciudad -se quejaba Emile -porque no ir en pelicans o falcons

-Porque también están moviendo a las naves Pillar of autum II, spirit of fire y la infinity que arribo hoy apenas -dijo Carter.

-Porque también están moviendo naves a esta anomalía comandante -preguntó Katt.

-No lo se, pero cuando lleguemos lo averiguáremos -exclamo noble uno -andando noble, por cierto alguien sabe porque explotó un wartong esta mañana -dijo mientras salían y al mismo tiempo, Katt y seis cruzaron miradas bajo sus cascos.

Salieron de su barraca a los wartong de ametralladoras donde guiarían al resto del grupo de marines hacia la ciudad, Carter, Emile y seis se subieron al wartong que iría al frente; mientras Katt estaría con Jun y Emile en el segundo vehículo.

-Vámonos -dio la señal el comandante para que movilizaran, un grupo de alrededor de unos 32 wartong salieron de la base principal de Reach que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad a la que se dirigían.

-Oigan -decía Emile en la torreta del vehículo mientras se movían, hablaba con el equipo por el comunicador del casco -tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Que te hace decir eso -le pregunto Katt.

-Presentimiento -respondió a la ligera.

De vuelta en la ciudad de nueva Alejandría, el equipo noble que aun seguía disfrazado de civil, presenciaron la puerta abrirse en su totalidad.

-Muy todos retiresen ya -grito Kelly a los civiles que se mantenían cerca apreciando el espacio negro que produjo la puerta al abrirse en su totalidad; aun así, con estas advertencias, no se movían del lugar.

-Jefe que hacemos -preguntó Frederic a John, él igual se mantenía viendo intrigado lo que había en ese espacio negro.

Entonces se oyó el rugido de una bestia desde el interior de la nada de la puerta, como un rayo, salio volando una bestia alada que empezó a volar en circulo sobre la puerta y los civiles que estaban.

-Eso es un dragón -exclamo Linda atónita al identificar el tipo de animal de cinco metros de largo que salio de esta anomalía.

-Todo el mundo huyan -grito con todo el pulmón el jefe luego de ver al dragón el cual descendió en picada para escupir enormes llamaradas que alcanzó a unos cuantos.

La gente comenzó a escapar de la zona a los edificios más cercanos que habían, sino corrían por en medio de la calle a lo mas lejano que podían. El equipo azul retrocedió hasta protegerse en un callejón cercano mientras el jefe se asomaba para ver que el dragón atacaba a los mas cercanos a la anomalía, matando a casi unos doscientos en su acto.

-Jefe -dijo Linda dónde le una Mágnum a John, una de varias que cargaba en el morral que tenia, le entregó una a cada uno del equipo para la situación.

-Dudo que una pistola le haga daño a esa bestia -exclamo Frederic con el arma en la mano.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, una de varias, entonando en señal de guerra. El jefe se asomó para ver que de la puerta salia un ejercito de al menos quinientos soldados, vistiendo ropas de soldados de la era romana en color morado con negro, cargaban escudos, espadas y lanzas, al igual que arcos y flechas. Estos venían acompañados de bestias humanoides tipo ogros y uno que otros cerdos y otras bestias, con ellos los acompañaban soldados que montaban otros dragones como si se tratarán de aviones de combate.

-Que esta pasando -dijo Kelly asechando junto al jefe.

-Kelly traes algo mas que armas en esa bolsa tuya -preguntó a su compañera pero no respondió en el acto

Cuando callaron las trompetas, grupo de soldados salieron de entre el ejercito y en formación, levantaron sus manos con arcos y flechas en una elevación para atacar a los civiles que se quedaron atrás, los cuáles se volverían víctimas del fuego enemigo. Los soldados lanzaron las flechas y estas cayeron sobre los civiles, asesinándolos sin piedad.

Al ver esto, el equipo azul se lleno de irá, tomaron sus pistolas y les quitaron el seguro a estas, a la vez Kelly sacaba mas armas que le entregaron en la nave en caso de defenderse, sacó unas granadas, igual una para cada uno; de junto les dio un cuchillo de combate.

-Tu no usaras cuchillo Kelly -le preguntó linda al ver que ella no tenia un cuchillo.

-Voy a usar esto, va ha servir después de todo -dijo sacando de la funda la espada que ganó en el evento.

-Estén listos entonces -dijo John asomándose por el callejón de nuevo junto a sus compañeros.

-Cual es el plan jefe -pregunto Linda.

-Retener a estos invasores mientras los civiles se retiran y llegan refuerzos -exclamó John.

-Y si no llegan -comento Frederic.

-Mandaremos a estos de vuelta al lugar del que vinieron -dijo John a lo cual su equipo estuvo de acuerdo.

Miraron cuando los soldados que salieron de la puerta montaron a caballo, y en formación estos comenzaron a avanzar hacia los civiles que aun querían huir.

-Vamos, que ninguno de ella quede con vida -grito el soldado que guiaba al resto de las fuerzas que invadían.

Y antes de que llegaran a alcanzarlos, los cuatro spartans salieron del callejón y arrojaron las granadas a los pies de los soldados montados que iban al frente, mataron a un grupo de treinta de estos.

-Que ha sido eso -dijo este soldado líder de rango de capitán -que clase de magia ha sido esa.

Entonces vio a John junto a su equipo que estaban parados en la entrada del callejón con sus pistolas y cuchillos mas Kelly que tenia en una espalda la espada colgada, los invasores losveían amenazantes para ellos.

-Han sido ustedes, he -decía de forma prepotente el soldado de estilo romano moviéndose con su caballo con una actitud prepotente -respondan -el hombre hablaba sin saber que los spartans no le entendían su idioma.

-Alguien le entiende -pregunto el jefe a su equipo pero no reconocían el idioma que hablaba este soldado.

-Escuchen basuras -decía quien vino del otro lado del portal -rindanse ahora y tal vez tengamos clemencia -saco su espada y apunto con ella al rostro de John quien se mantenía neutral con su mirada -así lo quieren, les enseñaré a temer a sus nuevos amos -levanto su espada y antes de ejecutar el golpe, John disparo a la frente de este y cayó muerto.

El caballo salio huyendo ante el estruendo de la bala mientras los demás soldados del portal apuntaron sus miradas a los cuatro spartans y desenfundaron. En eso, el jefe noto que habían otro hombre al mando de estos al final del regimiento, uno de mayor rango por lo que se veía, un general.

-Señor sus órdenes -preguntó un soldado que estaba cerca de este general.

-Que el grupo del capitán se quede a enfrentarlos, el resto sigan con la conquista de este mundo -ordeno.

-A la orden

La gran mayoría del contingente se movilizo junto a su general por donde habían huido los civiles mientras un grupo de cincuenta soldados montados rodearon al equipo azul. Los que se fueron comenzaron a atacar a mas civiles y saquear los edificios que se topaban, comenzaron incendios y matanzas.

-Esto es malo -dijo Frederic mientras ellos juntaban espaldas para protegerse.

De los invasores, un grupo que veía a las dos spartans murmuraban cosas sobre ellas.

-Miren ese par -decían los soldados entre ellos.

-Un par de bellezas sin duda -dijo uno al otro.

-No puedo esperar para probar sus cuerpos

Kelly y Linda veían a estos conversar y a pesar de que no les entendían, podían ver sus oscuras intenciones.

-Jefe que hacemos -pregunto Linda.

-Esperen -dijo John mirando a cada uno de los invasores cuando uno de estos se harto de estar observando y salio a atacarlo, John vio que tenia a sus pies la espada del que mato y la levantó con su pie hasta su mano, la tomo y la arrojo como lanza al pecho del soldado derribándolo de su caballo. Los otros vieron esto y se enfurecieron, cargaron contra el equipo azul -ataquen.

Dio el jefe la señal para enfrentar a quienes atacaban la ciudad, dispararon a los jinetes una bala para cada uno que los desafiaba, después, eliminaron a la gran mayoría a excepción de uno; el cual cargo con su espada y fue contra John desde un punto ciego que tenia.

-Jefe cuidado -grito Kelly.

El jefe volteo y vio que el hombre estaba a menos de dos metros de el con la espada levantada listo para rebanar le la cabeza. Entonces se oyó la detonación de un rifle de precisión muy cerca, una bala le destrozó la cabeza al jinete y ahuyentó a su caballo en cuanto cayó.

Los spartans voltearon a donde provino el disparo y vieron a un soldado ODST que tenia este rifle entre sus manos parado desde el tejado de un pequeño edificio cerca del lugar. Este los saludo desde lejos y bajo del complejo y fue hasta los soldados.

-Están bien -dijo el ODST.

-Gracias soldado, le debo una -exclamó John quitándose la sangre que le cayó en el rostro.

-Que estaban haciendo al enfrentarse a esos hombres, es mas que hacen con armas de uso especial de la UNSC -pregunto el ODST sin saber quienes eran.

-Solo hacíamos nuestro deber como spartans -dijo Frederic.

-Spartans -dijo atónito el soldado -un segundo son spartans -no podía creer esto.

-Sierra 117 John, jefe maestro -se presentó ante el ODST.

-Usted es el legendario jefe maestro -decía cada mas asombrado -y ustedes son igual spartans, significa que ustedes son el equipo azul, pero y sus armaduras

-Soldado no es momento para preguntar -le calmo Kelly.

-Cierto, soy el soldado Rockie de los ODST, equipo delta nueve -(Por si no saben, es el novato).

-Muy bien soldado, cual es la situación -preguntó el jefe.

-No sabemos quienes son estos -hablaba de los de apariencia romana -pero son hostiles, el resto de mi equipo esta con las fuerzas de la policía formando un perímetro a cinco kilómetros de aquí están evacuando civiles en lo que llega la armada, vaya y eso que mi equipo y yo vinimos a la ciudad a enseñar a los policías en caso de... no importa, pero de la nada pasa esto y mi equipo me manda a revisar esta zona y me los encuentro a ustedes increíble.

-A donde los están evacuando -preguntó Linda

-Lo mas seguro, fuera de la ciudad -dijo Rockie.

-Vamos, necesitarán ayuda para ganar tiempo y sacar a la gente -dijo John.

-Vengan conmigo, vine en una camioneta de la policía, hay armas que les puede servir -informo el ODST.

El ODST los llevo al otro lado del callejón donde estaba este vehículo de la policía de Reach, subieron a la camioneta y vieron que este tenia DMR en cajas y un par de escopetas.

-Llevanos Soldado -indico el jefe al soldado luego que tomo una escopeta. Kelly una DMR al igual que Frederic y Linda tomaba la escopeta.

-Sujetense

Condujo a través las calles donde se toparon con tropas que vinieron del portal que seguían saqueando los edificios y profanaban los cuerpos con sus armas de los civiles que mataron. El ODST atropello a cuantos pudo abriéndose paso mientras los spartans disparaban desde la camioneta a cada que podían.

Mientras tanto, a la posición donde el resto del equipo ODST delta nueve junto con la policía que evacuaban a los civiles, sin embargo al ritmo que lo hacían era lento.

-A este paso no los llegaremos a sacar a todos a tiempo Ducht -dijo el ODST Mike.

-Eso lo se, pero no hay mas rutas de escape, los transportes de la policía están sacando a cuantos pueden por aire y tierra -exclamo Ducht.

-Hay que llevar a estos civiles lejos del peligro en lo que llegan refuerzos los -grito Romeo.

-Pero a donde, si solo Buck siguiera aquí como nuestro capitán, desgraciado te golpeare cuando te vea -maldijo a quien fue su superior en el equipo ya que ahora el estaba a cargo del equipo pues Buck se volvió un spartan.

-Oigan, y si los llevamos a la embajada de Shangelios -propuso Romeo, luego del fin de la guerra del covenant, los Shangelios y los humanos se volvieron aliados, estableciendo embajadas en los planetas de los otros.

-Estas demente, dudo que los elites nos abran las puertas para refugiarnos -se quejó Mike.

-Es mejor, tienen armas de mayor calibre que unas DMR, escopetas y pistolas para hacerles frente a esas cosas -exclamo Mike y señalo al cielo, donde tres dragones dirigidos por sobrevolaban sobre ellos y atacaban a los civiles.

-Es mejor que nada -exclamó Romeo.

Ducht lo pensó no mucho, para después ir con el capitán de la policía y decirle de la nueva ruta de escape ya que el tenia la radio que contactaba a todos los policías.

-Solo espero y lleguen refuerzos -seguido fue con el oficial superior de todos los policías de nueva Alejandría -capitán, diga le a sus hombres que guíen a dirigían a las personas a la embajada de Shangelios, moveremos el perímetro a la embajada

-Entendido capitán

Emitió la orden por la radio que tenia consigo por todos los canales de la policía de la ciudad redirigiendo a los civiles que aun restaban en la ciudad, la transmisión llegó incluso a la camioneta del ODST que llevaba al equipo azul y por igual, escucharon el mensaje.

-A todas las unidades, re dirijan a los civiles que aun se mantienen atrapados a la embajada de Shangelios pronto -fue la transmisión que se escucho.

-La embajada de Shangelios -dudo Linda de esta decisión tomada -piensan llevar esto a un conflicto mayor -dijo pues si los Shangelios se veían afectados era posible que se iniciara una guerra mas.

-Es probable que lleven a los civiles por el escudo de plasma que los orbita, puede que proteja a la gente de los ataques de esas cosas -señaló Frederic aun dragón a lo lejos en el cielo.

-Hablando de dragones, uno ya nos vio -dijo Kelly señalando por detrás a uno que les estaba alcanzando el paso.

-Acelera soldado, llevamos a la embajada, mientras intentemos quitar a esa cosa de sobre nosotros -dijo John.

-Si spartan -se puso rumbo al nuevo destino

John y su equipo apuntaron al dragón y dispararon contra este, no lo mataron pero si a quien lo dirigía, lo cual hizo que este se fuera por otro lado volando libre en aire.

-Un problema menos -dijo Kelly

-Aun quedan mas -dijo John al ver que tres soldados en dragones venían hacia ellos.

El ODST condujo hasta la embajada donde las masas civiles comenzaban a amontonarse, mientras los ODST de delta nueve y la policía comenzaba a hacerle frente a los hostiles que se aproximaban.

Tenían muchas armas para hacerles frente, pero las municiones eran ilimitadas, el grupo de ODST había retrocedido junto a las gentes a las puertas de plasma de la embajada de los Shangelios, gritaban pidiendo clemencia para que les abrieran las puertas y les dejaran entrar a refugiarse.

-Sabia que ellos no nos abrirían las puertas -dijo Ducht quejándose al respecto mientras usaba su cañón spartan.

-Pues habrá que resistir hasta que lleguen refuerzos -dijo Romeo con su rifle de precisión al frente -por cierto donde esta Rockie, aun no ha vuelto.

-Recibió el mensaje de la movilización -pregunto Mike.

Los elites del otro lado, no sabían que hacer, veían que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y que los dragones intentaban entrar por el aire al lugar, pero no lo hacían, al mismo tiempo, no sabían si abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a los humanos o dejarlos morir.

-Que hacemos -dijo uno de elites de armadura roja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No lo se, el dejarlos pasar no es decisión nuestra, sino de nuestra señora -respondió un segundo elite refiriéndose a la embajadora de Shangelios en Reach.

-Y que haremos hasta entonces -preguntó de nuevo el primer elite.

En el interior de la embajada, la Sangeli representante de su mundo estaba con uno de sus oficiales al mando conversando sobre esta situación.

-Mi señora, los humanos se amontonan en la entrada, y esas cosas aun sobrevuelan sobre nosotros -hablaba un capitán elite sobre los dragones.

-Durante años, nos dedicamos a cazar a los humanos como simple ratas -hablaba la embajadora sobre la guerra contra el covenant -y luego de ello, nos perdonaron y olvidaron nuestros actos con ellos, desde entonces buscamos redimir ese error con los humanos de nuestros actos olvidados

-Mi señora, de que habla

-Abran la puerta, dejen los pasar

La puerta de plasma se bajo y las personas de mueva Alejandría en la entrada se alegraron, los elites les gritaron.

-De prisa humanos entren

La gran oleada de personas inundo del jardín de la embajada mientras civiles y policías accedían para ponerse a salvo, entre ellos, los ODST.

-Todos están bien -grito Ducht a los civiles y a la policía sin embargo nadie le respondió, pues cada quien por si mismo y por los suyos pues habían heridos de ente los que entraron.

-Oigan y el novato -dijo Romeo al ver que el cuarto miembro de su equipo aun no aparecía.

A la distancia, no muy lejos; Rockie se acercaba a toda velocidad a la embajada con los dragones sobre él y los spartans. John vio que en la embajada los civiles habían entrado y que estaban cerrando la puerta de plasma.

-No lo lográremos -exclamo John -y si lo hacemos, solo llevaremos la muerte a los civiles -los dragones aun los seguían, es mas; se les acercaban cada vez más. No sólo eso, el grupo de soldados que salieron de la puerta se encontraban cerca a la embajada.

-Que hacemos entonces -pregunto Frederic al jefe cuando un dragón se acerco mas al vehículo y con la intención de morderlos.

Justo cuando pensaban que iba a ser su final a causa de un dragón, un misil se hizo presente, el cual cayó en la boca del animal y le hizo explotar. Seguido, una lluvia de misiles cayo sobre los otros dos dragones y los mataron. Miraron por sobre ellos y un grupo de Falcons y Hornets aparecieron en el aire, a la vez que aparecieron grupos de wartong de wartong que iban en la dirección contraria en la que ellos se dirigían, finalmente en el cielo, aparecieron en el aire la Infinity, la Spirit of fire y la pillar of autum II.

-Llego la caballería, tarde como siempre -dijo el jefe apreciando a las fuerzas de la UNSC aparecer.


	3. capitulo 3

**Halo343:Si va a estar el inquisidor en la historia, aunque al principio será muy poca su presencia, pero más adelante sera parte importante.**

 **sin mas comencemos**

Momentos antes de que los spartans del equipo noble aparecieran para salvar al equipo azul.

 _Flashback_

Ellos se encontraban entrando en las calles de nueva Alejandría, conduciendo el escuadrón a través de las calles abriéndose paso entre los civiles que escapaban aterrados de la zona.

-Vaya movilización de las masas -dijo Emile desde su posición al ver que la gente huía con gran pánico -que acaso el covenant esta atacando.

-Aunque no fuera el covenant -decía Jun -cuando se trata de un ataque las personas van a escapar de la situación.

-Era sarcasmo... -dijo Emile cuando paso una sombra enorme a gran velocidad sobre ellos -...que carajo.

-Arghhhhhhh -se escucho el rugido del primer dragón que entro a Reach por el portal, la bestia sobre volaba justo sobre sus cabezas.

-Que demonios es eso -exclamo Jorge al ver igual a la vestía roja volando en ciruclos sobre nueva Alejandría.

-Comandante -hablaba Katt por radio a su líder de equipo -digame que esa no es la bestia es la anomalía que detectaron.

-Pues según Holland no -contesto Carter tras recibir un informe de Holland -no es la única cosa que salio de la anomalía.

-Esta diciendo que hay de esas bestias -exclamo Jun.

-Según Holland salieron otras cosas y criaturas de la anomalía, también un grupo de hostiles armados que ya ha matado a un millar de civiles -informo el líder de noble a su equipo.

-Pero que clase de enemigo nos esta atacando -pregunto seis al aire y los demás spartans miraron a las zonas humeantes de la ciudad a causa del ataque enemigo.

-Escuchen -hablo de nuevo Carter -cambio de planes, ya no iremos al centro de la ciudad, ahora nos dirigiremos a la embajada de sanghelios. Los civiles se han atrincherado ahí, hay que protegerlos.

-La embajada de los sanghelios -exclamo Jorge.

-Aunque no lo parezca, los sanghelios abrieron las puertas de la embajada para salvar a los civiles -dijo Carter cosa que sorprendió a todos de su grupo -aceleren, la embajada de sanghelios esta a siete minutos de aquí -el convoy acelero a esta dirección a sombras de los dragones que sobrevolaban sobre ellos.

Cerca a la ciudad de nueva Alejandría, las tres naves designadas por el general Holland se habían reunido y avanzaban juntas a las puertas de Nueva Alejandría. En la spirit of fire, el almirante Cutter estaba siendo informado por Isabel de los seres que atacaban la ciudad principal en Reach, a la vez, el almirante tenia comunicación con los lideres de la pillar of autum II y el de la infinity.

-Isabel dame el reporte -dijo el almirante mirando a la ciudad desde la parte principal de su nave.

-Las fuerzas hostiles que atacan a la ciudad se les estima que son entre mil y cinco soldados -informó Serina a su líder naval.

-Mil y cinco mil -exclamo Palmer cerca del monitor de Laski mientras se comunicaba con loa otros lideres -que clase de estimación enemiga es esa

-Eso se debe a las cosas que brotaron de la anomalía -exclamo la IA Minerva desde la autum II, para después mostrar imágenes de las fuerzas enemigas en tierra, y aparta en el aire, mostrando imágenes del enorme dragón rojo que fue el primero en entrar en la zona.

-Que demonios es esa cosa -dijo Laski al ver la enorme criatura en los cielos de la ciudad.

-Eso es un dragón señores -exclamo Keyes desde su nave de forma muy tranquila.

-Un que... -dijo Laski al escuchar el nombre de la criatura que volaba en círculos sobre la ciudad.

-Un dragón, un criatura mitológica, lo se porque siempre leía historias de esas criaturas cuando niña -dijo algo infantil la capitana -según por lo que recuerdo, su piel escamosa es un blindaje muy poderoso, en especial el dragón mayor, lo único capaz de matarle, seria el cañón mac; para los menores, misiles.

-Segura de lo que dice capitana -pregunto Cutter.

-Completamente señor -confirmo Miranda

-Entonces haremos esto, enviáremos tropas para hacerle frente a los hostiles en aire, Holland me dice que desplegó a noble con un grupo para hacer frente en tierra, con nuestras naves le haremos frente al dragón rojo -dio las indicaciones el líder de la spirit of fire.

-Entendido -dijeron loa otros capitanes.

-También preparen sus spartans para un despliegue en tierra -dijo Cutter.

En la infinity, Laski ordeno a sus spartans y a Palmer que se preparan para salir, al igual que los spartans de la spirit of fire. De manera general, las tres naves tenían alistados Hornets y falcons para desplegar.

-Estan listos -exclamo Cutter desde la radio de la comunicando a los capitanes.

-Unidades listas -dijeron ambos lideres navales.

-Adelante, luz verde

De las naves que ya se encontraban en la entrando a la ciudad. Desplegaron sus unidades para pelear en el aire, lanzaron sus cápsulas con los spartans a tierra. mientras que sus naves disparaban con sus cañones al enorme dragón para atraerlo. En tanto, en tierra; noble ya había llegado a la embajada, de ahí fueron directo a las tropas enemigas que se acercaban a la ubicación.

-Preparen se -decía Carter conduciendo al grupo -a la primera señal de los hostiles, abran fuego.

Entonces, los Hornets y falcons pasaron sobre ellos, en la misma dirección que el convoy. Estos detectaron a un dragón que atacaba a un vehículo con civiles en él, era el vehículo con el jefe y su grupo.

-Hostil detectado, preparado para atacar -dijo el que manejaba el el Hornets y disparo y misil de calor a la bestia, le derribó en un instante.

Luego de ello, el equipo noble vio a un grupo mayor de hostiles que se aproximaba a caballo. Entonces los wartong se separaron para tener una mayor vista del enemigo.

-Abran fuego -grito Emile en la torreta.

 _Fin del Flashback_

En tierra, John, su equipo y el novato. Se detuvieron al ver a los Hornets y Falcons pasar, al igual que el grupo de wartong que

dirigían Noble.

-Llego la caballería, tarde como siempre -dijo John tras ver pasar al grupo.

Los wartong avanzaron a toda velocidad mientras que los marines en las torretas y los copilotos disparaban a los jinetes y a los seres humanoides, que al ver el grupo que se acercaba empezaron a retroceder.

-Que clase de magia es esa -dijo uno de los jinetes que retrocedía con los demás de su ejército.

-No lo se, pero hay que regresar, ya han acabado con casi la mitad de los nuestros, hay que volver con el... -decía otro que tenia cerca, pero fue alcanzado por una bala de francotirador, no de cualquier tirador, sino de Jun.

En el aire, los Hornets junto con los Falcons disparaban misiles a los jinetes de los dragones pequeños, los cuales eran en numero, menor al de los vehículos aéreos de la UNSC. Ellos lograron deshacerse de estos dragones en un pestañeo.

-Aquí líder Blizkrieg -decía un piloto de Falcón -hemos eliminado a las naves furtivas enemigas, procedemos a regresar a nuestros navíos.

-Recibido líder blizkrieg -dijo Laski al piloto -Roland prepara las cápsulas de los spartans para el lanzamiento

-Entendido señor -exclamo la IA.

-Isabel, dime que mis spartans están listos -preguntó el almirante en su navío a su segunda al mando.

-En espera almirante -dijo Isabel.

-Ahora -dio la señal tanto Cutter como Laski a sus IA correspondientes.

En las cápsulas, los spartans, vieron por el vidrio de las mismas la luz verde que indicaba que iban a ser soltados para atacar.

-Luz verde equipo Rojo -dijo Jerome a sus tres miembros de equipo en la unidad que iban a ser soltados.

-Muy bien spartans, preparen se para saltar -dijo Palmer a los spartans de la Infinity que se desplegarían.

Las cápsulas fueron lanzadas hacia la ciudad. Pero mientras lo hacían, el dragón rojo se dirigía a las tres naves de guerra.

-Capitán la criatura enemiga se aproxima -exclamo Roland a Laski, este vio que la bestia venia de frente a su nave pero no sólo a él, también a la de Miranda y la de Cutter.

-Keyes, Laski, prepren los cañones mac, vamos a disparar los tres -indico el líder de la spirit.

-Los tres, señor con uno que dispare sera suficiente para derribarlo -informo Keyes.

-Si, pero con un disparo, el dragón caería sobre la ciudad y causaría gran daño, vamos a calcinarlo -dijo Cutter.

-Entendido

Las tres naves, alistaron los cañones mac y en menos de cinco segundos dispararon a la bestia y como quería Cutter, la bestia fue calcinada a tal nivel por los cañones mac que mientras el cadáver de este caía se deshacía en cenizas.

-Un problema menos -comento Roland a su superior.

Por otra parte en ese momento, el jefe, Frederic, Linda y Kelly vieron como las naves ya sobre la ciudad acabaron con la bestia en un destello. Seguido de ello, veían las cápsulas disparadas por las naves caer en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-Ahora que hacemos jefe -preguntó Frederic a su compañero.

-Iremos a la embajada, para ver como están los civiles -exclamo John en respuesta -arranca soldado -dijo al ODST.

-Si señor -Contesto el ODST.

Piso el acelerador y condujo a la embajada de Shangelios que estaba cerca a su posición, solo avanzó cinco cuadras. Por otro lado, el regimiento guiado por Noble estaban empujando a los invasores de vuelta de donde habían brotado.

-Se escapan -dijo Katt al ver la situación del enemigo.

-No lo harán -exclamo Carter cuando piso el acelerador a fondo.

Sin embargo no iban a escapar, los spartans desplegados iba a tenderles una trampa a estos metros antes de que llegaran a la puerta que atravesaron.

-Equipo rojo están listos -preguntó Palmer a este equipo spartan.

-En espera -contesto Alice mientras miraba al enemigo acercarse por medio de la mira telescópica de su lanza cohetes, al igual que sus compañeros.

-Muy bien ahora -grito Jerome y los tres dispararon las dos cargas de misiles que tenia el arma en cada munición

Los cohetes explotaron entre las primeras filas de caballería causando que el resto de los jinetes se detuvieran y se vieran acorraladas por los de la UNSC.

-Que demonios -dijo el líder de los invasores que aun se mantenía entre ellos en sus caballo.

-Ahora, ya -grito Palmer a los spartans ocultos y tomo una DMR que tenía y cincuentas spartans sacaron este tipos de armas y abrieron fuego contra las tropas arrinconadas. Al mismo tiempo y desde otro punto, eran acribillados por los wartong guiados por noble. Abatieron a todos los invasores.

-General Holland aquí líder noble, hemos acabado con los hostiles -dijo Carter al general supervisor de Reach por su comunicador.

Luego de eso, los spartans y marines en la escena, de quedaron ha hacer un perímetro alrededor de la extraña puerta que era la anomalía que detectaron, a la vez, las tres naves enviadas a la ciudad, se quedaron para vigilar la zona en caso de surgir mas enemigos. El equipo azul llego a la embajada al momento que los civiles estaban siendo tratados por las fuerzas del orden que habían, unos estaban en shock siendo tratados por para médicos, otros con la policía buscando a la policía para encontrar a sus familiares y amigos perdidos. Rockie por su parte, se reunió con su equipo, quienes en primero estancia le regañaron por haber desaparecido. pero luego se calmaron por saber que este estaba bien.

-Parece que todo esta bien aquí -dijo Linda al ver la situación.

John no presto a atención a lo que ella dijo porque tenia la mirada puesta en sus alrededores, de pronto vio a una niña parada cerca de él con la mirada baja y llorando. Sin pensarlo se acerco a la pequeña y le habló.

-Que pasa -llamo la atención de la niña -deja de llorar, dime donde están tus padres -pregunto a la inocente, pero esta no respondió, solo limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos -ven vamos a buscarlos.

Tomo a la niña de la mano y recorrieron entre las personas buscando a los padres de la pequeña, lo cual llamo la atención de los miembros de su equipo por este acto humano.

Luego de aquel fatídico día, transcurrió una semana. La puerta que producía la anomalía seguía en el centro de nueva Alejandría, Holland y el alto mando de la UNSC ordeno que la spirit of fire, la autum y la infinity se mantuvieran sobrevolando la ciudad para custodiar este acceso desconocido. Mientras, Holland daba un comunicado a la comunidad de Reach y a la humanidad, al mismo tiempo que a sus aliados Shangelios.

-El suceso vivido hace una semana, fue un acto de agresión política por un enemigo desconocido, el cual causo pérdidas a la gente de la nueva Alejandría -decía Holland en la transmisión en loa medios -perdidas que no se repondrán fácilmente, sin embargo la UNSC logro contener este evento y paso a mayores, por otro lado, le damos un agradecimiento a nuestros aliados, las espadas de Shangelios por ayudado a salvar la vida de inocentes aunque no se las pedidos, dar las gracias es poco, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de dar nuestra gratitud -en ese momento desde Shangelios en plena guerra, el inquisidor estaba viendo la transmisión y no pudo sentirse alagado por este comentario del humano -este acto causado por el nuevo enemigo no quedara impune, por este medio confirmo, que por orden de la UNSC, se llevara a cabo una expedición al otro lado de la puerta para conocer el mundo de este este enemigo -dijo Holland.

En tanto, en la base madre de los spartans en Reach. Todos loa grupos spartans que habían participado en el enfrentamiento contra este enemigo desconocido habían sido elegidos ir en la expedición al mundo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Entre ellos, estaba el equipo azul. Los spartans se estaban alistando para partir, estaban tomando sus armas y a la vez, sus trajes estaban siendo tratados.

Kelly se acerco al jefe que estaba tomando un rifle de asalto y le pregunto algo que le pareció curioso aquel día que atacaron.

-Jefe -llamo su atención.

-Que pasa Kelly -dijo cuando colocó su arma en la espalda.

-Porque ayudaste a esa niña en la embajada -cuestiono -eso fue extrañó, viniendo de ti.

-Cortana me pidió una vez, que actuara con más humanidad, no pude hacerlo cuando aun vivía, es lo único que puedo para conmemorar la -fue su respuesta.

-Debí suponerlo -contestó la chica con su armadura.

Entonces ella se acerco y tomo sus armas que iba a llevar, pero en ves de tomar un cuchillo como los demás spartans, escogió su espada ganada, lo cual les pareció curioso a los demás spartans que estaban tomando sus armas igual.

-Piensas llevarla, bien, te sera útil -dijo John.

-Es útil -dijo y desenfundó la espada para presumir un par de movimientos con los cuales de un momento a otro casi decapita a John -ups lo siento.

-Guarda eso para el enemigo -le dijo John tras haber esquivado el golpe mortal de su compañera.

Cerca de ahí, Frederic estaba conversando con el líder de noble ya que se lo había topado por causalidad. Carter le pregunto porque estaban en el planeta cuando fue el incidente y este le dijo que habían ido a un evento de la cultura Otaku.

-Porque fueron a algo así -le cuestiono Carter

-Bueno, usted sabe como se puso el jefe tras perder a Cortana, necesitábamos que él estuviera bien de nuevo así que nos enviaron con el jefe a este evento -comento Frederic.

-No hubiera sido mejor enviarlo a un psiquiatra -comentó Noble.

-Lo mandaron antes pero

 _Flashback_ El jefe estaba con un doctor para superar la pérdida de su amiga, intentaron de todo para que mejorara.

-Haber spartan, que ves aquí -dijo el médico mostrando unas pinturas

-Una mancha de pintura -respondió decepcionando al medico.

-Y aquí -mostró otra mancha

-una mancha de pintura rojo

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Intentaron todo no él, pinturas, hipnosis, drogas, nada funcionó -comentó Frederic.

-Pero porque el evento -preguntó de nuevo Carter.

-No lo sé, según la doctora Halsey alguien le dijo que un lugar así ayudaba, en fin no fue tan malo, Kelly gano una espada -comentaba.

-Ya lo vi -veía que la spartan tenia una espada consigo en su traje.

-Y yo gane en el combate medieval, aunque me sorprendió que esos chicos resistieran, aunque a uno le fracture la mano

-Ya veo -comento Carter -como es que no sobresalieron entre la multitud -preguntó ya que los spartans median mas que la gente promedio a causa de las mejoras.

-Yo tampoco se eso, la verdad creímos que igual, íbamos a llamar la atención, pero no fue así, por extraño que parezca.

Esto causó gracia a ambos spartans y rieron un poco, siguieron preparándose para lo que les esperaba.

Mas tarde ese mismo día pero ya no el laboratorio, sino en las cercanías de la extraña puerta. Todos los spartans estaban formados pues estaban recibiendo las ordenes arriba por parte de los spartans a cargo, Palmer, John y Carter quienes guiarían la primera ofensiva.

-Escuchen spartans, la primera misión que tendremos es atravesar esta puerta y asegurar un perímetro para cuando lleguen las naves para reunirse con nosotros del otro lado -dijo Palmer entre el jefe y Carter a su lado.

Entre los spartans Emile y seis sostenían una platica sobre esto que iban a realizar.

-No entiendo, como van a hacer para que las naves atraviesen esta pequeña puerta -pregunto Emile.

-No lo recuerdas -pregunto seis, -la doctora Halsey lo dijo, descubrió la señal de donde provenía la anomalía, que conducía a una Galaxia muy distante como para que lleguemos en hiper espacio en las naves de guerra de la UNSC, pero descubrió que los anillos podían llegar en un instante por el tipo motor desliespacial, igual descubrió la forma de usarlos como portal. Así que mientras nosotros atravesamos la puerta para llegar al otro lado, las naves que van con nosotros llegarán a través del cuarto anillo usándolo como portal hacia el mundo donde vino la anomalía y como portal para que se regrese de esa galaxia a esta -explico seis.

-Un segundo cuando dijeron eso -pregunto Emile.

-Hace diez minutos, pero te dormiste con los ojos abiertos, de nuevo -exclamo Seis.

-Debo visitar a un médico -dijo Emile sin tanto interés.

Volviendo a lo que decía Palmer.

-La UNSC ya ha enviado tropas a explotar lo que hay del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo no sabemos que nos espera -en ese momento, el jefe vio que cerca del monumento conmemorativo de las víctimas caídas, estaba la niña que ayudo con su madre, llorando por la perdida de su padre -debemos estar listos para todo, recuerden, los spartans nunca mueren...

-Solo desaparecen -gritaron el lema que tenían los spartans presentes.

Seguido de esto, se alistaron para salir hacia la puerta desconocida. Tenían tanques scorpion y wartong de todo tipo de artillerías, los sesenta spartans estaban armados hasta donde podían. El grupo avanzaría en tres filas, la del centro guiada por palmer, la de la izquierda por Carter, la de la derecha por John.

-Adelante -grito la comandante cuando los blindados que iban al frente empezaron a moverse y atravesaron la puerta primero.

Seguido de ellos, los wartong comenzaron a avanzar por esta puerta. Al entrar se sorprendieron todos los spartans por el sendero oscuro que pasaban hacia una luz, haciendo cliché a lo que dicen cuando uno no quiere que muera.

-Jefe que crees que encontremos del otro lado -pregunto Linda en el asiento del copiloto mientras John conducía.

-La verdad, no tengo idea -exclamo el jefe mirando al frente con el volante en la mano.


	4. capitulo 4

**Phatom: claro que voy a poner parejas en la historia, es mas, quiero que adivinen cuales serán las parejas que formare**

 **Sin mas preguntas, comenzamos.**

A unas doce horas antes de que los spartans fueran enviados a través del portal al nuevo mundo. La doctora Halsey estaba presentando ante el alto mando de la UNSC asignada para supervisar la gran exploración.

Flashback

En una sala de reunión de la UNSC los lideres estaban conversando con la creadora de los spartans, la doctora Halsey.

-Muy bien doctora Halsey, diganos la forma en la que va a hacer cruzar las naves de la UNSC de un lado de la existencia a otro en un instante -decía un militar de rango de general.

-Usando los anillos halo -exclamo la doctora Halsey.

-Que -los miembros del consejo estaban confundidos e intrigados -como va a hacer esto.

-Los anillos, al igual que las grandes naves que de la armada están diseñadas para dar saltos desliespaciales. Sin embargo, los halos pueden dar saltos mas grandes a loa que la nave mas veloz puede dar -explicaba desde su lugar la doctora -usare, me lo permiten; uno de los anillos para enviarlo al punto de origen de la anomalia.

-Y eso como hará que nuestras naves lleguen al otro lado -cuestiono una general.

-Igual, se usarán los anillos para esto, he revertido el poder destructor del cañon principal del halo para volver una puerta de acceso desde un punto a otro, para que me entiendan mejor en esta parte. Uno de los anillos será enviado y se le activará el portal de un lado mientras en un segundo anillo se abre la puerta para llegar al otro lado donde estara el primer anillo -fue la explicación de Halsey.

Después de eso, se le dio luz verde a este metodó para llegar al mundo que los ataco.

Fin del Flashback

Los spartans habían arrivado al otro lado de la puerta y formaron un perimetro con el cual estaban protegiendo la construcción de la base que establecia con ayuda de la spirit of fire desde la orbita del planeta. La spirit, el Autum II y la infinity habían arrivado con el método de Halsey a este otro mundo. En tierra, desde la apodada y conocida colina Arnus. Palmer y Carter miraban a los marines y las maquinas que inslataban la base en la colina.

-Esto va a tardar mucho, calculo que tres días mas a lo mucho -decía Carter mientras veía como las cargas con provisiones y herramientas subían y bajaban de la spirit of fire en la orbita. Llevaban media semana y la base aun no se terminaba de contruir.

-Hasta que este construido debemos proteger la colina de cualquier enemigo que pretenda acercarse -dijo Palmer.

-Tenemos tanques y wartongs porporcionados por la Autum II, marines y ODST por la infinity y la spirit del almirante Cutter tiene el mejorado bombardero orbital en su poder. Tenemos una ventaja númerica ante cualquier enemigo que aparezca, aun así no hay que bajar la guardía apenas cruzamos y una fuerza nos esperaba, debemos estar alertas -exclamo el líder de Noble.

-Concuerdo con eso comandante -dijo Palmer -sin embargo apenas nos topamos con aquellas fuerzas las aplastamos con lo traíamos y sin ninguna baja

Cuando habían cruzado un grupo de unos 150 mil soldados imperiales los esperaban en Arnus. Los sesenta spartans arrazaron con todos los que habían con los tanques y wartongs al instante, sin dejar sobrevivientes, ni siquiera tomaron prisioneros. Derrotaron al enemigo en menos de veinte minutos.

-Palmer, no debe subertimar al enemigo, a ninguno, aun por lo debíl que aparente -dijo Carter.

Entonces a un costado, aparecio un wartong que se estaciono a un lado de ellos. Era el jefe junto al líder del equipo rojo, Jerome. Fueron enviados por Palmer a inspeccionar la zona que rodeaba la colina para asegurarse que el enemigo no apareciera. En tanto sus equipos de ambos spartans, Azul y Rojo; estaban por ahí cuidando la zona al igual que los de Noble y los spartans que supervisaba Palmer.

-Jefe, líder Rojo cual es el estado -pregunto prepotente Palmer.

-Hay problemas -dijo Jerome con su nuevo diseño de armadura, era una MarkVI de color blanco con detalles azules y un cuchillo kirku en su costado **(como el de oscar de ayuda mundial)** -el enemigo se apostado en al sureste de aquí.

-De que hablas spartans -pregunto la spartan de armadura blanca.

-Vengan para que entiendan -exclamo el jefe.

Carter y Palmer buscaron un wartong para seguir al Jefe y a Jerome hasta el lugar donde avistaron a las fuerzas enemigas que se asentaron a las cercanías de la colina. Un campamento de que era treinta veces mayor al número de los soldados de la UNSC que se habían asentando en la colina de Arnus. Los cuatro spartans, estaban acechando al enemigo con binoculares para saber que tanto traían consigo

-Unidades aereas, infantería, caballería, infantería y otro grupo de esos monstruos -era las tropas que veía Carter acubierto como John, Palmer y Jerome mientras espiaban al enemigo.

-Son 300 mil soldados, son treinta veces mayor a nuestras tropas en la colina -decía Jerome.

-Quienes son esta vez -pregunto Plamer -es el imperio de nuevo -ya conocían el nombre de las fuerzas que atacaron Nueva Alejandria, esto tras derrotar a los soldados que les aguardaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Son otros está vez -decía el jefe -hay alrededor de ocho banderas diferentes, debe ser una fuerza combinada.

-Eso explica porque el número es tan grande -dijo la spartan de armadura blanca.

-Ahora el problema es saber en que momento atacaran -dijo el jefe ganando razón ante los otros spartans.

-Oigan -llamo Jerome la atención de los otros tres -nos observan.

Señalo a una parte del campamento enemigo, donde un hombre robusto de armadura roja y un parche negro los veía desde su caballo.

-Volvamos al campamento y avisemos a los capitanes y almirantes -dijo Carter.

Regresaron a los wartongs y volvieron a la base que levantaban en la cima de la colina.

En tanto, en el campamento enemigo. Los lideres de los ocho reinos se habían reunido, estaban ideando la estrategia para atacar a las fuerzas de la UNSC apostadas en Arnus, al mismo tiempo esperaban la llegada del ejercito del imperio con quien juntarían mas fuerzas para que el número de sus soldados aumentara y aplastaran a los invasores, lo que no sabían era que el rey del imperio había hecho que estos ocho reinos se juntaran para ir directo a las fauces de la muerte y así se desharía de sus enemigos.

-Que eran esos que vio en la baja de la colina señor Duran -pregunto uno de los reyes al que sobresalia de entre los ocho reinos.

-Parecían ser espías del enemigo -exclamo Duran en su lugar en la mesa que tenían en la tienda de campaña principal.

-En serio, porque no ordeno que los capturacen -dijo el rey de Mudwan desde su lugar -si lo haciamos prodiamos haberlos hecho hablar y saber quienes eran.

-No -contesto Duran -eran espías, pero no parecían espías normales, esas armaduras que portaban. Parecían ser una especie de guerreros de gran poder.

-Vamos señor, no pueden ser tan intimidantes, mas con ese número que tienen -exclamo el líder de Luga -nuestras fuerzas sumas 300 mil soldados, nuestros espías afirman que su número es menor al que tenemos, son unos 10 mil.

-Son menos que nosotros, hay que atacar de una vez -exclamo el rey de Alguna.

-No haremos nada hasta que el ejercito imperial aparezca, entienden, hay que esperar -controlo Duran a sus compañeros.

-Cuanto habra que esperar, si pasa mucho tiempo puede que el enemigo decida atacar primero -exclamo otro de los rey.

-Concuerdo con él -dijo Mudwan.

-Escuchen -llamo el hombre de parche y armadura roja a su gente -debemos aguardar a la aparición del imperio. Si no llegan, mañana al amanecer enviaremos un grupo a atacar la colina al Alba.

-Yo lo hare señor Duran, mis hombres esta listos -exclamo Mudwan.

-No mis hombres serán quienes derrotemos al enemigo -dijo Alguna poniendose alado de Mudwan.

Estos dos se estaban organizando para la lanzar su ataque al cual se les unio el principal de Luga mientras el rey Duran los miraba con preocupación, temiendo por el resultado de la batalla que estaba a la espera. No sabía si el ejercito imperial arribaria o no.

Mientras tanto, en la instalación de la base donde estaban todos los spartans que cruzaron, estaban en una reunión por medio de un holograma con la capitana Keyes, Laski y el almirante Cutter. Les habían informado de la presencia enemiga y del inminente ataque que ocurriria.

-Cuantas tropas contaron jefe -pregunto Miranda a través de la pantalla.

-300 000 -fue el número que contaron del enemigo.

-En tierra tenemos unos 10 000, nos superan 30 a 1 -exclamo Cutter tras analizar la situación.

-Señores -llamo la atención Palmer de la gente presente -propongo atacar al campamento enemigo antes de que ellos lo hagan primero.

-Y como piensas atacar Palmer -pregunto Lasky a la spartan que era parte de su tripulación.

-Por que no usamos el bombardero orbital -dijo la unica spartan femenina del equipo rojo, Alice.

Ella igual tenia su nueva armadura una azul celeste con detalles grises, casi negro **(la armadura de Rebecca de ayuda mundial).** Mientras que el tercer miembro de Rojo tenia su nueva armadura de color blanco con detalles verdes **(la armadura de sebastian igual de ayuda mundial).**

-El poder de fuego del bombardero es demasiado para atacar a un campamento de ese tamaño apesar del número de sus tropas -decía Cutter desde su nave mientras veía imagines de la base enemiga en la spirit of fire con ayuda de Isabel.

-Si se dispara los misiles del bombardero a esa ubicación se destruiría también la base establecida en tierra -exclamo Isabel recalcando lo que decía el almirante.

-Entonces que hacemos -decía Carter desde la barraca con los otros spartans en la colina -vamos a esperar a el enemigo venga a nosotros sin un plan.

-Señor tengo un plan -hablo el jefe captando la atención de todos -es muy probable que este enemigo quiera lanzarnos un ataque sorpresa para mañana, así que hay que soprenderlos primero -los démas guardaron silencio ante lo que dijo, incluso su mismo equipo.

-Ese plan suena algo descabellado y desquiciado, yo apoyo al jefe -dijo Emile pegado a la pared.

-Yo también -dijo Fred.

-Estoy de acuerdo... -y así comenzaron a decir los spartans mientras los tres lideres navales concordaban en algo al intercambiar miradas.

-Jefe maestro, queda acargo para hacerle frente al enemigo, tienen en tierra unidades terrestres y aereas, uselas a su favor -exclamo Miranda desde su monitor.

-Entendido señora.

Termiran con la transmisión y todos los spartans se acercaron al jefe para saber que estaba ideando.

-Muy bien jefe, que vamos a hacer -dijo Linda cerca de John.

-Esta a cargo, ordenes señor -exclamo Palmer un poco incomodada ya que iba a obedecer al jefe, generalmente esto ocurria al revés.

-Traigan a los marines y los ODST que esten cerca, y palas, muchas palas -indico y todos levantaron una intriga por esta indicación.

El jefe tenia un plan muy extraño según los todos, los estaba haciendo cavar zanjas y y trincheras al rededor de la circunferencia que rodeaba la base asentada en Arnus en la cima. Pero al paso de la elavoración de estos durante el resto del día descifraron el plan del jefe, era un plan inteligente.

Al amanecer, desde las planicies donde se acentaba el enemigo, tres de los reyes estaban partiendo con sus tropas.

-Avancen -grito el rey de Mudwan.

Sus soldados avanzaban en formación por el camino creado hacia la colina. Este rey era acompañado por el líder de Alguna y el principe de Luga. En tanto, en la base de estos ocho reinos, el rey duran estaba despertando y salio de su tienda.

-Ya amanecio -dijo ironico el rey.

-Majestad -llegó un soldado postrandose antw su rey -los señores de Mudwan, Alguna y Luga han partido hacia la colina con sus tropas.

-Que -exclamo perplejo -donde esta el ejercito imperial -no recibio respuesta alguna.

Las tropas de Alguna, Mudwan y Luga se aproximaban a la colina, creían que el enemigo no los descubrirían a tiempo y que su ataque sopresa al alba iba a vencer. Un grave error. Las tropas de la UNSC se habían repartido en la línea de una trinchera que recorría casi diez kilometros en uno de los costados del campamento.

-Ahí vienen -dijo John observando a los tres primeros ejercitos que venían a atacarlos -que todos se preparen, ya.

-Bien -respondio Fred a su lado.

-Entendido -exclamo Kelly a lado del jefe y paso la voz a cado uno de los soldados por el corredor izquierdo mientras que Fred informaba a los del derecho.

De los sesenta spartans, la gran mayoria estaba dentro de las instalaciones con la gran mayoria de los ODST y los marines. Esto para cualquier contogencia. Solo veintiun spartans se hallaban en la linea de las trincheras, eran el equipo Azul, Rojo, Noble, Majestic, Carmesí y Palmer, junto con unos cien marines y cuarenta ODST.

Los soldados en estas trincheras sacaron de unas cajas que llevaron en la linea defensiva, unas armas de alto calibre, lanzacohetes y lanza granadas. Habían colocado una linea de minas anticarro por el camino que venían los soldados enemigos. Las harían estallar cuando el enemigo estuviera sobre ellas.

-Jefe cuando -dijo Palmer por el comunicador del casco.

-Esperen -contesto el jefe, en ese momento las tropas de Mudwan, Luga y Alguna estaban pasando sobre la zona minada -Lancen granadas.

De los 162 soldados de la UNSC de la trinchera, cuarenta tenían este tipo de armas en su mano. Dispararon al unisono los granaderos, entonces el rey de Mudwan escucho un zumbido proviniente de la colina.

-Alto, alto -grito a sus soldados y los tres grupos se detuvieron.

Entoncea ocurrieron varias explosiones donde los soldados de Luga, Mudwan y Alguna estaban.

-Cayeron en la trampa jefe -dijo Linda desde la trinchera.

-No todos, ahora, usen lanzacohetes -fue la nueva indicación del spartan.

El resto de los soldados de la UNSC que portaban este tipo de armas, dispararon a donde seguía de pie el enemigo que intento atacarlos en esta primera ofensiva. Algo lejos de ahí, el rey Duran veía junto a los otros reyes como destruían a las fuerzas de sus aliados de una manera que nunca había visto.

-Acaso la tierra esta explotando -exclamo uno de los reyes.

-Eso es imposble -dijo Duran.

Luego de acabar el ataque que duro unos cinco minutos, los soldados de la UNSC se ocultaron en la trinchera para reagruparse. En tanto, el rey Duran se acerco con un pequeño grupo de sus soldados para ver el resultado de la batalla, era una carnicería.

-Que es esta carnicería -dijo Duran cuando uno de sus soldados vomito ante la horrible escena -donde esta el rey de Alguna y el de Mudwan, el principe de Luga -estos hombres murieron con los suyos al primer instante.

En Arnus, los 164 soldados regresaron a la base. En la entrada, el jefe observaba con unos binoculares como el rey enemigo se retiraba con los suyos a su campamento.

-El enemigo se retira -dijo Palmer apareciendo por un costado al jefe, sin embargo no le presto atención en un principio -ganamos.

-La batalla aun no termina comandante, el enemigo se esta reagrupando no retirando, es probable que al medio día lanzen un segundo ataque -dedujo el jefe.

-Los enfrentaremos de la misma forma Jefe -pregunto la spartan.

-Uno no debe atacar a un mismo enemigo repitiendo una tactica -exclamo John.

Cuando llegó el medio día, el jefe había acertado con lo que dijo sobre el enemigo, estaban tratando de atacar de nuevo en ese momento. Dos reyes guiaban la segunda ofensiva con un número mayor de soldados de infanteria, caballería y toda su fuerza aerea. Los marines, ODST y los spartans hacían frente atacando con tanques scorpions a las tropas terrestres que intentaban acercacerse. Mientras usaban warthongs de antiaereo y cañon gauss para destruir a los jinetes con dragones que intentaban acercarse a la base.

Esta vez, la batalla duro diez minutos, pero para la fuerza reunida por orden del imperio, fue una masacre mayor. Igual que en la mañana, ningún soldado del frente sobrevivio, ni siquiera sus respectivos reyes, otra masacre.

-Han aplastado a casi todos nuestros hombres, quedan menos 50 mil -dijo uno de los generales del rey Duran, era el unico que quedaba.

-Dudo que con la ayuda del ejercito imperial logremos hacerles frente, deberiamos retirarnos señor -hablo otro de los generales.

-No aun no, esta noche hay luna nueva, así que la usaremos para marchar a la colina -fue lo que decidio el ultimo rey de esta campaña.

Al caer la noche, los ultimos soldados que habían de la base enemiga; comenzaron a movilozarse de la manera mas sigiloza posible, buscando flanquear al enemigo en un nuevo ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, una vez mas, las fuerzas de la UNSC estaban un paso al frente.

Sobre las cabezas de los soldados medievales se proyectaron luces rojizas producto de bengalas arrojadas por marines hacia ellos, al verlo, Duran entendio que se trataba de una trampa.

-Rapido corran, corran -gritaba mientras corria en su caballo hacía la colina.

Del suelo, surguieron los sesenta spartans y un enorme grupo de ODST cubiertos de tierra dandoles la apariencia de fantasmas. Traían consigo todo tipo de arma, rifles de asalto, DMR, magnuns, rifles de presición, lanzacochetes, escopetas, torretas portatiles, incluso lanzallamas.

-Ataquen -grito Duran a sus soldados y antes de que hicieran algo, los ODST y spartans ya estaban disparando.

Una lluvia de plomo y metralla caía sobre las tropas de este rey, destruyendolas en instantes. Él sin embargo, estaba cayendo en la locura al ver como destruían sus tropas.

-Mis hombres -avanzaba entre la carnicería.

Vio a un spartan disparando a sus tropas con una escopeta. Duran tomo un arco y flecha que había en el suelo, la disparo a Emile en su casco. La flecha reboto y llamo la atención del spartans. Solto su escopeta y saco un lanza granadas que tenia. El rey comenzó a reír de forma enloquecida tras ver que era imposible causarles daño al enemigo. Emile noto el estado de este así que decidio acabar con su estado y disparo a sus pies destruyendole una pierna.

A la mañana siguiente, los marines y uno que otro spartan rebisaba entre los cadaveres que hubiece soldado algún enemigo con vida. Pero no encontraban nada. El equipo rojo estaba en la escena inspecionado, Douglas tomo del suelo un arco y lo empuño cuando Alice y Jerome aparecieron.

-Una gran carnicería -dijo Alice.

-Eran 300 mil soldados que nos enfrentamos ayer, 60 mil los atacaron Reach y 150 mil nos esperaban al atravesar el portal -dijo Douglas soltando el arco.

-510 mil soldados enemigos muertos en un mes, contra que clase de enemigos vamos -exclamo el líder de rojo.

Mas tarde ese día en el senado en la capital del imperio. Uno de los senadores estaba hablando a los demas miembros de estos por la intervención de sus fuerzas contra las de Arnus.

-Se han enviado 300 mil soldados de nuestros aliados hacia el asentamiento enemigo y aun no tenemos noticias de ellos. Enviamos 60 mil tropas a través del portal el enemigo los derroto en un instante y cuando ellos vinieron derrotaron a otros 150 mil, quien dice que no han acabado ya con los que hemos enviado sin saberlo -dijo el senador el duque de Kurzel.

-Nadie puede acabar con tantos enemigos en poco tiempo -dijo un capitan en el senado -que lograran derrotar las fuerzas que enviamos a su tierra fue pura suerte nada mas.

El lugar comenzó a agitarse, los militares y demas politicos se negaban en creer que las fuerzas que enviaron había caído. El rey por su parte se estaba fastidiando de oír a estos politicos que tenia y antes de que una pelea se armara, alguien irrumpio en el resinto.

-Estamos condenados, todo el imperio esta condenado -era uno de los soldados de Duran que había sobrevivido a la batalla en Arnus y tras ver morir a sus camaradas cayó en el locura.

-Saquen a ese insolente -dijo un militar y dos soldados aprendieron al intruso.

-Esperen -dijo el duque Kurzel antes de que se llevaran al sobreviviente -eres un soldado del rey Duran no es así, cual es la situación en la colina -pregunto.

-Todos han muerto -se aferro al duque y de rodillas le conto lo vio -el enemigo es mas poderoso de lo que pensamos, arrasaron con todos en un instante, murieron todos hasta los mismo reyes. Y esas armaduras -llego a ver a los spartans y al igual que Duran quiso atacarlos con las flechas -esas armaduras, los vuelven inmortales, nuestras armas son inutiles con ellos -y antes de que siguiera los soldados empezaron a sacarlo -ellos vendran y cuando lo hagan volveran la ciudad cenizas, el imperio esta condenado, el imperio esta condenado!

Los miembros del senado y los lideres militares estaban atonitos ante lo que acababan de oír. El rey en cambio apenas si se inmuto. Mas tarde ese día, en el palacio, el rey recibia informes de su consejero.

-Tal como dijo el soldado, no quedo niguno de los reyes con vida y el enemigo sigue en la colina, es probable que decidan avanzar hacia el imperio empezando por las tierras de los reyes caidos -dijo el consejal.

-Entonces salio a la perfección -exclamo el rey, pues envió a morir a sus aliados -saquen a las personas de sus ciudades, quemen todas las casas y cosechas, enevenen su agua, que el enemigo no tenga nada.

-Tierra quemada, a la orden señor -dijo el anciano.

De pronto en el salón del trono, entro sin aviso una chica de cabello rojo con armadura, era la princesa Pinya co lada.

-Majestad -dijo al entrar la princesa y se postro ante su padre -he oído lo que paso en Arnus, que quien hacer, las fuerzas aliadas fueron vencidas miserablemente el enemigo aun se asienta en la colina sagrada.

-Intentaremos recuperar la colina cuando llegue el momento princesa -dijo el consejero.

-Es broma, eso no detendra una invasión de su parte -exclamo Pinya.

-Entonces debería pedirle a tu orden que los espie no -dijo el rey -claro si es que tu orden no son solo soldados de juguete.

Ofendio a su hija que habia creado la orden de la rosa para servir al imperio pero jamás fueron vistos como serios.

-A su orden majestad -dijo su hija.

Tres días después, en Arnus. La base de la UNSC estaba lista y operando, Cutter, Keyes y Lasky descendieron de sus naves para operar en tierra. Cutter habia llamado a varios de los spartans para una nueva misión.

-Escuchen spartans, sus equipos formaran equipos con otro para ir a hacer una misióm de reconocimiento de la zona -esto era debido a la falta de tecnologia que había en el planeta como para usar las naves y escanear el lugar -seran seis grupos de dos equipos y cuando esten iran a reconocer en un rango 500 km, entendido.

-Señor si señor -dijeron los spartans, ellos irían pues sus armaduras eran las resistentes y no se sabia con que se toparían.

Uno de los equipos que iría al norte estaba conformado por el equipo noble y azul. Llevaban consigo un warthong de antiaereo y uno de lanzacohetes, y dos de transporte de personal. El grupo ya estaba partiendo en esta dirección marcada.

-Supongo que trabajaremos juntos jefe -dijo Carter en el warthong de personal con el jefe, ambos lideraban el grupo.

atras iba en de antiaereo con Kelly, Katt y Emile en la torreta. Les seguían Jun, Seis y Linda en el del lanzacohetes, mientras Jorge tenia a Emilie con él.

-Lo se, ahora busquemos la primera civilización -exclamo John.

Anduvieron un rato para buscar civilizaciones como les ordenaron, no sabían con que se toparían.

 **fin de este capitulo** **Recalcando lo que dije en un principio quiero que adivinen las parejas que estaran en esta historia** **, veamos si adivinar las parejas que pondre.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Respuestas a sus comentarios mis lectores :)**

 **Edrap: ni te acercaste en lo de la pareja amigo, pero buen intento. Lo de la ortografía, veras escribo los capítulos desde mi teléfono en la aplicación de fanfiction y no se porque pero al momento de redactar no me dan las opciones del auto corrector, así que ando batallando para corregir lo mas que puede pero no me doy cuenta en algunas partes. Descuida tengo un plan para cuando digan atacar la capital.**

 **Hasse55: me alegra que te vaya gustando mi historia, eso me alienta. Lo se, también me di cuenta que hice algo mas complicado la batalla de la UNSC con las fuerzas aliadas. Iré mejorando las peleas que integrare del anime y algunas otras que pondré. (eso espero)**

 **Halo343: gracias amigo, debo decir que tampoco te acercaste a lo de la pareja principal ni con la de seis te acercaste. Sobre la batalla que puse, no se si decir que fue corta, mas bien resumida, mucho, intentare hacer un poco mas largas las batallas que vendrán después. Agradezco tu apoyo con la historia amigo.**

 **Anonimo 0: me halagas compañero, espero que te siga gustando a lo largo que escribiré la historia.**

 **Guest: agradezco lo que has dicho amigo, halo es mi tercera saga de juegos favoritos, le siguen starcraft y assassin's creed, es mas tengo pensado una historia de halo con la trama de starcraft. La verdad cuando quería escribir este crossover, pensé como va a empezar, y dije 'no que el jefe llego a este mundo después de lo halo 3' pero es algo no muy original en muchos de sus fanfics de fantasía. Entonces pensé en otra cosa y sentí mucho aprecio por el equipo noble y los demás spartans que han aparecido en el universo halo y me dije 'a la verga voy a resucitarlos para esta historia'. Lo de las parejas, tampoco te acercaste a la pareja del jefe, también andaba emparejando a los demás y quedaban otros que no sabia con quien ponerlos hasta que me diste la respuesta para la pareja de Tuka.**

 **Phatom: me alegra que te gustara la batalla que puse, pronto habrán muchas mas batallas en esta historia. Sobre la pareja del jefe, ya se la elegí, aunque no se si les guste con quien lo voy a poner, pero así lo quise yo, espero que lo entiendas.**

 **Lo mas probable es que quieran saber cuales serán las parejas de esta historia, lo siento pero no se los voy a decir, tendran que leer la historia para conocer XD, pero por aquellos que pensaron que la pareja de la historia sería un JohnxPalmer, les digo esto, en el próximo capitulo pondré sabrosura de ellos. Bueno sin mas comencemos con este capítulo.**

El grupo formado por el equipo azul y el equipo noble, se habían alejado ya lo bastante de la colina de Arnus en su convoy formado. Habiendo viajando por unos 20 minutos, cierto spartan se estaba fastidiando.

-Cuanto falta... -se quejo Emile como un niño de 10 años que llevaban de viaje en auto.

-No sabemos Emile -decía Carter desde la radio

-No vamos a un lugar en especificó, debemos tomar los pueblos y ciudades como ordenaron los superiores -dijo John uniéndose a su conversación.

 _Flashback_

Era el momento cuando estos líderes de alto rango, hablaban con los spartans que irían a explorar las zonas que se les designaron.

-Escuchen spartans -hablaba Keyes a los super soldados -aunque públicamente se dijo que vendríamos a esta zona en son de paz, lo que le hicieron en Nueva Alejandría fue categorizado como una declaración de guerra, por lo tanto. A medida que ustedes avancen en sus caminos designados, serán seguidos por dos fragatas cada uno. Para que cuando hagan contacto con ciudades o comunidades se desplieguen tropas a su señal para tomar el control del sector que se encuentren. Esto que se hará es un acto de invasión -los spartans debajo de sus cascos, se veían tranquilos; pero en sus pensamientos rechazaban lo que la orden que estaban recibiendo -se que los spartans fueron creados para proteger, y dejen me decir, que en esta misión se respetara ese protocolo -saco de onda a los soldados -vamos a invadir varias zonas pero solo se atacarán a tropas hostiles del lugar y protegeremos a los civiles aunque no nos guste como lo estableció la ONU hace años, la misma orden sera para todos los soldados de la UNSC que estén en este mundo. Esta operación tiene el nombre 'Light in the black' preguntas.

Todo parecía haber estado claro y los spartans se habían calmado con la idea errónea que se hicieron cuando escucharon que sería una invasión. Pero un spartan levanto la mano, uno que estaba al frente de las filas.

-Que pasa Emilie -pregunto el almirante Cutter al ver la mano levantada de este.

-Señores con todo respeto, si veníamos a invadir no era mejor opción buscar la ciudad capital de este lugar y atacarlo con una arma nuclear -comento noble cuatro.

-Nos regimos por las leyes de guerra establecidos por la ONU, no pondremos en peligro de civiles inocentes -decía el líder de la spirit of fire de forma seria, pero cambio un poco su actitud -en otras palabras no vamos a disparas un misil nuclear -bajo la mano pero la volvió a subir -tampoco vamos a usar el bombardero orbital -la mano la mantenía arriba -mucho menos atacar con los cañones mac -entonces bajo la mano -si es todo, vayan, luz verde para esta operación, andando.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Después del recuerdo, Emile estaba mirando al cielo y lograba ver a las fragatas muy en lo alto siguiéndolos, estás se llamaban la Trial of fire y la Ascendance.

-Sigo pensando que era mejor volar cosas opciones que hacer esta misión -se quejó Emile.

-Emile, o dejas de quejarte o hago que seis te noquee como le hizo a Jorge -exclamo Katt mientras conducía el wartong donde el quejumbroso estaba. **(me di cuenta que en el anterior capitulo escribí que Emile estaba en el vehículo con Kelly y Katt, después que estaba en el de Jorge; para aclarar este error, quien va con Jorge es Fred)**

-No tienes que pedirlo, pienso hacerlo -dijo Seis en la radio.

-Que -dijo Noble cinco al oír esto cuando andaba en el asiento de copiloto a lado de Fred -en que momento me noqueo seis.

 _Flashback_

Era durante el intento de invasión de Reach por parte del covenant. El equipo Azul había sido activado y mientras ellos lideraban a los demás spartans y fuerzas de la UNSC en tierra para hacerle frente al covenant, enviaron al equipo Noble para destruir la nave enemiga que estaba desplegando tropas en el planeta. Iban a usar el plan de Katt de reventar un motor desliespacial activo en la nave y cuando llegó el momento, algo salio mal.

-Comandante le tengo malas noticias -dijo a Carter cuando estaban en el muelle enemigo.

-Que ocurre Jorge -pregunto el líder noble.

-El giroscopio del pelican ya no sirve y sus motores se reventaron, la única forma de salir de aquí es la gravedad -exclamo el tanque humano.

-Saltar, que bien no traje mi paracaídas, cuales son las buenas -protestó Emile.

-Esa era la buena, jajaja -carcageo un poco, lo que su equipo no vio gracioso -ya, ya, las malas, el temporizador se rompió la bomba solo puede activarse de forma manual.

-Quien se anima -dijo Jun.

-Oigan se que ninguno de ustedes lo hará, así que yo haré esto -Jorge se quito el casco.

-Que, no lo harás -se sobresalto Carter tras escucharlo.

-Es un viaje sin retorno -exclamo seis.

-Debe haber alguna otra forma -dijo Katt.

-Lo dudó -se puso serio, sin darse cuenta Seis se movió por fuera de la visión de su compañero para tomar su rifle como un bate -escuchen, Reach ha sido bueno conmigo así que le devolveré ese favor...

-...Jorge -llamó Seis a espaldas de este.

Cuando el grandulón viró, Seis le dio de repente un culatazo con su DMR a la cara de esté, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Dejando atónitos al resto de su equipo.

-Seis que carajo hiciste -grito Carter al ver que noqueo al mas grande de su equipo.

-Justo cuando se puso sentimental -dijo Emile -bien hecho -lo felicito.

-Quieren ver que se inmole en esta nave -contesto Seis colocando su arma en su espalda.

-Eso no era necesario -dijo Jun.

Emile se acerco a Jorge y reviso que estuviera bien, solo estaba inconsciente. Fuera de lo demás estaba bien.

-Bueno ahora que haremos para destruir esa cosa -cuestiono Carter.

-El motor esta lo suficientemente sobrecargado para que una simple disparo de un misil ha estallar la nave y haga el hueco desliespacial -comento Seis ya que sobrevivió a este tipo de incidente.

-Un misil -dijo Jun, después miro a las naves caza en la que habían llegado a la fragata del covenant -usemos los shabers para salir de aquí y ya que esta nave tiene el escudo bajo...

-...disparamos los misiles para reventar la nave -termino Seis lo que decía el francotirador.

Tras idear el plan, Jun, Emile, Carter y Seis cargaron a Jorge hasta su asiento en el shaber que llego con el sexto miembro del equipo. Montaron las naves y salieron de la fragata del covenant. A una distancia segura lanzaron misiles a la posición de la bomba que llevaban y esta reventó, destruyendo consigo a la nave que atacaba al planeta

 _Fin del flashback_

-Eso no me explica porque cuando desperté estábamos estrellados en medio de la nada con la nave covenant incendiándose a nuestras espaldas -dijo Jorge.

-Eso -Emile le explico -la onda expansiva de la explosión nos alcanzo en los shabers y nos arrojó al planeta, tuvimos suerte al caer.

-Y tendremos suerte si guardan silencio -habló el jefe a todos por la radio -llegamos a un pueblo.

Notaron un pequeño pueblo al entrar en una zona boscosa. Dejaron los vehículos por un lado, ocultos entre la maleza para acercarse al pueblo a pie de manera furtiva. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de las casas del lugar notaron que no había señales de fuerzas enemigas, pero dos de los spartans vieron a un niño que se percato de ellas y este se veía atemorizado por sus armaduras, sin embargo no era el único lugareño que veía a las spartans así. Linda y Kelly se quitaron sus cascos y saludaron a los locales para dar señal a los demás spartans de que no había peligro alguno.

La gente del pueblo de nombre Coda, salio para ver de quienes se trataban. Cuando ingresaron al poblado, dos pelicans con un wartong cada uno; descendieron cargados con seis marines para resguardar el lugar. John y Carter hablaron con el jefe de la aldea para explicarle el motivo de la ocupación de su pueblo.

-Entonces son ustedes a quienes el imperio llevó la guerra al otro lado del portal -dijo el anciano -siempre supuse que las fuerzas del imperio fracasarían.

-Sobre nuestra ocupación -decía John -no vamos a obligar a su gente a nada, pueden hacer las actividades que siempre hacen sus ciudadanos. Lo único que pasará es que ahora estarán a protección de la UNSC.

-U.. N... S... C... -el acrónimo se le hacía raro al hombre -así se llama su reino.

-Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas -explico Carter.

El jefe del pueblo hablo con los suyos y explico el porque de la presencia de esta gente. Los marines y spartans desplegados en la zona rápidamente ganaron la confianza de los locales sin esforzarse. Sobre todo cuando escucharon que estarían a su cuidado sin pedir nada a cambio. Los marines plantaron una asta con la bandera de la UNSC, tomaron posición en las dos entradas al lugar para proteger al poblado. En tanto los spartans pidieron la ubicación de otros poblados en la zona al líder de Coda. Cuando recibieron la información rápidamente siguieron con su labor encargada dejando a los marines al cuidado de Coda.

-Hay que internarnos mas adentro al bosque -dijo Carter tras ver el punto marcado en el mapa por el anciano.

-Según el hombre hay una comunidad de elfos ahí -exclamo John al volante.

-Elfos -repitió noble uno -debería sorprenderme, pero con lo que se vio cuando asaltaron Nueva Alejandría -recordó a los dragones y seres que observo cuando atacaron -Katt estas enviando la información que recabamos a la fragata.

-Por quien me tomas, antes de que saliéramos del pueblo envíe la información -dijo Katt por la radio.

Avanzaron hasta pasar un arroyo el cual en viejo les dijo que verían en el camino a la aldea de loa elfos. Pero al ir aproximándose, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

-Soy yo o esta oscureciendo muy temprano -exclamo Fred al mirar hacia arriba mientras manejaba, se veía unas nubes rojas y entre negras y grices.

-No esta oscureciendo spartans -comento John por la radio del convoy -es esa bestia.

En el centro del bosque había una enorme columna de humo y fuego que se estaba produciendo en el lugar. Dentro de este, había un dragón de fuego, que estaba atacando la zona con su aliento. Los spartans se acercaron pero manteniendo una distancia segura al fuego y de la enorme bestia que batía con el lugar.

-Fragatas Trial of fire y Ascendance aquí sierra-117 me copian cambio -el jefe contactaba a las naves que los seguían.

-Aquí Ascendance -respondio el capitán de la nave -estamos viendo lo que ustedes spartans no traten de enfrentarlo de acuerdo

-Dispararan en su contra -pregunto John.

-No a menos que decida atacarnos -dijo la Ascendance -mantenganse alejados del dragón, cuando termine, les enviaremos un equipo ODST para ayudarlos a revisar la zona, entendió spartan.

-Si señor.

Los diez spartans veía con admiración y terror al dragón quien devasto todo ese bosque, sin embargo se preocupaban ya que debían encontrar una comunidad en ese bosque, no tardaron en suponer, que el dragón ataco la aldea.

-No se si sentir respeto o temor por esa cosa -exclamo Jorge viendo por su visor como el animal devastaba el lugar.

-Un poco de ambos -comento Linda a lado del spartan.

Mas tarde, el dragón de fue y dejo la gran llamarada consumiendo el lugar, pero no tardo mucho para que el fuego se extinguiera. Luego de esto se acercaron al lugar para examinar los restos e intentar, con los ODST que envió la Ascendance; encontrar algún sobreviviente. Los soldados de choque que enviaron era el mismo equipo que se encontraba en Reach cuando el imperio atacó. Había sido enviados a la región especial por recomendación tras haber participado exitosamente en la defensa de los civiles de Nueva Alejandría.

-Encontraron algún sobreviviente -pregunto John tras reunirse con todos los suyos en la única estructura de la aldea que sobrevivió, un pozo.

-Solo cadáveres spartan -dijo Romeo junto a Mickey.

-Cadaveres y cenizas de casas -decía Fred -ese monstruo, no perdono nada.

-Ahora que hacemos comandante -pregunto Katt -este lugar ya fue.

-No se ustedes pero yo quiero beber algo de agua -exclamo noble 4 quien tomo una cubeta que se salvó y que tenia una cuerda atada al pozo. Arrojo el cubo y escucho un sonido ecoso dentro del pozo.

-No me digan que se evaporo el agua -se quejo Dutch asomándose junto a Emile.

-Con el calor que producía las llamas de ese dragón es posible -se asomó Seis.

De ahí se asomaron John, Rockie y Kelly. Prendieron las luces de sus cascos apuntando al fondo del pozo, y lo que vieron les sorprendió.

-Hay una sobreviviente -exclamo Kelly al ver una chica elfo rubia flotando boca arriba en el agua del pozo -debemos sacarla.

-Como -protesto Emile -ninguno de nosotros es tan delgado con estas armaduras como para caber en el ancho de esto.

Dicho eso, trece de los presentes miraron a cierto ODST que, aun con su armadura; era lo suficientemente delgado para entrar al pozo y sacar a la chica. Ataron la cuerda de uno de los warthongs a la cintura del soldado de choque y se arrojó al fondo del pozo. Tomo a la chica y la puso sobre su hombro, seguido dio señal con la cuerda para ser sacados del lugar. Una vez fuera, la pusieron sobre la tierra para que la examinaran.

-Como esta -pregunto Jun a Romeo quien revisó la vitalidad de la chica de forma básica militar.

-Aun respira, su cuerpo esta en temperatura adecuada, el agua del pozo le salvo de una hipertermia producida por el fuego -dijo el ODST.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí, llevemos la al pueblo de Coda, que se quede con ellos -dijo el jefe y los spartans estuvieron de acuerdo -ODSTs -les hablo -vendrán con nosotros, no los vamos a dejar en este punto muerto.

-Como usted diga spartan -dijo Mickey.

Los spartans montaron sus warthongs mientras Kelly y Linda subía en una camilla a la chica Elfo en el vehículo de Carter y John para transportarla hasta Coda, de paso ambos le quitaron sus ropas empapadas y le pusieron una manta que estaba en el carro para cubrirla. Los ODST subieron en parejas a unos mongusse para seguir a los spartans, estos carros se los dejo el pelican que los dejo en tierra. Notificaron a las fragatas que los seguían del hecho que debían regresar al punto anterior y estos les siguieron.

Condujeron hasta volver al pueblo, al llegar y contarle al hombre que lideraba la comunidad el porque la traían con ellos, su gente se alarmó, y de inmediato estos se pusieron a desalojar sus casas.

-Porque están desalojando sus casas -pregunto Katt.

-Por el dragón de fuego -el anciano les explico -cuando un dragón prueba el sabor de la carne humana, no sabe cuando detenerse. Con lo cerca que esta el pueblo de los elfos al nuestro, es posible que quiera atacarnos.

Con eso dicho, John contacto a la base en Arnus para informar la situación Lasky hablo con él y tras escucharlo, dio ordenes especiales a los spartans y marines mediante un holograma con el se comunicaban.

-Escuchen soldados, dado el caso que se esta presentando pasara esto -dio las indicaciones Lasky -Las fragatas, Ascendance y Trial of fire irán en búsqueda del dragón por la zona donde lo avistaron. En tanto ustedes en tierra escoltaran a la gente del pueblo de Coda hasta un lugar seguro para ellos -señalo en un mapa que apareció en el holograma -las tropas mas el combinado equipo de Rojo y Majestic se han topado con fuerzas mercenarios, no deben pasarle nada a esas personas de acuerdo.

-Entendido señor -dijeron los soldados de la UNSC.

Mientras ayudaban a las personas del pueblo a organizarse para la evacuación, cerca del poblado, en medio del bosque y junto a un arroyo. Un viejo hechicero y su joven aprendiz, igual desalojaban su casa por la misma amenaza. Llenando sus carreta con libros, demasiados libros.

-Esta listo maestro -pregunto la joven maga sobre la carreta con vara que le servía para sus conjuros.

-Si -dijo indiferente el viejo, seguido comenzó a hacer berrinche por tener que dejar su casa -solo porque un dragón de fuego ataca, sino nos quedaríamos aquí, o no Rerei

-Lo se hay que irnos pronto -dijo la niña peliazul.

Aquella jovencita uso un hechizo sobre la carreta para que esta se elevara un poco y alivianara la carga para que su caballo moviera el transporte. Llegaron hasta el pueblo donde un convoy de demás carretas de los pobladores esperaban a avanzar y huir de la zona.

-Que pasa aquí -pregunto el maestro de Rerei al ver detenido el grupo.

-Señor Kato, Rerei -saludo uno de los pobladores -una de las carretas se volteo y ahora...

Miraron por delante de todo y al frente, como dijo el hombre, había una carreta volteada.

-Seis, Jun controlen al caballo -se escucho a Carter dando ordenes a su equipo.

La joven maga vio a los spartans y sus sobresalientes armaduras, bajo de su carreta y fue a ver ya que le llamo la atención el idioma en el que hablaron, pero sobre todo, las armaduras y ropas que llevaban. Al estar lo bastante cerca, vio como Linda, Fred y dos marines ponían de pie la carreta sin mucho esfuerzo. A la vez como Jun y Seis trataban de calmar al equino que estaba asustado, mientras que Katt y Emile terminaban de calmar al segundo caballo que se tiro al suelo. Seguido vio a una niña a sus pies sufriendo de dolor y quiso ayudarle.

-Esta en peligro -exclamo al poner su mano sobre la niña agonizante. Entonces Kelly y Dutch se acercaron para socorrer a la niña con el equipo medico que tenían a su disposición.

-Tiene una contusión en el cráneo, dame un calmante, 20 ml -indico la spartan al ODST, el cual preparo la jeringa.

-Una medico -dijo Rerei luego de oír la voz femenina de la spartan la cual suministro el medicamento a la paciente.

-Hey niña mejor apartate -exclamo Jorge detrás de esta con su arma.

-Cuidado -grito Jun cual el caballo que tenían que calmar, se altero mas y amenazo con golpear a la niña herida, Kelly, Dutch o a Rerei. Jorge apunto con su torreta al animal y arremetió en contra de este con diez disparos.

-Acaba de salvarme -exclamo perpleja Rerei después de ver a noble cinco salvándole sin aviso.

Luego de re acomodar la carreta y tomar posiciones con los vehículos en el convoy, partieron para llevar a las personas a un lugar seguro para ellos. Avanzaron hasta caer la noche y a la mañana siguiente buscando donde establecer a los refugiados. A unas cuantas horas del alba, la carreta de quienes con anterioridad se había volcado, ahora se había desarmado. El eje trasero se rompió y su transporte ya no pudo avanzar. John convenció a la familia de la carreta de seguir con lo que podían y seguir con lo que podían llevar consigo. Lo demás, tuvo que ser quemado.

-Jefe porque hiciste que quemaran sus pertenecías -pregunto Linda por la radio.

-Su carreta ya no servía, no podían moverlas cosas tan fácilmente -contesto.

-Hubieramos pedido un transporte para sus cosas -dijo la spartan.

-Lo se, pero Lasky dijo que hay rondando grupos de mercenarios y bandidos, si vamos aumentando nuestro grupo, se volverá un imán para esa gente y seria problemático, además de que pueden tomar a las personas como rehenes -explico sierra-117.

-Comprendo John -dijo su compañera.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que en el camino se toparon con una chica extraña, de vestidura negras con detalles rojos y una enorme hacha que llevaba consigo. John hizo que el convoy se detuviera a ver que esta chica se acercaba a ellos.

-Quien es esa -pregunto Carter al verla mas de cerca.

-No tengo idea -exclamo el jefe.

Entonces los niños del grupo bajaron sin aviso de sus carretas al igual que varias personas que fueron ante la chica que se paro frente al wartong del jefe. Los niños la fueron a recibir muy felices y los adultos la rodeaban y se postraban ante ella, decían que esta mujer era un apóstol de Enroy una de sus deidades, y el nombre de la chica era Rory Mercury.

-Quienes son estas personas tan raras -pregunto Rory al acercarse al asiento donde estaba el jefe.

-No lo sabemos, pero son buenas personas -dijo alegre un niño a espaldas de la apóstol.

-Así, no los obligaron a irse -pregunto la semidiosa y los niños dijeron que no -como se mueve esto preguntó Rory -en ello los demás spartans y soldados se acercaron para ver a la chica que todo el mundo rodeaba.

-No sabemos, pero son mas cómodos que las carretas -dijo un pequeño.

-Así -dijo Rory intrigada -en ese caso me gustaría montarlos -exclamo seductora mente la apóstol, mientras que los demás soldados se impactaron con su comentario.

-Con montarlos -decía Emile un poco preocupado -no se refería a los wartongs verdad.

-No, no lo hacia -contesto Seis a lo que Jun trago saliva

-Mantenga monos alejados de ella -dijo Jorge.

Después de eso, volvieron a andar, esta vez con la compañía de la chica de traje semi gótico, que se sentó en las piernas del jefe mientras conducía el vehículo.

-Estas bien jefe -preguntó Carter al notar incomodidad en el jefe.

-Siento el trasero desnudo de esta chica en las partes huecas de mi armadura -comento un poco nervioso John -no lleva ropa interior -sorprendio a Carter.

Siguieron avanzando por la zona ignorando lo que se avecinaba, llegaron hasta una zona rocosa y desolada en la colina Roche. El convoy había avanzado tanto y la cosa se mantenía tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Entonces al jefe le dio por mirar atrás en dirección al sol del planeta, algo llamo su atención.

-Sucede algo Jefe -pregunto el líder noble.

Fue cuando John vio a un dragón bajando hacia a ellos, pero de pronto un dragón mas grande salio por un costado y devoro a este, era un dragón de fuego que se disponía a atacar al grupo.

-A todas las unidades, adopten posición defensiva -grito el jefe por la radió -vamos a atacar a esa cosa.

Justo cuando el dragón estaba a punto de escupir fuego al convoy, Linda desde el lanza cohetes, disparo al rostro de la bestia y esta se dispuso a a atacar a la formación que habían formado los soldados, y aunque comenzaron a disparar al dragón para llamar su atención, este disparo sus llamas al convoy destruyendo varias carretas y matando a varias personas.

-Hay que matara a esa cosa -grito Katt.

Todos soldados, que estaban ya sea en las torretas o de copilotos; abrieron fuego con sus armas al dragón ahora sí, trayendo la atención de la bestia.

-Las balas y el calibre 50 no le afectan -exclamo Carter tras recargar su rifle de asalto.

-Los misiles apenas si hacen efecto en él -dijo Linda.

-Hay que buscar una forma de derribarlo, contacten a por ayuda -dijo Frederic.

Esto era la única opción pero no podían ya que el dragón no les daba descanso con sus ataques. En la parte trasera del wartong del jefe, la elfa despertó y vio al dragón siendo atacado por estos hombres de armaduras extrañas, pero no podía derribarlo.

-Que -exclamo John al ver que la chica había despertado y le gritaba algo que no comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo señalaba su -ojo -el jefe tomo la radio y contacto a su grupo -atención a todos, el ojo es su debilidad, disparen le al ojo.

Cargaron sus armas para un nuevo ataque, esta vez en dirección al único ojo bueno que le quedaba al dragón. En un instante, una lluvia de metralla y explosivos, cayó al rostro de la bestia, pero entre todo eso, una bala de francotirador disparado por Jun, seguido de un misil que disparo Linda, ambos disparos se impactaron en la retina del dragón. Causaron que este se alterara y se elevará al aire, creían que habían ganado, porque el dragón parecía alejarse, pero entonces, dio la vuelta y por delante de los soldados de la UNSC iba a escupir una llamarada a pesar de que había quedado ciego.

-Ya se enojo -dijo Emile.

-Es todo, es nuestro final -dijo Mickey ya que todos miraban al dragón de forma atónita.

-Siempre creí que moriría clavándole mi cuchillo a un Elite que me clavaría una espada gritándole, ¡estoy listo y tu! -exclamo Emile y Katt y Kelly lo vieron extrañó.

Entonces de inesperada forma, cayó sobre el dragón el disparo de un cañón mac, pero no un cañón mac cualquiera, era el de una fragata de las espadas de Shangelios que, al parecer había salvado al convoy. La bestia murió y se precipitó, pero los soldados se mantenían atónitos preguntándose ahora, que hacían los Elites en aquel mundo.

-Que carajo -grito Emile al ver la nave del covenant.


	6. capítulo 6

**Edrap: descuida amigo aquí explicaré el motivo por el cual reacciono así el jefe al estar cerca de Rory. Sobre si Rory va a hacer pareja con Emile o con Seis, perdoname por decirte que no va a hacer con ni uno ni el otro, a ellos ya les puse pareja y mas adelante diré quien sera la que este con Rory para no hacerte spoilers. Aunque tal vez me quieras matar luego por quienes voy a poner como pareja a con Emile y Seis, solo digo.**

 **Haseo55: jejeje, si ya hice su harem al jefe, pero te soy sincero, no di cuenta hasta que tu me lo comentaste.**

 **Halo343: No se si es Lelei o Rerei, una pagina vi el anime y vi que decía Rerei, luego en otra decía Lelei, así que decidiendome cual era el nombre oficial de la chica, puse su nombre como el del primer anime en el que lo vi.**

 **Phatom: gracias por tus palabras de aliento amigo, sobre los errores ortográficos, estoy tratando de que sean lo mas mínimo pero hubo un tiempo en el que la aplicación para escribir los capítulos no me mostraba los errores ortográficos y me costaba un poco encontrarlos al revisarlo.**

 **Sin mas, comenzamos**

El jefe y su grupo habían sido salvados por la fragata de las espadas de Shangelios de nombre La verdad oculta. Llevaron a los spartans y al grupo de niños al igual que la elfa que habían salvado a la apóstol que se había colado con ellos a la base que tenían establecida en Arnus.

-Soy kato, mago y sabio de Coda -se presentó el anciano mago -ella es mi aprendiz

-Rerei ra Rerena -se presentó la joven maga.

-Rory Mercury, apóstol del dios de ka oscuridad -se presentó la loli gótica.

-Soy Tuka Luna Marceu -se presentó la chica elfa de forma tímida.

Kelly, Linda y Frederic estaban anotando los nombres de quienes habían traído a con ellos por orden de Keyes para tener conocimiento de ellos ya que estarían en su base. En tanto el jefe estaba siendo enfrentada por Palmer ya que había traído al grupo de infantes a la base, estos estaban jugando en la emplanada que había en el centro de la base mientras eran vigilados por su grupo.

-Porque trajo a estos a la base jefe -se quejo Palmer con John a un lado de la vista de los que había traído consigo y su grupo -quien le dio autorización para traer a civiles a la base -hacía rabieta ante el jefe. Ella tenía su casco en su mano mientras tenía cruzados sus brazos.

-Nadie me dio autorización, sin embargo no iba a dejarlos ahí a esos niños -exclamo John sin su casco, y dio un leve giro a su cabeza para ver a los infantes que seguían ahí jugando felices y tranquilos. Palmer sintió lástima por los niños y por el jefe por la forma de que los miraba.

-Al menos digame porque los trajo a la base Jefe -exclamo Palmer.

 _Flashback_

Luego de que el cañón mac de la nave Covenant matara al dragón, los spartan y marines regresaron a con los civiles del pueblo de Coda para saber de su estado, sin mirar a la nave que estaba estática sobre ellos. Salieron naves Phatom hacia los spartans y temiendo que fueran hostiles se pusieron delante del grupo de personas protegerlos en caso de ser un ataque.

-Estén preparados -dijo el jefe con su rifle de asalto en alto apuntando a las naves Phatom que se aproximaban. Los spartans, marines y ODST se pusieron en posición.

La gente se asusto al ver a aquellas maquinas descendiendo hacia ellos, Rory en cambio sonrió ante la posibilidad de matar a alguien ese día, Rerei por su parte se aparto a con la gente y Tuka se limitó a agacharse entre los asientos del wartong donde seguía.

Las cinco naves Phatom bajaron hasta el suelo donde varios Elites salieron de las naves con sus armas en la espalda y otro en la mano pero no apuntaron a los humanos. Entonces el jefe vio la armadura roja que ellos tenían y un peculiar símbolo en un costado del pecho. Eran las espadas de Shangelios.

-Bajen las armas -indicó y estos obedecieron -no son el enemigo -al igual que John, reconocieron al bando que estos Elites pertenecían.

-Spartans están bien -dijo la Sangeli que estaba al frente del grupo -vimos que tenían problemas y decidimos ayudar.

-Gracias por eso -dijo John -spartan sierra-117 -saludo como el militar que era.

-Eres el legendario Demonio -exclamo la Sangeli impresionada, al igual que el resto de sus tropas, aun tras la guerra covenant y la desaparición del jefe y su retorno, se esparció por todos los sanghelios la leyenda del spartan que único e inigualable en un enfrentamiento -soy la teniente Razagal -saludo de misma forma la Elite.

-Que están haciendo las espadas de Shangelios en este mundo, si se puede saber -pregunto el jefe.

-La venganza spartan, durante el ataque a su mundo de Reach por las fuerzas de este mundo también se perdieron vidas de Shangelios inocente, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos sin hacer nada -dijo Razagal.

-Entiendo -comento John.

La Elite volteo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del dragón ya sin vida y algo humeante ante la descarga del cañón mac que cayó sobre él.

-Que era esa cosa -preguntó Razagal.

-Un dragón -exclamo el jefe -una bestia de leyendas y mitos antiguos, no cualquier arma puede matar a esas cosas -dijo a como él entendía.

-Y a donde se dirigían con estas personas -pregunto la Elite.

-Buscábamos les un lugar seguro lejos de las garras de esa cosa cuando nos embosco, le hacíamos frente para que la gente se alejara; pero gracias a ustedes pudimos vencerlo -dijo el jefe -a donde irán a ahora.

-Supongo que volveremos a la colina donde se han asentado ustedes, ahí igual nos hemos asentado -dijo la Sangeli.

-En ese caso, podrían ayudarnos con algo antes de partir -exclamo John para girar y mirar a los pobladores de Coda que se habían reducido en número tras el ataque del dragón.

Al principio las personas que iban con ellos se sentían atemorizados con los Elites, pensaban que eran orcos o algo de este estilo, pero tras ver que socializaban y conversaban con quienes los estaban escoltando. Los soldados de la UNSC junto a los Shangelios que habían descendido juntaron los cuerpos de los civiles que habían muerto y les llevaron a un pequeño prado en aquel paso; enterraron los cuerpos de las personas e hicieron unas cruces de madera en su sepulcro. Todos ahí guardaron un minuto de silencio por loa caídos aunque uno que otro derramo lágrimas por estas pérdidas, en especial varios niños, pues entre los muertos estaban sus padres.

En eso, el jefe escuchó que una niña lloraba a sus espaldas, volteo y vio que aquella niña intentaba contener las lágrimas ante la perdida. La infante le recordó a la niña que ayudo después del ataque en Reach, se agachó a nivel de la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza lo cual llamó la atención de esta.

-No contengas tus lágrimas -se quito el casco y lo colocó sobre el suelo -las lágrimas derramadas son amargas, pero son mas amargas las que no se derraman.

Tras decir eso, la pequeña soltó el llanto y abrazo al spartan. Él solamente se dedicó a consolarla en ese momento de duelo. Luego del entierro, el anciano que lideraba al pueblo de Coda hablo con John y dijo que los niños que quedaron huérfanos y los ancianos que iban con ellos y perdieron a sus hijos ya no podrían ir con ellos, debido a que no tenían mas que para cada familia que quedaba con su caravana. El jefe dijo que el resolvería ese detalle, la gente siguió con su camino y dejaron con sus salvadores a los niños, la maga y su maestro, junto con la elfa y la apóstol de Enroy para hacerse cargo.

-Bien, que se va a hacer con ellos jefe -dijo Katt poniéndose a lado de John y Razagal viendo a los niños.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí simplemente, los llevaremos a Arnus como refugiados, lo que pase con ellos será mi responsabilidad -exclamo el jefe maestro.

Había caído de noche y no podían dejarlos ahí en el frío que se sentía del prado.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Por eso los traje -dijo John tras terminar de contar lo ocurrido -como soldados de la UNSC tenemos por deber procurar la vida de civiles inocentes.

-Entiendo -Sara separo sus brazos y después miro a donde los niños -pero no se dirán lo mismo el almirante y los dos capitanes.

-Lo mismo de que -hablo alguien por un lado de ambos spartans, era la capitana Keyes -hablan de los niños -dijo Miranda.

-Capitana Keyes -saludaron los dos súper soldados a la militar.

-Descansen, ya me entere de lo ocurrido al igual que Cutter y Laski, aunque debería decir que lo hiciste fue un acto de buena voluntad -decía la hija de Halsey al jefe -no tenemos un lugar donde darles descansó, no al momento -ella explicó este ultimo punto -Cutter accedió a construir una barraca en las instalaciones para darles cobijo a quienes trajiste en lo que se les busca un nuevo lugar de descanso, hasta entonces John, tu y solo tú seras responsable de lo que pase con estas personas, solo vigila que no se metan en problemas de acuerdo -sonrió al spartan.

-Si señora -contesto John.

-Bien, yo me retiró -de ahí la capitana volvió a su lugar dentro de las oficinas de mando en la base. Por su parte, Palmer se fue a otro lado de igual manera dejando solo al jefe.

Luego de eso, John se fue a con los spartans de su equipo para que no ayudasen en esta tarea, aunque no debería ser tan difícil para un solo spartan, se trataban de niños. Sin embargo, ellos estaban acostumbrados a tratar con adultos y militares, no con infantes.

-Como te fue jefe -preguntó Frederic cuando su líder de equipo paso frente a él junto a las dos mujeres que formaban parte de su grupo.

-Ahora estoy a cargo de estos niños en lo que construyen un lugar para ellos -informó a su equipó, de ahí camino a con los niños siendo seguido por su equipo.

Al aproximarse, los pequeños los vieron y corrieron hacia ellos, para rodearlos, abrazarlos y decir cosas sobre lo asombrosos que eran. En tanto los niños estaban con ellos, Rerei, Rory y Tuka miraban con asombró las estructuras que habían levantado la UNSC en aquella colina en tan poco tiempo de haber arribado.

-Esta es su fortaleza -decia Rerei al apreciar detalladamente los edificios que habían levantado, la altura de estos edificios le impresionaban, al igual que la velocidad que fabricaban las armas desde las fábrica de blindados que tenían, pero lo que le llamaba la atención eran las fragatas que, a pesar de su altura, lograban verse del mismo tamaño de un dragón de fuego; en el centro donde las fragatas de las espadas y la UNSC se reunían estaba el ascensor orbital que llevaba mas allá de atmósfera del planeta.

-Nunca había visto dragones metálicos -decía Tuka vestida con unas prendas que le dieron en la base, unos jeans y una blusa blanca de su talla -como es que pudieron domar tantos -pensaba que las naves eran dragones, pero no solo las fragatas, también los Phatoms, pelicans y demás naves -ojalá mi padre estuviera aquí para ver.

Rerei no le presto atención a lo que dijo, se limitó a mirar a los marines y Elites entrenando cerca de ahí de diferentes formas, ejercicio, combates mano a mano, y pruebas de tiro. En cambio Rory se enfocaba en los a los spartans que estaban reunidos por un lado viendo a los invitados que trajo el jefe. Ellos veían a la apóstol haciendo un gesto lujurioso con su lengua en señal de querer comerlos, pero en otro ámbito.

-Esa mujer es preocupante -dijo Douglas al estar entre los spartans junto al resto de su equipo Rojo mirando a la chica gótica.

-Lo sé, hasta el jefe se intimido con ella cuando tuvo contacto -exclama Carter con su equipo.

 _Flashback_

Cuando volvían en la fragata covenant, el líder de noble aprovechó que estaban apartados del resto de su grupo para conversar sobre algo del jefe que hizo antes.

-Jefe -saludo Carter a John, esto solo lo miro bajo su casco -puedo preguntar, porque temblaba cuando la chica se sentó en usted, era la primera vez que lo veía así y se que no era porque sentía la piel desnuda de la chica -dijo Carter.

-Fue raro pero cuando tuve contacto con ella sentí si fuera la misma muerte en persona la que estaba sentado sobre mí, sentí un enorme escalofrío -dijo sin rodeos.

-La gente de aquel pueblo dijo que ella, era apóstol del dios de la oscuridad, que le apodan a ella la muerte; creé que tenga que ver -exclamo noble uno.

-Tal vez

 _Fin del Flashback_

Los spartans escucharon eso y se preocuparon un poco, pues cada vez que esa chica los miraba a los ojos sentían que iban a ser asesinados con su enorme alabarda. Pero no entendían como era posible que se sintieran así si las mejoras que tuvieron como spartans suprimían estos instintos, pero recordaron las cosas raras de este mundo y les preocupó pues si loa dragones existían en este mundo, que un dios se real en el nuevo mundo donde estaban podría ser verídico. En eso, Seis se separo del resto de los spartans de su equipo y empezó a caminar hacia donde el jefe y su grupo trataban de hacer que los niños se comportaran.

-A donde vas seis -exclamo Jorge al ver a su compañero caminar en dirección.

-Voy a ayudarlos -dijo el spartan de armadura café y siguió caminando hacia los infantes.

-Espera -dijo una de sus conocidas -voy contigo Seis -era Katt quien le alcanzó.

El resto de su equipo se quedo algo intrigado sobre la socialización de estos que había crecido mucho desde el asalto covenant en Reach.

-Porque de repente la relación entre Katt y el nuevo creció bastante -comento Jun.

-No lo sé, desde que le salvo en nueva Alejandría ellos dos han estado conviviendo mucho -exclamo Emile.

 _Flashback_

Era el año cuando el covenant atacó Reach y fracaso, durante esta batalla, el covenant llego a desembarcar tropas sobre la ciudad de Alejandría. El equipo de noble estaba a las órdenes de Holland para el contraataque junto a otros spartans y fuerzas marines para liberar la ciudad, iban por una zona destrozada de la ciudad cuando un francotirador desde una nave Phatom apunto a Katt.

-Cuidado -grito seis al avistar al tirador y empujar a su compañera para salvarla.

El elite falló el disparo, como consecuencia Jun disparo en su contra y le mató con su rifle francotirador. En tanto, Seis había caído sobre Katt y tras eso le ayudo a levantarse.

-Estas bien -preguntó al ayudar a levantarla.

-Lo estoy, gracias... Seis -contesto mientras él le jalaba de su brazo para que se levantase.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Creen que sean pareja -exclamo Jorge.

-Habría que preguntarles -dijo Emile.

A espaldas del equipo noble, pasaba la comandante Palmer quien conversaba con la spartan de Rojo que era de cabello rubio, ambas habían oído la conversación.

-No se supone que un spartan no debería enamorarse -comentó la spartan de armadura blanca.

-En las mejoras nos suprimieron emociones, al menos a los de la generación dos y tres, sin embargo somos humanos no máquinas, tenemos sentimientos y deseos -dijo Alice a Sara.

Eso hizo pensar a Palmer, pues ella sabia que ya habían casos de spartans que rompieron ese código de enamorarse y que incluso formaron familias. Lo cual se supone que entre ellos no debería ser, pero como dicen, las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

Mientras John con su equipo controlaban a los niños, Seis y Katt fueron por alimentos para darles ya que al hacer memoria, los infantes no habían comido desde el ataque del dragón. En tanto pasaba esto, en un lado externo de la base, Rerei, Kato y Tuka veían junto como los soldados habían instalado una plataforma metálica sobre la que unos brazos mecánicos operados por marines, levantaban la barraca rápidamente.

-Increíble -dijo Kato al ver como levantaban la estructura rápidamente.

-Creo que están construyendo casas para nosotros -comento su aprendiz del mago.

-Eso es bueno, por fin sacaremos las cosas de la carroza, iré a dormir -dijo el viejo y se fue.

Mientras Rerei seguía mirando a la maquinaria trabajar, notó que la mirada de Tuka sobre la maquinas era nostálgica. Se acerco para saber el motivo de porque estaba así.

-Que tienes -pregunto Rerei a la elfa rubia.

-Nada -contrato al comienzo -solo que... -bajo un poco su mirada -me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí para ver esto.

Rerei ya sabia que el padre de esta había fallecido y al parecer Tuka no lo recordaba o mas bien no quería recordar ese momento trágico de su vida. En eso un par de marines se aproximaron para decirles que se alejaran del lugar pues era peligroso así que volvieron donde los demás. Al cabo de un rato la barraca fue terminada y entregada a los niños. Más tarde, los refugiados fueron llevados al comedor para ser alimentados para la cena, a pesar de haber sido alimentados por los spartans, debían comer como se debía, ellos les dieron porciones de comida militar de aquellas que deben hidratarse para ser consumidas, a los niños les pareció extraño y asqueroso, pero al probarlo cambiaron de opinión.

En la cocina, Rerei se había metido en el lugar para ver como los cocineros preparaban los alimentos que vio en la barra del comedor. Les fue algo incómodo a los marines. pues la peli azul metía mucho su cabeza donde ellos cortaban y calentaban lo que preparaban, temían lastimarla, hasta que ODST entro y la saco de regreso al comedor. Al momento de comer, Rerei vio que los soldados de aquella instalación juntaban las manos y recitaban una frase antes de comer, algo que adquirieron de la nación del sol naciente, Japón.

-Itadakimasu -recito Rerei.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de mando de la base Arnus, el almirante Cutter, junto a Laski y a Keyes más el capitán de la nave crucero de las espadas de Shangelios que llegó; estaba en una oficina recibiendo el informe de avances en el planeta por parte de la IA de su nave colonizadora, Isabel.

-Es un gusto tenerlo en esta misión Capitán -saludaba Laski al elite de armadura blanca que tenían con ellos.

-Zera'tul -se presento el Elite -el placer es mío humanos, agradecemos que nos permitan vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos en el ataque en su ciudad.

-Descuide, siempre y cuando se apeguen a nuestra política de lucha -comento Miranda tranquila.

-Basta de charla, a lo que venimos. Muy bien Isabel, dame el informé de lo que hemos descubierto de este planeta -pidió Cutter a la IA que tenia consigo en la oficina que se conectaba a la red que tenían establecida en la zona.

-Si señor -entonces le informó lo que habían recabado -hemos tomado alrededor de 20 poblaciones en las cercanías, eran pertenecientes a las tropas que nos intentaron atacar con anterioridad -decía Isabel -algunas de las pequeñas ciudades y pueblos estaban siendo asediadas por bandidos, los equipos spartans los repelieron y conseguimos ganarnos la confianza de los pobladores al instante ya sea que los hallamos salvado o no, el idioma no nos dio problema aprenderlo, y al parecer existen personas que son llamados magos, por lo que se pudo recabar manipulan la materia la materia con una especie de catalizador de partículas, al menos eso dijo la profesora Anders cuando recibió los informes -dijo la IA tras mostrar imágenes de estos avances en la zona especial, a Anders le habían hecho un laboratorio en tierra para tener un acceso más rápido a las muestras que le traían -además, parece que cada pueblo y comunidad tienen como política el feudalismo.

-Bien, Isabel has podido hacer un mapa de la zona conquistada hasta ahora -preguntó el líder de la infinity.

-Si capitán, ya lo hice -en eso, ella envió a las consolas de control que tenían ellos el mapa que se tenía de lo conquistado hasta el momento -además con la información recabada entre los sabios de las comunidades, hay una ciudades en este lugar -señaló una zona agrícola en el mapa que se había hecho desde el espacio del planeta. Se hace llamar Itálica, una ciudad agrícola al parecer es el paso hacia la capital de reino llamado el imperio.

-Parece ser una zona de gran importancia -dijo Miranda -una ciudad de provisiones para su gente y ejército.

-Debemos atacar la ciudad, pero cuando -dijo Zera'tul

-Después, primero debemos organizarnos con sus tropas capitán -miro Cutter al Elite -al parecer no hay tecnología que logre comunicar a otras comunidades de nuestros movimientos. Y si lo hay el enemigo se prepara para nuestra aparición, tenemos la ventaja en armas

-Eso es ventaja, protestaría pero tienen un punto, organicemos nuestras tropas y después, tomaremos itálica.

La invasión se pausó un corto lapso, esto para recabar mas información del mundo y sus misterios que habían, a la vez; las tropas Shangelias del capitán Zera'tul se dividían y se unían a los seis grupos de reconocimiento para el próximo avance sobre la zona.

Paso una semana en la colina de Arnus y muchas cosas ocurrieron, los Shangelios establecieron sus fábricas para sus unidades de tierra y aire a la vez que construían barracas, la UNSC anexo edificios a su base igualmente. Los refugiados se acostumbraron a vivir entre esos soldados y Elites que los trataban con amabilidad. Rory veía desde diferentes ángulos como entrenaban los soldados y Shangelios haciendo que su deseo como apóstol creciera, en especial cuando veía a los spartans entrenar. Rerei seguía explorando las edificaciones, entro el lugar en Arnus donde le ponían y quitaban sus armaduras a los spartans, también se metió en las armerías de los demás soldados y se impresionó al ver las armas que usaban, incluso una vez se puso el traje de un ODST pero como pesaba lo regreso a su lugar. Tuka por su lado se mantenía vigilando la entrada de la base con las esperanzas de que su padre apareciera pero esto nunca iba a ocurrir.

Luego de esa semana ocurrida, en la barraca de los spartans, específicamente en el baño de este lugar. Cierta spartan de la cuarta generación había entrado para darse una ducha. Palmer fue a ducharse tras una semana de llevar la armadura, al entrar al lugar se quito el traje que permitía la colocar la armadura Mjolnir en ella para entrar en tolla al baño, tras darse una ducha en la regadera del lugar, se metió en la tina de dos metros cuadros que había ahí.

-Por fin un baño -exclamo Palmer con el cabello suelto al sentir el agua caliente cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente relajada y sola en el baño, pensando en lo que le dijo la Alice sobre los spartans que eran humanos y no máquinas -un spartan no es una máquina es un humano -se dijo así misma en voz alta -aún así, somos soldados.

-Y que, qué seamos soldados -exclamo un hombre que entro en la ducha de los spartans. Era John, entro como si nada al baño y sin toalla que le tapará. Palmer veía claramente lo que el spartan tenia en la entre pierna y al ver el tamaño le asusto.

-Jefe -dijo sonrojada -que esta haciendo aquí, el baño esta ocupado que no vio el letrero -exclamó juntando sus piernas y tapando sus senos con sus brazos

Aquí Palmer tiene unos pechos del mismo tamaño que los de Ino de Naruto. XDJohn entro tranquilo a la tina y sentó en frente de Sara levantando ligeramente las piernas y poniendo sus brazos sobre las rodillas.

-Pasa algo -exclamo John al ver que Palmer estaba ruborizada.

-Porque sigue aquí, no ve que hay un mujer en este baño -dijo molesta sin que el rubor en su rostro se quitará.

-No eres la primera mujer que veo desnuda -comentó.

-Que quiere decir -mal pensó las cosas.

-A ustedes no les entrenaron como a los de mi generación -hablaba de las diferencias en la segunda de spartans y la cuarta.

-Se que a ustedes los hacían entrenar de formas inhumanas -exclamo Palmer -porqué.

-Para ser los soldados perfectos -decía John -al menos eso pretendía Halsey, nos hizo entrenar hasta que se nos rompieran los huesos nos hacia bañarnos todos a la vez, hombres y mujeres para que perdiéramos el sentimiento de vergüenza y funcionó -explicación al porque entro sin pena ante la mirada de Palmer -intento suprimir nuestras emociones y sentimientos, pero supongo que no funciono del todo -sonrió ligeramente mirando a un costado.

-Como es que se enamoró de Cortana jefe o, como se dio cuenta que estaba así por ella -pregunto Palmer ya algo relajada. John cambio la sonrisa que tenia una de nostalgia con la pregunta.

-La verdad... no me di cuenta -empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con la IA -Cortana fue la primera mujer que no vi como una compañera de misión más, creo que el sentimiento creció cuando me di la tarea de protegerla a toda costa, paso de ser una tarea a un deber, de todos los que conocía a ella le ponía prioridad. Y cuando Cortana me dijo que iba a seguir sin ella, sentí que ya no tenía sentido mi existencia. Le dije lo que sentía por ella cuando ya era tarde.

 _Flashback_

Era aquel momento tras haber vencido al didacta y su maquinaría cuando pretendía destruir la tierra. Estaba con Cortana en aquella habitación donde le había salvado, y la IA le estaba diciendo que ella se tenia que quedar atrás.

-Cortana, llegamos aquí juntos, nos vamos de aquí juntos

-Esta vez no será así John

-Se suponía que cuidaría de ti

-Cuidamos uno al otro -se acercó al rostro de John para acariciarlo.

-Cortana por favor... Te amo... -contuvo las lágrimas ante la perdida inevitable

-... Y yo a ti -exclamo Cortana feliz pues ella también sentía lo mismo por el jefe. Ella le quito su casco para verle el rostro una ultima vez y por lo que para ellos sería el único momento, darse un beso antes decir adiós.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Palmer se compadeció con lo que contó el jefe sobre el sentimiento que según John, se los había llevado Cortana.

Poco después John salio de la tina y se fue del balo y dejo a Palmer sola. Ella se quedo con el sentimiento de empatia con el spartan que tanto admiraba.

-Pobre jefe -exclamo encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas -y pensar que iba a hacerme algo cuando entró -se dijo en voz alta, no pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen de lo que John cargaba en la entre pierna -vamos Palmer deja de pensar en eso, él no es capas de algo como eso -imaginaba que John le hacía distintas cosas pervertidas en el baño.

 **Les dije que iba a poner un poco de** **sabrozura y rikura del jefe y Palmer, así que escribí un poco de Lemon.**

La spartan trataba de no pensar que el jefe le hacia diferentes cosas en la bañera pero inevitable, así que empezó a fantasear que cuando John entro ella era sometida por John.

-Vamos Palmer, no pienses en eso -se decía mentalmente pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _Lemon de fantasía_

Era el momento en el que el jefe entró en la tina, y tras esto, Sara salía de la bañera cubriéndose con sus manos, pero John tomo a Palmer de la mano cuando esta iba a salir y la jalo para terminar pegando el cuerpo desnudo de esta al suyo.

-Jefe que esta... -Palmer se sonrojo al sentir que cierta cosa dura de John se pego a su intimidad y a la vez, se movía contra esta -Jefe que piensa hacer.

-Algo que tu quieres, no es así -exclamo cerca al oído de la spartan, de ahí comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de palmer de eso puso sus manos sobre sus pechos y empezó a manosearla.

-Jefe no deberíamos... -decía la spartan totalmente excitada.

-Tu boca dice que no, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario -John llevo su mano a la vagina de Palmer y comenzó a jugar con ella -Palmer aunque seamos spartans, tenemos nuestras necesidades animales.

-Y... -su éxtasis la tenia sometida -...si alguien entra... y nos ve...

-Aunque eso paso no me detendré -dijo John y metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de la palmer y ella comenzó a chupar este, sin percatarse, una de sus manos tomo el miembro de John y comenzó a jalar de él -quien diría que la comandante Palmer, la spartan mas seria de todas seria tan pervertida.

Luego de decir eso, John movió su pene apuntando a la vagina de Palmer, comenzando a hacer leves movimientos provocativos en ella.

-No por favor -no se iba a contener el jefe con ella -si lo va a hacer, le pido que sea gentil -se puso roja de la vergüenza -yo... aun soy virgen.

-Debería importarme eso -exclamo John.

Puso su mano sobre la boca de la spartan y sin piedad, se introdujo lo mas profundo en ella. Aunque le tapó la boca, logro hacer un gemido muy provocativo para el jefe el cual, comenzó a decirle cosas aun mas provocativas.

-Tu interior esta muy caliente y húmedo Palmer, también muy estrecho -decía mientras su pene se cubría con una hilera de sangre, probando que John le estaba quitando la virginidad a Sara -apenas entre y ya te estas corriendo, pervertida, te lo diré de una vez, no tendré piedad contigo.

Empezó a moverse bruscamente en el interior de la spartan, mientras ella gemía cada vez mas y mas fuerte aun con la mano de John tapándole la boca. Su mente se ponía blanca y sus caderas se movían solas producto del placer que le producía John al interior. Le estaba penetrando, lamiendo de sus senos y jugando con su cuerpo, su sueño de palmer se había hecho realidad y de la forma que no esperaba.

-Jefe si sigue así -dijo la spartan con gran éxtasis.

Le escucho decir esto, y John aumento la velocidad de lo que hacia para que al cabo de unos minutos mas, la comandante terminará viniendose al mismo tiempo que el John llenaba su vientre. Le lleno tanto que no solo salia de su vagina, sino que también, increíblemente; llenaba hasta su estómago.

Saco su pene de Palmer para que el exceso de esperma saliera y se relajarán un poco.

-Ya termino -dijo la comandante con su voz entrecortada.

-Apenas si estoy empezando -exclamo John.

Saco a Palmer de la bañera y la arrojo al suelo de la habitación para ponerse sobre ella. La spartan estaba asustada e impresionada, pues el miembro del jefe seguía erecto y por lo que ella veía, se hizo mas grande. De ahí se mantuvieron en el balo haciéndolo durante una hora, John tuvo sexo con palmer y la hizo ponerse en distintas posiciones durante durante el tiempo que fornicaron. La puso a cuatro, de lado como misionero, le hizo cabalgar sobre su pene e incluso le penetro en orifico rectal. Viniendose en ella unas diez veces sólo en su vagina, cuatro en su ano y una en su cara y parte de sus pechos.

Al terminar, Palmer estaba tirada en el suelo del baño, con el esperma del jefe saliéndole de ambos orificios a montones. A la vez, se limpiaba la cara y sus senos con su mano llevando el liquido blanco de John a la boca recordando lo que le dijo el spartan antes de dejarla así.

-A partir de ahora Palmer, eres mía, si alguna vez tienes necesidades de hacerlo solo ven conmigo y donde sea, te daré, entendido -dijo fríamente el soldado.

 _Fin del Lemon de fantasía_

Tras aquella imaginación, Palmer notó se dio cuenta que estaba tocándose al momento de hacerse aquella ilusión.

-Debo visitar un psicólogo -se dijo para luego salir del baño.

En tanto en otro lado de la base, en la barraca donde los refugiados estaban hospedados. En el baño de este lugar, Rory, Rerei y Tuka estaban conversando mientras estaban en la bañera.

-Vaya, no tomaba un baño como este desde que salí del templo de Enroy para vagar la eternidad -exclamo Mercury estirando loa brazos.

-Los marines fueron amables al darnos este lugar -comentó Tuka sonrojada.

-El jefe maestro dijo que estaremos aquí temporalmente -mencionó Rerei.

-Jefe maestro -repitió Tuka con duda.

-El de armadura verde, se llama John pero le dicen jefe maestro por todos, creó que es su rango como militar -exclamo relajada.

-Que mas has descubierto de la gente que bino del otro lado del portal -exclamo Rory.

-Se hacen llamar la UNSC, son soldados de diferentes países que hay del otro lado, parece que pelean como una sola nación -dijo la joven maga.

-Que me dices esos soldados de armaduras y los otros seres que están aquí -exclamo la apóstol.

-Los de armaduras vistosas y gigantes se llaman spartans, son los mejores guerreros de su ejército, aun que también están los otros que se llaman ODST, son los segundos mejores, son los que son bajos comparados con los spartans y tienen sus trajes color negro. Los seres de los que hablas se llaman Shangelios, parecen ser amigos de los marines -dijo la información que pudo recabar la chica.

-Sabes hablar muy su idioma por lo que parece -exclamo Rory.

-Aún me da algo de trabajo, pero voy mejorando -comentó la peli azul.

Mientras ellas conversaban en su barraca en la base de Arnus. En un bar muy pero muy lejano, en lo que sería otro pueblo; estaban ahí un grupo de caballeros pertenecientes a la orden de la rosa, eran la princesa Pinya con sus caballeros de la orden Hamilton, Norma y su escudero Grey. Estaban descansando tras viajar e investigar sobre el enemigo que atravesó el portal, en eso Hamilton les contaba del rumor que se había expandido con rapidez.

-Hamilton de donde has sacado esa información, probablemente te vieron la cara -exclamo Norma bebiendo su cerveza.

-Calmate Norma -le quería controlar Grey.

-Bajen la voz ambos -exclamo la princesa Pinya -de nuevo Hamilton, cuenta la historia.

-Si, el rumor se esparció rápidamente, dicen que unos mercenarios con armaduras vistosas sacaron a los habitantes de Coda y vencieron a un dragón de fuego con un dragón de hierro -dijo la joven guerrera.

-Lo escucharon, son patrañas, no existen dragones de hierro -exclamo Norma.

-Claro que era un dragón de hierro, aunque en realidad eran tres dragones los que tenían con ellos -dijo una mujer que era camarera en el lugar que era una de las que salvaron aquel día.

-Sabe algo de esos mercenarios -dijo la princesa.

-Que si se, salvaron a mi familia y al pueblo son pedir nada a cambio -exclamó.

-Porque no nos cuenta algo sobre ellos -pidió Hamilton, la camarera extendió su mano y ella le dio unas monedad a la mujer para que relatará la historia con detalle.

-Les contare la historia especial de ese momento, aquel día ellos nos llevaban lejos del dragón cuando nos embosco, entonces esos fantásticos soldados los atrajeron lejos de nosotros con sus carrozas de acero y sus armas mágicas en lo que llamaban a su dragón de hierro que destruyó al enorme dragón en un instante -contó la mujer.

-Sabe como se llaman aquéllos soldados de armaduras vistosas -pregunto Pinya.

-Sus subordinados -se refería a los marines -nos dijeron que se llaman spartans, nos contaron que una vez en su tierra, se enfrentaron 300 de ellos contra diez soldados armados solo con espadas durante tres días sin descansó -se mujer se imaginaba al equipo azul y noble con unas espadas de caballeros por el relato.

Un marine les había contado la historia de la batalla de las termopilas donde 300 espartanos pelearon contra los 10 000 persas. Ella pensó que se refería a los spartans que había visto en el pueblo. En cambio, Pinya y sus caballeros estaban pensativos sobre el enemigo que estaba atacando su imperio, si 300 de ellos vencieron a 10000 enemigos sin descansar, era un enemigo con el que no podían bacilar.


	7. capítulo 7

**Edrap: lo se incluso a mi se me hizo raro ese Lemon que escribí pero dije que lo escirbiria y tenia que cumplir, descuída mas adelante escribiré Lemon con los personajes del anime. Sobre Halsey, te lo diré, como fracaso la inavsión del covenant sobre Reach en esta historia, no se vio la necesidad de sacar a Halsey de su celda solo la sacan cuando necesitan realmente su ayuda, pero descuida pienso incluirla en la historia.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 blue: no hay problema con lo del lemon, mas adelante escribiré lemon de los personajes de Gate. Me alegró de que haya gustado el capitulo amigo, que me hagan saber eso me hace feliz.**

 **Halo343: aprecio mucho esas palabras amigo, siempre trato de escribir lo mas pronto posible para hacerlos feliz y entrenerlos con mis historias, trato de darle siempre esos toques humoristicos que salen en animes para que disfruten.**

 **Zero Gawain: me da gusto de que te guste mi historia, te invito a leer las otras que tengo. Siempre trato de escribir lo mas pronto posible para que no se den ideas de que estoy olvidando este tesoro mió.**

 **Phatom: me alegró de que te haya gustado amigo, yo igual se sobre las mejoras de los spartans de que suprimen ese deseo sexual y reproductivo a la vez que los vuelve esteriles, pero lo que me pregunto, como es que los spartans Randall y Maria salen que tuvieron hijos y salen que aman a sus parejas, Halsey esta ocultando algo yo lo se.** **Voy a meter los demás vehículos del universo halo.** **Aveces me confundo y pienso que el covenant tiene igual cañones mac en sus naves, gracias por la aclaración**

 **Por cierto si alguno de ustedes juega halo ce multiplayer en los servidores de BK, soy el pendejo de Shiroyama.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que responder por el momento, que comience el capitulo.**

El sol ya se estaba metiendo en la región especial al otro lado del portal, un día mas para los soldados de la UNSC y sus aliados shangelios, los separatitas. Mientras descansaban en Arnus a la espera de nuevas ordenes en la invasión silencia que estaban lanzando, muy lejos de ahí, en una posada en medio del bosque, se encontraba el rey Duran descansando, o lo poco que quedaba de él. En su descanso, fue inesperadamente visitado por una cuadrilla de caballeros del imperio que quería saber del enemigo.

-Princesa pinya, que hace aquí -pregunto el hombre moviendo la cabeza de su lugar de la almohada para ver a la chica. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sabana de la cama.

-Escuche que un noble que peleo en el asalto a Arnus descansaba aquí, y vine para conseguir información sobre el enemigo que ocupa la colina -exclamo la princesa parada frente a la cama del rey.

-Quiere saber sobre ellos -dijo frió el rey Duran y contó lo que paso cuando los reinos aliados fueron a pelear -son guerreros que no había visto jamás, eran enormes soldados con armaduras que son de un metal tan resistente como la piel de un dragón, no pude ver sus ojos, pero podía sentir la indiferencia al acabar con nuestras tropas, eran demonios. Tanto temor que nos temía el rey del imperio como amenaza y nos hizo ir a una muerte segura -dijo a los ojos de la princesa.

-No es cierto, mi padre confiaba en que ustedes lograrían vencer al enemigo -Pinya se arrodillo ante Duran.

-Enemigo, enemigo -se exalto el rey -quien ocupa Arnus no es nuestro enemigo, era el imperio -culpo al padre de Pynia por lo que paso -tuve suerte de sobrevivir y que esos guerreros de Arnus me salvaron la vida, incluso me la devolvieron -se quito la sabana y reveló que tanto su pierna como su brazo derechos que perdió, fueron suplantados por unas protesís metalicas por los medicos de la UNSC -le diré algo princesa, esos demonios están conquistado las ciudades de mis compatriotas y demás -hablaba de los reinos aliados -si visita alguna, de las ciudades ocupadas por ellos verá que la gente se siente mas segura y feliz con ellos que con los ejercitos del imperio.

-Que esta queriendo decir -exclamo la princesa.

-Que esperó que su enemigo de Arnus aplaste al imperio -dijo para terminar el rey Duran.

La princesa salió del lugar del descanso del último rey de los reinos aliados para reunirse con su pequeño grupo de caballeros.

-Consiguió información de Arnus princesa -pregunto Hamilton -no nos diga que vamos a asaltar Arnus.

-No estoy loca como para hacer eso -dijo la Pinya -debemos acercarnos a Arnus pero con discreción, que lugar esta mas cerca a la colina -pregunto a sus soldados.

-Italica princesa, en este momento esta siendo asediada por bandidos -dijo Grey, el escudero de la princesa.

-Vayamos a Italica entonces, envién un mensaje a Bones, reuniremos nuestros grupos -dijo la princesa.

-Que planea princesa -pregunto Norma, sin embargo no respondió.

-Solo partamos antes de que anochezca -exclamo cuando termino de montar su caballo.

Cabalgaron hacia Italica para descubrir quien atacaba la ciudad agricola mas importante del imperio. A la mañana siguiente, en la colina de Arnus, en la sección de los refugiados, Tuka y Rory conversaban al estar sentadas en una de las mesas que estaban al aire.

-Tuka, que pasa -pregunto Rory cargando su enorme alabarda de sacrificios. La sacerdotisa veía que la elfa se hallaba cabizbaja y de ciertamente preocupada.

-No nada -respondió en un principio de forma preocupada -este lugar es increíble, hay baño, camas y comida gratis, pero dijeron que seria temporal. Me preocupa que cuando llegue el momento de que nos hechen no tengamos para vivir y... tengamos que vender nuestros cuerpos para subsistir o para que nos dejen seguir aquí -temia por recurrir a lo prostitución para ganarse la vida.

-No necesitamos vender nuestros cuerpos -dijo alguien detrás de Tuka, cuando ambas voltearon vieron a Rerei con un traje anti-radiación siendo acompañada por cuatro ODST.

-De que hablas -pregunto la elfa rubia.

-Siganme y lo sabran -dijo Rerei descubriendose la cara.

Las tres fueron al exterior de la base de la UNSC siendo acompañados por los ODST Rockie, Dutch, Mickey y Romeo. Fueron al lugar donde descansaban los cadaveres de los dragones alados.

-Escamas de dragón -dijo Tuka al tener una de esta en sus manos -hay muchas -dijo al ver regadas por toda la tierra.

-Dijeron que podíamos quedarnoslas, que no habría problema -exclamo Rerei -verdad -miro a loa ODST.

-Nosotros no las necesitamos, tomen cuantas puedan -dijo Romeo.

-Nos ayudan a recolectarlas -exclamo la maga.

-Porque no -exclamo Rockie, al hacer esto, Tuka dirigió su mirada de forma cautelosa al ODST mas joven de los cuatro que habló, sentía que ya había oído su voz.

Ayudaron a las chicas a reunir las escamas y llenaron dos bolsas reuniendo unas doscientas escamas de dragon alado y necesitaban cambiarlas por dinero. Necesitaban salir, pero para ello debían tener la autorización de uno de los cuatro lideres que estaban de la UNSC.

-Italica -dijo Cutter viendo una imagen de la ciudad tomada desde el aire por una fragata -es la ciudad de abastecimiento de suministros para las tropas del enemigo y la ciudad mas agricola del imperio, o es lo que dijeron los prisioneros -cuando las tropas tomaron las ciudades de los reinos aliados, detuvieron a muchos nobles y generales lo cuales cooperaron al ser interrogados.

-Cuando asaltaremos la ciudad señor -dijo Miranda examinando el mapa de Italica.

-Primero necesitamos saber con que fuerzas cuenta el enemigo -contesto el líder la spirit of fire -nos han atacado con dragones alados, magas y bestias que solo existían en antiguas leyendas, necesitamos saber con nos enfretaremos al atacarlos.

-Porque preocuparnos, tenemos a los spartans, llegaron unidades Elephant, Scarabs y muchas mas a nuestra disposición -dijo Lasky.

-Aun así es imprudente atacar a un enemigo sin saber a que nos enfretamos -exclamo el Shangelio entre ellos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, un marine entro en la reunión acompañado por Rerei mientras Tuka y Rory se quedaban afuera acompañados de los ODST del equipo delta nueve.

-Que pasa soldado -dijo Miranda al ver entrar de improvisto al marine.

-Perdonen la intromisión señor, pero... -el marine se movio y dejo pasar a Rerei.

-Almirante -dijo Rerei en seco dando unos pasos hacia Cutter.

-Rerei que pasa -sabia el nombre de la maga.

-Queriamos saber si podiamos salir de la base a cambiar las escamas de dragon que encontramos por dinero -pidió la joven peliazul.

-Ammm... claro -dudo por un momento el almirante, por alguna razón veía a la pequeña como una hija ya que regularmente desde su llegada ella iba a pedir permiso con él -pero donde piensan ir a cambiar esas escama.

-Italica -pronuncio Rerei y llamo la atención a Lasky, Zera'tul y a Miranda -es el lugar mas cercano para cambiar escamas de dragón por dinero.

Al oír a donde planea ir a hacer el cambio, los cuatro lideres militares cruzaron miradas como si tuvieran la misma idea para poder espiar al enemigo.

-Roland -llamo Lasky a su IA y este aparrcio enfrente a la mesa de la que estaba -trae al escuadrón del jefe maestro rapidó.

-A la orden señor -dijo la IA masculina.

Tras ser invocados, el equipo noble y azul se les dio la tarea de escoltar a las tres chicas para que pudieran cambiar las escamas por monedas de aquel mundo. Al mismo tiempo, espiarían la fuerza militar que yacía en Italica para el momento del ataque que íban a lanzar. Les entregaron dos wartongs con torretas integradas y un camión para llevar a las chicas de manera mas segura a la ciudad mas agricola del imperio.

-Ahora somos niñeros -exclamo Emile al estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto del camión cuando Fred se subio para conducir.

-Solo por hoy, Emile -contesto Fred tras encender el enorme vehículo.

-Están listas -pregunto Kelly junto a Jorge en la parte de atrás del camión acompañando a las chicas.

-Si -contesto friamente la joven maga.

-Pasa algo Tuka -pregunto Jorge al ver que el rostro de la elfa reflejaba preocupación.

-Me preocupa que llegue mi papá y no vea -dijo Tuka.

-Tranquila, si llega, de seguro te espera como tu lo has hecho -dijo el enorme spartan sabiendo que el padre de ella había muerto, pero no podía decirselo de una manera muy facíl.

Después de eso, el grupo partío sabiendo el objetivo de su misión, escoltar a las chicas a Italica para que consigan su dinero. De paso, hacer una rebición del potencial belico que poseían en la ciudad.

En el wartong que iba al frente del grupo iban el jefe junto a Jun y Seis en la torreta. Emile, Fred, Kelly y Jorge en el camión, y Katt junto a Linda y Carter cubriendo la retaguardia del grupo.

Condujeron por unas cuantas horas hacía la ciudad de Italica hasta llegar por una de las cuatro rutas de acceso a las puertas de la ciudad. Justo cuando arribaron, la princesa Pinya fue despertada de su ciesta con un baldaso de agua fría por la mucama líder en la mansión de los Forma, familia que gobernaba la ciudad. Ella llevó a sus soldados a la ciudad pensando que quien atacaba Italica era quien ocupaba Arnus, no un grupo de renegados

-Que ocurre, el enemigo esta atacando -grito la princesa cuando fue despertada de golpe por el cubetazo que recibió.

-Bueno, no se sean enemigos... mejor venga a verlo princesa -exclamo Grey al no saber como explicarle a la princesa de los inesperados visitantes a la ciudad.

Cuando se dirigía para ver quienes estaban a las puertas de la entrada sur de Italica, Rerei, Rory y Tuka estaban en la puerta esperando para que les abrieran. En eso miraban a una columna de hubo que se elevaba al este de donde estaban ellos.

-Pareciera que fue una explosión -dijo Jun al ver el color negro del humo.

-Creen que alguien se halla adelantado a nuestros planes -exclamo Seis.

-No sabemos, pero no pensemos en eso, tenemos objetivos por cumplir -dijo John sacando una mini camara que le dieron para filmar a las tropas enemigas y transmitirla a sus superiores en tiempo real -ponganse las camaras -miro a todos.

Se quitaron los cascos para poner con mayor facilidad. Katt notó que Seis tenia problemas al poner la pequeña camara a su casco y tras ponerleso al suyo, ayudo a su compañero.

-Seis -dijo Katt atrayendo la atención del mencionado -deja te ayudo.

En eso, del otro lado de la puerta, acechando por una pequeña ranura, la princesa Pinya junto a sus tres caballeros veían a tres chicas que esperaban a que les abrieran las puertas mientras sus protectores terminaban de poner las camaras en sus cascos.

-Una maga de lindonita -exclamo Pinya al ver a Rerei -una elfa del bosque -vio a Tuka -Rory Mercury, la apostol del dios oscuro Enroy -exclamo -que hacen aquí, acaso se unieron al grupo de los bandidos, de ser así ya nos habrían atacado -hablaba consigo misma.

-Princesa que hacemos -pregunto Hamilton.

-Si no esta en contra nuestra -decía Grey a la peliroja -sería bueno tenerla como nuestra aliada, aunque... me gustaría saber de quienes son esos carruajes de acero moldeado -vio a los wartongs y el camión.

-Espero que haya venido a socorrernos en esta situación -susurró Pinya y por impulso y nerviosismo, quito la madera de la puerta que funcionaba como seguro para abrir y dejarles pasar -sean bienvenidos -exclamo Pinya tras empujar la puerta y recibirlos con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso todos los spartans, Tuka, Rory y Rerei, miraron a la princesa, sin saber que era ella; con una expresión de confusión, mismo tiempo de preocupación. Pinya se sintió intimidada ante la altura de los spartans los cuales ya se habían puesto sus cascos y sus armaduras que tenían, se notaba que no eran soldados de la región. Entonces miró a donde ellos tenían sus ojos y vio que Seis estaba noqueado en el suelo, cuando abrió la puerta de un empujon, hizo que uno de los adornos metalicos de la puerta se diera contra la cara de Seis dejando inconciente ya que Katt apenas había termiando de ponerle la camara a su casco -fui... yo... -todos acentaron con la cabeza.

Entraron a la ciudad sin los vehículos en los que llegaron con ellos arrastraron a Seis donde su equipo trataba de despertarlo.

-Que acaso no pensó que había alguien pegado a la puerta -dijo John, la princesa estaba intimidada por la voz del spartan y su gran altura de mas de dos metros.

-Vamos Seis reacciona -exclamo Carter mientras Katg lo acomodaba para que la sangre del spartan regresará a su cerebro.

-Comandante tengo una idea para despertarlo -dijo Jun -necesito una cubeta con agua, y que la cubeta sea de metal.

Los ciudadanos retrocedieron al ver que noble 3 se acercaba a ellos, pues a los pies de los ciudadanos había lo que necesitaba. Tomó la cubeta y se acerco a unos cuantos pasos de su compañero inconciente sin darse cuenta que estaba despertando del golpe.

-Seis estas bien -exclamo Katt al verlo despertar.

-Despierta Seis -se oyó gritar a Jun pero antes de que Seis dijera algo, una cubeta aparecio volando hacia él, la cual cayó sobre su cabeza y lo volvió a dejar inconciente

-Pero que demonios te pasa Jun -grito Katt al ver que fue Jun quien arrojó la cubeta -Seis ya había despertado.

-No lo vi hasta que arrojé la cubeta, pero si despertó por el golpe de la puerta despertará de esto -exclamo Jun cuando Katt se le acercaba y sin aviso, la spartan de su equipo soltó un puñetazo con su brazo metálico a Jun en la zona prohibida del hombre, su entrepierna -no fue aproposito -Jun cayó de rodillas tras recibir el golpe.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con su novio -dijo en burla Emile ante la desgracia de su amigo, sin embargo también se ganó la ira de Katt tras decir que Seis era su novio, así que recibió un golpe de ella en la misma zona -claro aprovecha que tienes un brazo mecanico para proteger a tu novio -dijo de rodillas Emile. Eso solo hizo que Katt le dierá un segundo en su rostro tras quitarle su casco.

-Eso es disciplina -dijo Grey al ver como trataba la guerrera a sus compañeros.

-Y bien -hablo John llamando la atención de la princesa -quien me puede explicar la situación -preguntaba por la razón que los civiles tenían armas al mismo tiempo estaban cansados y porque una de las cuatro entradas a Italica estaba envuelta en humo de una aparente explosión.

Pinya estaba asustada por la voz del spartan, su armadura de un complejo inusual y su enorme altura. Ella se quedó paralizada y buscaba que decir, pero el miedo le ganaba. Hamilton hizo reaccionar a todos en el lugar tras recordarles quien era Pinya. Los spartans que estaban transmitiendo ya lo que pasaba con las camaras en sus cascos, se sorprendieron al oír que la chica era la tercera princesa imperial Pinya Co Lada, cosa que hasta los cuatro comandantes en Arnus lograron oír y ver.

Pinya tras volver en si, llegó a John junto a Rory y Rerei por las calles de Italica para llevarla ante la mansión de los Forma donde estaba la líder monarquica de la ciudad, una niña de tan solo once años estaba a la cabeza de Italica ya que era la unica de sus hermanas mayores que no estaba casado con un monarca de mayor rango.

-Apenas tiene once años, pedirle que dirija un ejercito a su edad es demasiado -dijo la princesa poniendose a lado de la niña al presentarla a John -por eso la suplanto en la tarea.

-Entiendo, supongo que ella no podrán cambiar las escamas aquí por la situación -dijo John sin su casco señalando a Rerei que tenia consigo las bolsas -quiere que los ayudemos, princesa -pregunto.

-Somos el doble de número del enemigo, nosotros podemos -exclamo Pinya tratando de no mostrar clemencia porque si requeria ayuda.

-Princesa esos soldados que tienen son solamente civiles con armas, por lo que pude ver ni siquiera tienen el entrenamiento basico para pelear -exclamo John irritando a Pinya debido a esta verdad -los ayudaremos a defender la ciudad.

-Dije que nosotros podiamos -quiso hacerce la martir.

-No esta a opción -dijo John para luego ponerse el casco. Por extraña razón Pinya se sonrojo ante la actitud del spartan, desinteresado y a la vez preocupado.

-Esta bien, protegan entonces la entrada sur... jefe... maestro -dijo la princesa mencionando el puesto militar del spartan, nunca había escuchado ese rango y quería saber con cual rango que conocía se comparaba.

Metieron los wartongs y el camión a la ciudad y los civiles se sorpredieron al ver los vehículos de que eran de aleasiones metalicas, al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron al ver las armas que los spartans usaban, pues no eran espadas ni hachas, alabardas o lanzas; ni siquiera sabían que eran. Desde un punto alto del muro de la ciudad, Pinya y Hamilton veían a los spartans tomando posiciones en el muro para defender el acceso a la ciudad. Pues colocaron el camión de forma lateral para que sea una barricada a los lados los wartongs con torretas.

-Estos son los soldados que vienen del otro mundo que derrotaron al dragón de fuego -exclamo Hamilton mientras les observaba -realmente son muy altos, casi gigantes. Porque dejo que nos ayudarán princesa -miro a Pinya

-Porque ese tal jefe maestro tenia razón Hamilton, lo que tenemos aquí no son soldados, son solo civiles armados; apenas si la mitad de los que hay saben pelear -contesto.

-Cree que el enemigo caíga en la trampa -dijo la guerrera a lado de la princesa.

-Eso espero, de otra forma estamos condenados -dijo Pinya.

En tanto los spartans preparaban las armas que tenían con ellos para enfrentarse al enemigo. John se comunicaba por radió con Miranda tras haber transmitido lo que pudo y para hablar sobre la decisión que tomó para ayudarlos a defender Italica sin consultar primero con sus superiores.

-Perdón por tomar esa decisión sin consultar con usted capitana -exclamo John a Miranda por la radio de uno de los wartongs.

-Descuida John compredemos -contesto Miranda -la finalidad de un spartan es proteger vidas de civiles, ese es su codigo -exclamo Keyes.

-Creen poder ustedes solos con esa tarea hijo -pregunto Cutter uniendose a la conversación ya que también él, Zera'tul y Lasky la estaban escuchando.

-Cuento con nueve spartans señor conmigo en la labor almirante -dijo el jefe.

-Si necesitan ayuda, aquí estamos

-Enterado, buena suerte

-John -retomó la charla Miranda -la ONI te ha sitado junto para hablar contigo sobre el ataque del dragón a los habitantes de Coda.

-La ONI -repitió dudoso John -Osman, verdad.

-Si -confirmo Keyes

-Recibido -corto la comunicación.

Se mantuvieron en la cima de la muralla para tener una mejor vista por si aparecia el enemigo desde el medio día hasta el ocaso. Mientras eso pasaba, John, Carter, Rory y Fred miraban el camino que daba acceso a la puerta a la espera del enemigo mientras Linda, Emile, Jun, Kelly, Tuka, Rerei y Jorge miraban a Katt que estaba con Seis un poco alejado de ellos, aparentemente noble 2 le revisaba la cabeza al casi solitario de su amigo, ella quería asegurarse que no tuviera herida grave por el cubetazo que le arrojó Jun.

-No se supone que los spartans no podemos enamorarnos -exclamo Emile.

-Que me dices del Jefe -dijo Jun.

-Aparte de él -aclaro noble 4.

-Se supone que un spartan esta comprometido con el deber de todo soldado -exclamo Jorge.

-Pues yo veo que solo están socializando, no veo algo como para decir que sean pareja -dijo Kelly.

-Nosotros igual pero, desde lo de Reach ellos estan muy juntos -exclamo Emile.

-Que tiene que un spartan se enamoré -hablo Rerei a espaldas de ellos tras oír la conversación de los spartans. A ellos les extraño que ella les preguntase eso pues pocos los interrogaban sobre esto.

-Bueno, como decirlo... -exclamo Emile buscando las palabras para explicar el tema.

-Cuando nos entrenaron, nos enseñaron que cosas como el amor, el deseo reproductivo y otras emociones eran innesarias para lo que somos -dijo John llamando la atención de todos los que lo acompañaban en la muralla.

-Desde que edad los adoctrinaron -pregunto Rerei.

-Nos entrenaron desde los diez años -contesto John.

-Supongo que al ser adoctrinados desde esa edad sus cerebros mantuvieron la idea de no sentir esas emociones pero con los años fueron despertando lentamente hasta que alguien o algo, haya hecho o haga que despierten por completo -exclamo Rerei tras razonar la información que le dieron soprendiendo a todos su habilidad de deducción.

-Que edad tienes -pregunto Linda.

-15 años -respondió Rerei.

-Tienes la habilidad deductora de un cientificó con diez años de experiencia -dijo Katt acercandosé con Seis.

-Gracias, pienso obtener mi maestria como maga este año -informo.

-Que en serio -exclo Tuka tras oír.

Los spartans se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de la adolecente, alguien a su edad obteniendo una maestria de carrera universitaria no era algo que se viera muy seguido en los mundos colonizados por la la UNSC.

De todos los spartans que oyeron la explicación de Rerei a sus emociones y sentimientos. El unico que no reaccionó fue John, pues él tras perder a Cortana fue a con la doctora Halsey a su prisión en Reach ya que la armadura del jefe era revisada y mejorada por la misma Halsey en persona.

 _Flashback_ -Doctora Halsey -dijo John cuando Halsey revisaba su traje y él le acomapañaba desde su lado de la celda -puedo preguntar algo.

-Que quieres saber John -exclamo Catterine sin dar la vuelta pues estaba soldando parte de la armadura de John.

-Es cierto que un spartan no debería sentir cosas como el amor y el afecto -pregunto, causando que Halsey dejará lo que hacia.

-Lo dices por lo de cortana -dijo aun sin dar la vuelta.

-Si

-Supongo que a ti puedo decirtelo, pero no lo digas a nadie mas -exclamo Halsey y se dio la vuelta -en realidad, los spartans si pueden enamorse y formar vinculos y conexiones emocionales con otros, como tu amistad con el inquisidor.

-Usted dijo que no podiamos tener emociones -hablaba sobre el informe que hizo Halsey sobre los spartans.

-Lo dije y se los dije porque al final cuando se graduaron, las mejoras que se supone debían suprimir las emociones como felicidad tristeza o amor solo las neutralizaron por un tiempo y los volvieron frios, pero como dicen los poetas y escritores de romance que me causan nauseas, todo corazón frio hay uno calido que lo derrite -explico Halsey.

-Aun así, porque me enamore especificamente de Cortana -exclamo John.

-Bromeas verdad -Halsey le explico pues estaba al tanto de él y su IA creada con su ADN -Cortana como era contigo desde que la conociste -se acerco al jefe -era cariñosa, se preocupaba, te protegia y de alguna u otra forma queria hacerte reír. Con el tiempo te diste cuenta que Cortana era mas que una hermana o una amiga, dime alguna vez quisiste mostrarte así con Cortana, feliz, alegre, triste -John se interesó en lo que decía Halsey -pero ya le habías mostrado a Cortans una forma de ser tu, fría e indiferente, los japoneses tienen un termino para eso, Kuudere. Así hasta que la perdiste le abriste tus sentimientos. Por cierto, lo de que los spartans son esteriles es falso, solo aprovechamos que son frios para decirles eso y que perdieran interés... reproductivo... En realidad las mejoras los hicieron que la probabilidad de que sean progenitores es de un cien por ciento pero el deseo sexual se les redujo -en pocas palabras, si un spartan se tenia relaciones, la probabilidad de embarazar a alguien (en caso de los spartnas masculinos) o salir embarazado (las spartans femininas) era de un cien porciento aunque su pareja sea esteríl.

-Esta bien, eso no lo dire a ningún spartan -dijo John de lo último.

 **Kuudere: persona callada, inexpresiba o reservada de palabras ante los demás en especial por la persona que tiene afecto sentimental.**

 _Fin del Flashback_

Tras haber recordado eso, el jefe salió del recuerdo, vio Carter con unos binoculares y a Jun y Kelly con sus rifles de francotirador apuntando al camino cuando el sol hechaba sus ultimos rayos.

-Ya saliste de tu trance jefe -exclamo Fred.

-Que tenemos -pregunto John al verque todos miraban havia el bosque de la puerta que protegían.

-Tres centinelas -dijo Carter dandole los prismaticos al jefe -y en la entrada del bosque hay entre 500 y 600 soldados.

-Eliminamos a los vigías John -pregunto Kelly con el dedo en el gatillo.

-No -respondió -la princesa nos puso aquí por una razón y es aparentar que esta entrada esta indefensa -John sabía los planes de Pinya.

-Quiere que venga el enemigo pensando que es mas facíl entrar por aquí -dijo Jorge.

-Cuando lo hagan, les mostraré esto -exclamo Emile sacando un lanza cohetes de la nada intrigando a sus amigos.

-De donde sacaste eso -pregunto Katt intrigada de saber de donde demonios saco la bazuca.

-Lo traje en el camión -cotesto como si nada.

-En que momento lo subiste aquí al muro -pregunto Jorge.

-Estaba sentado sobre eso desde que subimos -exclamo Rerei señalando el arma.

-De acuerdo??? -seguían confundidos por de donde saco el arma Emile.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -habló ahora Rory captando la atención de todos -por que están ayudando a estas personas, creí que venían a invadirlas.

-El deber de un spartan es proteger civiles sin importar que sean del enemigo o nuestro -respondió John -además siendo sinceros, estoy en contra de esta guerra. Quisiera que hubiera algo de paz por un largo tiempo, ya tenemos el problema con lo que queda del covenant, los prometeo y las facciones rebeldes -John habló olvidando que sus superiores veían y oían todo.

-hemos estado en muchas guerras desde que niños -exclamo Fred entendiendo lo que hablaba el jefe y los spartans que estaban con él compartían el sentimiento.

Cayó la noche y paso mas de las doce de la noche, el jefe comenzó a preocuparse, pues ya eran las tres de la madrugada y el enemigo no atacaba, es mas se habían retirado de su posición. John esperaba que el enemigo no supiera que entrar por la puerta sur era una trampa y buscará la manera de accesar por alguna otra de las entradas, lo mismo era para los demás spartans.

En tanto en la puerta del este, todo iba tranquilo con Norma a carga de la vigilancia del muro defendiendo el muro. Pero todo cambia cuando una lluvia de flechas enemigas cayó sobre ellos sorprendiendo al enemigo. Los bandidos atacaron con la ayuda de una invocadora de espiritus para asaltar el lugar y en un santiamen atravesaron la puerta. Pinya estaba asustada al ver que sus planes se rebirtieron, parecían estar condenados.

-Princesa que ordena, hacemos venir a esos soldados de armaduras vistozas -dijo Grey junto con Hamilton.

-Yo... yo... yo... -Pinya estaba en shock ante la situación, siempre quiso demostrar su habilidad para comandar tropas ante su padre y así mostrar que ella podía estar a nivel militar como sus hermanos. Tanto así que creo la orden de la rosa, sin embargo, esta batalla era algo que no sabia como dirigir -todo se ha salido de mis planes.

-Princesa hacemos venir a los soldados de armaduras vistozas -grito Hamilton.

-Aunque vinieran... les di la tarea suicida de proteger la entrada sur -exclamo asustada.

En tanto en la muralla de la entrada sur, los spartans podían ver con mucha facilidad el fuego que se elevaba del este y como poco a poco iba creciendo.

-Se ve que tienen problemas -exclamo Jun tras ver el fuego.

-Jefe que hacemos -pregunto Linda.

-La princesa Pinya esta al mando en esta misión, sin sus indicasiones no podemos hacer nada -exclamo John.

De pronto, Rory comenzó a gemir al punto de estar pareciendo tener un orgasmo. Tuka al ver que Rory pretendia masturbase frente a ellos se tapo los ojos, al mismo tiempo, Jorge le tapo los oídos.

-Que le pasa -pregunto Seis.

-Es una sacerdotisa del dios Enroy, Enroy es dios de la muerte y la oscuridad. Al ser una sacerdotisa ella es el conducto de las almas de los muertos para que lleguen con su dios, pero cuando se trata de almas de soldados caidos, le producen un efecto afrodisiaco -informó Rerei.

De golpe, Rory se levanto, tomó su alabarda y salto para dirigir por los tejados hacia donde se libraba la batalla para unirse. Al ver que se dirigía al este de Italica mas rapido que ellos al realizar saltos con los motores de sus Mark VI.

-Se fue... ahora que -exclamo Emile.

-Tenemos ordenes de protegerlas no de detenerlas, si ella piensa ir a pelear contra los bandidos, hay que ir y protegerla -dijo John haciendo que los spartans sonrieran bajo sus cascos -preparen los wartongs, vamos a ir a ayudar.

-A la orden Jefe -gritaron al unisono los spartans y bajaron con las chicas a los vehículos para dirigrse por las estrechas calles con sus enormes carros a la pelea al momento de que comenzó el amanecer.


	8. capitulo 8

**Ricardo.arellanobarrera: tranquilo hijo ya esta la octava parte, no te desesperes, me gusta tu imagen de perfil** **viejo.**

 **Zero gawain: actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, es que vou escribiendo un capitulo por cada historia que tengo y escribir los capitulos me llevan entre cinco y siete días. Descuida no importa sino lees las otras historias que tengo, mientras sepa que esta te agrada estoy feliz.**

 **Phatom: siempre confundo las habilidades de kelly con las de linda, gracias por la aclaración. Hago los capitulos de unas 6000 hasta 8000 palabras, siempre trato de hacerlos largos.** **Sobre Johnson no lo se, pero voy a traer a dos antiguos spartans de la muerte, solo eso te lo voy a decir.**

 **Fhiter0220: escribo los capitulos lo mas rapido que puedo para no dar ideas que estoy dejando de lado esta historia.**

 **Sin mas por el momento, comencemos este capitulo.**

En la base de Arnus, estaban alistando un grupo de marines para ir en apoyo al grupo del jefe que estaba envuelto en una pelea en Italica. Tenían listos seis Falcons y cuatro phatoms, un grupo pequeño pero de elite, eran marines, ODSTs, guerreros shangelios y tres spartans, una de ellos era Palmer, por orden de Lasky dirigía la misión.

-Recuerden, esta misión es defender la ciudad y contactar con esa princesa del imperio para la negociación de un armisticio -dijo Lasky a los soldados de la pelican líder -Palmer estás al mando de este operativo -hablo a la spartan de armadura blanca cuando esta subía al pelican que iba a liderar al grupo.

-Entendido capitán -exclamo Palmer al estar a los pies para subir al falcon.

Una vez adentro, los phantoms y falcons alistados para la misión despegaron de sus puertos de sus naves nodrisas correspondientes. Las diez naves de despliegue de fuerzas terrestres tomaron formación en el aire y se dirigieron a al bastion agricola del imperio.

-Muy bien soldados -hablaba Palmer a los soldados tanto en las nabes shanguelis como en las humano de su división -la misión es llegar, dar respaldo al tercer grupo de reconocimiento y acabar con los mercenearios que asolan la ciudad, entendido.

-Entendido! -gritaron al unisono los soldados en las naves.

 _Flashback_

En la nueva sede de las ONU levantada en Reach tras el fin de la guerra humano-covenat. Los miembros de este senado habían visto y oído cierta parte de la transmisión del grupo de spartans en Italica que les llamo la atención, la parte en la que el jefe decía que ya habían suficientes frentes de guerra como para iniciar un nuevo conflicto.

-Las fuerzas militares que hay en el nuevo mundo, Gate - **No se me ocurrio otro mejor nombre para ponerle a su mundo -_-** -no presentan del todo una amenaza contra la colinas y nuestros aliados los separatistas shanguelios -dijo un diplomatico humano de la tierra.

-No son una amenaza -dijo en burla un diplomatico de Reach -aunque esas personas no cuenten con el mismo tipo de armamento que tenemos, tienen criaturas que están al nivel de una fragata de guerra -se refería a los dragones rojos enormes -y aunque su armamento es antiguo fueron capaces de matar a civiles inocentes, además de hay una gran probabilidad de hayan secuestrado a varios de nueva alejandria que estaba en la escena -luego de haber hecho cuentas del número de personas que había muerto en el ataque por laa fuerzas del imperio, había un número de decenas desaparecidas y los rastros de la investigación apuntaban al portal.

-Ellos declararon la guerra al atacar su ciudad, invadirlos fue la represalía -dijo el diplomatico de Shanguelios.

-Si embargo en este momento tenemos muchos frentes de guerra abiertos, siempre nos hemos ocupado mas en una solución mas pacifica a los conflictos en las que nos envolvemos -dijo un viejo diplomatico de igual la tierra. -La transmisión del jefe maestro dijeron que en la ciudad que están se hallaba la princesa del imperio, puede que esta se la oportinudad para evitar que la guerra del otro lado del portal se extienda.

-Hacer que la princesa acceda a un armisticia para luego tratar los terminos de paz entre nuestro frente y el suyo -dijo otro.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Comandante, puedo poner musica para el viaje -pidió el piloto del falcon en el que iba.

-Porque no -permitió la spartan de armadura blanca. Seguido de eso, a través de los canales que tenían entrelazados el grupo, comenzó a oírse una canción de un viejo artista de su universo, Globus, su canción "Preliator."

Mientras el grupo enviado de Arnus llegaba a Italica tras partir al alba de la colina. En la ciudad agricola, los spartans del equipo azul y noble se dirigia a la puerta donde los bandidos intentaban entrar a Italica, al mismo tiempo seguía a Rory quien saltaba sobre los tejados de los edificios hacia la misma dirección.

-Vaya que salta alto -dijo Emile viendo la distancia y altitud de los saltos que daba la apostol de Enroy en el aire.

-Escuchen -hablo el jefe por la radio a los nueve spartans -cuando lleguemos, es muy probable que hayan tomado el muro y lograran pasar la puerta así que esto haremos, Jun, Seis, Linda, Carter y Fred subiran al muro; Emile, Kelly, Jorge conmigo, nos desharemos de los mercenarios que hayan cruzado esa puerta; Katt, tu cuidas a Rerei y Tuka, en especial a Rerei -John sabia que la peliazul era curiosa.

-Te toco el trabajo de niñera Katt -exclamo Emile al ir sentado de copiloto en el camión.

-Alguien lo puede golpear -al instante de decirlo, Fred quien estaba a su lado le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, el golpe se oyó por la radio de los spartans -gracias.

-John demonos prisa, o sino Rory nos dejara muy atrás -dijo Fred a su amigo.

Rory iba cada vez mas rapido saltando por los tejados hacia la batalla. En tanto en aquel escenario, Pinya seguía en shock, no sabía que hacer ni ordenar, para que los invasores no continuaran entrando en la ciudad pero esto es lo que iban a hacer.

-Vamos, maten a todos sus hombres, violen a sua mujeres, roben todo sus tesoros, no tengan clemencia! -grito uno de los bandidos al resto tras haber asesinado al resto de soldados que defendía la puerta.

Al momento de haber gritado eso, cayó la apostol del dios de la oscuridad delante de ellos. Al ver a Rory, los mercenarios se inmutaron al verla pero en eso uno de estos, armado con una bola mediaval y fue contra Rory a sus espaldas, ella no se movió al instante de que aquel mercenario iba a atacarla. Tomo su alabarda y como un rayo, estrello la palma de la hoja gruesa de su arma contra el casco de este, rompiendolo al instante; salió disparado contra el suelo. Se levanto y agarro la cadena que componia su arma, corrió hacia la apostol y antes de poder efectuar su ataque, aparecio John delante suyo para tomar la cadena del maso, romperla a la mitad y patear al hombre en el estomago, haciendo volar contra el muro.

-Estas bien -pregunto John a la apostol la cual solo sonrió de forma lujuriosa tras el acto del spartan.

-Increible -susurro Pinya luego de ver la fuerza de John en su lugar en el tejado de uno de los edificios.

John y Rory se descuidaron porque a un costado de ellos, un soldado de grandes dimensiones aparecio con otro maso listo para atacarlos, pero se escucho un par de estruendos al unisono, Jun y Linda dispararon sus rifles de presición destrozando la cabeza del gigante. Hubo un cambio de planes con los spartans, ahora los diez estaban en la entrada de la puerta frente a los bandidos.

-Esos son... -exclamo un mercenario tras ver a los spartans pero el miedo se apodero de ellos.

Empuñaron sus espadas al ver a los spartans y antes de que pudieran ir contra ellos, se escucho un coro de clase apocaliptico, era la musica que puso el marine en su falcon, ahora lo habían puesto en los altavoces de las naves del grupo. Cuando llegó el primer silencio de la canción, un misil disparado por uno de los falcons impacto en el muro sobre la puerta que fue invadida.

-Concetrence en los enemigos de que estan fuera de la ciudad y sobre el muro, tenemos aliados dentro -dijo Palmer a su división, después de eso cambio la frecuencia de su comunicador a la del jefe y lo contacto -jefe me escucha.

-No pedimos refuerzos Palmer -contesto John al recibir la llamada.

-Les guste o no venimos, nosotros nos encargamos de los de afuera, ustedes de los que entraron en la ciudad -le indico.

-Bien -acato el jefe -acabemos con los mercenarios -dijo a sus compañeros spartans tras cortar comunicaciones con la comandante. Los spartans dentro de Italica empuñaron sus armas y apuntaron al enemigo -fuego a discreción -grito John.

Al decir eso, Rory se arrojo contra los mercenarios uno por venían a por ella y uno a uno caían por su destreza, la apostol se regozijaba con cada muerte que efectuaba. De pronto un soldado enemigo quiso atacarla por su lateral desprotegido, pero en eso aparecio embistiendo al mercenario y disparando su escopeta en su contra. Un segundo mercenario ataco por su otra lateral, tres disparos de la pistola de Katt fueron suficientes para detenerlo. Tres soldados enemigos cargaron contra noble dos con sus espadas en lo alto, Seis y Jun los detuvieron avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, seguidos por John, y los demás spartans que disparaban a cada paso que daban para ponerse a lado de Rory.

-Formación tortuga! -gritaron entre los mercenerios y formaron un muro con sus escudos cubriendo igual sus cabezas.

-Jorge, eliminalos -dijo Carter al tanque humano de su equipo.

-Voy señor -el spartan se paso delante de él y apunto a la formación enemiga, una gran ronda de balas de su torreta se descargo matando a cada uno de estos.

-Peleen, peleen o mueran en el intento bastardos! -fue el grito que lanzo desde el muro quien lideraba a los barbaros que atacaban Italica. El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar afuera donde el resto de sus tropas morían a manos de los marines y elites que atacaban desde sus naves de aereotransporte -derriben esas cosas! -grito a sus soldados en el muro.

Seis de estos mercenarios se movieron hacia una balista en el muro y la cargaron, apuntaron a un falcon que se mantenia en una sola posición y que giraba sobre su eje mientras atacaba al enemigo.

-Sigma 6, muevete, el enemigo te tienen en la mira -dijo por radio un falcon ha su nave aliada.

-Los cubrimos humanos -se escucho la voz de un shangelio en el canal.

Un phatom se movio hacia la balista del enemigo muy cerca de ellos, apuntaron con la torreta de plasma que tiene integrada su nave y junto a sus soldados tripulantes abrieron fuego contra el cañon enemigo. La rafaga de plasma fue tan dura que hizo caer a varios de los bandidos del muro, sino que también destrozaron el arma antiaerea en pequeños pedazos.

-Muy bien, es hora de descender -indico Palmer a los soldados bajo sus ordenes.

Los shanguelios del phatom que ataco la balista descendieron en la muralla junto a los spartans de comando de la infinity al mando de Palmer. En tierra, las demas naves bajaron a los marines, elites y soldados de choque asignados a la misión.

-Vamos! -grito palmer por el canal de comunicación.

-Muy bien chicos, el que mate a menos invita la primera ronda -exclamo Mickey a sus compañeros ODSTs al bajar del falcon.

Con sus armas de plasma y de fuego dispararon en contra de los bandidos que intentaban huir de su asedio a Italica. El plasma y las balas volaban por mano de los marines y shanguelios en tierra mientras que en el aire caía calibre 50 y misiles. Algunos de los mercenarios con arcos y flechas intentaban atacar a los soldados de la UNSC pero eran abatidos por estos antes de que pudieran soltar las flechas de sus armas. Otros intentaban huir a pie o a caballo del lugar pero eran alcanzados por los shanguelios con sus espadas de energía y por las balas de los francotiradores de la UNSC. Sobre el muro, los shanguelios y spartans acababan a con los mercenarios que resistían en vano en sobre la puerta.

-Malditos, mueran! -grito el líder de los bandidos al ver como los spartans abatían a sus fuerzas en los tres lados de la ciudad. Tomo su espada y se lanzo contra el primer spartan que tenia en frente, Palmer -mueran demonios!

Ataco a Palmer quien disparaba a uno que igual le intento atacar por un costado, ella solo levanto su brazo para que el filo de la hoja golpeara el metal de su Mjolnir haciendo que se rompiera la espada en dos. Seguido, Sarah dio una patada inversa al rostro del hombre arrojandolo del muro mientras este gritaba. Abajo, dentro de la ciudad; los spartans al mando del jefe tenían acorralado a los soldados enemigos ante la puerta ya cerrada de nuevo.

Uno que otro soldado atacaba a Rory moría al acto por su destreza con su arma ceremonial. Tras haber decapitado a tres de estos en un solo movimiento y haber empalado dos mas mientras seguía regozijandose por la carnicería, puso su arma de pie en el suelo cuando en la punta cayó y se incrusto quien había sido golpeado por Palmer en el muro.

-Inaceptable... -decía el líder mercenario quien moría lentamente -como puede ser esto una batalla... si nuestros enemigos no pelean con honor... -reclamo ante la forma de pelear de los spartans.

-Hablas de honor cuando tu ni siquiera lo tienes -contesto con maleficiencia la apostol de Enroy. Sacudio su arma y se desprendió el hombre cayendo fuera de su alabarda.

-Jefe, acabemos con ellos de una vez -dijo Seis tras haber ido por un warthong el cual llevó al sitio de batalla.

John vio la torreta del vehículo, subio a ella, quito el seguro y apunto a los bandidos restantes.

-Quitense de enmedio -grito John a sus compañeros que estaban en el camino.

Ellos corrieron a los costados para darle espacio a John, entre ellos, Carter tomo a Rory de brazos y piernas para sacarla ya que se estaba quedando en medio. Una vez despejado, apunto al enemigo y sin dudar disparo. Se escucho la torrente de balas detonarse y acribillar a los mercenarios, los cuales gritaban de dolor y sufrimiento ante tal ataque del spartan, tras disparar a los soldados, un misil disparado de un lanzacohetes fue arrojado por Emile apenas dejo John de disparar.

-Monstruos -fue la expresión de Hamilton al ver la crueldad de los soldados spartans al pelear con los bandidos.

-Ellos rompen toda gloria y honor de un guerrero al pelear. De que lugar del infierno provienen ellos -Pinya estaba pasmada por los actos que acaba de ver -acaso los dioses se han vuelto en nuestra contra.

En eso vio a los falcons y phatoms entrar por el aire a la ciudad los cuales sobrevolaron a ras de los techos, para ella eran pegasos de hierro; mientras los marines, ODSTs y shanguelios entraban en la ciudad.

-Arresten a quienes se rindan -indicaba Palmer tras saltar del muro a con los soldados que entraban a Italica -atiendan a los heridos.

Mientras los marines se desplegaban para cumplir sus ordenes. Rory se mantenia aun en los brazos de Carter hasta que se percato que la mano de este presionaba uno de sus pequeños senos, lo cual le incomodaba. Le quito su casco a Carter y lo dejo caer detrás de este, viendo esto el líder de noble solo miro confundido a la loli gotica por su acto, seguido de esto ella sonrió al spartan y él hizo lo mismo. De ahí se escucho un grito.

-Ahhh! -Carter recibió un puñetazo de Rory en su ojo. Esto lo soprendio, resultaba ser igual de fuerte que un spartan o mas.

Los refuerzos se fueron a ayudar a los heridos de la ciudad y arrestaron a cuantos pudieron de los mercenarios, eran 17 soldados los que capturaron al final de la batalla. Al principio la gente de Italica se sintieron intimidados por los soldados de la UNSC, aun mas con loa shanguelios. Pero al poco rato paso ese terror al ver que ellos habían salvado a sus heridos y estaban limpiando el desastre de la batalla.

-Termino -dijo Grey al estar junto a la princesa y Hamilton ante el ataud de su hermano en armas caído.

-Ganamos, salvamos a la ciudad -exclamo la joven caballera.

-No Hamilton, te equivocas -Pinya estaba desconcertada tras los hechos de la batalla -fueron los spartans y la apostol quienes salvaron a Italica, esto es mi culpa. He traido un mal mayor al proteger esta ciudad.

-Princesa de que habla -pregunto el escudero de la princesa.

-El ejercito para el que pelean esos spartans... son el enemigo que nos invade desde Arnus -sorprendio a sus dos caballeros -no me sorprenderia que de momento tomaran el control de la ciudad, tanto la condesa Myu y yo nos volveríamos sus prisioneras, la ciudad no se les opondría es mas estarían con ellos.

-Porque harían eso -se exalto Hamilton.

-Como que porque -de igual forma, la princesa se exalto -ellos son los salvadores de esta ciudad, no me sorprendería que los aceptaran como tal, esta ciudad agricola es vital para el imperio, si cae en sus manos, pronto llegaran a la capital. Si eso pasa tendría que humillarme y besae sus zapatos para que tengan clemencia o peor -un escalofrió recorrio su cuerpo, no quería ni imaginar las cosas que le harían los altos mandos de la UNSC -debo evitar que eso pase, tengo que hablar con ellos.

En tanto, los spartans de Noble, Azul y el grupo comando de la Infinity conversaban sobre el verdadero asunto por el cual habían venido refuerzos. Mientras Carter le ponían un ungüento en su ojo por el golpe que le dio Rory.

-Así que vinieron por la princesa -dijo John recargado sobre uno de los warthong -van a hacer que acceda a un armisticio.

-El alto mando lo escucho su conversación de ayer jefe y la ONI recordo cual era el proposito de su existencia -dijo Sarah -dijeron que con su ayuda jefe, convencezcamos a la princesa...

-Pinya, Pinya Co Lada -pronuncio John el nombre se la chica.

-Diganme que no soy el unico que se le viene a la mente el coctel cuando escucha el nombre de esa chica -exclamo Emile y todos concordaron.

John, Palmer y los demás spartans fueron a con la princesa quien había vuelto a la mansión de los Forma a con la pequeña princesa para darle noticias de la batalla. De ahí recibieron a John y a Palmer en la sala principal.

-Un armisticio? -dijo confundida Pinya tras oír a John diciendole que su bando quería negociar un tratado de paz, sin embargo ella no parecia conocer esta parte en los convenios.

-Así es, un sece al fuego, detención al avance militar y de hostilidades entre su nación y la ONU para llegar a un acuerdo de paz -exclamo Palmer.

-ONU? -pregunto la princesa.

-Organización de las naciones unidas -dijo en explicación.

-"Naciones unidas, son mas de un enemigo" -pensó Pinya al oírlo -supongo, que van a poner condiciones en ese armisticio.

-Así es princesa Co Lada -exclamo Palmer -nuestros diplomaticos han establecido los siguientes puntos para el armisticio y para que así se lleve a acabo una junta de paz entre su mundo y el nuestro. Primero, no ocuparemos esta ciudad, Italica se queda en sus manos -calmo a Pinya -el segundo termino, mantendremos control de las areas tomadas por nuestras fuerzas hasta ahora sin seguir avanzando. Si alguna fuerza de su lado nos ataca hasta el mas minimo ataque rompe el armisticio.

-De acuerdo -concordo Pinya con miedo.

-Tercero, concerbaremos a los prisioneros capturados hoy -dijo John -seria todo.

Los spartans se retiraron de la mansión ya con el armisticio levantado, después de ello, Pinya fue a los pasillos del mismo edificio a respirar aliviada, ahí converso con Grey quien le esperaba.

-No se van a quedar -dijo a interrogante el escudero de la princesa -eso es algo bueno, también es bueno que se lleven a los prisioneros de la batalla. No hay lugar donde ponerlos ni guardías para vigilarlos, nos hacen un gran favor -vio en la cara de la peliroja algo de preocupación -que ocurre princesa.

-Cuando hablaron de llevarse a los prisioneros, recorde. Hay varios nobles cuyos familiares dicen que estaban en las ciudades capturadas por el enemigo, creo que igual los tienen como prisioneros, si es así, tal vez los usen para la negociación de paz -decía Pinya.

-Y cuando seran esas negociaciones -le pregunto Grey.

-Pronto, solo eso dijeron -respondio la princesa.

De ahí, volvio a su habitación que le brindaron en la mansión. Rerei había cambiado las escamas de dragón como se tenia planeado en un principio. En tanto, el grupo que llegó en apoyo a los spartans en Italica estaba por retirarse.

-Cuantos eliminaron, yo nueve -dijo Mickey dijo a sus compañeros de escuadrón caminado a su falcon que los trajo.

-Once -exclamo Romeo.

-Diez -comento Rockie.

-Diez también -dijo Ducht -supongo que tu pagas la primera ronda, Mickey.

-Mierda -vocifero el ODST justo cuando se sentaba en su asciento.

-Algo me dijo que tu ibas a perder -comento Ducht sentandose igual.

-Hey, Rockie, ahí esta tu novia -se burlo Romeo al notar a Tuka a la distancia al ver las personas despedirse de ellos.

-Novia? -no sabia de quien le hablaban.

-Habla de la elfa rubia que luego anda en la base chico -dijo Mickey -ella te mira mucho.

-Vamos -se sintió avergonzado el joven soldado de choque a lo cual sus compañeros rieron por como se puso.

-Muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto! -gritaban los pobladores de la ciudad, estaban en deuda con la UNSC.

continuaron gritando en agradeciendo a los soldados de la UNSC y a los shanguelios al momento de verlos partir, incluso les arrojaron flores y ellos las atrapaban con una sonrisa por el gesto. Los Falcons y Phatoms se elevaron para volver a Arnus. Metieron a los prisioneros tras dividirlos grupos de cuatro personas para subirlos a los phatoms ya que tenían mas capacidad de transporte, quedo solamente una prisionera de mas, la maga de espiritus; a ella la llevaron en el falcon que transportaba a los spartans, Palmer le dio su asciento para que pudieran llevarla, al ser la unica mujer entre los prisioneros, no iban a ponerla junto a los otros.

-Cambie las escamas -dijo Rerei al llegar con Katt tras ir a con el mercader de Italica en compañia de Tuka.

-Bien, es hora de irnos -exclamo Katt tras oírla.

El equipo de noble y azul montaron sus vehículos en los que llegaron luego de haber subido a las tres chicas al camión, entre ellos se les unio Palmer ya que había quedado atras luego de haberle dado su asciento a la maga de espiritus. Ella se subio en el warthong en que iba John, Jun y Seis; mandaron a Seis al camión para darle lugar a la comandante.

Ya en el camino de tierra rumbo a Arnus, Palmer iba conversando con el jefe mientras Jun vigilaba las llanuras por las que pasaban, la princesa había dicho que posiblemente se toparían con un grupo de sus caballeros pertenecientes a la orden.

-Puedo preguntar algo jefe -exclamo Palmer mientras John conducia.

-Que ocurre comandante -permitio ser interrogado.

-Porque dijo eso ayer, me referio... a lo de la paz -decía la mujer spartan -siempre creí que usted era un adicto a la guerra... -decir eso enfurecio a John, pero retenia esa ira.

-Escucha Palmer no... -el jefe fue interrumpido por Jun.

-Jefe tenemos compañia -exclamo Jun apuntando a las dos en punto de su posición.

El convoy se detuvo de golpe poniendo en alerta a todos en el grupo. Jun tomo su rifle que tenia en la espalda y uso la mira del arma para ver quienes eran los que se aproximaban ya que solo se veía una enorme columna de tierra levantandose a medida que esta se aproximaba.

-Jun que vez -pregunto el jefe.

-Solo polvo... espere -noto algo sobresaliente entre el humo -veo un grupo a caballo, una mujer de cabello rubio con tirabuzones, otra de cabello plateado y corto, hay mas mujeres con ellas.

-Traen armaduras -pregunto John.

-Si señor, veo algo mas... una bandera -decía noble tres -es... una rosa.

-Una rosa de estandarte, una mujer rubio con tirabuzones y otra peliplateada -repetia Palmer -un segundo no son...

-Los caballeros de la orden de la rosa que nos hablo la princesa Pinya, la rosa amarilla y plateada -descifro John de quienes se trataba, abrio el canal de la radio que lo conectaba a los otros de su grupo y hablo con ellos -atentos spartans, pero no hagan algo estupido, recuerden que el armisticio se ha levantado, no debemos romperlo.

-De acuerdo -respondieron los spartan al unisono a John.

Las caballeras de la orden de la rosa bajaron detuvieron sus caballos al estar delante del convoy de los spartans y sin demostrar temor ante estos desconocidos que tenian en frente. John y Palmer se quitaron sus cascos al ver que estas guerreras se aproximaban, querían demostrar que no eran sus enemigos.

-De donde vienen, a donde se dirigen, responda -exclamo la rosa amarilla aputando su espada al cuello de Palmer, era fiera la guerrera.

-Venimos de Italica -respondió Palmer -y... vamos a Arnus.

-Arnus? ustedes son el enemigo del otro mundo! -al decir eso las demas caballeras sacaron sus espadas y lanzas listas para atacar.

-Alto! -grito John, bajo del warthong con su casco en su mano, se acerco a ambas sin rifle ya que lo dejo en el blindado -esto es un malentendio, no somos...

-Tu -apunto la amarilla a John -acaso eres tu quien los lidera.

-Si pero... -en eso John esquivo el ataque que la guerrera rubia le lanzo con su espada en su intento de cortarle la cabeza pero logró hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla del jefe -aguarda no somos sus enemigos.

-Entonces porque sus soldados nos apuntan -pregunto la rosa plateada. Todos los spartans bajaron del camión y apuntaron sus armas contra las caballeras.

-Bajen sus armas y regresen al camión y vayanse -indico el jefe a los suyos.

-Pero jefe... -quiso razonar Fred.

-Ea una orden, yo me las arreglo -dijo John fiero.

Ellos volvieron al camión y Palmer tomo el lugar de John en el warthong para así conducir y llevarse el convoy a otro lado, pero no iban a abandonar al spartan mas iconico de ellos. Una vez se alejaron, John miro a las guerreras que le apuntaron con sus espadas mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

-Mjolnir, ejecuta codigo 66 -exclamo John.

Una vez dijo este codigo, su armadura se desprendio pieza por pieza de él dejandolo con la ropa negra especial que deben ocupar al tener la armadura. Esto gracias a un codigo de ejecución oral que programo Halsey para los trajes spartnas de nuevo diseño, un codigo que les permitió despojarse de su Mjolnir en caso de ser necesario.

Las caballeras de la orden capturaron a John sin que este se resistiera y se llevaron a Italica. Cayó la noche, los spartans de noble y azul junto a Palmer volvieron a las afueras de Italica para rescatar al jefe, cosa que nadie creería, el tener que salvar al jefe maestro.

-Como fue que esto -pregunto Palmer al mirar a la entrada donde se libro la batalla de antes. Ascechaban a Italica desde la alta maleza del campo.

-No las podemos culpar -exclamo Carter a lado de Palmer -no conocen al armisticio.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan capturado

-dijo Palmer -me pregunto si estara bien.

-Estará bien -exclamo Linda -después de todo a él...

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????? -fue el grito de Palmer luego de oír que John...


	9. capitulo 9

**Edrap: John no solo ya tiene todas las medallas, también tiene algo mas, algo que asustará a Palmer y su enorme imaginación. Lo del comando de voz, se me ocurrio luego de leer otro fanfic de halo y leyend of korra.**

 **Rasengan7872: Con quien pondre a Rory sera con quien menos se lo esperen. Y lo del nombre de la princesa, cuando lo escuche la primera vez me dije khe verga quien escribio la novela se fue de fiesta o que pedo. Descuida mas adelante Cortana saldra en esta historia, es mas me diste una idea para que el jefe sepa que ella sigue viva con ayuda de Rory. No voy a poner a Mickey como traidor pero me diste una idea para escribir con lo que va pasar mas adelante. Y también no creo meter a la esposa de Mickey en la historia, solo la incluiría en menciones mas adelante.**

 **Phantom: Pues creo que me seguiras jodiendo porque hay muchas cosas en las que se me va la onda cuando escriba porque no conozco del todo bien al mundo de halo. Osiris si va a estar e incluso muchos otros spartans, es mas creo que voy a traer a Johnson de la muerte pero mas adelante.**

 **Guest: calma hijo se pasciente, relajate, tal vez este atrasando un poco los capitulos pero es que estoy concentrawdo en otro fanfic que hago, pero descuida aqui esta el nuevo capitulo leelo con moderación.**

 **Sin mas que responder, empecemos esto.**

-Repite eso -Palmer estaba incredula ante lo que le dijo Linda, tanto que se quito el casco para respirar y tomar a Linda de su armadura -vuelve a repetir eso!

-Que John estará bien -exclamo la spartan del equipo azul.

-Lo otro, vuelve a repetir lo otro!! -estaba euforica.

-No por nada se gano la cruz de caballero de quinta categoria -dijo Carter.

-Es broma -Palmer estaba atonita ante lo que le decían de John -diganme que es broma!!!

-No no lo es -exclamo Fred -se la dieron al jefe luego de que ayudamos a retrasar el ataque del imperio en Nueva Alejandria.

-No! no! no! no! no! no puede ser! ningun soldado en la UNSC ha ganado esas cinco medallas, solo Lord Hood o Holland, como es que el jefe pudo recibirla?!!! -queria gritar la spartan.

-Que esa cruz de caballero? -pregunto Rerei.

-Es una medalla que da la UNSC a los soldados por actos de extrema valentia y liderazgo en combate -le explicaba Katt a la maga -son cinco tipos de la medalla. La de caballero como se le llama. Cruz de caballero con hojas de roble. Cruz de caballero con hojas de roble y espadas. Cruz de caballero con hojas de roble con diamantes y espada. Cruz de caballero con hojas de roble de oro con diamantes y espadas.

-Un segundo ahora que recuerdo se debe tener la cruz de hierro para tener la cruz de caballero -recordó Palmer -cuando ganó John la cruz de hierro?

-Fue la primera medalla que le dieron cuando se volvio jefe maestro -comento Kelly.

-Y porque le dieron esa cruz de hierro? -pregunto la maga peliazul.

-Valentia en batalla y exito en liderazgo de tropas en misiones -respondió Jorge -lo mismo para la cruz de caballero solo que debes repetirlo con otras 10 misiones.

-Luego en otras 15 misiones para la de hojas de robles -dijo Seis.

-Después otras 25 para de hojas y espadas -dijo Jun.

-Luego otras 30 para la de diamantes -dijo Emile.

-Y al final otras 50 misiones para la de oro -dijo Linda.

-Es un chiste -dijo Palmer sin poder tragarse el hecho de que John alcanzó esa medalla -debe ser un mal chiste.

-Bueno, John tiene alrededor de unas 180... no unas 200 medallas -dijo Linda dibagando.

-Que?! -Palmer no podía creer que John tuviera tantas medallas, ningun spartan había conseguido tantas. Por lo que sabía, solo hubo un soldado que ha recibido mas medallas que ninguno. **(Se llama Audie Leon Murphy, un soldado de la segunda guerra que gano unas 160 medallas de EU, Francia y de Belgica, busquenlo por si no me creen).**

-Y esas medallas se lo dieron por ser un gran soldado -dijo picara Rory.

-El jefe maestro es el mejor entre los spartans, ningun otro lo ha superado -dijo Seis.

-Conque el mejor -hablo la sacerdotiza con lujuria por el spartan.

-Podría ser esto peor -la spartan de la cuarta generación entro en un leve estado depresibo.

-Ella ya lo sabe -pregunto Emile a su comandante.

-Supongo que no? -respondió Carter.

-Saber que -Palmer saco su pistola y apunto a noble 1 -dimelo o te disparo comandante -estaba molesta.

-Baja el arma primero y comportate -Carter le quito la pistola con la mano -escucha, ni esta confirmado pero... se rumorea que planean promover de rango al jefe para que sea el brigadier de los spartans -el brigadier es un general con una de cinco estrellas ganadas.

Tras haber dicho, Sarah no pudo mas con los hechos que sacudían su cabeza y se desplomo en el suelo del campo, comenzó a desear que la tierra se la tragará.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Forma dentro de Italica, Pinya estaba enojada con su comandante Boses que le había traído al spartan como prisionero.

-Eres una estupida!!! -Pinya estaba iracunda con la rubia, tanto que le arrojó una copa con bebida a su frente.

-He? -la rosa amarilla ni comprendía la reacción de su señora -no entiendo... que hice mal.

-Que hiciste mal? que hiciste mal?!! tomaste como prisionero uno de los soldados que salvo a Italica en la batalla de hoy!!! -grito a todo pulmon la peliroja.

-Pero, pero, pero él es el enemigo -Boses le respondia como niña al ser regañada.

-Y él salvo a Italica, justo cuando habíamos acordado un armisticio con ellos -Pinya se acerco a la ventana que daba vista al campo.

-Un armisticio? -cuestiono la chica.

-Dijeron que querían a un acuerdo de paz para detener la guerra así que levantamos un armisticio -le explicaba la princesa a su subalterna -hasta entonces detendrían su avance y su conquista en el imperio. También dijeron que cualquier hostilidad podría romper ese armisticio.

-Princesa -aparecio su escudero Gray junto a Hamilton.

-Como esta el spartan -pregunto Pinya.

-Durmiendo, me impresiona de que no tenga heridas o moretones cuando me dijeron que lo golpearon; admito que es un tipo pesado -exclamo Gray -un grupo de sirvientas de la mansión lo cuida en estos momentos.

-Bien, eso esta bien -entro en calma la princesa imperial -Boses, ven -hablo a la rubia.

-Si princesa -se puso nerviosa la guerrera.

-Hay que convencer al spartan de que no hable de lo que paso hoy y tu vas a comprar su silencio -decía en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchará.

-Como debo hacerlo -se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa, no queria saber de que forma debía asegurarse de que el spartan guarde silencio.

-Un simple lo siento dudo que funcione, perdoname por pedirte esto, pero... deberas usar tu cuerpo para eso -exclamo y Boses se quedo estatica.

-Princesa... yo no puedo hacer eso... usted sabe que yo... yo... yo soy... virgen... -sentia pena al decir que aun era pura.

-Lamento pedirte algo como esto ante alguien como ese spartan, pero el futuro de la existencia del imperio esta en juego -dijo Pinya Co Lada.

-Lo entiendo, soy una noble, no es extraño como eso me involucre -dijo con la mirada al suelo para luego mirar a la princesa -voy a hacer lo posible para que olvide lo que paso, princesa.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, donde las sirvientas de la elegante casa cuidaban al spartan, John estaba descansando ya que al haber sido llevado a rastras por los caballos de las guerreras de elite de Pinya de regreso a Italica, quedo dormido durante el viaje.

John estaba en la cama de aquella habitación dormido hasta que de un momento a otro desperto de golpe.

-¿Ya desperto señor? -pregunto una chica pelinegra vestida de sirvienta.

Una de las sirvientas que tenia un pelo color rojo el cual eran serpientes, le dio un vaso con agua a John el cual bebio.

-Gracias -dijo tras beber el agua -y mi ropa -pregunto John al ver que no tenia su traje negro que llevaba debajo de la armadura, solo una sabana que lo cubria.

-Se la quitamos para que tuviera un sueño mas comodo -dijo una de las sirvientas que era una perteneciente a la raza de conejas guerra -descuide la hemos lavado y planchado para usted señor.

-Gracias -no supo que mas decir, mas que mirar por la ventana del cuarto -estoy de regreso en Italica, verdad -pregunto el jefe.

-Si, esta de vuelta en la mansión, señor -informó otra de las sirvientas que tenia orejas y cola de gato.

-Quienes son ustedes -pregunto John para conocer a quienes le rodeaban.

-Mi nombre es Persia, soy una mujer gato.

-Soy Mamina, pertenezco a las conejas guerreras.

-Yo soy Aurea, soy una medusa.

-Me llamo Mome, soy una humana.

-Estamos a sus servicios, pidanos lo que desee sin restricciones, amo -dijeron las cuatro siervas de Forma en coro tomando el borde de sus vestidos y hacerle una leve reverencia.

-Gracias, me gustaría seguir durmiendo un poco -dijo el spartan acostandose de nuevo en la cama.

-Le dejaremos descansar tranquilo entonces, señor -exclamo Mamina.

Las cuatro mucamas salieron de la habitación dejando solo a John para que descansará. En cuanto a las siervas, estas se diriguieron a donde la mujer que los lideraba en su trabajo en la mansión para informarle del spartan.

-Como se encuentra el señor John -pregunto la mujer a las mucamas.

-Esta bien señora no parece enojado por haber sido traido como prisionero de vuelta a la ciudad, le dejamos para que descanse tranquilo a petición de él -dijo Persia -aun cree que se ponga en contra de la ciudad.

-Eso se lo decidirá el guerrero dentro de poco, solo esperó que tenga piedad con la condesa -dijo la mujer de mayor edad temiendo que John haga traer a los suyos para destruir la ciudad en represalia por haberlo capturado.

-Y como lo decidira? -pregunto Mome.

-Por la información que me dio la princesa, la persona que le hizo volver debera disculparse y convencerlo de que ignoré lo que le han hecho -exclamo la lider de las mucamas de la mansión -bien, quedense cerca de la habitación de nuestro huesped por si necesita algo.

-Si señora -dijeron las cuatro en coro.

Por otro lado, afuera de la ciudad agricola. El grupo de spartans esperaba a las afueras de Italica a Rerei y Tuka les durmieran a los sentinelas que protegían la puerta para tener la oportunidad para entrar en la ciudad y sacar a John.

-Me pueden volver a decir como es que van dormir a los guardías esas dos -Emile había olvidado lo que la elfa de cabello dorado dijo que haría para dormir a los guardias.

-Solo se, que usaran magia -dijo Carter con unos binoculares mirando hacia adelante.

En eso, en la parte superior del muro donde estaba la puerta, un domo morado se levanto y una serie de luces salieron disparadas hacia las personas que vigilaban la entrada de la puerta, las cuales cayeron dormidas al instante.

-Este mundo es cada vez mas impresionante -exclamo Fred al ver como la magia hacia su efecto en las personas de la comunidad.

Sobre el muro, Carter vio a Tuka con una antorcha haciendoles señales a los spartans.

-Moviendose spartans -dijo Palmer cuando igual vio la señal de la elfa.

Los diez salieron de sus escondites en la maleza del campo y con sus armas en mano salieron para ir por el jefe. Eso pasaba en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras tanto a dentro de la mansión del monarca de Italica. La guerrera perteneciente a la orden de la Rosa, Boses; estaba frente a la puerta donde sierra-117 descansaba. La rubia vestida su ropa de dormir, una pijama tipo babydoll transparente de color malva, la unica parte de su ropa que no era transparente era donde sus senos.

Antes de entrar a la habitación recordó las ordenes de Pinya para que el spartan olvidase lo que ella le hizo. Tras secarse las lagrimas que cayeron de su cara, ya que le entregaría al spartan su virginidad; abrió las puertas de la habitación.

-"Por favor, que sea gentil" -dijo en su mente Boses.

Se puso delante de la cama del spartan al ver que estaba en un profundo sueño, se quito la pijama que traía y subio a la cama. Moviendose lentamente a gatas, se puso donde estaba la entrepierna de John. Le quito la sabana con lentitud para descubrir que el spartan estaba desnudo, esto lo ruborizo ya que vio el cuerpo Formido de John. Pero lo que mas le sonrojo fue ver lo que el spartan tenia entre sus piernas.

-"Es enorme" -pensó Boses al verle su miembro de John -"Si esa entre en mi, me partira dos" -se decía a si misma en la mente -"pero, debo hacer esto".

Se agacho lentamente a la cosa de John y a unos milimetros de su boca, el spartan reaccionó al sentir la presencia de alguien junto a él. John con un veloz reflejo, se abalanzo sobre Boses y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de esta la puso inmovil.

Afuera, en las cercanías de la mansión; los spartans junto a las tres chicas que llevaron a Italica. Llegaron a la puertas de los Forma, y al ver que no había guardías protegiendo la puerta quisieron abrirla discretamente pero había un inconveniente.

-Que pasa -pregunto Katt al comandante de su equipo.

-Esta acegurada por dentro -dijo Carter.

-Pues claro, que pensó que dejarían la puerta sin seguro a caso -respondió burlon Emile.

-Entonces abrenos la puerta, quieres señor arrogante -dijo Jun.

-Abran espacio -Emile se hizo hacua atrás de los otros spartans y mas atras ya que planeaba derribarla con una patada, para ello quería tomar mucho impulso.

Dentro de la mansión, una de las mucamas que atendia a John se percato que había alguien en la puertas de la mansión e intentaban entrar por la fuerza.

-Que pasa -pregunto la princesa al ver a la coneja guerrera reaccionar.

-Hay personas en la puerta, armados, quieren entrar por la fuerza -dijo Mamina.

-Deben ser los compañeros del spartan, abranles la puerta y dejenlos pasar -indico la chica.

-Si princesa -exclamaron ambas para dirigirse a la puerta.

Al momento de que Emile corria hacia la puerta, estas se abrieron y vieron a las dos sirvientas quienes las recibieron con amabilidad en su incursión a la mansión.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos -dijeron las dos siervas.

Al ver a las sirvientas, y que no había señal alguna de hostilidad; Seis tuvo que detener a Emile antes de que tacleara a quienes les abrieron las puertas. Tomo su DMR que tenia en la espalda y como si fuera un bat de beisbol, golpeo a Emile en la cara cuando este pasaba a su lado haciendo que diera un giro de 90 grados hacia atras, logrando que se diera contra el suelo.

-Bien hecho Seis -dijo Katt para después entrar caminando en la mansión al seguir al resto de su compañeros, dejando a Emile atras.

-Que -exclamo Emile al ver que Rory le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie -gracias -dijo cuando se paro -como es que eres tan fuerte -pregunto.

-Soy una semidiosa, torpe -respondia la apostol -es normal que sea mejor que otros humanos incluso es posible que sea mejor que ustedes, Emile -pronuncio su nombre con lujuria.

En tanto, en la habitación donde estaba el jefe maestro con Panash, este seguia sobre la guerrera de la orden de la rosa en la misma posición.

-Así que te llamas Boses Palestina -dijo John tras interrogarle sobre algunos pequeños detalles, la chica de cabello rubio solo acento con su cabeza -eres la segunda al mando de la orden de la rosa después de la princesa -volvió a acentar con la cabeza -y ella te envió para que olvide el hecho de que tomaste prisionero -volvio a acentar la chica -y para eso te envio... -no quiso decir Boses a lo que la princesa le había enviado a hacer, John se sento quedando en otra posición compremetedora sobre Boses, pues sus piernas estaban dentro del aerea de las piernas de la guerra -una disculpa, seria suficiente.

-Hablas en serio -la chica se enojó -sabes lo humillante que fue venir aqui vestida así para digas eso!

Enojada, Boses tomó la mano del spartan para ponerla sobre su pecho. En ese momento entraron en la habitación los spartans solo para ver una escena muy incomoda.

-Jefeeeee... -dijo Fred al entrar tranquilo para mirar a la cama donde este estaba con la guerrera.

-Date prisa y violame de una vez!! -grito Panash para ver que John miraba a hacia la puerta.

Ella miro igual que el spartan solo para ver al grupo de spartans que los miraban intrigados y extrañados con lo que veían y escucharon de la chica. Apenada, Boses se movio del spartan y se tapo con las sabanas mientras se hundía cada vez mas en la verguenza ya que estos soldados los habían escuchado.

-Oigan no es lo que parece -dijo John tratando de cambiar las expresiones de sus compañeros.

-Jefe -decía Palmer reteniendo la ira, así que se acerco a John y sin dudarlo, le solto un puñetazo al heroe de todos en la UNSC -PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito se escucho en toda la mansión, mas tarde tras vestir al jefe con su traje interno de la armadura y a Boses con algo mas descente, los spartans junto a las chicas que las acompañaban; fueron a ver a la princesa ya que necesitaba saber esta si John dejaría pasar por alto el inconveniente de antes.

-Descuide, no dire nada sobre lo que paso princesa -dijo John tranquilo con un moreton formado en su ojo derecho.

-Se lo agradezco spartan -dijo aliviada Pinya -y... lo de su ojo... -la princesa tenia que hubiera sido Boses la que le causo la herida a John.

-Esto -señalo el jefe su ojo -un pequeño malentendido con una de mis compañeras.

Detrás del salón de la mansión donde estaban. Palmer estaba junto mirando a la pared con los brazos cruzados enojada tras haber visto al jefe en semejante acto, cerca de ella, estaban Kelly y Linda viendo como esta murmuraba cosas sobre John.

-Estupido como puede rebajarse a cosas como esas, es un spartan deberia actuar como tal -murmuraba Palmer.

-Parece que alguien esta celosa -dijo en burla Kelly al ver a Palmer así.

-Celosa, celosa de que -volteo a verlas -por cierto como es que pueden mantener la compostura despuéa de haber visto al jefe haciendo como eso.

-No es nuestro problema -respondió con flojera Linda.

-Hablan enserio -se molestaba Palmer con la actitud de estas dos -cual seria su reacción si... si... descubrieran al jefe haciendome lo que le hizo a esa chica.

-Y porque tu exactamente -comenzaban a molestar a la comandante.

-Porque... -se puso nerviosa Palmer -por que no voy a usar a otra como ejemplo.

-Es eso o porque quiere que John te ponga en la misma situación -al decirle eso Palmer comenzó a fantasiar en sus pensamientos. Imaginaba lo mismo que en el baño en Arnus pero esta vez en la habitación donde lo encontraron. Tanta era su imaginación que se ruborizo toda su cara -comandante es una pervertida -dijo Linda al ver el silencio de Sarah.

-Claro que no -exclamo y después susurro algo -tal vez, tenga pequeñas fantasías con el jefe maestro.

-Deprabada -dijeron tanto Kelly y Linda.

En eso, donde el resto de los spartans se encontraban con la princesa, las chicas y las mucamas en la mansión aparecio Hamilton llamando a la princesa siendo acompañada por la ama de llaves cuando pasaba entre todos los demas de la sala.

-Princesa, princesa Pinya -hablo Hamilton haciendo que los demas guardasen silencio.

-Que pasa Hamilton -pregunto la peliroja.

-Hay unos hombres en la puerta... -no le dejaron terminar.

-En las puertas de la ciudad -dedujo Pinya.

-No, estan en la puerta de la mansión -aclaro Hamilton.

Todoa fueron a la puerta de la mansión para ver de quienes se trataban, al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa. Pues estaban al menos unos 20 spartans encabezados por el equipo Rojo de la segunda generación seguidos de otros 20 ODSTs. Todos con sus armas apuntando a la entrada las cuales bajaron al ver a sus compañeros spartans.

-Jerome, que hacen aquí -pregunto John.

-Lo mismo les preguntamos -dijo el líder de Rojo -Lasky y Keyes estan preocupados porque no regresaron ayer ninguno de ustedes ni reportaron nada. Detectamos que te quitaste la armadura y que abandonaron sus vehículos a las afueras de esta ciudad.

-Ya decia yo que olvidabamos algo -comento Jun.

-Dejando eso, nos enviaron para buscarlos ya que usted tiene un asunto pendiente jefe, y los altos mandos necesitan que traigan a sus tres amigas -hablaba sobre Tuka, Rory y Rerei.

-Porque -cuestiono Palmer.

-Solo venimos a buscarlos, no nos dijeron nada mas -exclamo Alice.

-También debe venir la princesa, la ONI quiere iniciar el acuerdo de paz -menciono Douglas.

Una vez comunicado a la princesa que iniciaria las platicas sobre la paz entre ambos bandos en la guerra iniciada, Pinya no lo dudo y los acompaño junto a uno de su segunda almando de la orden de la rosa ya que seria una negoción discreta del publico.

Escoltaron a los spartans que estaban en Italica junto a las tres chicas que habían llevado para que conseguieran el dinero que decían necesitar, mas la tercera princesa de Imperio jubto a su segunda al mando de su división especial. Tras movilizarse a Arnus en un enorme grupo de vehículos de tipo warthongs, arribaron a la base y ahí, la princesa comenzó a temblar al ver el potencial belico de la UNSC y sus aliados separatistas Shanguelios. Las maquinas que veía le causaban un gran temor a la peliroja cuando lo vio al bajar del camión que las llevaron. La impresionaron los marines, los ODSTs, los spartnas y Elites al verlos entrenar con sus armas de plasma y fuego, a la vez que practicaban los distintos estilos de pelea que tenían.

-"Pegasos de hierro" -dijo en su mente la princesa al ver las unidades falcons, pelicans y phatoms hacer practicas de combate y vuelo sobre Arnus -"Elefantes de Hierro" -vio a los scorpions de la UNSC y a los Wraith de los shanguelios practicaban en las mesetas que rodeaban la colina -"Aves de hierro" -vio a varios banshee y F-99 en el aire -"mastodontes de guerra" -le aterró ver a unos tres scarabs moviendose en las cercanias, pero cuando miro al cielo se llevó la mayor sorpresa -"Dragones de Hierro" -vio las fragatas y naves insignia de los dos grupos que estaban en Arnus.

-Princesa esta bién -pregunto Boses tras ver lo mismo que la princesa.

-Si no llegamos a firmar ese tratado -decía Pinya -el imperio será destruido por un enemigo inimaginable.

Después, dentro de la camara spartan en la colina, donde se les colocaba la armadura. John estaba siendo reaquipado con su Mjolnir luego de habersela quitado. Cerca de ahí, los spartans Emile y Fred habían corrido entre los spartans varones el motivo por el cual vieron al jefe con un moreton en la cara.

-Así que por eso le dio un golpe la comandante -dijo un spartan de Carmesi.

-Nunca pensé que al jefe lo atraparán haciendo eso, es un tipo con suerte -dijo el líder de Majestic, Thorne. Ya que le llamo la atención que a John lo encontraran desnudo con una mujer muy atractiva.

-Tiene una mejor suerte con las mujeres que tu -se burlo Hoya.

-Jajajajaja -los demas spartans reir en burla de Thorne.

Por otro lado del lugar, Kelly y Linda habíam pasado el rumor hacia las spartans femeninas.

-Vaya chica con suerte -decía Alice tras haber oído a Kelly y Linda.

-Ella logró lo que ninguna spartan ha logrado en todos estos años, tener a John desnudo en una cama -dijo la spartan 010 Naomi.

-Lastima que no pudo violarselo, yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo -exclamo Lucy-B091.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del cuartel construido en Arnus. Pinya y Boses habían sido llevadas a reunirse con los cuatro militares al mando en la ocupación de este nuevo mundo.

-Es un gusto tenerla aquí princesa Pinya Co Lada. Soy el Almirante James Gregory Cutter -se presento ante las dos del imperio.

-Comandante Thomas Lasky -exclamo el líder de la Infinity.

-Capitana Miranda Keyes -se presento la hija de Halsey.

-Capitan Zera'tul -dijo el shanguelio.

-Un placer conocerlos -exclamo Pinya tras tragarse los nervios -sobre el tratado de paz.

-Perdone princesa pero -Cutter le empezóa explicar a la peliroja -los terminos previos al tratado no se discutira aquí, tampoco sera con nosotros -puso en dudo a la princesa -vera queremos que nos acompañe a nuestro mundo del otro lado del portal, princesa.

-Al otro lado -exclamo Pinya.

-Ocurre que algunos de nuestros politicos quieren hablar antes con usted princesa, pero para ello necesitamos que cruce con nosotros al otro lado -decía Lasky -claro si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Pinya cruzo miradas con Boses, cruzar al mundo donde provenian los soldados que habían incursionado en su país era algo que nunca pensaron hacer.

-Si esto hace que el tratado se efectue, lo haremos -dijo Pinya.

Pasaron el día en la colina como muestra de paz ante el armisticio. Al caer la noche, la princesa hablaba con su amiga que la acompaño al lugar. Pues a Pinya queria saber como es que el enemigo que atacaba su mundo alcanzo tanta grandeza militar y gobernamental como para ganarse la confianza y fe de las personas de los poblados que estaban ocupando.

-Princesa -hablo Boses -usted cree que el spartan no diga nada de lo ocurrido.

-De que hablas -pregunto la peliroja tras haber sido sacada de sus pensamientos poe parte de su amiga.

-Quiero decir, y si habla de lo ocurrido, podría reiniciar la guerra -exclamo la Rubia.

-Dudo que lo haga -Pinya estaba tranquila ante él tema.

-Como puede estar segura de eso -Boses se preocupaba.

-En Italica me dio su palabra de ayudar a proteger la ciudad y cumplio -exclamo ruborizada al recordar cuando vio como actuo John en la situación -y ahora dijo que no hablaría sobre lo que paso, confió en su palabra.

-Pero quien lo asegura, princesa -se estaba asustando Boses sola.

-Cuando te envie a disculpar con él diciendo que usaras tu cuerpo fue para probarlo -decía Pinya -necesitaba saber si ese spartan es un simple animal o un hombre de verdad. Tal parece que es uno de verdad.

-Me hizo pasar verguenza solo para saber si ese hombre era de fiar -Boses solo vio que la princesa sonreia ante eso -princesa usted es cruel -cruzo los brazos y volteo enojada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual era porque recordo cuando vio lo que John ocultaba entre sus piernas.

Después, de eso, la peliroja miro a travez de la ventana de donde las tenían alojadas para mirar hacia el portal que era custodiado por marines de la UNSC.

-"El otro lado, me pregunto que maravillas ocultan en su mundo" -exclamo Pinya en su mente.


	10. capitulo 10

**Rasengan7872: lo voy a traer mas adelante amigo, descuida. Forge estará en esta historia, solo que saldra a futuro.**

 **Ricardo.arellanobarrera:** **aqui esta la nueva dosis compa.**

 **Edrap:** **El record guiness al spartan mas cabron de todos Jajajajaja. Aun faltan mas cosas para que Palmer decida ir a un psicologo amigo.**

 **Phantom:** **No se si meta a los equipos negro y gris. Aunque tal vez decida mencionarlos o incluirnos en flashbacks mas adelante en la historia, pero la eternity si va a estar aunque va a ser escasa su presencia. Porque igual a futuro voy a contar la versión de la invasión de reach y los demas eventos de este fanfic.**

 **Guest: aquí esta la nueva dosis amigo. Disfrutalo.**

 **Una disculpa por hacerlos esperar por esta decima parte pero es que estoy en busqueda de un empleo temporal por el tiempo que no estaré estudiando por un año o dos antes de entrar a una universidad. Estuve un tiempo en un hotel pero era un lugar muy cabrón y explotador. trabajaba diez horas al día en vez de ocho y no me pagaban horas extra ademas de que para ir y venir a mi casa me hacía cuatro horas.**

 **En fin, comencemos este nuevo capitulo.**

Pinya, con su amiga de la orden de la rosa habían sido escoltadas junto con Rory, Rerei y Tuka hacía el otro lado del portal de Arnus al mundo que habían colonizado los humanos. Esto porque, la semidiosa, la maga y la elfa iban a participar en una sitación por parte de la ONI al igual que John. Pero cuando cruzaron el portal, se dieron una gran sorpresa al ver la ciudad de Nueva Alejandría.

-Jamas había visto edificaciones tan altas -exclamo Pinya aterrada al ver lo alto de los rascacielos de la cuidad de Nueva Alejandría.

-Aquí también hay dragones de hierro -dijo impresionada y asustada Boses al ver las naves volando sobre la ciudad.

-Saben aprovechar las dimensiones para su existencia -comento Rerei.

-Como dijo que se llamaba esta ciudad, señor -exclamo Tuka hacia John quien estaba junto a ellas a las puertas del portal del lado del mundo de Reach.

-Esto -dijo John vistiendo su armadura Mjolnir -bienvenidas a Nueva Alejandria, la ciudad mas importante en Reach.

-Reach? -repitió intrigada Pinya.

-Es el nombre de este mundo -dijo John.

-Reach, he? -exclamo Rory de forma aburrida -tengo la sensación de que este mundo debería estar muerto. Una de las bendiciones de ser discipula del dios Enroy es saber si algo debería estar vivo o muerto -dijo mirando al equipo noble.

-Porque tenemos ser nosotros las que las escolten comandante -se quejo Emile estando cerca de Rerei, Tuka y Rory junto con su equipo.

-Dijeron que era asignar dos equipos spartans de tres miembros o uno de seis. Y como somos el unico grupo de seis spartans que existe... -respondió Carter.

-Ya entendí -exclamo noble 4 -pero si dos spartans van a escoltar una de cada una de ellas, porque somos once aquí -dijo pues estaba el equipo azul entero y estaba también Palmer en el lugar.

-A mi me citaron para presentarme ante el senado, de nuevo. Aunque no se para que esta vez -dijo John -la comandante Palmer y el resto de mi equipo escoltaran a la princesa y su compañera hasta una reunión privada con los miembros de la ONI y ustedes llevaran a las tres invitadas al otra reunión, solo que esa sera una reunión publica.

-Y usted vendra solo con nosotros hasta el senado -comento Seis al jefe.

-Se supone que alguien vendría a buscarme también -exclamo John -por eso llevamos casi una hora esperando.

Habían pasado alrededor de unos 45 minutos esperando desde que atravesaron el portal de Arnus a Nueva Alejandría, pero aun no se iban del lugar con tal de esperar a quien iba a escoltar al jefe maestro ante el senado de su mundo. Así hasta que un grupo de spartans, agentes de la ONI aparecieron.

-John Sierra 117 -hablo un spartan de la cuarta generación que era acompañado de otros tres spartans que formaban su grupo.

-Ustedes quienes son spartans -pregunto John sin demostrar intriga ni extrañesa ante este grupo de su gente.

-Spartan Locke, de la cuarta generación, señor -dijo el agente de la ONI quitandose el casco que traía -ellos son los spartans, Buck, Vale y Tanaka. Somos el equipo Osiris, nos asignaron para escoltarlo junto a las visitantes del otro lado del portal. Es un placer conocer en persona a los heroes de Reach, -miro al equipo Azul y Noble, él y su equipo saludaron a estos spartans con el gesto militar. Estos sin saber que Rerei estaba traduciendo lo que decían los spartans para entendería la princesa.

-Quien dio esa orden, hasta donde se, Holland solo asigno a los equipo Noble, Azul y a mi para la labor -pregunto Palmer.

-Nos asigno lord Hood comandante, fue a petición de una almirante de la ONI, señora -dijo Locke a la spartan de armadura blanca.

-Una almirante de la ONI? -pregunto John.

-La misma persona que lo cito al senado, jefe -comento el líder de Osiris.

-Saben quien es -pregunto el jefe.

-No se su nombre, pero se que la apodan Oz. -exclamo Locke.

-Oz? -exclamo confundida Plamer.

-Serim Osman -pronuncio John el nombre del agente de la ONI -tenia que ser ella -sin que se dieran cuenta, John estaba descepcionado de saber quien era la persona que había hecho que el senado lo citara. Pero los spartans miraban con extrañesa al jefe debajo de sus cascos al preguntarse algunos porque John había hablado así.

-Andando -dijo Locke cuando un par de pelicans descendia ha donde ellos estaban -los llevaremos hasta la Eternity.

-La Eternity? -exclamo Palmer.

-La reunión sera en la tierra, y la Eternity sera la que nos lleve hasta ahí -dijo Tanaka.

El equipo noble junto a Rory, Rerei y Tuka subieron al primer pelican, mientras que la princesa, Boses, los equipos azul, osiris y Palmer iban en el segundo pelican rumbo a una de las naves que custodiaban Reach en auscencia de la Autum, la Infinity y la Spirit of fire que estaba en Gate. Cuando las naves de transporte de personal militar comenzaron a elevarse, impresiono a maga, la semidosa y al elfa mientras que a la princesa y su compañera les asusto el ver como se elevaba la nave.

-Increible -exclamo Rerei viendo como el pelican se elevaba en el aire hasta una gran altura -como es que vuela este pelican -pregunto a Seis.

-Motores de propulsión, impulsan a la nave a despegar y avanzar -le respondio el lobo solitario de Noble.

-Asombroso -Rerei seguia viendo como se elevaba la nave hasta lo mas alto.

Por otro lado, la princesa veía aterrada como el pelican había ascendido hasta tan alto, ya casi entrando en el espacio.

-Ha donde nos estan llevando -pregunto Pinya con miedo al ver lo alto que se elevaban.

-Vamos hasta la Eternity, princesa -dijo Kelly a la Pinya.

-Eternity -exclamo Boses intrigada.

-La segunda nave mas grande la armada de la UNSC -comento Fredd.

-Cuando terminaron la Eternity -pregunto John a los miembros de Osiris.

-Después del insidente del portal aceleraron la construcción de la nave hasya apenas esta semana, de hecho transportarnos hasta la tierra sera la primera labor de la nave, jefe -respondío Buck.

Justo en el momento, la puerta de los pelicans se cerraron esto porque estaban entrando en la atmosfera del planeta rumbo a la nave Eternity. Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del portal; un grupo de diez soldados ODST estaban conviviendo entre ellos en la base de Arnus. Estaban jugando cartas y apostando fichas de poker que tenían.

-Quien, le entra -dijo Dutch mostrando sus cartas. Tenia cuatro Q de treboles rojos y un nueve de diamantes.

Entonces ocho soldados de choque se quejaron al ver la mano que tenia Dutch y se dieron hacia atras, comenzaron a quejarse de su mala suerte con las cartas que tenían y las fichas que habían apostado, a excepción de un joven ODST que seguía con sus cartas en la mano.

-Cuatro veces seguidas, hoy es mi día de suerte -Dutch ya iba a agarrar las fichad cuando vio que el novato aun tenia las cartas en su mano -que pasa Rockie, le entras o que -dijo Dutch sonriente con la mano de cartas que tenia a su favor.

Poniendo una sonrisa inocente, Rockie mostro las cartas que tenia a los demas ODST, en especial a Dutch, sorprendiendolos ya que el tenia en su poder, cuatro aces y un siete con él.

-Es joda?! -no podía creer que el chico le había ganado.

-Supongo que tu burna suerte acaba de terminar Dutch -Rockie jalo hacia él, todas las fichas de poker que habían en la mesa.

-Hiciste trampa niño -no quería aceptar la derrota.

-Aceptalo Dutch, perdiste -comento Romeo.

Cuando los ODSTs reían del resultado final de la suerte de Dutch ante el novato de su equipo y su falta de madurez al aceptar que el chico le había ganado, una marine entro en la sala para avisar a uno de los soldados de choque sobre una llamada a su nombre.

-Michael Crespo -pronuncio el nombre del soldado de elite de la UNSC.

-Que ocurre soldado -pregunto Mickey.

-Tiene una llamada soldado, un familiar suyo -exclamo la soldado.

Esto fue extraño para Mickey, los unicos familiares que tenia el ODST estaban a dos metros bajo tierra. Viendo que el resto de los miembros de su equipo y demas ODST estaban reteniendo a Dutch porque no aceptaba la derrota ante el novato, fue a atender la llamada temiendo que se tratara de algun viejo conocido que quería olvidar.

-Hola... -exclamo Mickey preocupado de la identidad de la persona que le estaba llamando.

-Hola, Mickey cuanto tiempo -dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea.

-Tu? que quieres, ya dije que abandone el grupo -Mickey hablo en voz baja y preocupación.

-Te dije que la unica forma de dejarlo era dos metros bajo tierra junto a tus padres Mickey -decía la persona que llamaba.

-Que es lo que quieres -exclamo Mickey.

-Quiero jugar un juego -dijo la voz del otro lado de la linea -si dentro de los proximos sesenta minutos no me envias los datos de la ruta que tomara el grupo de visitantes del otro lado portal a la tierra, le enviare documentos a la ONI de quien eras Mickey.

-Y como sabes que yo podría conseguir algo así -se quejo el ODST.

-Se de lo que eres capaz Mickey, y toda la UNSC puede llegarse a entrerarse -fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz antes de colgar la llamada.

-Si hago esto, sera lo ultimo que haga por ustedes -exclamo el soldado de choque.

-De acuerdo -dijo quien le había hablado.

Mickey termino la llamada y miro al suelo preocupado. Sus padres fueron miembros de la oposición hacia la ONI, lo mismo fue por un tiempo para él, pero las amistades que había hecho le hicieron romper ese lazo. Eligió la UNSC por los pocos amigos que tenía ahí, pero no rompio del todo con los rebeldes.

-Pasa algo marine -detras de Mickey estaba uno de los miembros del equipo rojo de spartans, Alice.

-No, nada spartan -dijo Mickey aparentando tranquilidad hacia la spartan -todo esta tranquilo.

-Entonces, sigueme necesito tu ayuda con algo -exclamo Alice comenzando a caminar.

Mickey se puso nervioso, sabía que los spartans eran buenos descifrando secretos de alto nivel. Él siguio a Alice por los pasillos de la base, pasando por la sala donde sus compañeros de equipo continuaban jugando, ahora en compañia de otros marines e incluso los acompañaban los demas spartans del equipo Rojo.

-Como puede ser que ganes hasta en el domino -se quejo Dutch con Rockie.

-Aceptalo hombre, el chico tiene mas suerte que tu en esto -dijo Romeo a favor del chico.

Alice, condujo a Mickey hasta una de las bodegas de armas pesadas donde se encerró con el ODST.

-Y para que me quería spartan -los nervios comenzaron a cubrir a Mickey. La spartan cerro la puerta, se quito el casco y se acerco agresivamente contra el soldado de choque. Puso su brazo contra Mickey sometiendolo contra la pared del lugar -oiga esto es acoso, aunque no me importaría salir violado por una spartan tan bonita -alago a Alice.

-La persona que te llamo, Taikus Raynor, no. El líder del grupo de opositores en las colonias -pregunto Alice a Mickey agresivamente.

-Escuche no es lo que parece -exclamo el marine asustado -no estoy aliado con él, ya no, pero no me lo puedo quitar de encima tan facil -solto al ODST y le contó -es una larga historia.

-Quieres quitar de encima marine, sabes, yo he ido por Raynor por varios años, si me ayudas a atraparlo, puedo hacer que no te juzguen por traición, que dices -exclamo Alice.

-Que tiene en mente spartan -dijo Mickey.

Mientras Alice planeaba usar a Mickey para capturar a uno de los lideres de los grupoa rebeldes mas buscados por toda la ONI y la UNSC. En el espacio dentro, alejandose de Reach; la nave hermana de la Infinity, la Eternity. Estaba realizando su primer viaje interplanetario, luego de años de construcción ya que finalmente estaba en funcionamiento; su misión junto a su tripulación asignada, estarían llevando a las cinco visitantes del otro lado del portal rumbo hacia el mundo natal de la humanidad, la Tierra.

-Increible -dijo Rerei mirando el mundo de Reach desde una de las ventanas de la Eternity la cual se alejaba del planeta para dar el salto desliespacial -nunca creí ver un mundo desde esta perspectiva.

-Conquistaron todo un mundo -exclamo Pinya aterrada e impactada al saber que el planeta completo estaba bajo control de la UNSC -no puedo imaginar que su mundo tenga la capacidad de dominar todo un mundo o que podrían viajar a otros mundos, nosotros apenas si podemos ver algunos.

-Princesa recuerde la superioridad tecnologica de ellos -le recordo Boses.

-Reach fue colonizada princesa, no consquitada -exclamo Jorge estando junto a su grupo para proteger a las tres chicas y las dos del imperio -Reach era un mundo vacio pero que albergaba lo necesario para iniciar una socibilización de nuestra especie.

-Una colonia -dijo asombrada Boses -su gente tiene otras colonias -miro a Palmer.

-Varias de hecho, hemos colonizado casi unos cien planetas princesa, Reach fue uno de las primeras colonias de la UNSC -dijo Sarah junto a tres miembros del equipo Azul cuidando a la princesa y su amiga.

-Increible -dijo Tuka asombrada viendo al mundo de Reach.

-Aterrador -exclamo Pinya, saber que el imperio le había llevado la guerra a una fuerza que podía colonizar otros mundos y viajar atraves de las estrellas, fue una decisión muy estupida -y... a que colonia nos piensan llevar, spartan -pregunto.

-Las llevaremos a nuestro mundo natal, la Tierra -dijo Fred.

-Tierra? -el nombre les parecia soso a las cinco visitantes.

Cerca de ellas, Rory, quien aun portaba su enorme alabarda; miraba el mundo de Reach con una sonrisa maquiavelica a la vez que tenia una expresión lujuriosa hacia el planeta.

-Esta bien, sacerdotiza -exclamo Carter viendo la expresión de Rory.

-Este mundo ya no debería existir -dijo Rory, intrigando a los miembros de Noble -uno de mis dones como sacerdotiza de Enroy es que puedo sentir cuando algo debería estar vivo o muerto. Y este mundo entero deberia estar muerto, al igual que ustedes -paso su lengua por la parte superior de sus labios en señal de antojo.

Ella podía ver el destino de Reach si hubiera caído y como hubieran muerto cada uno de los miembros de Noble.

-Es mujer me esta asustando -exclamo Jun dando un paso atras.

-Disculpen -exclamo Pinya llamando la atención de los spartans que la ciudaban junto a su amiga -donde esta el jefe maestro.

John se encontraba sentado en una de las salas de descanso de la Eternity con su casco en la mesa que tenia enfrente. En su mente hacía coraje al saber quien era la persona que le había hecho ir de nuevas cuentas ante el senado de la UNSC. En tanto, Osiris cuidaba al jefe y los demas marines miraban con impresión al mas legendario spartan ahí sentado em su nave.

-Se encuentra bien jefe -pregunto Locke al ver la seriedad en el rostro de John.

-Después de tantos años vere de nuevo a Serin -contesto sierra-117.

-Serin? habla de la agente Oz -exclamo Tanaka.

-No parece estar muy contento al respecto señor -comento Buck.

-Desde que estabamos en el entrenamiento previos a ser spartans, jamas no llevamos bien. Eramos rivales, o es lo que ella decía -dijo John.

-La agente Oz es una spartan? -Buck se soprendio, pero saco una conclusión antes de oír de John.

-Lo iba a hacer -exclamo el jefe -ella fue retirada del proyecto spartan porque su cuerpo no resistió a las mejoras. Ahora se desquita con los nuestros por haber fracasado en el proyecto, sobre todo conmigo -termino de decir -aunque me gustaría saber porque asigno a un grupo de spartans a cuidarme, de las cuatro ocasiones que me han citado, es la primera vez que me asignan una escolta.

-Cierto, aun no lo saben -exclamo Locke.

-Saber que, spartan -pregunto el jefe.

-Tras la apertura del portal en Reach, los grupos insurgentes han intensificado sus movimientos y reclutamientos -respondía el líder de Osiris -ellos dicen que la apertura del portal es obra de un experimento secreto fallido de la UNSC en el intento de invadir otros mundos y desde entonces han intensificado sus ataques contra bases militares en los distintos mundos.

-Como se relaciona eso conmigo o con las visitantes-cuestiono 117.

-No es que se relacione directamente con usted señor pero -se detuvo un momento y se acerco a John para seguir hablando -todas las colonias saben que tres de las visitantes del otro lado pronto se reuniran en una conferencia publica ante el senado. Y es probable que los insurgentes quieran atacar.

-No solo ellos, también se estima que el covenant quiera atacar -dijo Vale.

-Que hay de los exiliados -pregunto el jefe maestro.

-Ellos se mantienen en calma luego de que les devolvimos el favor que les pedimos hacer por Reach. Los ayudamos en recuperar su hogar natal y a expulsar las influencias covenant de su mundo durante el tiempo que se ausento jefe -comento Tanaka -Atriox a mantenido a su gente en paz con los nuestros

Las fuerzas de la UNSC habían pedido la ayuda a los expulsados del covenant y otros grupos que se oponían a sus ideologías de los halo para salvar Reach, y junto a ellos habían combatido desde la incursion covenant a Reach hasta la batalla contra el Flood en el arca.

-Entiendo -exclamo John -tienen algun plan de contigencia para eso.

-La hay, pero no podemos darle información sobre eso señor -respondio Locke.

-Comprendo -fue lo ultimo que dijo John a Osiris.

Durante las siguientes horas del viaje que duro el salto desliespacial de Reach hacia la tierra. John la paso metido en una capsula criogenica ya que solo así podía estar tranquilo y en paz durante el viaje. El resto de Noble, Azul y Palmer; iban a escoltar a las visitantes del otro lado de la puerta mientras les presentaban a la IA que controlaba la enorme nave de batalla con ayuda de la IA a cargo de la Eternity.

-Hola, señoritas, me llamo Caleb, soy la IA a cargo de esta nave carguera Eternity -se presento la IA ante las chicas, dandoles una fuerte impresión a algunas y una gran sopresa a otras. Caleb parecia un oficial del antiguo regimen nazi del cuerpo de infanteria de la Heer perteneciente a la Wehrmacht.

-Que clase de brujeria es esta -dijo Pinya sorprendida por el pequeño humano que aparecio en el tablero de mando de la nave, lugar donde se encontraban.

-Que es una IA? -pregunto Rerei.

-Es la abreviatura para inteligencia artifical señorita -explicaba la IA -soy un ser viviente creado digitalmemte a base de una muestra de ADN de un humano.

-Eres un homunculo -dijo la maga peliazul impresionada.

-Homunculo también es un termino para llamarme, pero, un homunculo es un ser de carne y hueso. Yo soy un ser cibernetico -exclamo Caleb desapareciendo del tablero -puedo moverme por todo el sistema al que este conectado -hablo desde los altavoces de la cubierta, de ahí regreso al tablero de control.

Las chicas seguían con la IA quien les enseñaba como funcionaba la nave y la velocidad a la que viajaban; ya que una IA tenia mas paciencia para enseñar a un grupo de personas que no tenia ni idea de los conocimientos avanzandos que en su mundo habían.

-Es como educar a un grupo de niños -dijo Katt junto a sus colegas spartans mirando a quienes les tocaba escoltar.

-Le hacemos de niñeros con ellas -dijo Emile -saben, estamos en una nave de la UNSC no hay que mantenernos todos con ellas hasta que lleguemos a la tierra.

-Tiene razón en eso spartan -exclamo Carter -que dos de nosotros se queden con ellas para vigilarlas hasta llegar a la tierra.

-Kelly, Linda -las nombro Palmer -pueden quedarse con ellas.

-Porque ellas se van a quedar -pregunto Emile.

-Acaso quieres ser tu el que se quede con ellas -exclamo Carter.

-No, solo decía -dijo Noble 4.

-Son un grupo de mujeres, se sentirían mas a gusto con unas mujeres cuidandoles las espaldas -respondió Palmer.

-Y usted? porque no se queda con ellas? -pregunto Jun.

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, spartan -fue la respuesta de la spartam de armadira blanca.

-Y porque yo no me quedo con ella? -pregunto Katt.

-Katt, no es por ofender, pero de todas las spartans en la armada, tu eres la menos femenina -dijo sin miedo Emile. Fue entonces que Seis solto un puñetazo al rostro de su compañero, mandandolo al suelo por decir eso a su compañera.

-Gracias Seis -dijo Katt. En eso comenzaron a alejarse del Emile que estaba en el suelo.

-O era que él lo golpeara o que alguno de nosotros mas, lo hiciera -exclamo Jorge.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegaron a la tierra. Bajaron por uno de los ascensores espaciales hasta la superficie en estados unidos. Durante el descenso, Pinya, Tuka y Rerei miranban con cada vez mas asombro lo que había en la tierra. Miraron las naves civiles y militares en las diferentes capaz de la atmosfera, y vieron los paisajes que componían el planeta. Cuando llegaron hasta el suelo, un nuevo grupo de soldados de choque con pelicans y una agente de la ONI les estaban esperando.

-Vaya vaya vaya -decía la agente de la ONI -cuanto tiempo sin verte, John, me hechaste de menos -decía sarcasticamente la mujer.

-Almirante Osman -saludo el jefe sin quitarse el casco, solo puso su mano en su cabeza haciendo el gesto militar.

-Dime Serin -se acerco, a John y le dio una nagalda aunque tenia su armadura puesta -ese trasero sigue igual de fuerte, he John -exclamo Serin sacando de onda a los spartans de la generación tres y cuatro junto con las visitantes de Gate al ver esta actitud de la almirante con el jefe maestro.

-Que es lo que haces aquí Serin -pregunto John.

-Me enviaron para asegurarme de que las visitantes llegaron, debiste informarte de lo que ha pasado ultimamente -dijo Serin caminando por delante del jefe -en fin, spartans -miro a Noble, Osiris, Azul y Palmer -asegurense de que lleguen con bien hasta la sede en Viena para la conferencia publica, las otras iran a Ginebra para la reunión privada.

-Si almirante -dijeron los spartans.

-Los veremos dentro de tres horas en las locaciones correspondientes hasta, entonces, consiganles algo de ropa formal. Quieren -dijo Osman antes de irse y dejarlos con los ODST -por cierto John -hablo a 117 -espero que este juicio no afecte tu ascenso a general.

-Que demonios fue lo de hace rato -dijo Buck sobre la nalgada que le dio Osman a John.

-Hablas de lo que le hizo al jefe, fue muy raro -exclamo Jun.

-Ella dijo... ascenso... general... el jefe... -decía Palmer atonita.

-Creí que era solo un rumor -comento Kelly.

-No puede ser!!! -grito Palmer mientras se ponia de rodillas con los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo.

-Ya la escucharon -hablo Carter -tres horas hasta que las llevemos a sus destinos.

Subieron a las visitantes a los pelicans para llevarlas hasta el continente europeo, exactamente a Francia, esto paea conseguir ropas formales a Tuka, ya que de las cinco, ella era la unica cuyas prendas que tenia no eran las indicadas para un juicio publico en el senado.

-Estas telas son impresionantes -dijo Pinya apresiando el material de las prendas que habían en la tiendas.

-Son telas mas suaves de las que hay en nuestro mundo -comento Boses.

-Te queda bien -dijeron Katt y Linda atendiendo a Tuka quien había conseguido unas ropas formales para la reunión, una camisa blanca con una falda y saco negro.

-En serio -dijo la elfa de cabello rubio.

-Resalta tu figura -exclamo Kelly.

-Como vamos a pagar esto, comandante -pregunto Seis al líder de su equipo.

-Una de las ventajas de ser del ejercito -decía Carter a los demas -la UNSC paga por nosotros -saco una tarjeta de credito militar con la que pago cargando la deuda a los fondos de la milicia.

-Bien ahora que, tenemos dos horas y media hasta el momento que deban estar en sus lugares -comento Jorge.

-Que hacemos ahora -pregunto Seis.

En eso, John quien junto a Osiris que estaban a Pinya y Boses, escucharon de estas que tenían hambre, poco después dijeron lo mismo las otras tres chicas. Aprovecharon que estaban en uno de los lugares, mas iconicos de la tierra en terminos gastronomicos, para llevarles a comer.

-Jamas creí ver algo como esto -dijo Buck al ver el restaurante en el que se encontraban -un McDonals que sirve vino!!

-Estamos en servicio, no podemos beber genio -exclamo Locke.

-Es el almuerzo, solo con comida puede uno beber -le respondió el antiguo ODST.

-Estamos en uno de los paises con grandes cocinas gastronomicas de la tierra y venimos a un Mcdonals -dijo Emile sorprendido -debe ser broma.

-Que pasa contigo, ultimamente estas mas quejumbroso de lo usual -le respondió Jun a Noble 4.

-El alto mando nos dio un estimado para gastar, y con el número que somos -5 visitantes y 15 spartans -este es el unico lugar que se ajusta a los gastos que nos queda antes de que vayamos a dejarlas.

-Que coda es la armada -dijo Fred.

-Ahora comamos que no queda mucho tiempo -exclamo Carter.

El alto mando había proporsionado dinero a los spartans para cubrir alguna necesidad de las visitantes, junto a ellos ya que las escoltaban desde Reach hasta la tierra, pero como Carter dijo, no era mucho el dinero que les habían dado. Habían cerrado el lugar para que comieran con mas privacidad pero resaltaba el hecho que miembros de la UNSC estaban almorzando solos en el lugar con un número de soldados de choque custodiando el lugar.

-"Esto"... -Pinya y Boses veían que la comida que les habían dado se comía usando las manos, sin requerir algun cubierto. Ademas de las hamburguesas se les hacían un platillo extraño -..."lo comen con las manos" -vieron que Rerei, Tuka y Rory no tenían problemas al comer de esta forma.

-Princesa -exclamo Boses sin saber que hacer ante la comida.

-Si queremoa tener fuerzas, deberemos comer esto nos han ofrecido Boses -dijo Co Lada tomando el riesgo de comer el platillo que les habían ofrecido.

Tomaron las hamburguesas que les compraron los spartans y las comieron. El extraño sabor de la carne molida y moldeada, combinado con los vegetales y el pan que lo componían, se les hizo un curioso manjar. John al estar cerca de ellas, vio la cara de satisfacción y delicia de Pinya, la princesa se percato de que el spartan la veía, le sonrió a pesar de la poca icomodación que aun sentía cuando John le miraba. El jefe al ver la sonrisa de la joven chica, no pudo evitar ver el reflejo de Cortana en Pinya, sintiendo incomodo y algo nervioso; causando que desviará su mirada de la princesa del Imperio.

Desde otro punto, Palmer comia y dirigia una mirada asesina al jefe tras saber, de forma aun no del toda garantizada; que John siempre si seria ascendido a general y se volveria general de los spartnas, al mismo tiempo que su superior.

-"Piensasn convertirlo en general, ni siquiera sigue mis ordenes y querran que yo siga las de él" -era el pensamiento de Palmer mientras comia, mirando al jefe con unos ojos asesinos.

-Alguien quiere cambiar de lugar? -dijo Buck, ya que estaba sentado a lado de la comandante y sentia la tensión por su mirada a John.

Luego de haber almorzado y tras haber la digestión para que las horas se movieran hasta las indicadas para que llevaran a las chicas a sus sitios correspondientes. Subieron a los pelicans y continuaron el viaje ya que la hora se aproximaba para sus reuniones.

Durante el viaje hacia Suiza, lugar donde se encontraban los dos lugares situados para que las chicas se presentasen; el grupo de los pelicans que trasnportaba a Rerei, Tuka, Rory y John se desvío en el aire, mientras que el grupo donde iban Pinya y Boses iba a otro lado en el teritorio suizo.

-Porque nos desviamos -pregunto la princesa al ver que el grupo de naves se dividia en dos.

-Como su visita no es oficial, las llevaremos a un lugar donde se reuniran con los miembros importantes para tratar a lo que han venido de forma privada, princesa -le respondió Palmer.

La sacerdotiza, la maga, la semidiosa, jinto a John, Osiros y Noble iban a Viena. Mientras que, Pinya, Boses junto a Azul y Palmer irían a Ginebra.

Las tres chicas junto a John estaban entrando con sus escoltas hacia la sala principal en el senado de la UNSC donde participarían en el jucio sobre el desempeño de los marines en el nuevo territorio en el que habían levantado una base militar.

-Escuchen, comportense ante las personas, no levanten la voz y no hablen a menos que les pregunten o que les hablen directamente a ustedes -indicaba John a las chicas a medida que avanzaban hacia la sala principal.

-Entendido -exclamo Rerei captando las indicaciones del spartan.

Al entrar en atrio del senado, los recibieron cientos de reporteros de las distintas sociedades de los medios que existían en los mundos, pues el juicio estaba siendo transmitidos de forna en vivo. En el lugar, los esperaban miembros politicos exclusivamente de la UNSC para la deliberaciónque iba a llevarse a cabo.

-Han pasado dos meses tras el incidente de Nueva Alejandria, y desde entonces se han hecho preguntas al respecto. Desde conocer que hacen las fuerzas de la UNSC y las aliadas en el lugar hasta saber si el enemigo piensa lanzar un segundo ataque contra la ciudad -decía una de los noticieros que transmitia el momento en las diferentes pantallas qie la sintonizaban -ha llegado el momento de que se sepa la verdad, ahora estan entrando en la sala miembros de la UNSC y algunos refugiados del otro mundo en la base militar levantada.

En la sala, era transmitido que John, Rerei, Tuka y Rory entraban a la sal del senado; quienes caminaron hacia unos asientos designados en el lugar, atras de ellos se pararon los miembros de Noble y Osiris quienes seguíam como guardaespaldas de estos ante la asamblea. Sin saberlo, este reportaje era sintonizado por personas como Del Rio, Lors Hood, Holland, el Inquisidor Tel'vadam y uno de los lideres de los grupos insurgentes mas activos.

-Veamos el espectaculo -dijo el líder insurgente.


	11. capitulo 11

**Ricardo.arellanobarrera: chale amigo, tienes un grave problema de adicción, pero al meno es una adicción sana, supongo :v.**

 **Edrap: como lo adivisnaste amigo, voy a incluir a del río en este capitulo. Descuida mas adelante saldra de nuevo el didacta, el flood y los demas, se paciente.**

 **Daan Roa: me alegra que te guste mi historia colega, que me lo mencionen es lo que alienta a escribir los capitulos. Se que Jorge es de los spartans II pero, sin él con los demas de noble, no serían el mismo equipo. Y si, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera escrito Khe??? esa vez.**

 **Phantom: una vez mas, gracias por la información amigo. Si van aparecer, el arca,** **los guardianes, monitores y demas, pero todo a su tiempo, tranquilo.**

 **Troy35games: soy conciente de varios errores en mi historia, aunque hay algunos que se pasan por alto, pues como tu dices por ejemplo, la de los shanguelios. En un principio, no tenia la intención de darle un harem al jefe, es mas no lo tengo, desde que me idee esta historia en mi cabeza he tenido en mente con quien quiero shippearlo en este crossover pero no hara mal hacerle un pequeño harem al jefe hasta que rebele la pareja que le pondre en este fanfic.** **Gracias por tus ideas y sugerencias, voy a tenerlas en cuenta :)**

 **Junior VB: ...si podrías ser calvo y con una gran nariz (patricio estrella) es broma amigo rie :v :')**

 **Para todos mis lectores:**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero desde hace un mes comencé a trabajar y me consume algo de tiempo para escribir mis historias, saben que yo escribo un capitulo de tal historia y luego paso a otra de las 7 que tengo pero como se que les gusta esta historia adelante el capitulo para hacerles saber, no se preocupen, no dejare de escribir este fanfic.**

 **Sin mas comencemos.**

El jefe, Rory, Rerei y Tuka entraron a la camara del senado siendo custodiados por los spartans de noble y osiris, quienes los acompañaron hasta unos ascientos de cuero en el lugar que los catalogaba como acusados, en aquella asamblea. Noble y Osiris se pararon detras de los sitados al juicio mientras este daba inicio.

-Como dije antes, comportense -dijo John con seriedad a las tres chicas.

-Te preocupas demasiado spartan -dijo Rory con tono de burla.

Por otro lado de la camara del senado, caminando hacia este sitio. Un miembro del alto mando de la UNSC caminaba junto a la agente de la ONI, Serin Osman.

-Ja! -dio una carcajada de exito y sobervia el anciano hombre líder de alto rango en el ejercito -no puedo creer que lograste traer a ese spartan a un juicio ante el senado.

-No es la primera vez que hago venir a John a un juicio senador Del Rio -dijo Serin desinteresada con lo que decía el detestado hombre.

-Nadie me había faltado el respeto a tal grado como este spartan -exclamo serio del rio.

 _Flashback_

Era aquel momento cuando aun estaba al mando de la infinity, en las horas oscuras cuando el didacta planeaba destruir la tierra y el jefe trataba de detenerlo; no obstante era el momento cuando Cortana causo un pequeño falló en los sistemas de la nave a causa de sus años de servicio excedidos.

-Dame ese chip -dijo fiero Andrew al super soldado.

-Con todo respeto señor hay cosas mas importantes en juego, salvar a la humanidad -respondió John colocando el chip de cortana en su casco -si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo -117 se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse para salir de la sala de mando.

-Vuelve aquí, y entrega esa IA! -levanto la voz con colera del Rio, haciendo que John se detuviera un momento solo para ser insultado.

-Vayase al carajo -dijo John sin dar la vuelta, solo virando su cabeza.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-John siempre ha sido así cuando alguien le quería quitar a cortana -dijo sonriente Serim por aquel recuerdo del senador -lastima que ya no esta y rechazo las nuevas versiones que le ofrecia la doctora Halsey.

-Eso no me importa -le interrumpio del Rio -en fin, tengo cosas por hacer.

Andrew del Rio entro en la sala del senado, donde al primero que vio fue a John portando su Mjolnir al estar junto a las visitantes del otro mundo.

-"Demonios" -maldijo John al ver a primera estancia al hombre que casi condena al mundo por su obstinación a causa del didacta.

En otro lado del planeta tierra, en Suiza; la princesa Pinya y su compañera Boses habían llegado hasta la sala donde se reunirían con otros líderes militares de la UNSC y algunos de los separatistas shanguelios para las negociaciones de paz entre ambas fuerzas combatientes.

Al llegar a dicha sala en compañia de Palmer y los demas del equipo Azul, la princesa y su compañera fueron recibidos por dos hombres de alto rango en la UNSC y de la mano derecha del inquisidor de los Elites.

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa Pinya Col Hada, soy el capitán general Terrence Hood de la UNSC, encantado -se presento el viejo hombre -ellos son mis compañeros el general de ejercito Urban Holland y el general del ejercito de las espadas de shanguelios Rtas 'Vadum.

-Un placer princesa -saludo sin dejar de ser serio Urban.

-Un gusto, humanas -hablo con la voz seria y fria que tenia el elite.

Ambas jovencitas no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidadas por el Elite y por ambos hombres, a pesar de que los recibían en son de paz. Sentados en una mesa rectangular tiendo en frente a la princesa y su segunda al mando delante de los miembros de alto rango de la UNSC y los shanguelios, esto mientras eran custodiadas por los spartans, junto a varios soldados de choque y algunos elites de clase zealot que protegían a Rtas.

-Antes de comenzar esta reunión, princesa hay que acalarar que esta no es la conferencia de paz -les explicaba Holland -sino una reunión para los acuerdos previos a la reunión que esperamos que se lleve a cabo.

-Comprendo, no me opongo -acepto Pinya las condiciones.

De vuelta en la interrogación publica que se llevaría a cabo, en contra de John por la muerte de varios refugiados en el nuevo mundo desconocido apodado Gate. Transmisión que estaba siendo vista por miles en las colonias humanas y de demas seres existentes, entre ellos, los grupos rebeldes.

-Están todos presentes -dijo el monitor de la camara del senado de la ONI -esta sesión entra en pie.

Apenas dijo eso, del Rio tomo control del microfono principal ya que él había convocado a la reunión con el jefe maestro como acusado, esto mientras Serin tomaba asciento entre los demas senadores presentes.

-Spartan John sierra-117 jefe maestro, explique -decía con molestia y cierto nivel de ego en su cara -como es posible que un "dragon", un animal de clase reptil fuera rival contra un grupo de diez spartans -pregunto Andrew.

John tomo el microfono que había en la parte donde se encontraba sentado y respondio con su tipico tono de voz.

-Era muy fuerte -respondio cortante sin quitarse el casco.

La respuesta del jefe maestro dejo desepcionados a sus demas compañeros spartans, les dejo pensando en: no puedes decirlo mejor.

-Fuerte? -exclamo del Rio por el mal chiste que dijo el spartan -es un lagarto, un reptil. Como puede eso ser muy fuerte! -levanto la voz.

-De hecho senador -hablo una mujer desde uno de los ascientos que habían detras de John y las chicas sitadas, la cual se puso a lado de sierra-117 -los reportes de la nave shangueli que colaboro en la pelea obtuvo datos interesantes -decía la mujer con un tableta holografica, la cual conecto a las pantallas de la sala -tal parece que la piel de este "dragon" es de una resistencia del mismo nivel que una nave de la armada y el poder de los disparos del animal pudieron dañar a la nave si la atacaba, en pocas palabras, ellos se estaban enfrentando a una fragata desde el suelo que les atacaba con un pequeño cañon mac.

Todos quedaron pensativos con la información dada, pero los spartans, en especial John, estaban mirando a la mujer que ayudaba en el juicio ante la camaras, no era mas ni nadie que Halsey.

-Doctora Halsey que hace aquí -exclamo John a la ya vieja mujer que tenia a su lado.

-Vine a ayudarte -respondio Halsey con uma sonrisa desafiante hacia Andrew desde la compañia de John -me dieron una autorización por el alto mando para apoyarte en este juicio pedido por el estupido que tienes enfrente -claramente hablaba de Andrew -ademas como madre es mi deber estar mis hijos.

-Usted no es mi madre -contesto a lo ultimo.

-Los eduque y los entre -exclamo molesta Halsey -quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Esta bien -dijo John volviendo a mirar al frente -cuento con usted.

Podría decirse que el jefe estaba tranquilo con la doctora apoyandolo, pero no era el unico quien tenia que seguir enfrentandose a Andrew.

-Aunque eso sea cierto -decía del Rio manteniendo la compostura -en el incidente murieron alrededor de 150 personas. El deber de un spartan es dar la vida por el bien de los civiles -los demas spartans pusieron una cara de enojo ante esta afirmación debajo de sus cascos -como es que tantos inocentes murieron en esa pequeña batalla.

-Primero, el dragon volaba, transladabamos a las personas en tierra, no nos autorizaron a tiempo una evacuación aerea, eso hubiera evito el enfrentamiento con el animal -explicaba John -segundo, en todas las batallas siempre habran bajas, aliadas, enemigas o civiles.

-Me gustaria agregar -hablaba Halsey -el deber de un spartan es servir no morir, como todo soldado en el ejercito.

-Si como diga -exclamo Andrew sin darle importancia a lo anterior dicho -dejando eso de lado, porque no nos informan sobre el trato que reciben los refugiados en la base en este nuevo mundo.

Dicho esto, John volvio a su lugar, pues había llegado el momento de Rerei de ser entrevistada por el hostil de del Rio.

-Tu nombre es Rerei ra Rerena -pregunto Andrew a la jovencita peliazul.

-Si -contesto.

-Eres una maga? -no sabía Andrew si este dato, parte de un reporte, era cierto.

-Aprendiz todavía, con posibilidad de una diploma profesional -aclaro Rerei.

-"que edas tienes 16 años? a esa edad yo obtuve mi doctorado" -dijo en su mente Halsey al oír a la chica hablando sobre su carrera universitaria.

-Vives entre los refugiados de la base Arnus -exclamaba el senador -dime, les dan todo lo que necesitan ahí?

-Si -dijo Rerei -agua, comida, techo, medicina y recreación; no nos hace falta nada -declaro.

-Y si no le creen, he conseguido imagenes de las camaras de los refugiados en la base en el nuevo mundo -Halsey, con su equipo mostro en las pantallas grabaciones que comprobaban lo dicho por la chica.

-Esta bien -acepto la respuesta de la jovencita -puedes responderme una ultima pregunta para ti, jovencita -pidio Andrew -puedes decirme si el desempeño de los spartans en la pelea contra el dragón de fuego fue aceptable ante la muerte de 150 civiles?

-Excepcional -dijo Rerei -muchos guerreros en mi mundo hubieran huído al ver uno, ellos lo enfrentaran.

Nuevamente, Halsey mostro imagenes de esta declaración de Rerei. Mostro videos del casco de John donde él, su equipo junto a Noble y los demas marines enfrentaban a la gran bestia alada. Demostrando que era un gran oponente para los spartans en aquella batalla. Andrew no pudo decir nada mas a Rerei, por lo que no tuvo mas opción que pasar a la siguiente persona para interrogar ante las camaras.

-Cual es tu nombre jovencita -pregunto deo Rio.

-Tuka Luna Marceau -se presento ante las camaras -soy una elfa.

Dejo perplejo, estupefactos y asombrados a todos en la audiencia de la camara del senado y para todos en el mundo que veían en vivo la transmisión.

-Una elfa? -Andrew sabia de estas criaturas de fantasia, pero no se creía que la chica fuera una de verdad -como podemos probar esto.

-Mis orejas -levanto su cabello que tapaba sus arejas y dejandolas apreciar ante las camaras.

Katterine se acerco a Tuka al tenerla a su lado y toco las orejas de la chica, justo al momento de que esta las moviera a voluntad delante de todos.

-Son reales -declaro Halsey impresionada por tener a una criatura mitica delante de ella -quien lo diria.

-Increible!! asombroso!! -se escucharon los comentarios de las personas en la sala y mientras las camaras y fotografos tomaban evidencias con sus dispositivos.

-Orden!! -decia el juez pero no le prestaban atención -orden!!!

Gritaba el monitor pero le prestaban mas atención a Tuka que al monitor en el lugar.

-Callense!!! -grito Emile tomando su escopeta dando un disparo al techo, es estruendo calmo a todos -gracias!!!

-Bien -del Rio agradecio que se recobrara el orden en la sala -cuentenos señorita, el desempeño de los spartans al enfrentar al dragon de fuego.

-No podría -respondio confusa -estaba inconciente cuando eso paso, pero ellos me protegieron aquel momento -sonrió.

Fue entonces que Andrew notando a la siguiente testigo a interrogar creyó que obtendría la victoria que quería para él y así podría desquitarse con el jefe tras insultarlo aquella ante su vieja tripulación del Infinity. Los spartans que estaban detras de John y las chicas, vieron el rostro de malicia que había dibujado Andrew en su rostro y se preocuparon con lo que pasaría.

-Ya valio madres -compartio Jorge su pensamiento en voz alta dejando sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros por como se expreso.

Entonces llegó el momento de Rory de ser interrogada. Se paro delante de todos en la audiencia, con un velo en el rostro, el cual era parte de su uniforme de sacerdotiza. Gracias a esto, Andrew quiso sacar la ventaja que tanto queria pensando que Rory estaba de luto por su ropa negra que tenia.

-Cual es tu nombre jovencita? -pregunto del Rio.

-Rory Mercury -se presento.

-Señorita Rory, puede contarnos como es su vida en el campo de refugiados -pregunto a la sacerdotiza.

-Simple, despiero, vivo, rezo, recibo vida, rezo y duermo -así de simple conto su rutina diaria.

-Recibes... vida? -no entendía del rio esta parte.

-Alimento -aclaro Rory -tres veces al día para ser exactos. Recibir vida, matar, es lo mismo para Enroy.

-De acuerdo -dijo Andrew preocupado, así que decidio hacer una pregunta personal a la chica viendo sus ropas que le aparentaban estar de duelo -una ultima pregunta, entre el número de las victimas se encuentra algun familiar tuyo o algun ser querido para ti?

-no le entiendo -dijo Rory indiferente, no comprendia el sentido de esta pregunta, todos los que le importaron alguna vez, ya estan con Enroy.

-Te pregunta si tu... -Halsey le quiso explicar a Rory pero esta le detuvo.

-Comprendo la pregunta, pero porque me dice tal estupidez -dijo la sacerdotiza al oír la pregunta de del Rio.

-Diganos señorita Mercury. Usted cree que el desempeño de los spartans y el liderazgo del jefe maestro fueron los responsables de la muerte de los inocentes, ninguno de ellos se vio afectado por el dragon, pero si muchos de los inocentes -decía del Rio -"ya gane, estas acabado spartan" -penso Andrew mirando a John en su asciento quien pensaba que estaba incomodado bajo su casco -cuentanos, que paso en realidad.

-Eres estupido!!!!!!!! -exclamo a todo pulmon Rory, causando que el sistema de audio desafinara, produciendoles dolor de cabeza a todos en la camara de senadores.

-Ahh mis oidos!! -grito Buck por el dolor en sus timpanos.

De nuevo, Emile tomo su escopeta y disparo al techo sin avisar, el ruido de la escopeta aliviano el dolor producido por los altavoces.

-Gracias Emile -dijo Carter recuperandose del aturdimiento de sus oídos.

-De nada -exclamo noble 4.

Del techo, cayó una lampara de escenografia que iluminaba la sala como resultado de los disparos al techo de Emile; esta cayó sobre la cabeza de Seis, haciendo que cayera desmallado.

-Seis! -grito Jun y Katt al ver caído a su colega.

En tanto, Andrew estaba confundido y preocupado, pues todo su plan de bajar de puesto al Jefe maestro se había ido al carajo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste -exclamo del Rio.

-Dije que si eres estupido -Mercury se quito el velo que cubria su cara -quieres saber que fue lo que paso ese día? cada uno de ellos dio lo mejor de ellos contra el dragón, no huyeron ni usaron a las personas como escudo. Se enfrentaron a la bestia como ningun otro en mi mundo, y volvieron con vida, mas que nada merecen abalanza. Te quejas de ellos porque dejaron morir a la cuarta parte de aquel pueblo cuando deberían felicitarlos por salvar a tres cuartos de ella -decía Rory -para empezar que tiene de malo que un soldado, o uno de estos spartans; quiera proteger su propia vida, si mueren en vano, quienes los protegeran mientras los quejumbrosos como tu siguen en la comodidad de sus ascientos. Si no eres capaz de comprenderlo, siento lastima de los soldados de este mundo. Esa es mi respuesta jovencito.

Todos los senadores, los spartans, y demas que veían la transmisión de este momento quedaron pensativos y soprendidos por la respuesta de Rory, en especial los soldados de la armada al ver la chica dijo cosas verdaderas de ellos.

-Parece que no sabes respetar a tus mayores, jovencita -Andrew se cabreo por como lo llamo la semi diosa, sin saber este que es lo que Rory era -no se que clase de educación tienen en tu mundo, pero en este mundo, se respetan a los mayores.

-Respeto ehh??? -Rory sabia como aplicar esta disciplina. Tomando su alabarda, comenzó a desenvolverla pero antes de que llegase a hacer esto, John entervino, corrió hacia Rory y la tomo de la cintura -que haces?! sueltame! -la cargo de regreso a su lugar, al mismo tiempo, la sacerdotiza dejo caer su arma, Carter se acerco para levantarla pero era muy pesasa.

-Ayudenme -dijo Carter en voz baja.

Los demas spartans lo ayudaron al ver que no podia levantar la alabarda y pero apenas con la ayuda de ocho spartans la pudieron levantar para sacarla.

-Carajo esta cosa pesa mas que el trasero de Jorge -dijo Emile levantando con esfuerzo el arma.

-No empieces -exclamo noble cinco inconforme.

Apenas quitaron el arma, John regreso al estrado y le explico a las personas del senado el porque de la actitud de Rory.

-Tal vez no lo sepan, pero Rory Mercury es la persona con mas edad en este lugar -comento John.

-Cuantos años tiene?? -pregunto del Rio sin creer en lo que decía el spartan.

-961 años -exclamo la semidiosa como si vacilara.

-Que????? -dejo perplejo a todo mundo de la sala, al igual que a Halsey, los Elites, Brutes y los rebeldes que veían la transmisión -y... usted... -pregunto Andrew a Tuka.

-165 años -dijo tranquila la elfa.

-Yo 15 años -dijo Rerei sin que le pregutaran, dicho eso, subio al estrado y aclaro las declaraciones de sus compañeras -soy una humana, en nuestro mundo mi gente vive entre los 60 y los 80 años maximo. Tuka es una elfa, su periodo de vida varia dependiendo la facción de elfos a la que pertenezcan. Rory era humana, pero se volvio una semidiosa por lo que ha dejado de envejer, tras mil años así, se volvera un espiritu, posteriormente en una diosa.

Lo ultimo impacto a todos quienes sintonizaban la frecuencia.

-Una Diosa??? -sorprendio a Tel' vadam quien veía la trasmisión por un canal que tenia prestado por parte de la UNSC que pelea en apoyo en la liberación de Shanguelios.

-Impresionante -dijo otro Elite.

-Prefiero a esa tal... Elfa -comento otro shanguelio dejando extrañados a todos sus compatriotas.

La deliberación en el senado de la tierra habia llegado a su final, Andrew había perdido y tenia que aceptarlo. John estaba libre al igual que sus compañeras del otro lado del portal. Por otro lado del planeta, no muy lejos del jefe maestro, la reunión secreta entre los lideres representativos de la alianza humano shangueli con la princesa del imperio estaba llegando a su final.

-Como ultimo punto a tratar, princesa -decía Hood mostrandole a Pinya un libro donde estaba escrito en la portada, incidente de Nueva Alejandria -tras nuestro arrivo a su mundo y con la ocupación militar que logramos tomar, ha hecho que capturemos a unos mil prisioneros de su nación, politicos y militares.

-Mil prisioneros??? -dijo Pinya asustada con tal cifra.

-Princesa -hablo en susurro Boses -recuerde que muchos nobles y senadores reportaron la desaparición de sus familiares en las zonas ocupadas, sus nombres deben estar aquí.

Pinya no abrió el libro, pero si lo aprecio y lanzo una interrogante antes de hacer algo mas.

-De cuanto es el rescate -pregunto la princesa.

-Descuide princesa, nosotros ya no pedimos rescate por prisioneros -informo Holland -sin embargo si esperamos algo a cambio.

-Como que? -pregunto Pinya pero nadie de los tres dijo nada al respecto.

-Eso se debatira cuando se ejecute la conferencia de paz princesa -dijo el Shangelio, hasta entonces podemos liberar un maximo de 40 prisioneros de aquella lista.

-Puede conservar el libro con usted hasta entonces -comento Hood.

-Esta bien, gracias -se calma la peliroja.

Fue entonces que finalizo la reunión previa.

-Princesa -Hood se para y le extendio la mano a Pinya -fue un gusto hablar con usted.

-Nosotros saludamos así -dijo Kelly a Pinya ya que ella y Linda estaban a lado de Pinya y su compañera mientras que Fredd estaba a lado de los lideres militares junto a Palmer.

-Gracias a ustedes -dijo Pinya estrechando la mano a cada uno de los tres.

Palmer y los demas del equipo Azul sacaban a Pinya y Boses para reunirlos con John y las otras chicas para lo que seguia en el hitinerario. En eso, el jefe maestro y los demas se dirigían a la salida del senado en compañia de Halsey ya que estaba con sus spartans preferidos.

-Un gusto volver a verla señora -saludo Jorge.

-Desde cuando la liberaron doctora Halsey -pregunto Carter a la madre de los spartans.

-Siempre estado libre spartan -dijo la mujer -que? en serio creia que esa celda en sword era porque era prisionera de la UNSC. Por favor ese cuarto apenas si era una habitación de un hotel de tres estrellas para mi -dijo la doctora -ademas, sali porque me dijeron que John estaría en problemas.

-No eran problemas exactamente -aparecio la agente Oz de la ONI en una de las intersecciones del pasillo por donde iban los spartans.

-Señora -saludo Locke al ver a su superiora de la ONI.

-Equipo Osiris, necesito que me dejen a solas con John, la doctora Halsey y el equipo noble un momento, escolten a las invitadas al transporte, en un momento los alcanzaran -dijo Osman al grupo de la cuarta generación.

-Con todo respeto señora nos ordenaron a mi y a mi equipo escoltar, y al equipo Noble a las invitadas -comento Locke intrigado por este repentino cambio de ordenes de su superiora.

-Solo cambiaran de roles por unos minutos -dijo Serin.

Dicho esto, Osiris tomo el control sobre Tuka, Rerei y Rory; las llevaron hasta el hangar donde el pelican que los había traído estaba estacionado. En tanto, Noble, el jefe y Halsey tenian que hablar con Serin sobre algo que desconocían.

-Muy bien Serin cuentanos que pasa -dijo John apemas Osiris se alejo de los demas.

-Siempre tan perspicas John, eso es lo que me gusta de ti -exclamo Oz con una expresión de aprecio por el spartan -de acuerdo escuchen bien lo que Halsey va a decirles -en eso, la doctora se puso de lado de la agente de la ONI y así contó lo que tenia que contar.

-Escuchen bien lo que voy a decirles spartans -dijo Halsey -después del incidente del portal Nueva Alejandría y su viaje al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró algo muy interesante para la UNSC en donde ahora hay una base levantada en ese mundo.

-Habla de Arnus -dijo Katt -que hay ahí.

-Cuando levantaron la base en aquel lugar, la profesora Anders me envió información interesante de lo que hay debajo del sitio -desenvolvia poco a poco el pastel.

-Y esa cosa interesante es... -decía Jun.

-Un maquina Forerrunner -declaro Halsey.

Esto dejo perplejo a todos, en especial a John y su mala relación con las cosas Forerruner tras perder a su querida Cortana.

-Esta maquina, sea lo sea esta muy bien enterrada en el suelo -decía Halsey -muy pronto comenzaran a excavar para descubrir a la maquina.

-Esta maquina, es como el compositor o algo así -dijo John atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No exactamente -comento la mujer -lo mas que sabemos, es que probablemente este artefacto este vinculado con la apertura del portal a este nuevo mundo.

-Porque nos dice todo esto doctora -dijo Jorge a la mujer que mas respetaba.

-No hace mucho, esta información clasificada se infiltro a la red publica a causa de los rebeldes, manipulando la información diciendo que la UNSC abrió el portal o algo así -decía ahora Serin -no tenemos idea de porque o para que, pero la información llegó hasta el covenant y se teme que ellos intenten llegar a este mundo con tal de continuar con su gran viaje. Temiamos que alguna de estas organizaciones enviase a su gente al otro lado, así que aprovechamos la audiencia levantada por el senador Andrew en contra del jefe por el incidente del dragon de fuego para atraer la atención del enemigo con unos cuantos objetivos que vienen del otro lado.

-Esta diciendo que nos trajimos a las chicas hasta aquí, solo para ser usardas de carnada para cazar a los bandos enemigos que quieren atravesar el portal -dijo Seis.

-Si -dijo como si nada Osman.

-Primero la armada se vuelva coda y ahora usa civiles como ansuelo, que mas sigue que nos hagan ir en metro hasta un punto de extracción -dijo Emile sarcasticamente.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia. Los spartans mas la reintegración de Azul, Palmer y la princesa junto a su compañera; se encontraban en un tren del metro bala, en dirección a la ciudad de budapest en Hungria.

-Tenias que decir metro verdad -se quejo Jun con la bocota de Emile cuando iba sentado a lado de su compañero.

-Callate -Emile estaba igual de cabreado.

Los spartans y las visitantes del otro lado del portal viajaban en el metro bala de la tierra que llevaba a las personas de ciudad un país a otra ciudad de otro país. Todo esto debido a que habían ido a con Palmer a buscar a Pinya y Boses, pero en el transcurso de ida a la ciudad de Budapest en autobus, el convoy había sido interceptado en una trampa por parte de un grupo de rebeldes. Sin embargo, ellos habían caido en la trampa ya que Serin sabía que los iban a emboscar tarde o temprano.

-Cayeron directo en trampa -decia Serin por un comunicador de la armada. Ella misma había guiado al grupo de contramedida para la emboscada enemiga al convoy -no eran muchos después de todo -los marines que tenia consigo habían habatido a diez y detenido a seis de estos rebeldes.

-Esta bien -contesto John del otro lado de la llamada de Serin -una vez en Budapest que proseguira.

-Por lo que uno de estos rebeldes me dijo -decía Osman -alguien les informo de los movimientos.

-Un espia -exclamo John.

-O un traidor -comento Oz.

-O algun tipo que pertenecia a los rebeldes y se arrepintio y por su pasado lo estan utilizando los rebeldes -dijo uno de los spartans.

-Quien dijo eso -pregunto Serin.

-Lo siento te tengo en alta voz -comento John.

Los spartans estaban reunidos en circulo alrededor de John, quien tenia el comunicador en la mano para los demas lo escucharan.

-Ya que escuchen -atrajo la atención Serin -el rebelde dijo que posiblemente traten de atacarlos en cualquier momento durante el resto del viaje de nuestras invitadas así que lo haran es que para mañana en la tarde ellas y ustedes deberan estar en japon, de acuerdo hasta entonces busquen donde quedarse en Budapest hasta mañana.

-Al menos diganos que ya nos tiene un lugar donde quedarnos -dijo Carter -no como cuando quisimos subir al metro.

Flashback

Era el momento cuando iban subir al tren metro bala, pero antes de poder subir, uno de los maquinistas los detuvo.

-Señores no pueden subir a este tren -dijo el maquinista.

-Porque? por que con nuestro peso podríamos desequilibrar el tren en alguna curva -comento Jun.

-No porque ninguno de ustedes tiene pase de metro señores -dijo el hombre.

-Jodes verdad -vocifero Seis.

-No señores

-Hijo somos spartans, soldados de la UNSC; estamos en medio de una misión así que nos dejas pasar o te detendremos por obstrucción a militares -dijo Buck.

-Conozco las normas señor, y en ellas dicen que a no ser tiempos de guerra ningun soldado puede abusar de los medios de transporte publico -comento el sujeto.

-Seis no -Katt detuvo a su amigo quien iba a tomar su DMR e iba a golpear al hombre porque no les dejaba subir.

-Donde sacamos esos pases -pregunto John.

El maquinista señalo un lugar donde una larga fila de personas estaban formados para comprar su pase del metro.

-Demonios -vocifero Emile.

Fin del Flashback

-Estuvimos dos horas haciendo fila por el boleto -comento Vale.

Flasback

Los spartans y las jovencitas del otro mundo estaban ahí haciendo cola para conseguir aquel pase mientras que la gente veía fuera de onda la presencia de estos supersoldados y al jefe maestro.

-Porque todos tenemos que hacer fila -dijo Tanaka.

-Porque solo pueden comprar uno o dos pases por persona -comento Frederic -el jefe, Locke, Carter, Palmer y yo compraremos para la princesa y su amiga, el resto comprara su propio boleto.

En eso, un grupo de niños miraba a los spartans haciendo fila, sin apartar la mirada.

-Porque no toman una foto, les durara mas tiempo -dijo Emile a los infantes, e hizo el simbolo V de victoria.

Sin dudarlo, los niños le tomaron una foto al spartan III.

Fin del flashback

-Bueno dejen de quejarse y cumplan con lo que les indique -dijo Osman -los vere pronto.

Apenas termino la transmisión de Osman, los spartans se dispersaron en el vagón en el que se hallaban junto a las chicas del otro que venían con ellos.

-Que les pasa -pregunto Emile al ver que las cinco chicas estaban nerviosas desde que subieron al tren.

-Piensan que las estamos llevando al centro de la tierra -respondió Katt.

Pinya y Boses se mostraban inquietas desde que subieron al medio de transporte, tanto que se pasaban a asustar cuando temblaba el tren debes en cuando, durante el viaje.

-Ay! -Boses se asusto al sentir el brusco movimiento del tren, fue tanto para ella que tuvo que aferrarse al spartan mas cercano que tenia a lado, John. Al verlo, recordo lo que paso con él aquella noche en la mansión Forma -lo siento -se aparto ruborizada y apenada.

-Descuida -dijo el jefe, justo cuando alguien tomo su mano derecha, era Pinya quien se había aferrado al spartan con el miedo que traía.

-Esta bien -exclamo Emile -pero que me dicen de ellos dos -señalo a donde estaba su comandante con Rory aferrada a él.

-Supongo que también le tiene miedo al metro -comento Carter con Rory aferrada a su brazo izquierdo.

-No! no es eso! -Rory estaba asustada y aterrada -estamos bajo tierra en el territorio de Hady.

-Hady?? -pregunto Fred.

-Si... hace 200 años me pidió hacerme su esposa -les explicaba la apostol de Enroy -desde entonces no deja de molestarme. Es muy insistente.

-Y porque te pegaste al comandante?? -pregunto Locke.

-Ella odia a los hombres -declaro Rory.

-Ella?? -repitio Jorge -Hady es mujer?? quieres decir que...

-Tijeras, solo digamoslo así -comento Seis.

-Tranquila unos minutos mas y ya saldremos de aqui -exclamo John con Pinya aun apegada a él.

-Rapido!!! -Rory comenzó a hablar en un tono de lujurioso -rapido!!!

No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando el tren llego a su destino. Así salieron y se tranquilizaron las chicas, unas mas que las otras.

-Por fin aire -Rory se estiraba aliviada -es mejor que estar bajo la tierra.

Por otro lado, los spartans se estaban reuniendo con una mujer que los había hecho ir en el metro.

-Agente Osman, como llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros -pregunto Locke a Serin, tal como lo dijo, ella estaba ahí parada cuando salieron de la estación del metro.

-Vine en un transbordador de uso civil de la armada hacia aquí ciudad -comento Serin tranquila.

-De donde sacaste un transbordador? -le pregunto John.

-Soy agente de la ONI John puedo tomar cosas como esas prestadas -fue la respuesta sosa de la ex spartan.

-Si tiene acceso a algo así porque noa hizo viajar en tren -pregunto molesto Emile.

-Se me había olvidado -dio otra respuesta sosa.

-"Si... Claro..." -pensaron todos los spartans al oír la respuesta.

-Muy bien, ya saben donde quedarse porque yo no -dijo Serin a manera de que no le importaba lo que pasara con el grupo de spartans y las mujeres que le habían asignado a proteger.

-Como es que aun te conservan en ONI -dijo John descepcionado de su vieja amiga del programa.

-Tengo mis dones -en seguida les dio la explicación -escuchen no les consegui un lugar donde hospedarse porque quien sea el que filtro la información sobre la visita de nuestras invitadas, se mantiene al tanto de los cambios en los planes.

-Dice que quien esta filtrando la información se mantiene al pendiente -exclamo Linda.

-Si -miro a todos los spartans -y hasta que descubramos a la amenaza habra que moverse con sigilo y cautela. Noble, Osiris, Azul y Palmer les dejo el cuidado de las cinco visitantes durante los días que restan en su estancia.

-Seremos niñeros por dos días mas? -dijo Emile.

-Así es, escuchen no sabemos quien esta detras de estas filtraciones pero se las ha mostrado a los rebeldes y el covenant, es posible que quieran atacarlos para acercarse a ellas de una u otra forma -informo Serin -como por ejemplo...

Fue entonces que un hombre encapuchado paso corriendo hacia las chicas y quiso robar la alabarda de Rory, pero en cuanto la tomo, el peso del arma hizo caer al sujeto.

-Vaya vaya vaya -Serin y los spartans se acercaron al escapuchado al cual le había caído encima la alabarda -eres un rebelde? quien te envia, Raynor?

-Jamas hablare -dijo el encapuchado en el suelo.

-Ya veremos -Serin puso sus manos en la alabarda para querer levantarla.

-Agente Osman... -Carter le quiso advertir pero...

-Que? -Serin quiso levantar el arma pero no pudo, y termino dislocandose su espalda -ahhh!!!!!!!

Llegaron dos pelicans a la locación, uno para llevarse al rebelde, otro para llevarse a Serin en una camilla medica.

-Busquen un lugar seguro para ellas, proteganlas, mañana deberan estar en japón de acuerdo! -dijo Osman mientras la subian en la camilla al pelican -ahí los vere!! -la nave comenzó a elevarse.

Una vez se fue, los spartans se quedaron mirandose entre ellos para saber a donde irían.

-A donde vamos ahora comandante -pregunto Katt a su superipr.

-Busquemos un lugar seguro y publico pero tampoco que nos exponga mucho -dijo Carter.

-Hay que descartar los hoteles -dijo Kelly.

-Oigan -hablo Seis -conozco a alguien en esta ciudad con una casa suficientemente grande como para hospedarnos a todos.

-En que dirección hay que ir -pregunto Palmer.

-Al sur, pero debo pasar al centro de la ciudad a pagar algunas cosas y comprar una pizza -dijo y todos estaban confundidos.

Seis los paso a pagar algunas de personas normales, luz, agua, gas, cable y compro el alimento que dijo en grandes cantidades.

En tanto, al sur de la ciudad de Budapest. En una zona residencial, una mujer encerrada en su casa semi dormida y pegada a su computadora terminaba su trabajo atrasado de su profesión.

-Debo... terminar... o estoy muerta... me cortaron... el agua... el gas... en poco tiempo la luz... debo acabar... dos paginas mas... y ya... -la mujer estaba agotada, no podía mas y sin aviso entro un spartan en su habitación.

-Enciede el calefactor -Seis entro a la sala donde la mujer estaba durmiendose en su escritorio.

-Seis... seis eres tu??? -era una mujer de lentes quien reconocio al spartan por su armadura.

-Si soy yo -se quito su casco -tienes hambre -mostro una caja con pizza -ya pueden pasar.

Los demas estaban en la puerta de entrada viendo la escena, preguntandose quien era la mujer y que relación tenia con Seis.

-Seis... -hablo Carter.

-Quien es ella... -pregunto Emile.

-Ella? es mi esposa -dijo sin vacilar.

-Tu... Khe????!!!!


	12. capitulo 12

**Ricardo.arellanobarrera: y aquí esta la nueva porción de la droga camarada, recuerda consumirla despacio para no desperdiciarla.** **:v.**

 **Edrap: les dije que no se hicieran ilusiones con el shippeo de KattxSeis. Aparte en este capitulo sale la verdadera pareja de Katt.**

 **Danroa: les dije, no se ilusionen con un KattxSeis. Se que Hood tiene ese puesto, pero aquí, sale con ese nuevo puesto ya que el hombre debio retirarse por la edad (por lo menos en este fanfic), pero al no querer dejar la UNSC, le movieron de puesto. CarterxRory (komo lo zupo). Mas adelante el didacta se agarrara a unos buenos madrazos con Rory compadre. Saludos desde Quintana Roo.**

 **Rasengan7872: La razón por la que Emile pudo pasar con su escopeta la explicare en este capitulo. Lo de Seis casado, lo explicare en este capitulo y porque no es pareja de Katt, pero es porque ella ya tiene pareja. Corazón del jefe entrara en duda en este fanfic, si seguir esperando a cortana o elegir a alguien mas. De hecho si voy a poner a Fredd con otro personaje de Gate, pero mas adelante vas a ver como pongo la cosa.**

 **Ebullientpixie: Me alegra que mi fanfic te gusto amigo, que me digan eso son cosas que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo**.

 **Haseo55: Emile tendra esposa, pero mas adelante, tendra mas adelante... ya descubriran quien es. Adivinasco con lo de Katt amigo.**

 **Phatom: Pensaba en poner a Halsey en vez de Osman para la escena pero ella no, no se lo merece como Serin. Descuida, se los puestos de los tres, pero aquí los necesitaba en nuevos puestos politicos. No solo son señores de la guerra, también son diplomaticos.**

 **USS infinity** **U.N.S.C.** **: mi cabeza explota cada que escribo los capitulos amigo.**

 **REGIS MARK 5: espero te guste mucho mi historia amigo, yo igual pienso en meterle varias chicas al harem del jefe, pero luego recuerdo con quien quiero shipearlo.**

 **E** **l orod Rey Xenixfornz: ni puta idea de que son las arepas, pero lo investigare y vere como lo meto en la historia.**

 **Mis lectores: Perdonen la tardanza, pero me han eatado pidiendo hacer horas extras en mi trabajo a falta de personal, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin mas que responder, continuemos este circo.**

-Tu esposa... KHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritaron los spartans de noble a exepción de Katt.

-Estas casado? -pregunto Jun.

-Desde cuando? -pregunto Emile.

-Porque no nos contaste de esto spartan -pregunto Carter.

-Desde cuando un spartan puede casarse -pregunto Jorge.

-Recuerdas a Maria -comento Kelly sobre Maria 062, la primera spartan en casarse y formar una familia.

-oh... Cierto -recordo noble 5.

Rato después de eso, estando dentro de la casa de su amigo y en compañia de su esposa; se hallaban la mayoria de ellos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de la casa, comiendo las pizzas que había comprado el spartan Beta. Al mismo tiempo, las chicas que habían venido con ellos del otro lado del portal, estaban impresionadas y aterrorizadas.

-Hady también esta aquí!! -Rory se asusto al ver unas muñecas que tenia la esposa de Seis en una repisa.

-Libros -Rerei estaba asombrada con los multiples libreros que tenian en la casa del spartan -muchos libros.

-Nunca creí que un libro fuese tan pequeño -dijo Pinya al tomar uno de los libros, que no eran libros, si no mangas.

Entre ellos había un libro que destaba, One Piece tomo 458 capitulos 113468 - 113475. De este tipo, y otros libros mas, empezaron a leer Pinya y Boses, impresionadas por la calidad de los dibujos y las historias. En tanto, los spartans por otros lados descansaban.

-Si estan en una misión de alto riesgo -decía la esposa de Seis mientras mordia una rebanada de pizza -porque los trajiste aquí.

-Tiene razón Seis -decía Carter -aunque es un lugar seguro y discreto, no podemos involucrar civiles.

-Solo sera por esta noche comandante -dijo Seis -quien sospecharia que un grupo de spartans se ocultarían en una zona residencial.

De ahí, Emile comenzó a cuestionar a los spartans dos y seis de su equipo.

-Tu sabias que Seis estaba casado Katt, porque no dijiste nada? -pregunto Emile a su amiga.

-No voy a contar los secretos de otros a cualquiera, sobre todo a ti -dijo Katt molesta con Emile mientras ella tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

-Desde cuando, estan casados señora... -pregunto Jorge a la esposa de su amigo que tenia a lado en referencia de los años de su matrimonio.

-Riza, Riza Aoi -exclamo la chica.

-Nos casamos una semana antes de que yo me les uniera al equipo, así que serían unos seis años -dijo Seis tras contar los años con su dedo.

-Seis años y no nos contaste al respecto -se quejo Emile, pero entonces le dio vuelta al asunto -sabes nosotros pensabamos que tu salias con Katt.

-Si, se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos en la armada -dijo Jun.

Uno pensaria que en esta situación, la esposa de Seis se alteraria, pero no.

-Un segundo piensan que él y yo... -dijo Katt señalando a Seis con su pulgar.

-No son amantes? -pregunto Emile.

-Claro que no! yo no saldria con él -refuto Katt.

-Yo no salgo con ella -exclamo Seis hacia Katt.

-Entonces... porque se juntan mucho ustedes dos -pregunto Jun.

Ambos spartans cruzaron miradas y dieron un suspiro, tuvieron que escupir la verdad que tanto habían ocultado.

-Somos cuñados -dijeron Seis y Katt.

-Khe??!!! -gritaron los demas miembros de noble.

-Esta mujer es tu hermana?? -pregunto Emile sorprendido.

-Que? no, ella no es mi hermana -exclamo.

-Katt esta casada con mi hermano -dijo Seis tranquilo.

-KHE!!!!!!!!???!!!!!?!?!?!?!!?????? -gritaron de nuevo los miembros de noble.

Cerca de ahí, entre los libros de la propiedad de los dos spartans. Los miembros del equipo Azul y Osiris, al igual que Palmer, estaban viendo como Noble estaba socializando como jovenes de preparatoria.

-Saben -decía Buck -cuando él dijo que era su esposa, pense que se trataba de una mujer, no se, una doctora o ingeniera no una... -miro al computador de la mujer -...otaku -miro igual, como la princesa Pinya y Boses habían caído en el mundo del anime -aunque hay que reconocer que tiene buenos gustos -dijo pues, Riza era una mujer de pechos grandes y firmes.

Al decir eso, Palmer no pudo evitar ver los enormes atributos que cargaba la esposa de Seis y la diferencia de medidas que tenían ambas. Entro en un estado depresivo.

-Lo que a mi me sorprende es que el suelo de esta casa pueda soportarnos a todos -comento Tanaka.

-El suelo esta reforzado diez veces para soportar a un maximo de cinco pelicans si aterrizaran en el techo -comento Seis acercandose con la cena para estos spartans.

-Como es que a un spartan puede estar casado -pregunto Locke al ver que Seis se le acercaba.

-No hay ley que diga que un spartan no pueda estar casado -respondio Seis.

-Cariño... -exclamo Riza apareciendo detras de Seis -tengo un trabajo que terminar para mañana así que... -paso de tranquila a una seria -...no quiero que me interrumpan!!!

Ya a deshoras de la noche, los spartans seguían despiertos unos mas que otros. Los demas miembros de noble seguían procesando la información en sus cabezas, Seis estaba casado, ahora también Katt, y ambos eran cuñados. En tanto, otros como John, al igual que Pinya y Boses; había tomado uno de los Doujins que tenia Seis y su esposa en casa, estaba concentrado leyendo el manga.

-No lo entiendo que es lo grandioso que hay en esos dibujos chinos -dijo Buck poniendose detras del jefe quien se agacho para ver que leía John -vaya pero que dibujos chinos mas interesantes.

Al decir eso, Palmer también se acerco por detras a John y vio que estaba leyendo, se llevo una gran sopresa al ver que leía el spartan, un libro Hentai llamado "Oni Chichi".

-Que carajos estan leyendo! -se quejo Palmer -jefe no puedo creer que usted lea algo tan bajo como eso -dijo descepcionada del spartan.

Palmer comenzó a ver con detalle las paginas en la que estaba leyendo John, y su imaginación comenzó a fluir con el jefe encima de ella y Sarah disfrutando la enorme espada del spartan

-Solo lo leo por la historia -dijo el jefe cambiando la pagina.

-Y que historia... -exclamo Buck metiendose en la historia.

En tanto, el equipo noble seguia aun procesando la información que descubrieron de Katt y Seis, no comprendian que carajo pasaba.

-Aun no puedo creer que Seis este casado y que su hermano este casado con Katt -comento Emile.

-No entiendo como es que Seis tiene un hermano, se supone que todos los spartan 2 son huerfanos -dijo Jorge tras escuchar.

-Yo no comprendo como es que usted pudo pasar su escopeta a la camara del senado -dijo Locke mirando a Emile, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Cierto -exclamo Tanaka buscando donde sentarse en el suelo -todos dejamos nuestras armas cuando entrabamos como escoltas al lugar.

-Es una historia... tonta -decía Jun -fue después de la victoria contra el covenant y de la desaparición del jefe maestro.

 _Flashback_

El equipo noble se hallaba en Reach, viajando en un pelican con rumbo a la ciudad se nueva alejandria. Iban a reunirse con Holland en una fiesta que estaba teniendo la UNSC en glorificación a la victoria contra las fuerzas alienigenas del covenant y su intento pot destruir la raza humana.

-Armaron una fiesta para spartans? -dijo Jun incredulo ante los datos de la misión a la que iban.

-Desde cuando hacen fiestas para spartans -se quejo Emile.

-No es una fiesta, es una celebración por el fin de la guerra -comento Carter mientras conducia el pelican en el viajaban.

-Hay alcohol, musica a todo volumen, baile y mas alcohol. Obvio vamos a una fiesta -dijo Emile -y porque tenemos nuestras armaduras puestas para la fiesta.

-Sera una fiesta solo para spartans todos llevaran sus armaduras -exclamo Carter.

Una vez llegaron al sitio de celebración y de haber estacionado el pelican. Iban a entrar al lugar pero tenían que pasar seguridad.

-Spartans tienen que dejar sus armas antes de entrar -dijo un marine que estaba como guardia de seguridad en la entrada

-De acuerdo -exclamo Carter.

Cada de uno de los spartans sacaron las armas que traía, cada uno de su arma principal que los identificaba en el equipo noble, Katt dejo su Magnun, Jorge su Torreta, Jun su rifle de presición, Seis su rifle de asalto, Carter su DMR y Emile su escopeta. Igual dejeron sus cuchillos y las dos granadas que cargaban cada uno como precaución.

-Listo, pueden pasar -dijo el Marine guardando las armas, los miembros de noble comenzaron a pasar pero entonces, el soldado detuvo a uno de ellos -espere spartan -todos se detuvieron -tiene que dejar todas sus armas.

-Emile... -exclamo Noble uno.

-Carajo -blasfemo el spartan para volver donde el marine y entregarle las armas que restaban.

Saco otro cuchillo que tenia oculto, una magnum que tenia escondida, tres grandas mas, un sable de energia elite, un rifle de plasma, otro cuchillo, otra mangum, un lanza grandas cargado, otro cuchillo.

-Mejor entramos -comento Seis viendo que se iba a demorar Emile.

Una vez adentro, todo era tranquilo, una fiesta de gala con todos los spartans de la generación dos y tres que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Y los que no lo hicieron, había un altar en el lugar de estilo mexicano de dia de muertos, con fotos de estos, y cosas que los identificaban. Estaba la foto de Tom, el original noble seis, miembros de la compañia Beta, de la Gamma y del jefe. Ver la foto de Tom ahí, entristecio a Katt, nunca pudo decirle lo que sentia antes de su muerta.

-Comandante -aparecio Dott en el canal de Carter.

-Habla Dott que pasa -dijo el líder noble -tal parece que ha surgido un incoveniente en la zona norte del planeta, Holland pide su presencia en la base de forma inmediata.

-Entiendo -dijo Carter para cortar comunicación con la IA y cambiar de canal para con su equipo -reunanse equipo noble, hay problemas.

-Acabamos de llegar -respondio Jun por el canal del equipo.

-Holland nos llama, vamos -dijo Carter.

Se reunieron y salieron para ir de nuevo al pelican y regresar a la base, no sin antes pasar por Emile y su arsenal del carajo quien donde lo guardaba en su Mjolnir.

-Emile vamos hay problemas -dijo Carter pasando de largo del spartan junto con el resto del equipo.

-Que?! pero... ahhhh!!! -se quejo pues había sacado las cincuenta armas que llevaba consigo, y sin el tiempo de guardarlos donde debia, tomo todo con sus brazos y lo cargo de vuelta al pelican.

 _Fin del flasblack_

-Aceptemos esto, ella esta casada, él también, tu eres un spartan que ni siquiera se como pasaste la prueba psicologica en el reclutamiento -se burlo de Emile -si queremos tener energias para mañana hay que dormir -dijo Carter, lo ultimo lo dijo a todos los demas spartans y a las chicas -mañana sera un día largo.

-Que! pero aun no termino... -protestaba Pinya tras oír lo que decía el líder del equipo noble.

-Hay que dormir princesa -dijo John quitandole su Yaoi y colando los doujins en sus lugares en el librero -mañana hay despertar temprano.

-Esta bien -dijo Co Lada tras sentir el dedo de John tocandola a pesar de traer puesta su armadura, lo cual la ruborizo.

-Dormiremos en el piso -pregunto Fred al ver que no había ningun lado donde acurrucarse.

Justo entonces entro Seis en el piso de la sala donde estaban y con varias almohadas en mano, se las arrojó a los chicos para que pudieran dormir en una forma mas comoda.

-Tengan -arrojo una almohada a cada uno -para que se quiten el casco -dijo a sus amigos spartans.

-A dormir -dijo Carter -yo tomare la primera guardia.

-Porque no duerme -sugirio Riza -yo estare despierta durante la noche.

-Agradezco el gesto, pero no podemos aprovecharnos de un civil en esta misión, ademas, dudo que sepa usar un rifle de batalla -comento Carter tomando su arma y revisando su cartucho de este.

-Como quieran, yo estare despierta terminando esto -exclamo Riza, sentanse en la silla de la computadora para continuar con su trabajo de mangaka.

Eran por ahí de las dos de la madrugada, la mayoria de los spartans estaban durmiendo. Carter seguia despierto, y aprovecho que todos estaban durmiendo para querer sacarle la información que necesitaba a Riza.

-Así que señora Riza -decía Carter mientras estaba finalizaba su trabajo a entregar -como fue que usted y Seis se conocieron.

-Trabaja para la ONI -Riza no quiso plantear rodeos, solo queria terminar y enviar su trabajo -trabajaba detras de una computadora para la ONI configurando documentos y volviendolos confidenciales en ele sistema.

-Era una archivista? -comento Carter.

-Si, yo guardaba en los sistemas de la armada, las misiones en cubierto que realizaban los spartans de la segunda generación -contaba Riza -aunque no era algo que hacia con frecuencia, me mantenian mucho detras de esa computadora sin hacer nada. Así que en las horas libres, me ponia a dibujar fanservice y así... hasta que un día alguien me descubrio -se ruborizo al contar ese viejo recuerdo. -Seis me descubrio y en vez de decir que deberia estar archivando en el sistema como otros, el me alago por como dibujaba. Era el primero que lo hacia. Siempre que iba o venia de una misión, pasaba a verme y me pedia mostrarle mis trabajos. Así fue hasta que un día, cuando a Seis le dieron un permiso para ausentarse del servicio por dos dias, me pidio salir en una cita, después en otra y otra, hasta que nos enamoramos. Un día le conte que queria ser mangaka, pero era algo dificil para mi, muchas deudas para un mangaka si un trabajo no se venden bien, él me dijo "los spartans no tuvimos elección al elegir este camino, solo aceptarlo. Pero tu tienes la oportunidad de escoger lo que quieres ser, se lo quieres ser Riza, yo te apoyare" algo cursi para un spartan no -miro a Carter ruborizada por recordar esas palabras de Seis.

Al decir eso, los spartans de noble y azul les llegaron esa cita de Seis, tenia razón, ellos no elegieron ser spartans, solo aceptarlo; sobre todo John.

-Palabras muy cursis para un spartan, pero... fueron las necesarias para aceptar que me enamore de Seis. Me sali de la ONI y comencé mi camino como mangaka pero lo lograba con ayuda de Seis, nos registramos en el civil como marido y mujer, sin hacer una gran boda, solo el resgistro -seguia contando Riza sin pena, justo cuando enviaba su trabajo a la editorial -él seguia siendo un asesino de la ONI y yo la esperaba, en casa cada que venia de una misión hasta que me dijo que los transfirian al equipo noble de forma indefinida. Cuando dijo eso me preocupe, la guerra contra el covenant crecia me preocupaba de que no regresara un día... así que le pedi que antes de que se fuera, tuvieramos una boda de verdad, con trajes blancos y todo.

-Con la invasión a Reach... debio ser dificil para usted -decía Carter.

-Pero me alegra saber, de que sobrevivio, junto con su equipo -sonrio a Carter.

-Cual es el verdadero nombre de Seis, jamas nos lo ha dicho, ni en el expediente hay algo -pregunto el líder de Noble.

-No tiene nombre -exclamo Riza.

-Que? -Carter no entendia.

-Seis no tiene nombre, cuando leí su expediente antes de guardarlo. El es huerfano de nacimiento, ni en el orfanato que estaba antes de unirse al proyecto le habían dado un nombre. Pero él me dijo que su número de la suerte siempre fue el seis, yo empecé a llamarlo así, cuando le dijeron que se anexaria al equipo noble como el sexto miembro no lo dudo mucho -exclamo Riza.

-Si es huerfano por nacimiento, como es que tiene hermano -cuestiono ahora.

-Cuando atacaron su orfanato por parte del covenant, solo él y su hermano mayor de un año, fueron los que sobrevivieron de su planeta -exclamo la esposa de Seis.

-Y como se llama su hermano de Seis -dijo Carter.

-Bueno... -volteo a ver a Carter y sonrio -ustedes ya lo conocieron antes.

Nuevamente levanto las intrigas para Carter y los otros tres de Noble que desconcian estos secretos que aun mantenían las intrigas. Después de eso hubo algo de silencio, Jorge seguia despierto al igual, había esuchado cada palabra de la esposa de Seis y no sabia que hacer al respecto, maa que girar hacia la izquierda para poder dormir mejor, pero entonces se dio cuenta que de su brazo, estaba aferrada la pequeña Rerei, estaba agarrado de su brazo como si fuera un peluche el cual no quería soltar. Jorge no sabía como reaccionar a esto, porque a como la veía, ella se veía tierna.

Cerca de ahí, John estaba en un estado parecido. El jefe no podia dormir, cerraba los ojos por momentos para dormir, pero no lo lograba, solo podia dormir bien al estar en criogenico, pero de ahí en mas no. Justo cuando ya agarraba sueño para dormir por fin, alguien se acurruco a su lado. Mirando con el sueño en sus ojos, se percato de que era Pinya; quien se había acostado de lado, quedando con vista a John, aunque esta se hallaba dormida. Al principio, cuando John la vio así; pensó que era cortana quien dormia a su lado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era princesa. Dandose cuenta, viro su cabeza dado que al verla dormida así, una extraña incomodidad aparecio en él. Una incomodidad por mirar a la princesa y otra por dejar de verla, si esta veía que la miraba.

 _Flashback_

Cuando Cortana le había preguntando una vez mas ha John sobre quien era la maquina y el humano entre ella y él cuando iban por el didacta antes de huir de la Infinity, John le respondio en esa ocasión.

-Quien de nosotros es la maquina y quien es el humano, John? -pregunto Cortana cuando estaba en privado con él.

-Ambos somos las dos cosas -respondio el jefe.

-Porque lo dices, que te asegura esa respuesta -pregunto Cortana.

-Halsey te creo con su ADN, te preocupas por mi, por todos, a pesar se no sentir tu cuerpo -dijo John tras cargar su rifle -"tu bello cuerpo" -penso esto ultimo -en cambio yo, me intruyeron para ser una maquina de matar, incluso me han puesto debajo de esta... cosa -su armadura.

-Y crees que por eso eres solo una maquina -dijo Cortana -dijiste que no siento mi propio cuerpo -miro sus manos electronicas -pero puedo sentir el tuyo debajo de esa armadura, cada latido de ese corazón humano que tienes adentro de ti. Sabes... desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que late, como si estuvieras enamorado. Lo estas?

Al decir eso, John miro directamente a los ojos de Cortana, y ella a los del jefe, a pesar de estar cubiertos por el visor de su casco.

-Cortana... yo... -queria decir algo pero ese miedo irracional que sentia al querer pronunciar esas palabras, lo mataba -...olvidalo -no quiso decir nada John.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-"Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentia entonces... algo hubiera cambiado? Cortana... donde estas?" -pregunto John en sus pensamientos mientras él miraba el techo de la casa donde se hallaban. Aun se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que Cortana habría muerto.

Después de pensar y recordar, John pudo dormir con mayor tranquilidad, sin embargo aun se preguntaba si el haberle dicho eso antes a Cortana, hubiera cambiado su destino de sacrificarse por él. A las tres de la mañana, Locke cambio guardia con Carter para que este durmiera, de ahí hasta el amanecer. Al llegar el sol en esta parte del mundo, los dos pelicans de antes que habían llevado a los spartans y a las invitadas de la región especial fueron a recogerlos, para llevarlos hasta una fragata que estaba en la atmosfera del planeta.

La fragata Rommel, fue la encargada de trasladar a los spartans y a las invitadas hasta japón para seguir con el extraño itinerario programado por la ONI para el goce de las chicas y en este caso especial, también para los spartans. Una vez arribados al país del sol naciente, los pelicans dejaron a los spartans y a las invitadas en una base militar en las afueras de Akibahara, esto debido a que iban despojar a los spartans de sus armaduras.

-Porque nos van a quitar a todos nuestras armaduras? Serin -pregunto John a Serin quien estaba ahí, con una faja ortopedica luego de que su espalda tronase cuando quiso levantar la alabarda de Rory.

-Porque después de que se subieran al metro para viajar hasta budapest -decía Osman -y del hecho de que les tomaran fotos, las cuales se volvieron blancos de memes, en menos de una hora aparecieron doscientos mil de esas cosas en la red; -dijo eso ultimo en voz baja -lord Hood me llamo la atención "porque dejaste que ellos salieran en publico con sus armaduras" y como hoy seguiran siendo guardias a plena vista publica, necesitamos que se vistan como civiles.

-Y con que ropa nos van a disfrazar? -pregunto John.

-Los vestidores estan por allá -señalo Serin hacia la salida de la sala donde les estaban retirando las armaduras -les van a llevar ropa, y como no tengo idea de que medidas son las ropas de ustedes, busquen entre la ropas que les dejen.

-Gracias por dejarme venir agente Osman -Riza estaba ahí con ellos, había sido autorizada a acompañarlos después de ayudar a Serin.

-Gracias a ti Riza por ayudarme a bloquear esas publicaciones, no sabia que te casate con Seis, me hubieran invitado a la boda -dijo Osman.

Riza igual era una hacker en los tiempos de trabajar en la ONI, igual estaba bajo el mando de Serin en esos dias.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a los vestidores donde, como dijo Osman, les habían dejado ropa con cual vestirse como civiles. En el vestidor de mujeres, mientras seleccionaban las ropas, Palmer, Vale, Tanaka y Katt se percataron de algo de Kelly y Linda. Sus pechos eran grandes, muy grandes. **(para que se den una idea imaginen que las tienen como las de H.O.T.D.)**

-Que -pregunto Linda al ver que las demas las miraban de forma celosa y envidiosas.

-Nada -dijeron las cuatro spartans al ver el tamaño de los enormes pechos -"como diablos se ocultan esas enormes cosas debajos de sus armaduras".

Palmer se vestio como una mujer de negocios, Katt se puso una camisa blanca con un pantalon de mezclilla y un sueter de cuero negro. Vale y Tanaka se vistieron como dos mujeres casuales, blusa de colores y un pantalon de mezclilla. Linda y Kelly se pusieron unas camisas que dejaban ver sus escote y levantaban su pechos, junto con unos Jeans que daba forma redonda a sus gluteos.

En cambio, los spartans masculinos se vestían con las ropas formales y casuales. Pantalones de mezclilla, camisas de cuello redondo, y otras prendas que los hacían ver como agentes de la ONI encubiertos.

-Que dices Locke -pregunto Buck tras ponerse una camiseta blanca, un pantalon negro y un saco negro a la medida -parecemos hombres de negocios de verdad -parecian espias encubiertos.

-No había otras ropas -pregunto Emile al ver que se vestian con ropas que los hacian ver metaleros y rockeros. Camisas negras, pantalones de mezclilla negra, sueteres de cuero negro y así.

-Mejor que parecer emos, goticos o punks -comento Jorge tras ponerse las ropas que habían en sus medidas.

-Preferiria tener ropas como las del jefe maestro -exclamo Jun.

Estos dos vestían como cuando habían ido a la convencio a la que John fue llevado a rastras con su equipo. Una camisa que a la vez era un sueter, pantalones de mezclilla y unas pequeñas mochillas de morral con ellos.

Mas tarde ya soltados en la ciudad de Akibahara, los spartans comenzaron a indicar las actividades que iban a hacer en la ciudad y sus alrededores, debido a la visita de las invitadas.

-Escuchen nos dividiremos -indicaba Palmer -Noble y azul escoltaran a la princesa y su compañera a donde quieran ir. Osiris ustedes y yo seremos de guardaespaldas para Rory, Tuka y Rerei.

-Espere de nuevo vamos a hacer niñeros -dijo Jun algo molesto.

-Por desgracia, si -suspiro Palmer -oigan la UNSC quiere que ellas se lleven una buena impresión de nuestra civilización, así que nos guste o no, deberemos hacer todo lo que ellas pidan y llevarlas a donde quieran, de acuerdo.

-Esta bien -dijeron los spartans.

-Algo objección? -pregunto Palmer. Entonces John y Katt levantaron sus manos -que pasa spartans.

-Yo tengo que reunirme con alguien en un par de horas -comento John.

-Yo también... es un contacto mio -dijo Katt evitando explicar el tema.

-Esta bien -Sarah no quiso agrandar el problema ni discutir con ambos spartans -nos reuniremos aquí para las tres de la tarde escucharon, para llegar con tiempo a las aguas termales.

-Si! -afirmaron los spartans.

-Y a donde las vamos a llevar? -pregunto Jorge.

-Ellas dicen que quieren ir a una biblioteca -dijo Seis tras escuchar lo dicho por Pinya y su compañera en su idioma natal -pero no a una biblioteca comun -la princesa tenia consigo, uno de los doujins que Riza poseía en casa.

-Y para colmo, estamos en Akibahara -protesto Jorge en retorica.

-Bueno -exclamo Vale mirando a Tuka, Rerei y a Rory -a donde quieren ir.

-Que tal por ropa! -sugirio Riza al unirse a estos, se emociono como chica de 16 años paseando con sus amigas en una plaza comercial -desde hace días que quiero usar estos cupones de descuentos en marcas de gran prestigio -Riza saco unos cupones empapelados que tenia consigo con marcas de ropas de escala intercoloniales.

-Que les parece, quieren ir por ropa nueva -pregunto Palmer a las chicas, Rerei y Tuka estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras qur Rory disgustaba de la idea -pasa algo Rory?

-Comprar ropa? para que? mi atuendo ceremonial es ya un atuendo muy formal y bello, para que otro mas -se quejo Rory ante la descisión en el itinerario que tenían pasar el día.

20 minutos mas tarde...

-Waaaa!!!! -Rory veía un vestido como si hubiera sido hecho a su medida y ofrecida a ella por el mismo Enroy -que vestido mas hermoso, lo quiero para mi!

-Saben, Dare reacciona igual pero cuando la llevo al cine a ver alguna pelicula de acción -comento Buck.

-Porque no entramos -suguirio Locke a la teniente.

-Busquemos unos asientos para nosotros, estas mujeres van a tardar -dijo Buck.

Una vez a dentro de la tienda comercial, las tres chicas comenzaron a probarse cada uno de los bellos trajes que había a su medida y a comprar todos los que con los cupones que tenia Riza por tienda de gran gala y prestigio. Solo en la primera cadena en la que pasaron gastaron ocho de los cupones que tenia Riza en dos vestidos para cada una.

Mientras tanto en la tierra prometida para los otakus, conocida como Akibahara. Pinya y Boses se habían sumergido en el mundo de los doujins y mangas con tramatica de un romance prohibido de un hombre con otro hombre. Estas mientras estaban en compañia de Linda y Kelly, mientras que los demas spartans estaban por otros lados del lugar.

Jorge, Seis, Carter y Fred estaban en secciones donde se vendian mangas y doujins con romances entre hombres y mujeres.

-Debo admitirlo, estas historias son interesantes -comento Jorge tras leer uno de los mangas de un puesto.

-Cuanto tiempo seguiremos aquí -pregunto Emile ante le desesperación de estar en Akibahara.

-Hasta que ellas se harten o que llegue la hora para reunirnos -exclamo Carter refiriendose a Boses y Pinya con los doujins que querian.

-Como sea, ire a esos videojuegos a perder tiempo por si necesitan -dijo noble 4.

Fue hasta este centro de arcades y entre chicos y maquinas para jugar, encontro un viejo videojuego que desde antes ha mantenido polemica y controversia.

-Metal Slug -dijo Emile al ver el juego -me contaron que era entrenido -saco una moneda -pongamoslo a prueba -dijo Emile.

Y así Emile paso las siguientes horas jugando la saga de metal slug. En tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, estaba John en un puesto de comida latina donde él estaba comiendo en compañia de un viejo amigo de la guerra.

-Así que esto fue por lo que cambiaste los habanos -dijo John mientras le dejaban el plato de comida que le invito su viejo compañero.

-Así es pedazo de ladrillo -exclamo Johnson sentado frente al jefe -después de que el doctor me dijo que debia dejar de formar, las arepas han sido mi nueva adicción. Aunque claro no las como tres veces al día, solo como un aperitivo.

-Como ha sido tu retiro -pregunto tras sonrier de risa tras escuchar al sargento.

-Un fastidio y algunas veces, algo interesante -comento Johnson -luego de que campanita me disparara y me jodiera la pierna, obligandome a elegir pasar el resto de mis años en servicio detras de una computadora o hacerlo mismo desde mi casa, la he pasado de maravilla. Y tu? lo has superado?

-Aun me niego a creer que ya no esta -dijo John sacando el chip donde almacenaba a cortana y la conectaba a su mente. Tenia el chip como un colgante para él.

-Mientras mas lo niegues, mas daño te haras -exclamo Avery.

-Lo mismo dice Halsey y mi equipo, pero no es tan facil aceptarlo -dijo el jefe.

-Jefe te dire algo, se por lo que pasas, en serio -decía Johnson, contandole una parte de su historia al Jefe -cuando yo me uni al cuerpo a los 18 años, conoci a una linda chica, una bella dama llamada Kaori. Al principio me hice su amigo, era timido con ella, poco a poco comencé a perderle miedo y contarle todo lo que podía a ella, pero lo unico que no pude decirle fue que la amaba, no hasta el momento que ella murio -Avery se puso nostalgico.

-Como lo superaste -pregunto John.

-No lo he superado, es mas nadie supera que le rompan el corazón, se por la persona es una perra sin corazón o por cosas del destino y así -decía Johnson para darle una mordida y comer su arepa -pero eso me recuerda, que uno debe esperar a que sea tarde para decir lo qur siente a una nueva persona que ocupe ese vacio. Digo ahora mirame, tengo una esposa, tres lindas hijas, un niño, y una de ellas ya me convertira en abuelo.

-Dudo que yo tenga un final feliz así -dijo 117 de forma apatica.

-Por todas las cosas que has pasado y las que has hecho, yo digo que si -exclamo Avery -ahora come que frias las arepas no son lo mismo.

John y el ya retirado sargento comenzaron a comer este platill en aquel puesto que Johnson solia frecuentar al vivir en eata ciudad de japón. En tanto, por otro sitio de la ciudad, especificamente en un parque; Katt estaba sentada en un banco frente a un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por el parque. Ella estaba ahí esperando, al hombre que era hermano de Seis y a la vez, su esposo.

-Ya te hartaste de esperarme? -pregunto un hombre quien se paro delante de Katt, vistiendo un sueter negro, con una rosa en la mano.

-Thom... -exclamo Katt feliz, casi parecia llorar. Era Thom A-293, el anterior noble seis.

Al ver que su esposo había aparecido, luego de notificarle de su llegada a la tierra, por manos de Seis al estar en casa de estos, sintio que no vendría el hombre a buscarle pues Thom no había dado respuesta alguna a la notificación de Seis.

Poco después de haberle contado todo lo vivido en la estancia en el nuevo mundo, la pelea contra el dragon de fuego y la batalla de Italica, y los momentos de risa de Seis, Thom no pudo evitar reirse al respecto.

-En serio? Seis golpeo de nuevo a Emile ajajaja -se rio Thom -mi hermanito no cambia nunca... -el viejo spartan dejo de carcajear y miro con empatia a su esposa -...me hechan de menos -pregunto Thom sobre los otros cuatro miembros de su equipo.

-Si lo hacen, una pena que no pueda decirles que aun vives -se acurruco Katt sobre el pecho de Thom.

-Ordenes de la ONI y por el bien del programa spartan -exclamo A-293.

-A la unica que no extrañan es a Rosenda -comento Katt.

-Que fue de ella -pregunto su esposo.

-La transfirieron -contaba Katt -que yo sepa, la ONI la hizo trabajar para ellos, pero sepa donde la tienen.

Katt y Thom se quedaron acurrucados ahí mientras veían el arroyo del parque moverse, hasta que de momento a otro, una alarma comenzo a sonar. Era la alarma de Katt que la hacia saber que ya era hora de regresar.

-Tengo volver -dijo Katt levantandose, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su esposo -te vere pronto, espero.

-Espera, Katt! -levanto la voz Thom, llamamdo la atencióm de su mujer -ya... pensaste al respecto... lo que te pregunte la vez anterior.

-Thom... -lo miro ruborizada de pena -no estoy lista para eso... ademas no quiero dejar el equipo...

-...No te pido dejar el equipo... solo que... agrandemos nuestra familia... -comento Thom.

-La proxima vez que no veamos, te dare una respuesta definitiva, lo prometo -dijo noble 2.

De ahí, ella partio hacia el punto de reunión que quedo con los demas spartans. Ella estaba feliz y nerviosa tras ver a su hombre. El nerviosismo que tenia era porque Thom le habia propuesto la ultima vez que se reunieron, el tener un hijo o hija, lo que saliera del vientre de Katt una vez lo hayan hecho.

Ya era la hora de reencontrarse, John estaba en el sitio, fue el primero en llegar, luego llegaron Palmer, Osiris y las tres chicas. De ahí llego Katt, después llegó Kelly, Linda, Fred junto a la princesa y Boses. Pero faltaban los demas miembros de Noble.

-Y el resto -pregunto Palmer al ver que faltaban Caryer, Emile, Jorge y Jun.

-Dijeron que nos adelantaramos -comento Fred.

-Ahi vienen -dijo John al ver que se acercaban.

-Donde andaban -pregunto Katt al verlos.

 _Flashback_

Emile seguia jugando Metal slug, había llegado al jefe final del septimo juego con una sola moneda y una vida, pero ya era momento de regresar.

-Esperen que ya voy a ganar! -gritaba Emile mientras, Jun, Jorge y Carter lo jalaban.

-Andando... spartan -tiraba de Emile, se había aferrado al juego.

-Esperen... esperen... Si!!! -gano el juego y puso su nombre al quedar en el primer lugar de la pizarra de logros del juego, o bueno, puso su número de saprtan -siiiii!!!! -terminaron jalando al spartan.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Asi fue -dijo Carter resumiendo el hecho.

-Bromean -exclamo incredula Palmer -ya que, andando que se hace tarde.

Empezaron a movilizarse hacia el lugar donde estaban las aguas termanles, lugar donde llevarían a las visitantes del portal como ultimo lugar a donde visitar. Y mientras lo hacían, un desconocido grupo de humanos, los seguían.

-La información de Mickey era correcta, ahora iran a esas aguas termales, ahí las capturaremos -dijo el terrorista que atentaba contra la princesa y las demas chicas -vamos!

 _continuara._


	13. capitulo 13

**Respuestas a sus comentarios.**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster: no no no no... bueno si.**

 **Pedro117: no seas impaciente hijo mio.**

 **Ste men: gracias por hacerme saber que te agrada la historia, son cosas que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Zero1734: y ambos tambien lo son en esta historia, nada mas que aun no llega el momento correcto para que lusca en la historia.**

 **Shunkus: habra mas que fragatas en ese capitulo mi amigo, y si le daran sus putazos a esos dos dragones.**

 **Phantom: me comi una I en esa parte y no me di cuenta amigo hasta que me lo dijiste. Y si, esos dos son hermanos en esta historia.**

 **Ben56: me cuesta mucho escribir los capitulos de mis fanfics. Lo digo por el tiempo en mi trabajo, mas que el de pensar en que va a ir el capitulo y hasta que punto lo voy a dejar para continuación. Estan interesantes tus historias amigo, son muy interesantes.**

 **El orod rey xenixfronz: te dije carnal, que iba a hacer una gran escena con tus arepas, ahora me debes un par.**

 **Perdonen la demora, este mes he estado en turno nocturno y haciendo horas extras por falta de personal en mi trabajo, como dije antes el tiempo ahi me quita para escribir los capitulos, pero no me rendire ni abandonare mis fanfics.**

 **Sin mas comencemos.**

Varias horas mas tarde, en Japón. En la parte externa del balneario de aguas termales donde las visitantes del otro lado del portal habían sido invitadas a pasar el rato con los spartans que las protegían. El equipo Osiris estaba apunto de iniciar su nueva operación, centinela, donde iban a proteger a los residentes de las aguas termales de cualquier hostil que intentara acercarse a los invitados.

-Usaremos silenciadores -dijo Buck colocándole el cartucho a su rifle de francotirador que le proporcionó Locke como a los demás de su grupo.

-Así no alertaremos al enemigo de nuestra presencia -comentó el líder de Osiris.

-Y contra quienes vamos Locke -pregunto Tanaka.

-Por lo que me informo la comandante, son insurrecionistas y fuerzas covenant, mantenganse atentos Osiris -Locke se colocó su casco.

-Cual comandante -dijo irónico Buck -Palmer esta adentro, al igual que Carter y el jefe.

Entonces Locke le paso un comunicador del cual puso en su oreja y pudo oír la voz de la mujer que estaba al mando de la ofensiva.

-Hola Buck~ -saludo burlona la mujer.

-Verónica! -se sorprendió -cuando volviste.

-Comandante Dare para ti! -refutó -me reincorpore desde la semana pasada, porque?

-Quien cuida a la niña? -preguntó Buck.

-Tus suegros -fue la respuesta.

-No con ellos no... -quiso quejarse pero la comandante se lo impidió.

-Calma, estará bien, concentrate mientras en la misión -dijo la comandante.

-A la orden -le devolvió el comunicador a Locke.

En otro sitió, sobre el cielo de Japón, una fragata de la UNSC, se encontraba la spartan VI y comandante verónica Dare. Ella seria quien estaría al mando de la misión en la ausencia de Osman.

-Bien spartans -decía Dare por los comunicadores al equipo Osiris -mientras que Serin siga en el hospital, yo estaré al mando de esta misión.

-Recibido! -dijeron los miembros de Osiris.

-En estos momentos, los insurreccionistas deben de estar llegando al sitió al igual que el covenant, se dispersaran por el sitio para cubrir terreno. Los separatistas del inquisidor fueron amables al darnos camuflajes para esta misión, usenlos con precaución. A los insurreccionistas seran conocidos como Tangos, a los covenant como Charlies. Por si llegan a colarse a nuestra radio -indico Dare.

-Que pasa si alguno de los colados llega a entrar a la fiesta -preguntó Locke.

-Noble, Azul y la comandante Palmer protegen a los VIP desde adentró, pero eso no significa que dejen pasar al enemigo -aclaro.

-Recibido comandante -termino la conversación con ella.

Una vez les dijo todas las ordenes que debían tener, Vale y Tanaka comenzaron a interrogar al spartan de su equipo para saber si habían escuchado bien sobre lo que dijo cuando se comunicó con la comandante.

-Así que... La pequeña esta con los abuelos -dijo sugestivamente Vale y con tono de burla, el cual Tanaka se percato.

-Odio cuando ellos la cuidan -comento Edward -le dan de comer a cada rato, la consienten mucho y regresa llena de garrapatas luego...

-Que?? -se perdieron con la ultima mención de Buck.

-Los padres de Dare tienen dos san bernardos y la pequeña mestiza le gusta jugar mucho con ellos y cuando la recogemos tiene luego garrapatas -dijo el helljumper.

-Mestiza?? -pregunto Tanaka.

-Habla de su mascota -comento Locke.

-Dare y yo adoptamos una cachorrita, una cruza de un chihuahua con un schnauzer -aclaraba el soldado -la adoptamos un mes después de nuestra boda, porque??

-Olvidalo -se descepsionaron de su compañero creyendo que ya era padre, pero no resulto así.

Dentro del territorio de las aguas termales, las spartans habían entrado al baño de mujeres junto con las chicas del otro mundo a disfrutar de las relajantes aguas del balneario. Mientras que todos los spartans hombres habían entrado al balneario especial de su género.

-Waaaaa!!!! -exclamo Rory al estar desnuda viendo el manantial que las aguardaba.

-Calentaron todo el agua de un manantial para nosotras -dijo Rerei al ver el agua tibia que las esperaba.

-Jaja... ja! -la semidiosa salió corriendo hacia el agua termal para dar un salto, levantando gran parte del agua como una marea alta, mojando a todas las demás -que delicia~ -su cuerpo al instante se empezó a relajar.

Tras recibir el mojón de agua, todas las demás se adentraron al manantial con calma y se relajaron. Una por una se acomodaron en el lugar, y se relajaron.

-...Dónde están el jefe... -pregunto la princesa, ruborizada por hablar sobre él.

-Esta el baño de hombres, con los demás spartans -comento Katt relajándose en una de las esquinas del manantial.

-Tu brazo metálico no se oxidará con en agua -le pregunto Rerei sobre su brazo.

-La aliacion de los componentes de mi brazo lo hacen inmune al agua -dijo sin pena noble 2.

-Pensó que el jefe, iba a entrar con nosotros? Princesa -comento Kelly a la chica.

-Que... -se sonrojo mas al escuchar el tono sugestivo de la spartan -no! No! No!

Pinya se ruborizó, pues se imagino que el jefe entraba y se le acercaba a ella sugiriéndole cosas sucias a su oído. Pero no fue la única que se ruborizó e imaginó al escuchar eso; Boses y Palmer también se ruborizaron tras oírlo.

 _Imaginación de Pinya_

-No podemos hacer esto... -decía toda ruborizada mientras que John la arrinconaba en el agua al estar ellos solos -...tu eres un soldado, yo la princesa... Además... Ni creo que entre todo eso en mí... -se imagina el enorme sable que tenia John.

-Tranquila princesa, seré gentil, nadie sabrá de esto -exclamo John al oído de Pinya para después mordersela.

 _Fin de la imaginación de Pinya._

 _Imaginación de Boses._

-Aquí no... -exclamaba Boses mientras tenia a sus espaldas a John, pegado a ella, desnudo. Le estaba acariciando sus pechos -pueden... Oírnos...

-Eso no me importa... -decía el john de su imaginación -después de todo, la que hace mas ruido eres tu... -comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras ella lo disfrutaba.

 _Fin de la imaginación de Boses_

 _Imaginación de Palmer_

-Jefe~ -Palmer estaba empinada sobre el borde de las aguas termales con John detrás de ella -no sea tan rudo~ -sin embargo el spartan no le hizo caso, y la embistió con gran dureza y fuerza.

 _Fin de la imaginación de Palmer_.

-Acaso estaban imaginando algo sucio con John? -pregunto Linda, pues las tres mujeres pasaron alrededor de dos minutos paradas con la vista hacia adelante mientras un rubor que las hizo hervir el rostro apareció en ellas.

-Que? -Palmer fue la primera en defenderse -Claro que no! Claro que no le imaginaba que John y... -se dio cuenta que iba a delatarse sola.

Notando esto, palmer se quitó la toalla que traía encima y salto al agua. Para sumergirse un corto tiempo en ella, así se quitaría la vergüenza que traía encima. Pinya y Boses se sentían igual de avergonzadas como la spartan, pero luego de verla delatándose a si misma, su vergüenza de ellas se calmo y entraron al agua.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos del otro lado -comento Kelly mientras disfrutaba el agua tibia, había sido un largo tiempo que no la pasaba así.

En tanto del otro lado de las aguas termales, los spartans masculinos, estaban quietos y tranquilos en el manantial, disfrutando de las aguas.

-Esto es aburrido -dijo Emile durmiéndose en el agua caliente del sitio.

-Perdón no traje el balón de volleybol -fue el sarcasmo de Jun.

-Hay que aprovecharlo spartan, no siempre tendremos oportunidad para relajarnos -dijo Carter disfrutando del agua.

-Aun así... Esto es algo simple, porque no lo hacemos mas interesante -sugirió Jorge.

-Tienes algo en mente? -preguntó John.

-Contar algún secreto -propuso Seis.

-No digas homosexualidades Seis... -dijo Emile comenzando a dormirse, pero despertó cuando vio que el Beta le arrojo una toalla mojada a la cara de Emile, pero la esquivo -esta vez no cabrón... -dijo triunfante, pero entonces salió disparado a su cara, la cubeta para echarse agua en la cabeza, la cual impacto al rostro de Emile, hundiéndolo por un momento -ahora si Seis.

Emile se levanto y fue contra Seis, el spartan no se quedó atrás y cargo igual.

-Calmase! -grito Carter levantándose para contenerlos

-Comportense! -John también intervino.

-Doscientos a Seis -aposto Jorge.

-Que sean trecientos -dijo Jun.

-No van apostar por mi?! -manifestó noble 4, justo cuando Seis lo agarro para hacerle una tacleada alemana.

-Duro! Duro! Duro! Duro! Duro! Duro! Duro! -Fredd apoyaba la pelea.

De vuelta en el lado de las mujeres, todas escuchaban el bullicio y chapoteo de agua que los demás spartans producían.

-Deben estar divirtiéndose -comento Katt conforme al ruido.

Por otro lado, afuera de las aguas termales, las fuerzas enemigas habían llegado al sitio. Por el norte, el venían tropas covenant y por el este los rebeldes.

-Muy bien Osiris, detectamos a seis Charlies por el norte, estaban separados y van hacia los VIP -comento Dare por el comunicador -por el este, avanzan diez Tangos, eliminenlos.

Recibido comandante -dijo Locke -Vale conmigo, Tanaka y Buck al norte, activen sus camuflajes. Dijo e hicieron lo que el hombre su líder de equipo indicó -buena suerte spartans.

Buck y Tanaka iban a ir contra el covenant mientras que Locke y Vale irían contra los insurreccionistas. En otro lado del planeta tierra, en Franfork; se hallaba en el hospital general de la ciudad la agente de la ONI Serin Osman se hallaba en una cama de las habitaciones del lugar, reposando mientras el dolor de su espalda terminaba de pasar, pues un quiropractico la había atendido.

-Como esta la enferma! -alguien hablo como niño y en burla hacia Osman.

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se llevo una desmotivadora sorpresa de quien se trataba.

-Kurt... -nombro Serin al spartan sin su armadura en la entrada de su habitación -que demonios haces aquí...

-Visitandote que no -empezó a caminar -me dijeron que habia muerto otro spartan y tenia que asegurarme de quien era.

-Hablo en serio Kurt -se molesto Osman con el spartan -que carajo haces aquí, mejor dicho como es que veniste aquí, no estabas en Ónix entrenando a la nueva compañía de los spartans IV?

-Y yo hablo enserio -decía reciproco Kurt -me dijeron que había un spartan herido y necesitaba asegurarme para no declararlo muerto en acción.

-Seras hijo de... Sabes bien que ya no soy una spartan -se quejo Serin.

-Calla -Kurt le puso la sabana de la cama sobre su cara -los cadáveres no deben hablar.

-Que estas insinuando?! Como carajos entraste aquí?! Seguridad! Saquenlo de aquí! -grito Serin -Donde están esos dos?! -hablaba de los ODST que protegían su habitación del hospital.

-Me deshice de ellos con la misma técnica que perfeccione en la batalla, de New Phoenix -dijo Kurt.

 _Flashback_

Estaba el spartan de la generación II frente a una puerta de uno de los altos mandos de la UNSC, el cual necesitaba entrar en la oficina del hombre, pero no podía pasar fácilmente.

-Soy el spartan Kurt, por ordenes del almirante Holland debo entrar en su oficina -dijo y entrego un papel con la supuesta orden a ambos ODST.

-"Dejen pasar a Kurt -Holland" -decía la supuesta carta con la orden, que más bien era servilleta escrita lo que leyeron los dos guardia de su oficina -oiga!

Pero antes de que pudieran tan siquiera apuntarle al hombre, Kurt soltó dos puñetazos a los rostros de los ODST, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Así entró en la habitación del almirante en aquel momento.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Cerca del hospital, en el hotel que se hallaba enfrente a la habitación de Osman, un espía e informante de los insurreccionistas vigilaba los movimientos de Serin en el hospital.

-Sigue aquí en el hospital jefe -dijo el espía al líder rebelde.

-Que hace -pregunto el líder insurreccionista.

-Bueno... -no sabia que decir el espía rebelde, veía que Serin estaba peleando con Kurt y este continuaba molestándola en su cuarto del hospital, mientras ella le gritaba y le arrojaba la almohada de su cama intentando ahuyentarlo -sigue ahí en su cama... -no solo la veia, también los estaba escuchando, sin embargo no podía creer la situación que se estaba dando en el interior del cuarto.

De vuelta en el sitio donde se encontraba las aguas termales de las invitadas, en la posición de los insurreccionistas, estaba este nuevo líder, Jim Raynor; guiando a los soldados rebeldes para capturar a sus objetivos.

-Mantente al tanto, si suelta algo importante esa mujer entendiste -indico el rebelde.

-Si señor -exclamo el espía.

-Serin sigue en ese hospital, entonces quien la que comanda la protección de esas tipas hoy? -preguntó en voz alta Raynor.

-Que importa! Hay que capturarlas antes de que se entere la UNSC -dijo uno de los soldados enemigos.

Detrás de ellos, se hallaban los spartans de Osiris, que pretendían eliminar a los hostiles insurreccionistas del área.

-Es quien creo que es Locke... -dijo incrédula Vale cuando vio quien era el líder del grupo enemigo.

-Jim Raynor, el nuevo líder de los insurreccionistas -confirmo -esto sera interesante.

Ambos estaban ocultos con los camuflajes proporcionados por el inquisidor, por lo que el enemigo que tenían enfrente no los detectaba, aun así podía oírlos, por lo que hablaban en voz baja para no delatarse. En otro punto de la zona, Tanaka y Buck estaban detrás de unos árboles, vigilando los movimientos del enemigo del covenant, varios elites que protegían el lugar.

-Vamos! -grito el elite que dirigía al grupo.

-No Comprendo? -cuestionaba un joven elite del grupo -porque debemos capturar a esa supuesta diosa...

-Porque puede de quien hablaba el didacta como su nueva aprendiz -le explicaba otro de los miembros del grupo -recuerda... Dijo que su aprendiz vendría de un mundo olvidado.

Sin saberlo, Tanaka y Buck estaban escuchando con gran detalle lo que conversaba el enemigo.

-El didacta -susurro Tanaka -aun vive?!

-Que no el jefe lo había matado? -preguntó Buck.

-Nunca se confirmó -dijo la mujer -hay que seguirlos para oír que mas saben.

Ambos grupos se percataron que tenían objetivos interesantes en el sitio, los cuales informaron de inmediato a la comandante interina de la misión en cuestión.

-Repitan de nuevo... -decia Dare incrédula con lo que le informaba Osiris -Jim Raynor el actual líder insurreccionista esta ahí... Y el covenant afirma que el didacta vive?!

-Eso dijeron Dare -hablo Buck.

-Comandante Dare -replico.

-Es igual -vociferó.

-Cuales son las ordenes comandante -pregunto Locke por la radio.

Justo cuando iba a decir lo que tenia en mente, alguien entro en aquella sala de mando donde se controlaba el éxito de la misión. Esta persona relevo el mando de Dare sin siquiera anunciar su llegada.

-Sigan a los insurreccionistas y a los covenant de cerca e informen si dicen algo importante -dijo nadie mas ni menos que...

-Lord Hood -Verónica se puso de pie junto a todos los demás soldados que estaban respaldando la operación.

-Vuelvan a sus posiciones -camino hacia el lugar de Dare y detrás de ella, pidió un informe de la misión -así que el didacta vive, y Jim Raynor esta aquí he??

-Lord Hood que hace aquí? Creí que estaba... -Verónica no la pudo terminar.

-Eso no es relevante ahora comandante, lo que me interesa en este momento al igual que el resto de mis compañeros superiores es que el insurreccionista cayó en la trampa, pero... No me esperaba los datos que proporcionó el covenant -dijo mirando el monitor de los movimientos de Osiris -maldita sea el jefe tenía razón.

 _Flashback_

Un día después de la batalla de new Phoenix. John se había reunido con Hood para entregarle el reporte de su misión, con un resultado el cual no desagrado a Hood, pero que tampoco lo hizo sonreír.

-Dices que el didacta sigue vivo? -dijo Hood incrédulo -que te hace pensar eso.

-El vórtice sobre el que cayó, era un portal del compositor, donde se envían los cuerpos que destruye el arma y los teletransporta a una ubicación remota donde se vuelven soldados prometeos. O al menos eso fue lo que me contó la bibliotecaria sobre el compositor -dijo el jefe maestro.

-Que posibilidad hay fe que lo que dices sea cierto -pregunto Hood.

-Mucha -exclamó.

-"Mucha" no es un termino numérico que tu usarías a la ligera para un enemigo -Hood hablaba dando vuelta sobre John -escuche jefe, en estos momentos la tensión es fuerte en el intento de entre los separatistas Shangelios, los desterrados del covenant y nuestra especie es mucha... Sin embargo, este enemigo de los prometeos a fortalecido los lazos que intentamos crear con ellos ahora que tenemos un nuevo enemigo en común. Le diré algo, si el didacta resulta estar vivo, en lo personal tendrá mi autorización para que lo mate, supongo que es algo que esperabas que dijera, no hijo? -dijo al final.

-Le debo una señor -exclamo Jobn.

-Ya le hiciste grandes favores a la humanidad como para deber me un favor a mi -dijo en retórica el ya viejo hombre.

 _Fin del Flashback_

De vuelta a las aguas termales donde la pasaban las cinco chicas del mundo denominado, Gate y sus spartans escoltas.

-Pues quien te entreno a ti -decía Emile estirándose los huesos de la espalda tras su lucha contra seis.

-Me ponían a ver las películas de jackie chan y búsqueda implacable -dijo Seis.

-Quien carajo hace eso -protesto Emile.

-Mendez -dijeron los demás de la generación II de spartans.

Ya no estaban en las aguas termales, ya habían salido de ahí, para ahora entrar a una sala que les habían proporcionado en el recinto para descansar. Vestían ropas yukata, ya que era la única ropa que les permitían usar debido a que se aproximaba la hora de dormir.

-Oigan donde están las... -preguntaba Emile cuando cerraba la puerta del cuarto, pero alguien la empujó y derribo al spartan. Eran las personas de las que iba a hablar Emile.

-Pero que... -tartamudeo Jorge.

Entonces se percataron, al principio pensaron que se trataba del enemigo. Pero resulto que se las personas que se colaron en la sala eran, Palmer, Rory, Pinya y las demás del grupo.

-Jefe... -hablaba Plamer enojada -venga acá maldito!! -se arrojo contra el jefe y derribo para aplicarle una llave de lucha -cree que lo voy a respetar si se vuelve...

Rory por otro lado, actuaba de forma agresiva y comenzó a gritarle a Carter. Mientras que Pinya caía dormida por el alcohol.

-Que se supone que hacen?! -pregunto a regañadientes Carter teniendo a Rory en su brazo como bulto o maleta, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de algo. Que las primeras tres de las chicas que entraron, estaban.

-Perdona comandante pero ellas en este momento estas alcohólicas -dijo Katt sobre el estado de las tres.

-Cuando? -pregunto Jun.

-Habíamos pedido cerveza para beber y pasar el rato pero... -explicaba Katt.

-Ella resulto ser cabeza de gallo -decía Linda sobre Pinya -y ella se bebió una botella de tequila en un solo golpe -después pasaron con Palmer quien tenia a John sometido con una llave de lucha -pero la comandante...

-Pidió algo llamado "levantate borracho" -decía Kelly con el menú del que consiguieron las bebidas -es un coctel que combina un poco de todos los tragos que existen en el mundo. Coñac, vino, tequila, ron, Vodka...

\- ...Y decían que los spartans no se podían embriagar -comentó Jorge.

-Que dijiste estúpido!!! -grito Palmer toda encabronada de la nada. -Ven y dímelo a la cara hijo de...

Justo a tiempo, el jefe se levanto de la llave a la que fue sometido y comenzó a tapar la nariz de Palmer para hacerla desmayarse. Solo así logró controlarla y someterla de su repentino ataque de ira.

-Listo -dijo John tras haberla noquearla -ahora que? -pregunto a todos los demás.

Hubo un poco de silencio, pero entonces Katt y las dos mujeres del equipo azul, sacaron algo.

-Quieren -sacaron cada una 36 latas de cerveza que pidieron.

Mientras ellas elevaban la fiesta dentro de aquella habitación en el hotel que tenia las aguas termales. Afuera de ese territorio, los covenant e insurreccionistas se acercaban cada vez mas, a la posición de las visitantes del otro mundo cuando, esto mientras Osiris seguía sacándole información a estos.

-Así que el aprendiz del didacta busca algo llamado "guardians" -dijo Lord Hood resumiendo la información que tenia consigo -mientras que Raynor planea capturar a las invitadas, Serin le atino bien.

-Que? -pregunto Verónica.

-Antes del incidente de nueva Alejandría -le explicaba Hood -Desde que Raynor se adjunto como el responsable de varios ataques a la UNSC por parte de los insurreccionistas, también ha sido responsable de varias desapariciones de algunos oficiales importantes como capitanes y demás.

-Como el sargento Edward -comento Dare.

-Si -exclamo Hood recordando a este joven y prometedor sargento que murió en una trampa del insurreccionista. Tomo el comunicador que conectaba a Osiris y el mismo les dio instrucciones -equipo Osiris, aquí Lord Hood.

-Señor! -dijo Locke sorprendido de oír la voz de este hombre.

-Hemos recabado toda la información que podíamos querer, además de que el enemigo se acerca a la posición de nuestras huéspedes. Ya eliminen a los enemigos, luz verde! -ordenó Hood.

-Recibido -dijo Locke.

Todos los miembros de Osiris, divididos en los dos grupos para seguir a los dos bandos enemigos que acechaban. Tomaron sus armas y les quitaron el seguro, para apuntar a sus objetivos que seguían avanzando, pero justo cuando estaban apunto de disparar...

-Auch... -se quejo Buck cuando algo le piso el pie -quien fue el cabrón que me piso?! -no podía ver a nadie cerca de él, solo sintió que chocaron con él y que le pisaron su pie.

-Buck eres tu? -pregunto el líder del equipo spartan cuando escucho hablar a este.

-Locke? Donde éstas? No te veo -pregunto el spartan IV.

-Torpe, recuerda que traemos los camuflajes -dijo...

-Vale? -Preguntó el anteriormente ODST.

-Oigan, mejor callense, los camuflajes nos hacen invisibles pero no silenciosos! -exclamo...

-Tanaka estas aquí? -pregunto Vale.

Los camuflajes los hacían invisibles entre ellos, no se veía pero podían escucharse sus voces.

-Quien anda ahí? -alguien hablo.

Preocupados, todos los miembros de Osiris se arrojaron detrás de un tronco grueso de un árbol derribado por lo que hubiera sido un deslizamiento de tierra tras escuchar la voz del hombre.

-Callense... -susurro Locke.

-Entonces porque hablas? -preguntó Buck en burla.

Gracias a esto, Tanaka le dio un golpe a su compañero en un lugar que es sagrado para los hombres.

-Buen golpe Tanaka -exclamo el líder.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer.

Delante de ellos, los insurreccionistas habían enviado a un cuadrilla de ellos para ver quien era el que había hablado y para callarlo.

-De aquí vinieron esas voces -dijo uno de los insurreccionistas viendo la posición donde estaba antes Osiris.

De pronto, delante de ellos, unos pasos enormes se escucharon, los cuales venían en dirección a ellos, eran dos Shangelios que igual habían sido enviados a observar el movimiento enemigo.

-Me pareció escuchar de este sitio las voces humanas... -el par de Shangelios vieron a los cuatro humanos.

Al verse ambos bandos, intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y preocupación. Pero de un instante a otro, los miembros de ambos grupos gritaron.

-Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!!! -seguido de este grito de batalla, comenzaron a intercambiar disparos entre ellos, alertando al resto de sus grupos.

-Humanos!!! -gritaron los elites.

-Covenant!!! -gritaron los insurreccionistas.

Las balas y el plasma comenzaron a volar por todas las direcciones, así inicio esa masacre.

-Bueno, al menos se mataran entre ambos -dijo Buck la ironía.

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos hasta juntarse las horas. En eso, en el hotel donde las invitadas y sus guardias estaban durmiendo, en la mayoría. A excepción de dos personas. Carter y Rory.

-Que suena? -pregunto Carter ante un peculiar ruido, pero enseguida se percato -disparos?

-Parecen que se están matando aquí cerca -Rory estaba sentada frente a una de las ventanas con vista a la parte externa del hotel -sus muertes no me dejan dormir.

-Así... Eres la apóstol de la muerte no? -dijo Carter.

Se levanto del suelo para el desastre que se armo en la habitación. Emile estaba donde lo golpearon con la puerta inconsciente, Seis durmiendo con su esposa juntos sin haber llegado a nada grave subido de nivel. Jorge dormido sobre el mueble de noche del cuarto, Jun se encerró en la bañera para dormir en paz, Fred se pegó a la pared a dormir también. Rerei, Touka, Linda y Kelly se acurrucaron en sándwich para acostarse y descansar. Katt estaba tirada a un lado durmiendo en el suelo, John estaba sobre un futon descansando con Pinya acurrucada sobre su brazo a un lado, con su cara muy pegada a la del spartan, y del otro lado tenia a la compañera de la princesa por igual.

-Menudo desastre -exclamo Carter sentándose enfrente de Rory -que se siente ser inmortal? -preguntó a la sacerdotisa.

-Debería sentir algo -respondió vagamente, de eso sonrió a Carter y le dio una mejor respuesta.

-Abandone muchos sentimientos hace años, gane otros y conserve otros -exclamo la loli gótica.

-Tu habilidad de sentir muertes -comento el líder de noble.

-Tambien la de sentir cuando alguien debió haber muerto -agrego Rory -y la de saber de si alguien esta vivo.

-Enserio? -sorprendio a Carter -antes dijiste que yo y mi equipo debimos haber muerto, como hubiéramos muerto.

Decir eso, saco una sonrisa triunfal a la semidiosa, la cual le contó lo que pregunto Carter.

-Tu morías por tu equipo, te sacrificabas por lo que quedaba de él -decir eso, dejo algo perplejo a Carter, no porque dijo que moría por su equipo, sino por los que quedaban.

-Que mas? -pregunto con gran interés.

-El grande moría por en llamas -hablaba de Jorge -la inteligente le atravesaban la cabeza -Katt -el sigiloso se quedaba atrás -Jun -Luego tu -el comandante -después el violento, era atravesado -Emile -y su miembro mas reciente era devorado.

Carter no sabia que decir, sólo se quedo perplejo mirando a la sacerdotiza.

-Eso es de... Como debíamos morir en Reach, no? -en referencia en el ataque del covenant hace años -como vamos a morir ahora? -le cuestionó.

-No lo se -no le importaba decirle esto al spartan -Enroy es quien ve las muertes y como las personas pudieron haber muerto. Yo solo como puedo ver esa alternativa.

-Siempre me he preguntado eso -divagaba Carter -si uno conociera sus propia muerte, podría evitarla, o... Cambiarla.

-Eso te lo puedo decir cuando me vuelva una diosa -comento Rory -sin embargo hay quienes pueden cambiarla, o bueno, su sola presencia puede cambiar todo -dijo eso y miro a John.

-No comprendo -intento deducir lo que le decía la semidiosa -dices que hay quienes que pueden cambiar los designios de los dioses. Esto parece a esa película vieja -destino final saga.

-Casi le aciertas -exclamo Rory -veras los dioses tienen un designio, un plan. Ese plan solo puede ser alterado por sus apóstoles o sus elegidos, como quieras decirle. Solo mi tipo de mi gente podemos alterar el orden dado.

-Dices que el jefe... Es un semidiós? -pregunto en negación a lo que podría decir Rory.

-No -exclamo la sacerdotisa -pero, cuando él apareció en mi mundo, pude sentir la escénica de un par de viejos amigos de Enroy en él, como si el spartan los hubiera conocido antes. No fue casualidad que los conociera, yo los busque.

-"El didacta? la bibliotecaria?" -dijo Carter en su mente -"acaso los furerruner tienen que con su mundo?"

-Ahhh~ -suspiro con calor en su voz -esos viejos recuerdos~ mas la sensación de sus muertes sobre mi cuerpo~

-Ehhh? -pregunto el líder de noble. Pero al momento, recordó, que ella se excitaba con la sensación de la muerte de otros.

-Dime spartan~ -se acercó, descubriendo sus pechos a la vista de Carter mientras se le acercaba a gatas -que puedes hacer para ayudarme~

-Espera... -dijo Carter preocupado por que iba a ser violado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la mano Rory se puso sobre una de sus piernas, donde ella le pudo tocar algo... Masculino. Asustado, él se cayó hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Rory.

-Vaya~ así que eres de esos de que les gusta ser controlados~ -comenzó a insinuarsele Rory.

-Espera... -Carter no queria que los vieran así -no podemos despertarlos.

-Seamos silenciosos~ o que?~ si quieres podemos despertarlos y armamos una orgía~

-Eso no! -exclamo Carter -es solo que...

-Dejate llevar spartan~ -Rory paso de un tono seductor a uno serio y romántico -deja que ese impulso animal te domine... -Carter iba a usar su cuchillo por primera vez, sus manos bajaban, de la cintura Rory hacia su trasero -...dejate llevar...

 _Continuara..._


	14. capitulo 14

**Edrap: mas que arrojarla al combate, la va a empujar. Si quieres puedo ponerle mas tipas para el harem del jefe, es mas eso voy a hacer.**

 **Daan Roa:** **queria ver como reaccionan con la pequeña broma de Buck y Veronica, pero creo que me pase. Jacob si esta muerto, todos los demas spartans que no murieron en las misiones suicidas de la ONI o en las cirugias de mejoras tambien. Habra shipeos, pero me son algo dificiles de hacer para mi. Y si hay na gran diferencia entre Rory y Carter, es mas en el futuro escribire el lemon de cuando llegue ese momento.**

 **El** **orod rey Xenixfronz: me diste la idea para un nuevo fanfic, pero no seria comedia, seria mas accion y muerte de personajes.**

 **Pedro117: calma hijo, no desespereis, recuerda que la paciencia es virtud, aqui esta la nueva parte.**

 **Phantom: creo que le voy a poner 5 novias al jefe. Me gusta hacer referencias y que se den cuenta de ello.**

 **agradezco su paciencia a todos y sus ventadas de madre porque no subo capitulos, sin mas que decir y que agradecer comemcemo.**

 **Postadata: Pinya en el anime tiene 18**

 **Sin mas comencemos.**

Todos dormían tranquilamente en aquella habitación proporcionada por la UNSC en aquel hotel de aguas termales. Linda y Kelly dormían con Rerei y Tuka entre ellas, Linda mordía el pelo de la elfa mientras dormía mientras que Kelly abrazaba a la pequeña maga como si fuera un peluche que traía entre los brazos. Palmer por un lado dormía en medio del suelo con su bata toda abierta debido al calor que le produjo el alcohol que se bebió antes de caer en sueño. Jorge, Katt, Emile, Frederic y Jun dormían donde habían quedado antes, Seis seguia en el suelo durmiendo junto a su esposa; al igual que John quien dormía con la princesa y su escudera a los lados, acurrucados en él sin estar atento a esto. Mientras que Carter estaba por ser violado por Rory mientras que todos los demás que estaban con ellos dormían plácidamente en la habitación del hotel donde estaban hospedados. Sin prestar atención al hecho que cerca de ellos, había quienes se estaban masacrando. Al mismo tiempo, John tenia un extraño y peculiar sueño, con la mujer que se enamoró, Cortana.

-Estas cómodo John -escuchó la voz de Cortana a su lado.

Reaccionando dentro del sueño, sin saber que era un sueño. John abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una cama blanca, junto a Cortana; pero no era una Cortana cualquiera o de carne y hueso, sino una de piel azul y un tipo holográfico. La cual vestía bata blanca con la cinta amarrada debajo de sus senos, los cuales resaltaba en grande.

-Cortana -estaba atónito al verla a su lado -donde estamos? -se percato que estaba en una habitación perteneciente a una casa.

-En nuestra casa, donde mas -dijo la holográfica Cortana.

-Nuestra... Casa? -exclamo incrédulo.

-Aquí hemos vivido después de que me pediste matrimonio -le mostró su mano derecha donde tenia el anillo con el que John le propuso.

-Así? -dijo con el mismo sentimiento.

Era algo imposible para John, estaba durmiendo con la mujer que tanto desea de corazón la cual había perdido, pero ahora la tenia a su lado de nuevo y como su esposa.

-Estas algo raro John -comento Cortana -que tienes?

-Nada -dijo John, al momento que se ponía sobre Cortana con sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de ella -todo esta bien.

John miro los de Cortana y observo como en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad de la IA femenina. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió besarla en los labios, de ahí comenzó a besar su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos fue hacia el cuerpo de Cortana, para comenzar a tocar uno de los senos mientras le abría la bata lentamente conforme lo que hacia.

-Spartan... -Cortana comenzó a llamarlo así -spartan... Spartan -comenzó a pronunciar con dolor y miedo.

Fue en aquel instante que John se percató, que no solo la voz de Cortana estaba cambiando, sino que era la voz de alguien que recién conocía, la princesa Pinya. Despertó del sueño y abrió los ojos avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando el cuello con una de sus manos metida debajo de la bata ligera que tenía la chica, tocando y apretando uno de sus pequeños senos, mientras la tenia sometida con su cuerpo.

-Princesa! -exclamo el jefe apenado de su acto.

-Me... Me lastimas -dijo en voz baja la chica desviando la mirada del spartan mientras cerraba y apretaba los ojos.

John quería quitarse de encima de la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía, la mirada de inocencia de la pelirroja que le decía "se gentil", le había hipnotizado.

-Princesa que pasa -despertó Boses quien dormía a lado de ambos y los vio en aquella posición sugestiva de la cual no se habían aun separado.

Al ver que los miraban en aquella posición, ambos sintieron pena y vergüenza, sin embargo se mantuvieron así, lo cual provoco extrañamente celos en la rubia caballera por el spartan, un pensamiento que decía inconscientemente " él es mío! "

-Dajete llevar~ Carter~ -los tres escucharon la voz de Rory llamando con ese tono caliente al comandante de Noble -muestrame esa espada tuya spartan~

-No creo que te... -Carter por primera vez tenia miedo de lo iba a pasar -...te quede todo.

-Averiguemoslo~ -dijo Rory metiendo su mano en la parte inferior de la bata de Carter para apretarle lo que ocultaba ahí, cosa que emociono a la sacerdotisa.

Viendo lo que hacían, Boses y Pinya se pusieron rojas por lo que estaban viendo mientras que John miraba con una cara de "que demonios", eso que aun se mantenía encima de la princesa.

-Que es eso -pregunto Pinya tras percatarse de un peculiar ruido que parecía venir hacia ellos.

De pronto, de la parte de las paredes de bambú del patio de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, fue atravesada por un soldado insurreccionista que fue arrojado por el enemigo hacia este lugar.

-Que demonios?! -grito Carter tras el repentino ataque descabellado, poniendo en alerta a todos sus compañeros spartans que despertaron por el golpe.

Inesperadamente, del hueco que provoco el insurreccionista cuando atravesó la pared, un Shangelios del covenant agrando la perforación cuando atravesó los bambus mientras se retorcía de dolor al traer al spartan Buck colgando de su cuello mientras le intentaba apuñalar con su cuchillo.

-Aarrhh!! -grito el elite del covenant mientras que Buck le terminaba de apuñalar.

Todos los spartans y las chicas que venían como invitadas del nuevo mundo, despertaron ante los gritos que daba el Shangelios. Carter arrojo a Rory a la derecha mientras que el resto de los miembros de su equipo despertaban de golpe. Linda, al despertar y ver que masticaba el pelo rubio de la elfa, lo escupió; Kelly por otro lado, despertó y tomo a Rerei entre sus brazos como muñeca de trapo, la cual mantuvo abrazada al reaccionar.

-Quien hace tanto ruido... -dijo Palmer despertando con resaca de lo que bebió. Todos mirando con el elite tenia colgado a Buck y como este lo trataba de degollar.

-Ya callate!! -grito Edward derribando al elite tras matarlo finalmente -ya ya -dijo calmando al alíen cuando este moría en el suelo -amm... hola -saludo Buck viendo como todos los demas lo miraban estupefactos ante lo que pasaba.

Justo entonces, a pocos centímetros del agujero que causo el miembro de Osiris con el soldado covenant; una explosión de una granada de plasma causo un hueco mas grande en la pared de palos de bambú, haciendo ver a los que estaban de vacaciones; la batalla campal que se llevaba a cabo.

-Al suelo! -grito John al ver como volaban los disparos de las balas y el plasma en todas direcciones.

Cuando los disparos empezaron a entrar en aquella habitación, los miembros del equipo noble derribaron uno de los muebles del cuarto para usarlo como escudo en el que refugiaron. John mantuvo a la princesa y a Boses protegidas mientras las abrazaba. Linda y Kelly se cubrieron detrás de un segundo mueble junto a la joven maga y su amiga elfa, mientras que Palmer aun si reaccionaba debido a la resaca.

-Mierda! -grito el líder de Osiris arrojándose junto a sus compañeros de equipo a la habitación donde se hospedaban, para protegerlos como les tenían ordenado -Jefe -saludo al líder spartan.

-Spartan que es lo que ocurre -pregunto el jefe mientras seguía protegiendo a la princesa y a su amiga.

-El covenant y los insurreccionistas venían por las invitadas se encontraron, ahora se están matando entre ellos -exclamo Tanaka.

-Esto se parece a nuestros juegos de guerra -dijo Buck

Se refería a los juegos de guerra spartans, en los que se enfrentaban en batallas de práctica para perfeccionar sus talentos como equipo y de combate solos, en juegos como captura la bandera o asesino.

-Diablos -dijo Locke -Osiris hay que proteger a las invitadas...

No término de decir las indicaciones cuando, de entre ellos, salio saltando Rory mercury sobre sus cabezas con su alabarda en mano.

-Pero que esta haciendo?! -grito Vale notando esto de la semidiosa.

Todos le prestaron atención a la semidiosa cuando se paro sobre una enorme piedra, quedando en medio de todos los soldados del covenant de la insurrección que estaban ahí matándose entre ellos, haciendo que se detuvieran para poner sus miradas sobre ella. Intrigados, algunos asombrados; pero todos, asustados, se estremecieron al ver a Rory al estar parada en la punta de su alabarda la cual coloco como atalaya en la gran roca, con los brazos extendido mientras tenía puesto el kimono de antes.

-Esperen... -dijo el líder insurreccionista que encabezaba el equipo -...esa no es...

-...La semidiosa! -dijo el Shangelios que guiaba a los soldados del covenant.

-Todos -dijo Rory mirando a la luna llena del cielo -gracias por ofrecerse en banquete al gran Enroy -de ahí bajo la vista a los soldados y se estremecieron al ver la muerte en los ojos de la semidiosa -ahora acepten su destino.

Apenas termino de decir aquel pequeño discurso suyo, se dispuso a matar a todos los soldados enemigos que habían delante de ella.

Tomo la alabarda que tenia bajo sus pies y cargo contra todos los soldados enemigos que pretendían capturarlas. Dos elites que estaban cerca de la piedra angular, fueron sus primeras víctimas, al primero le corto desde el cuello hasta su pierna con su gran alabarda que poseía, mientras que al segundo lo arrojo contra una roca que había en el pequeño arrojo sobre el que estaban. Lo impulso con su arma y lo estrello contra la piedra, debido a la fuerza que poseía, el impacto del Shangelios lo destrozo junto con la gran roca.

-Imposible -dijo uno de los elites al aterrarse de ver el poder físico que poseía la apóstol de Enroy. Los únicos que podían arrojar a elites de la casi misma forma, eran brutes y los spartans, sin embargo la fuerza que ellos tenían no se comparaba con la de la pequeña humana.

-Monstruo... Matenla! -grito uno de los insurreccionistas tras ver como cargo contra el elite.

-No! Idiotas recuerden la misión! -grito el líder de los rebeldes.

Sus subordinados no le prestaron atención, al igual que los soldados del covenant; todos estaban aterrorizados con la gran fuerza y poder de Rory, eso combinado con su sadismo y la risa macabra que hacia al matar a los soldados. Todos empezaron a dispararle por igual, balas y plasma le caía a Rory, pero no tenían efecto en ella a pesar de que la atravesaban. Uno por uno, comenzó a asesinarlos. Mato a un soldado insurreccionista decapitándolo, para después derribar a otro desde su pierna hacia el suelo donde le enterró la punta de su alabarda en su pulmón. Un elite le disparo con un rifle aguijoneador a la sacerdotisa, al verlo fue contra este y le paso su alabarda sobre su pecho. Detrás de este había un segundo Shangelios, al que golpeado y arrojo al aire, el cual termino cayendo dentro de la habitación donde se ocultaban sus amigos y los spartans.

-Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! -vociferaba Raynor al ver como la loli gótica mataba a sus hombres -huyan! -les grito -retirense, vamos! Huyan!

Los cinco soldados que tenia a su lado fueron asesinados uno por uno por gracia de Rory. A lis cuales cercenó, brazos o piernas, heridas tan grandes y letales que los acabó matando.

-Maldición -se escapó el cobarde, dejando atrás a sus compañeros muertos.

Al ver que huía, Rory quiso perseguirlo, sin embargo, los elites restantes llamaron su atención pues quisieron atacarla, pero terminaron sufriendo el mismo destino que los humanos insurgentes.

-Replieguense! -indico el elite mayor del grupo.

Entonces Rory ataco al Shangelios, lo aventó contra otra roca luego de empujarlo con el tubo de su alabarda. Cuando se dio cuenta, el elite vio con horror como sus compañeros de batalla estaban muertos a causa de ser decapitados y otros cercenados. Quiso ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta, que su pierna izquierda había sido cortada. Sumido en el miedo, la sacerdotisa se paro delante de este con su alabarda junto a una sonrisa maligna que tenia en la cara.

-Maldita -la insulto el elite -muere!!!! -saco una espada de energía que ocultaba consigo y se la clavo en el estomago de Rory.

Una vez le clavo su espada de energía a Rory, se asusto mas, pues el rostro de la loli no se mostraba inmutación ante el golpe fatal que le dio el shanghelios, es mas, ella sonrió de forma siniestra. Tomo su alabarda y con la punta inferior del arma, mato al elite enterrándole la vara metálica de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Es increíble lo que acabo de ver -dijo Locke levantándose y bajando su arma junto al resto de su equipo. Pues en menos de cinco minutos, la semidiosa había matado a todos los enemigos que los asediaban.

-Están bien -pregunto Fred a todos los demás con los que estaban en la habitación del hotel.

-Comandante -pregunto Katt al acercarse al líder de su equipo al ver que miraba asombrado a Rory cuando se volvió a posar sobre la roca de antes. Pues las balas salían del cuerpo de Rory y todas las heridas que se provocó, sanaron al instante.

-Creo que estoy enamorado -dijo Carter con el mismo rostro.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa -comento Katt mirando la parte inferior de Carter.

-Comandante -dijo Emile tras ponerse a un lado de Carter para darle el mismo traste que Seis le arrojo antes en el baño.

Atrás de ellos, el jefe se levantaba para ver como había resultado el enfrentamiento donde Rory término vencido.

-Quienes eran -preguntó John al equipo Osiris tras levantarse y ponerse de pie junto al resto de su equipo.

-Mi cabeza -dijo Palmer con la resaca que tenia por el alcohol para luego sentirse provocada.

-Covenant e insurreccionistas señor -dijo Locke mirando al jefe.

-Que? -pregunto pues era algo que se enfrentaran a eso dos grupos al mismo tiempo.

-Buaa! -Palmer vómito estando detrás del jefe y los demás presentes del grupo, quedando asqueados de la escena.

-Que hacían ambos bandos aquí -cuestionó el jefe.

-Pretendían acercarse a las invitadas -comento Vale -nuestra labor era impedirlo.

-Esa parte la se, lo que preguntó es como sabían que vendríamos aquí, el hecho de saber que vendríamos a este sitió... -reformulo su pregunta y así le entendieron mas fácil.

-Si los únicos que sabían eran la ONI y los altos mandos de la UNSC -acompleto Locke -es algo que también nos gustaría saber.

-Se que el mando sabía que los insurreccionistas querían a las invitadas, pero este sitió estaba asegurado -se puso pensativo el jefe -como sea, hay que sacarlas de aquí, después de todo mañana volveremos a su mundo -miro a las cinco invitadas.

-Mañana en la mañana serán irán al muelle de Córdoba para tomar una fragata para volver a Reach -comento Tanaka.

-Como esta la situación, puede que los insurreccionistas o el covenant sepan del plan, pueden comprometer el viaje de muchas formas -dijo John.

-Que propones jefe -pregunto Kelly.

-Salir de una vez a Reach -dijo a la ligera.

-Es arriesgado hacerlo, la UNSC no lo permitirá, ni la ONI -comento Jorge.

-Además como propones hacerlo -cuestionó Fred.

-Conozco a quienes tienen una nave capaz de viajar a velocidad desliespacial y sin que llame la atención -comentó John -aun me debe un favor.

-Son de fiar señor -pregunto Locke.

-Son contrabandistas? -preguntó Palmer.

-Si -dijo a Locke -y no -dijo a Palmer.

-Aun así es algo arriesgado -dijo Fred sin confiar con la propuesta de John.

-Es mas arriesgado seguir con él plan sabiendo que los insurreccionistas sabían que vendríamos aquí -dijo John.

-De acuerdo -exclamo Locke tras recibir una llamada de Lord Hood de manera inesperada, tras que este oyera la propuesta del jefe -Lord Hood esta de acuerdo con usted y su idea jefe.

-Lord Hood? -Palmer no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera ahí con ellos.

-Entonces que de la autorización -comentó 117.

-Ya lo hizo, solo que me pidió decirle que, si lo hacemos no esperen ayuda de su parte, para no llamar la atención de Raynor haremos esto solos -dijo el líder de Osiris.

-Raynor?! -dijeron incrédulos Emile y Jun tras escuchar el nombre del actual líder insurreccionista.

-El desgraciado dirige a los insurreccionistas que atacaron -comento Buck.

Tras ponerse pensativos un momento, y de pensar en como terminaría las cosas si seguían el plan establecido, optaron por elegir el plan del jefe maestro.

-De acuerdo, ejecutáremos su plan señor -dijo Palmer -pero como piensas hacer para que esos amigos suyos nos recojan jefe.

Mientras John se comunicaba con los que conocía y estaban en deuda con él, para después sacar de forma segura a las invitadas al planeta, el actual líder de los insurgentes, Jim Raynor, habia escapado de Rory y se había dirigido hasta un auto en el que había llegado con sus soldados hasta el hotel. Adentró, tomo la radio que tenía y contacto con sus demás soldados.

-Maldito Mickey, debió decirme de las visitantes antes -culpo al ODST del fracaso de su misión. Saco un comunicador que tenía consigo y llamo a uno de sus hombres con los que contaba -Matt! -nombro a su aliado -escucha, pasaremos al siguiente plan de emboscarlos en nueva Alejandría el día mañana -decía mientras acechaba que ningún spartan o agente de la ONI apareciera -una de esas malditas mato a todos los que traje, iré a Reach, comiencen con los preparativos ya!

En tanto eso ocurría por un lado del universo, en la base secreta de la UNSC, Lord Hood estaba discutiendo con Dare sobre la decisión que tomó acerca de los cambios en la misión.

-Señor cree que haya sido la mejor opción dejar que se adelanten al programa -pregunto Verónica.

-Se que no es sensato, pero el jefe tiene razón, solo pocos sabían que llevaríamos a las invitadas a este lugar, alguien debió infiltrarse en nuestro sistema -exclamo Hood para luego tomar unos documentos que traído consigo antes de entrar -según este informe, alguien se metió al sistema desde una de nuestras bases remotas.

-Como fue posible -preguntó Dare.

-No lo se, pero hasta averiguar quien fue y que le dijo a los insurreccionistas hay que dejar que los equipos Azul, Osiris y Noble lleven por su cuenta a las invitadas -dijo el alto mando de la armada.

-Lord Hood -alguien entro en la sala.

-Equipo rojo? -no sabía que hacia este equipo de spartans en la sala -no se supone que estaban en Gate?

-Tuvimos que venir por motivos de alta prioridad conforme al compromiso de la misión -dijo Jerome caminando con su equipo hacia Hood.

-Esperen! Como saben eso? -cuestiono Dare -es mas como saben que estaríamos aquí?

-Yo se los dije -exclamo Kurt saliendo detrás de los miembros del equipo rojo.

-Lord Hood -saludo Serin saliendo detrás de Kurt.

-Agente Osman -saludo el ya viejo Lord Hood -que significa esto?

-Señor hemos descubierto al traidor -dijo la ex spartan.

Alice mostró a Mickey levantándolo de una de sus piernas mientras lo tenia levantando.

-No soy un traidor! -se defendió Mickey mientras lo tenia colgando Alice.

-Mickey? -Dare lo recordó.

-Verónica -saludo asustado -como ha estado Buck. Puedes bajarme -dijo a Alice.

Sin pensarlo, lo soltó y dejo que este se aporreara contra el suelo.

-Muy bien hijo, supongo que tu puedes explicar la situación no? -dijo Hood con una mirada asesina hacia el ODST.

-Calma -decía 130 a Mickey -solo Dile lo que me dijiste.

-De acuerdo -dijo con miedo a que el hombre lo asesinará.

Media hora después, luego de que Mickey le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber a Hood. Los quince spartans nuevamente con sus armaduras, estaban caminando por la carretera principal que los había llevado hasta el hotel de las aguas termales, sin rumbo aparente. Hasta que se detuvieron a mitad de la carretera.

-Alto -dijo John a todos -es aquí.

-John -exclamo Linda -estamos en medio de la nada.

-Lo se -exclamo el jefe.

Fue entonces que una nave de clase albatroz descendió delante de ellos hasta estacionarse en el asfalto. Nave que tenia el símbolo de la UNSC en un costado.

-Creí que la UNSC no nos ayudaría -comento Emile.

-No vienen por parte de ellos, yo los llame -dijo el jefe.

Todos bajaron las armas cuando vieron que se abría la compuerta trasera de la nave y de cuál, seis ODST salieron junto a una spartan de las reservas de la UNSC.

-Maria?! -se sorprendió Kelly al reconocer a la spartan 062 de la segunda generación de ellos -eres tu?!

-No soy la única -exclamo la spartan quitándose su casco, junto a los ODST que tenia con ellas.

Los ODSTs que estaban con ella eran los demás spartans descartados del proyecto spartan II. Kirk, Soren, Rene, Fhajad, Cassandra y Caleb.

-Chicos?! Son ustedes?! -Jorge estaba impresionado de ver a quienes salieron del proyecto por fallar en las cirugías de mejora de los spartans.

-Años sin verlos muchachos -saludo Rene tras ver a su viejo amigo de los días de entrenamiento.

-Creí que trabajan ahora para la ONI -dijo Linda feliz de ver a sus viejos colegas que fueron descartados -y tu que eras de las reservas.

-Eso hacemos -comento Fhajad.

-En realidad somos reservas de la ONI -comento Maria -ayudamos a entrenar a los spartans IV y los nuevos soldados de choque, cuando no hacemos eso, hacemos operaciones encubierto cuando ya no hay nadie disponible, somos el equipo espectro.

-Creía que los que pedían hacer esas labores era al equipo gris -comentó Fred.

-Si... -Cassandra se rasco la cabeza -se volvieron a perder.

Todos se quedaron callados y sin mas que decir de los miembros de ese equipo.

-No entiendo que hablan -exclamo Tuka extrañada de lo que habían dicho los soldados.

Varios minutos mas tarde, todos estaban dentro de la albatros, cuando la nave dejaba la atmósfera del planeta. Iban en la zona de cargamentos, acomodados como podían entre las cajas con armas y provisiones que llevaba el equipo espectro.

-Perdonen no tener asientos de primera clase muchachos -decía Maria mientras conducía el albatros -pero estábamos por hacer una entrega de suministros a una de las bases de Reach.

En la parte de la carga, los spartans estaban acomodados algunos sobre las cajas, otros recargados sobre las mismas, o sentados en medio de las cajas de armamento. Todos apretados o mal acomodados.

-Por cierto -hablo Soren -si alguno de ustedes esta sobre o cerca de una caja negra, no la patee ni la golpee, son explosivos C404.

-Y ahora lo dicen -Emile estaba jugando con su cuchillo raspando la caja, tenía a lado estos explosivos, así que guardó su cuchillo.

John estaba sentado junto a su equipo separados por una caja de Pinya y su compañera que tenían cerca de ellos. Su equipo, le estaba haciendo preguntas al respecto del hecho de que llamo a los compañeros que ellos ya no habían visto desde hace varios años.

-No los veía desde la ceremonia -dijo Frederic hablando de la ceremonia donde despidieron a sus compañeros que murieron en las cirugías de mejoras durante su formación -como es que tienes contacto con ellos.

-Persuadí a mendez de decirme donde los habían puesto tras rehabilitarse -dijo John, los fui a visitar unas cuantas veces desde entonces.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás mas que por ti mismo -exclamó Linda, encariñada con la preocupación de John por los spartans, sean de su generación u otra.

-Que hicieron para estar en deuda contigo John -pregunto Kelly.

-Perdonen pero es algo que quedo entre ellos y yo, pero con la condición de que devolvieran el favor un día -exclamo el jefe sin dar muchas explicaciones como había acordado.

Cerca de ellos, Pinya estaba pérdida en su imaginación mientras que Boses la miraba con extrañeza, debido a esto.

-Princesa esta bien? -pregunto Boses viendo la cara perdida en el mundo de fantasías que tenia la chica.

Pinya no respondió, esta muy sumida en la imaginación. Pues recordó que hace no muchas horas, como John, a pesar de estar algo sonámbulo, la beso en los labios y en el cuello, sin aviso, era su primer beso. Boses veía como Pinya ponía su dedo índice en sus labios y se sonroja la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que recordaba esto, en cambio ella, se sentía envidiosa, al respecto.

-Princesa que esta pensando! -comenzó a regañarla con la voz algo baja.

-Nada Boses -desvío la mirada mientras ella ponía una cara de enamorada.

-No estará pensando en lo que le hizo hace poco -decía con mas envidia de la que podía ocultar.

-Y que si lo hago -decía Pinya sin cambiar su actitud -que vas a decir, que es prohibido, porque soy una princesa y él un guerrero.

-No! Es porque ese hombre tiene como 40 años, y tu solo 16 Pinya! -la regaño Boses.

-Si no fueras mi amiga diría que estas celosa o que te atrae él -reto a Boses.

-Celosa yo?! -comenzó a levantar la voz -por un hombre que... -entonces Boses recordó el cuerpo formado y conservado del jefe cuando lo vio desnudo antes, más la carga que tiene entre sus piernas el súper soldado -celosa!! Jajajaja Jajajaja Jajajaja!! -todos escucharon la risa maniática que dio la caballera.

-Soy yo o hay una tensión en el aire -preguntó Tuka

-Si la hay -comento Rerei.

Mientras tanto eso acontecía en la nave albatros, en otro lado de la existencia. El líder de los insurrecionistas, Jim Raynor; estaba abordo de una fragata que había sido robada de principios de la guerra humano covenant, la USS Cavarly, fragata de modelo Sabana.

-Maldito Mickey -le culpaba del fracaso de su misión -el cabrón no me informó sobre esa tipa.

-Bueno, era una de las visitantes del otro mundo, como saberlo -comento uno de sus soldados, lo cual lo cayó y pensó.

-Como sea -decía Raynor -si la maldita UNSC, sigue sus planes de mañana, capturaremos a esas malditas de camino hacia el portal mañana.

-No entiendo -exclamo otro de sus soldados -porque quiere capturarlas.

-Simple, si las capturamos y amenazamos con matarlas con la condición de que la UNSC retire sus tropas de ese nuevo mundo, nosotros quedaremos como héroes con las personas desde su mundo, una vez que las hagamos contarle a las naciones el mal que le hacen a sus naciones. hacemos ver a la gente que la UNSC lo malvada quien es, en especial los spartans. Una vez pase, nosotros tomaremos control de su mundo, y los insurreccionistas tendrán un nuevo mundo que controlar.

Sin saberlo, la conversación que estaban teniendo había sido escuchada por la UNSC, sobre todo Hood.

-Así que fue él maldito que robo la Cavarly -dijo Hood tras escuchar la conversación.

-Una vez lo deje escapar con la nave a cambio de me hiciera el favor de sacar a mi hermana de Nueva Alejandría cuando del contraataque de Reach ocurría.

-Bueno -decía Hood -ya sabemos que pretende y que sabe nuestros planes, solo haya que revertirlo.

-Pero como señor -comenzó a cuestionar Dare -mañana es el aniversario 388 del gobierno unificado de la tierra y se cumple un mes del ataque de las tropas de nuevo mundo a la ciudad.

-Y la ceremonia sera ahí -comentó Serin -el setenta por ciento de la armada estará ahí para mañana.

-Al igual que todos los spartans señor -dijo Kurt.

-El único equipo disponible es el equipo espectro, verdad? Van en camino a Reach -preguntó a lo que Kurt dijo que si -pues hay que darles un trabajo a ellos. Equipo rojo, vayan también. Mickey lleva a tu equipo también para la misión.

-Mi equipo -exclamo confundido el soldado.

-Si -decía Hood -dijiste que querías librarte de Raynor no? Algo como eso no se puede hacer solo.

Muchas horas después, ya en la ciudad de Alejandría, los spartans que escoltaban a las invitadas, trataban de llegar al centro de la ciudad por las calles cuando vieron que muchas avenidas estaban cerradas.

-Porque están las calles cerradas? -preguntó Jun.

-Hoy es el 388 aniversario de la fundación del gobierno unificado de la tierra -comento Seis.

-Nueva Alejandría fue elegida como la ciudad sede para el aniversario -exclamo la esposa del spartan.

-Se suponía que en la tarde se sacaría a las invitadas, después de que el desfile y todos los festejos terminarán, no antes -comento Vale.

-Dime que sabias de esto jefe -pregunto Fred.

-Así es -dijo John.

Entonces en la calle en la que andaban, un pequeño grupo de marines, escoltando a una camioneta civil se detuvo delante del grupo y de ella salio la mujer que creo a los spartans.

-Doctora Halsey -saludo John.

-Ya vine, tal como pediste -dijo Halsey sonriente de poder ayudar a su mas grande logro.

-Llamo a Serin y le contó lo que le dije -preguntó John.

-Lo hice, solo diré que aun sigue molesta conmigo -exclamo Halsey.

-Llamaste a Serin? -pregunto Kelly.

-Como crees que Mendez se le ocurrió darme los paraderos de nuestros amigos -dijo John.

-Dejen de perder tiempo y suban de acuerdo -abrió las puertas Catterine de la furgoneta.

-Nosotros a donde iremos señora -pregunto Jorge.

-En el camión -señalo el camión militar de la UNSC que venía atrás de la camioneta.

No obstante, en otro lado de la ciudad, en un edifico abandonado en los barrios alejados de la ciudad de Alejandría; los insurreccionistas se preparaban para asestar el golpe para capturar a las invitadas del nuevo mundo.

-Como que llegaron antes!! -grito Raynor mientras terminaba de cargar su rifle de asalto.

-Al parecer adelantaron sus planes jefe -dijo uno de los soldados rebeldes.

-Era de esperarse, despues de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia en el ataque anterior -dijo Jim.

-Al menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los soldados del covenant -Mickey apareció en el sitio sin aviso alguno.

-Mickey?! -se sorprendió el líder insurreccionista al verlo entre su gente -que haces aquí.

-Vengo a asegurarme de terminar las cuentas pendientes que tengo contigo -comenzó a caminar.

-De que estas hablando? -se empezó a asustar el líder insurreccionista.

-Ya lo verás Raynor, ya lo verás -exclamo Mickey.

Sin saberlo ni percatándose de ello, afuera del edificio habían mas de 200 soldados de la UNSC, marines, ODST y spartans a la espera de entrar al sitio.


	15. capitulo 15

**Rasenga7872: Carter no sera el unico en ser enjuiciado por cargos así, mas adelante pondre las reacciones de las demas cuando sepan que sus queridos spartans son mas puros que las virgenes de la iglesia.** **supuestamente en una terminal de halo 2 aniversary sale que el equipo gris esta perdido por allí en una misión, la primera cortana con la que se topara John sera la rampancia, spoiler a jajajaja xD.**

 **Daan Roa: asi es compa, harem para el jefe. Pues John lleva mucho tiempo en la unsc, conoce a gente que les ha hecho favores y en algun momento debe de cobrarlos. Perdonar la tardanza, el trabajo me deja estrezado y necesito alivianar mi mente para seguir las historias. Pero aqui estan la nueva parte del cuento espero y te guste.**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster: eres brujo o que amigo?**

 **LARS13MX: gracias amigo, saber que les gusta mi fic me alegre mucho y me inspira para seguir escribiendo.**

 **santos.242356: Espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade mi amigo, asi como el resto de mi historia.**

 **Phatom: Harem para el jefe, novia para carter em siguiente presentare la pareja que sera para Fred. se que los odst del novato y su equipo son candidatos a spartan IV solo que aun les falta mucho por vivir como odst.**

 **Unas disculpas por el restraso del capitulo mis lectores, pero el trabajo me agota y me estresa, aun asi no me hara rendirme para terminar esta historia mis amigos. Sin mas que decir comencemos.**

Mientras que Mickey hablaba con Raynor y su grupo de insurreccionista que pretendía dar el golpe de secuestrar a Pinya y a las demás visitantes, ese mismo día que se celebraba la creación de la UNSC, un gran número de soldados ODST, marines y Spartans, estaban a la espera de la señal de Mickey para entrar.

-Cuantos creen que hayan adentro -dijo Romeo estando junto a los dos miembros restantes de su equipo.

-Te preocupa eso, ya viste cuantos somos? -comentó Dutch, había todo un ejército con ellos para detener al terrorista.

-Exactamente -exclamo -para que movilizar a tantos elementos si tan sólo tres spartans bastarían -dijo Romeo.

-Al fin alguien que piensa lo mismo -a lado tenían al equipo rojo de los spartans dos.

-Douglas si tienes algún problema ya te dije, no me importa -le respondió el líder de su equipo, Jerome.

-La verdad tiene razón -hablo Isabel desde la cabeza de 092.

-Te pones de su lado -se quejo Jerome.

El equipo rojo era uno de los grupos de spartans que participaba en la operación del momento. Y mientras los cuatro miembros de este equipo discutían, delta nueve seguía conversando entre ellos.

-Saben -hablo Rockie -no recuerdo la última vez que realizamos un atraco.

 _Flashback_

Un año atrás antes de Buck se en listará en el programa spartan IV, él y su equipo ODST realizaron un último trabajo en equipo. En una zona suburbana del planeta Sargasso, delta nueve fue enviado a atrapar a un criminal que se había fugado de una prisión local y que estaba catalogado como peligroso.

-Todos en posición -dijo Buck delante de la casa con Mickey, Rockie y Verónica listos para irrumpir.

-Si señor -dijo Romeo en el techo.

-Si jefe -Dutch estaba por la ventana que daba salida al patio trasero.

-No se diga mas -exclamo Buck.

-Solo esperó no sea otro desastre -Verónica se habia quedado con el equipo después de la misión en nueva mombasa dado a una petición que hizo a los mandos de la ONI tras el éxito en su misión por recuperar los datos del covenant.

-Calma saldrá a la perfección -dijo Buck poniéndose en formación para el asalto, Mickey iba al frente, el novato atrás y detrás de él Edward y Dare -Ahora!!

Con escopeta en mano, Mickey disparo a la puerta de la casa y la derribo, entrando a la casa en formación seguido por los otros cuatro miembros del equipo.

-UNSC!! que nadie se mueva!! -entraron gritando y tirando todo con lo que se topaban en el camino.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!! -habían irrumpido en una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil.

Entraron empujando a todos en la casa, mientras que Dare veía como causaban desastre como si fueran niños.

-Dios… -suspiro Verónica.

De pronto del techo donde la mayoría estaban reunidos en la casa, Romeo irrumpió entrando con una cuerda atada a su cintura para descender, sin embargo se atoro a mitad de descenso. En el mismo sitio, Dutch entro rompiendo la ventana y aterrizando sobre la mesa donde estaba el pastel del niño cumpleañero, fue un completo caos ese día.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Al final resultó ser la casa equivocada -comento Rockie tras contar la historia al equipo Rojo.

-Como es que siguen siendo ODST -preguntó Douglas.

-Tu como sigues siendo virgen -dijo Romeo.

-Que dijiste??!! -se molesto.

Justo entonces, adentro del almacén donde loa insurreccionistas se ocultaban, Mickey seguía conversando con Jim mientras sus soldados le apuntaban.

-Eres un cabrón Micheal! Nos traiciona luego se todo lo que hemos hecho por ti -refuto Jim.

-Lo que hicieron por mi?! Mas bien lo que por ustedes! Teníamos un trato para que saliera, te di los datos del programa spartan! No es mi culpa que no pudieran hacerlos como nosotros -grito Mickey, sin saber que Holland, Lord Hood y otros mandos lo escuchaban.

Hace varios años, tras el fin de la guerra humano covenant, alguien se había metido en los datos del programa spartan y había fotocopiado todos los documentos, nadie sabia la identidad del responsable hasta ahora.

-Ahora me hiciste robar los datos de las visitantes, no me culpes si has fracasado -dijo Mickey con una mágnum en la mano.

-Aun no fracaso, primero te mataré a ti y luego a ellas, y el universo verá que la UNSC no es tan genial como parece! Fuego!!!

Jim apunto su rifle de batalla ha Mickey junto a todos los demás miembros de su mini ejercito, pero justo antes de que lograsen dispararle, las puertas del almacén se abrieron al ser atravesadas por un grupo de wartongs que ingresaron sin aviso.

-Nos atacan!! -gritaron los insurreccionistas.

Cuatro wartongs con spartans y ODST interrumpieron en el sitio, abriendo fuego a todos los insurreccionistas que les habrían fuego en su contra. Algunos atropellaban a los terroristas, otros los abatían. Al mismo tiempo, del techo de cristal, varios soldados de distintas clases de la UNSC entraron en el atraco.

-Maldito los trajiste -vocifero Jim contra Mickey.

Estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo contra el ODST, pero justo a tiempo, fue salvado por su equipo. Dando un frenon al vehículo, golpearon a Raynor y salio disparado hacia adelante.

-Hola Mickey -saludo Dutch en asiento de copiloto con Rockie de conductor y Romeo de artillero.

El insurreccionista salio disparado unos diez metros mas adelante, aterrizando a los pies un gran número de soldados y demás fuerzas de elite de la UNSC, encabezados por la misma Serin Osman.

-Taikus Jimmy Raynor, mejor conocido como Jim Raynor, quedas arrestado por cargos de terrorismo, extorsión, conspiración, robo a archivos clasificados de la ONI y muchas otras cosas más que ya perdí la lista -exclamo Serin mientras el equipo de spartans cuatro, el equipo carmesí arrestaba al hombre -seras llevado a juicio donde seras sentenciado por tus crímenes.

-Esto no termina UNSC -decía mientras se lo llevaban -pronto su mafia del poder llegara a su fin, maldito gobierno, puto!!!!!!

-Dramático -dijo Serin cuando se alejaba del punto donde lo agarraron. Ahora iba hacia Mickey.

En lo que ella se acercaba al ODST, crespo conversaba con sus compañeros, dado que no esperaba contar con su apoyo en el operativo que resultó ser mas rápido que lo planeado.

-No esperaba que ustedes también participaran en el ataque -dijo Mickey.

-Nosotros tampoco -contesto Romeo -pero conversamos con Lord Hood y lo convencimos de dejarnos ayudar.

-Somos un equipo Mickey, nos ayudamos en las buenas y en las malas -comentó Rockie.

Al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, al tener compañeros como ellos a su lado.

-Estas llorando?? -pregunto Dutch.

-No -limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos -es que me cayó tierra en el ojo.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento soldados -apareció Serin detrás de ellos -pero debo hablar contigo Michael Crespo -el nombrado miro a la autoridad que lo llamaba -esto aun no termina, tenemos a Raynor, sin embargo tus delitos cometidos aun siguen vigentes, para expirarlos necesito que seas testigo en el juicio que se le hará.

-Testificar? -no lo entendía, debería ser también arrestado no ser un jurado.

-Sierra 130 dijo que Raynor te amenazo para que le brindaras información de nuestras actividades, si quieres ser libre de esas culpas ven y testifica en su contra -dijo Osman.

-Esta bien -dijo Mickey.

Un grupo mas de soldados ODST tomaron a Mickey y lo escoltaron para llevarlo como jurado contra Jim en el camino se topo con alice y le cuestionó si tenia que ver con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tienes que ver con esto, verdad? -preguntó.

-Tal vez -dijo indirectamente la rubia spartan.

-Porque? -preguntó.

-Solo diré esto, me gustan pequeños -dijo cara a cara a Mickey, cosa que lo ruborizó, no sabia si de que cosa pequeña hablaba,si de su tamaño, o del tamaño de otra cosa.

-Eso fue raro -dijo Rockie tras escucharlo al igual que Dutch y Romeo.

Por otro lado, dirigiéndose a la parte del centro de nueva Alejandría, John iba con Halsey en la camioneta civil donde escoltaban a las visitantes mientras que el resto de los spartans iban atascados en el camión de la UNSC detrás de ellos.

-No había otro transporte -preguntó John.

-La mayoría de los vehículos serán ocupados para el desfile, al igual que muchos elementos -dijo Halsey -da gracias que dieron algo para poder llevarlos.

Algunos minutos mas al manejar, llegaron a las cercanías del centro de la ciudad, donde un número de personas estaban reuniéndose para el evento que Halsey comento antes.

-Disculpa -se acerco Tuka preocupada al ver tanta gente, que al mismo tiempo ralentizaba el avance del transporte -porque hay tanta gente reunida.

-Parece que se preparan para algún tipo de evento -comento Rerei.

-Tranquilas no es nada malo -les dijo John.

Poco después, llegaron a una caseta militar donde estaban ingresando los soldados que participarían en desfile junto a todo lo demás que ocuparían. Todos entraron a excepción de la esposa de seis debido a ser una civil

-Bajen -dijo John.

Tanto las invitadas, como los spartans del camión descendieron y vieron al número de elementos militares en la zona.

-Íbamos como sardinas en el camión -dijo Emile estirando sus brazos y piernas.

-Tienes razón -concordó Carter.

-Supongo que te veré después, Riza -dijo Seis a su esposa tomandola de las manos delante de todos sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se mostraban celesos e incómodos con el asunto.

-Cuidate mucho -sonrió la otaku -compra mis libros, avisa con tiempo la próxima vez que decidas llevar a tus amigas a la casa.

-Lo haré -podían ver a Seis con una gota derramándose de su frente.

-Porque hay tantos soldados? -pregunto Pinya -acaso están preparándose para invadir el imperio!

-En realidad es para un desfile que esta por comenzar -dijo un militar de alto rango, lord Hood -princesa, es un gusto volver a verla, también es un gusto conocerlas, señorita Rerei, Tuka y semi diosa Rory .

-...Hola… -Pinya se puso nerviosa al ver al viejo general que saludo antes.

-Por favor, siganme -dijo Lord Hood -ustedes también spartans.

Los equipos azul, noble y la comandante Palmer fueron detrás de las invitadas al igual que de halsey al ser guiados por Lord Hood a lo que parecía ser un pequeño anfiteatro montado en el centro de nueva Alejandría.

-Bueno -exclamo Buck -supongo que nuestra misión termina aquí.

-Vamos debe de haber una nave que nos pueda llevar de regreso a la base -dijo Locke caminando para salir del sitio con el resto de Osiris.

Así como así, los spartans cuatro se retiraron del escenario, no era de ellos despedirse y cosas así, sabían que algún día se reencontrarían con ellos, pero que mas daba. Justo iban detrás de ellas, un marine de rango de sargento apareció delante de Noble y Azul deteniéndolos para darles indicaciones que Lord Hood dio para ellos.

-Spartans -dijo el sargento -ustedes vienen conmigo, ordenes de Lord Hood.

Dudaron por un minuto, pero no podían decir nada si eran ordenes de aquel hombre.

-Esta bien -dijeron.

Lord Hood escoltando a las invitadas hasta unas sillas en un escenario donde también estaban otros mandos de la UNSC y la ONI reunidos para celebrar el día, al igual que las tropas de la armada, una banda sonora de soldados de la misma marina, los civiles y las cámaras de las televisiones que estaban del otro lado de la calle se hallaba reunidas para contemplar el evento de cada año.

-Porque hay tanta gente reunida -pregunto Rory, de ahí miro a los spartans que se mantenían alrededor de ellas -va a ver algún evento o algo así?

-De hecho si, tranquilas no es nada malo -dijo Halsey a las chicas -tomen -les dio Halsey unos dispositivos manos libres en sus manos para las invitadas.

-Que son estos -pregunto Tuka al tener el dispositivo en sus manos intentando adivinar de que se trataban.

-Son audífonos -Indico Catherine las ayudo a colocárselas a las chicas -van en el oído y sirven para que puedan escuchar en su idioma lo que diga el maestro de ceremonia.

-Ceremonia? -pregunto Boses.

Entonces, vieron como los demás presentes en el escenario, se pusieron de pie, así que los imitaron, el desfile estaba por comenzar. Observaron a un joven soldado quien camino hacia el micrófono del pródromo y con una línea escrita en una tableta holográfica dio inicio a la ceremonia de aniversario de la fundación de la UNSC.

-Ciudadanos de nueva Alejandría y de las colonias adyacentes que nos ven en este momento -decía el maestro de ceremonia por el micrófono -este día hace mas de 388 años atrás, la humanidad nos unimos con el propósito de salir adelante y dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias para prosperar y avanzar hacia un futuro mejor -las palabras que salían de la boca del hombre asombraba a las chicas del nuevo mundo, estaban escuchando en primer plano, la historia del mundo del que provenían los spartans -nuestra historia esta llena de sacrificios de hombres que viajaron a la temible oscuridad y no regresaron. Cuyos sacrificios nos ennoblecieron y por lo cual, no debemos olvidarlos. 388 años desde el comienzo de nuestra historia, y aun faltan muchos mas, para que la historia de las naciones unidas, llegue a su final. Hoy celebramos esos 388 años desde que comenzó el nuevo capitulo en los libros de historia, cuyo festejo lo realizamos en presencia de los lideres de la cámara de las naciones unificadas, con las invitadas especiales y embajadoras del nuevo mundo, Gate.

Un gran numero de aplausos se hizo presente por parte se todos, lleno de respetó y admiración de las palabras verdaderas que salieron de la boca del joven soldado.

-A continuación -volvió a hablar cuando los aplausos cesaron y un grupo de soldados vestidos de gala conforme a los uniformes de la marina de la UNSC colocaban la bandera en el asta bandera y la elevaban en el aire -como siguiente número, entonaremos el himno constitucional a la bandera de nuestra unión. Le pedimos unirsenos y guardar respeto al lábaro patrio.

Una vez, la escolta de la bandera elevó en lo mas alto la bandera, la banda sonora se puso en posición, con instrumentos en mano y un segundo maestro de ceremonia que dirigía a la orquesta abrió la carpeta con la sinfonía y comenzó la canción. Era una canción con el mismo ritmo del himno de la unión soviética y con una lírica variada.

 **Si así es, la canción es como la de la unión soviética, pero modificado**

 _Unión inalterable de repúblicas libres_ _que unificó para siempre al mundo._ _¡Viva las únicas y las poderosas, naciones unidas_ _creada por la voluntad de los pueblos!_

 _¡Gloria a las grandes patrias libres,_ _baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!_ _El partido de grandes hombres, la fuerza del pueblo,_ _nos conducirá al triunfo de la democracia_

 _Tras la tormenta nos ilumino el sol de la libertad,_ _y los líderes nos alumbraron el camino:_ _alzense los pueblo tras una causa justa_ _y nos inspiró en el esfuerzo y las hazañas._

 _¡Gloria a nuestra patria libre,_ _baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!_ _El partido de grandes hombres, la fuerza del pueblo,_ _nos conducirá al triunfo de la democracia_

 _En la victoria de las inmortales ideas de la libertad_ _vemos el porvenir del futuro del mundo_ _y en la bandera se libertad de las patrias gloriosas_ _siempre confiaremos sin reservas._

 _¡Gloria a nuestra patria libre,_ _baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!_ _El partido de grandes hombres, la fuerza del pueblo,_ _nos conducirá al triunfo de la democracia_

Era el himno de las naciones unidas, y de su rama militar, la UNSC. Un canto que sorprendió a las invitadas, no por su lírica, sino porque las personas tanto militares como civiles la entonaron en una sola voz.

-"Increíble, ni siquiera la gente del imperio es tan devota como esta gente" -pensó Pinya al terminar el cántico bélico.

Nuevamente el maestro de ceremonia, tomó el micrófono principal para anunciar lo que veía a continuación.

-Ahora, bajo la autoridad de los directivos de los mandos de la naciones unidas, daremos comienzo al desfile con el que conmemoraremos el 388 aniversario de la creación de las naciones unificadas -dijo el soldado.

Apenas termino de hablar, la orquesta en escena, comenzó a tocar la sinfonía de apertura del desfilé, entonando una vieja melodía que databa de la unión soviética, cuya letra cambiaron para la nueva unión, cambiando las palabras unión soviética de la canción por naciones unificadas.

(Para seguir leyendo, escuchen la canción de red alert 3 para mejor ambientación)

Entraron a la calle, los primeros grupos del desfile, era una pequeña caraba de wartongs que contenían a un miembro de cada sub rama de las fuerzas armadas de la UNSC y de la policía con sus respectivos estandartes de guerra y estilos de camuflaje.

-Como primera aparición de este desfile -hablaba el joven en el micrófono -las fuerzas armadas de nuestra unión, ejercito de tierra, fuerzas aéreas, ejército de la marina, fuerzas aéreo espaciales, fuerzas expedicionarias, fuerzas de choque y fuerzas policiales de las colonias escoltando la bandera de nuestra unión -era la bandera de doble águila de la UNSC escoltada por este convoy de vehículos.

Enseguida, aparecieron las escoltas de bandera de las tropas de cada ejercito mencionado portando las banderas de cada sub rama militar que había en la UNSC.

-Seguidamente las escoltas de bandera portando las banderas de las naciones pertenecientes a la unión -dijo el militar.

-Asombroso -dijo Boses, ganado las palabras a Pinya.

Aparecieron también, soldados vestidos con los antiguos uniformes de la era colonial y revolucionarias de la historia. Les siguieron, soldados con loa uniformes y armas de la segunda guerra mundial, tanto como los de los aliados, como los de los países del eje. Les siguieron un grupo de soldados que portaban los uniformes de los ejércitos que combatieron en la tercera guerra mundial, la mayoría eran potencias mundiales, otros naciones que se aliaron que hacer un ejercito que podía hacerle frente a las grandes potencias. De ahí entro en escena un camión que llevaba una representación de los líderes mundiales firmando el tratado de paz que le dio fin a la guerra que duró unos ocho años, tratado que ayudo a crear a las naciones unificadas.

(Cambien la canción por la de la hell march)

La banda sonora cambio de sinfonía, ahora tocaban una mas ruda, justo al momento que entraban el actual ejercito de la era en la que vivían.

-Ahora, representando a los ejércitos de infantería de la UNSC -decía el maestro de ceremonia -el 303 regimiento de infantería que defiende al planeta de Reach, regimiento que participo en la defensa del planeta contra la invasión del covenant.

Un regimiento de soldados entro en formación con rifles de asalto en manos, saludando a la población civil sin perder el ritmo ni la expresión seria que tenían en el resto.

-Representando al ejercito de la marina, el décimo sexto regimiento de la nave USS infinity, nave que combate con nuestros aliados Shangelios en la liberación de su mundo -entró, en escena el regimiento, no era muy diferente al anterior, solo en los colores de las partes blindadas de su armadura, los del ejército eran grises, los de la marina eran blancos.

-Representando al ejercito aéreo -comenzaron a aparecer pelicans y falcons sobre la cabeza de todos -el 98 escuadrón de defensa de Reach, el escuadrón dragón, miembros participantes en la contra ofensiva de la batalla de Reach.

-Representando al ejercito aéreo espacial -emergieron en el cielo diez naves saber en formación, el proyecto fue puesto en marcha tras el éxito de noble tras la destrucción de la nave covenant larga noche de consolación -el pelotón 410 de defensa de Reach, los halcones milenarios.

-Representando a las fuerzas de choque, en centésimo noveno escuadrón de soldados ODST de Reach -desfilaron estos soldados del planeta quienes participaron en el contraataque de Reach.

-Ahora ante ustedes, desfilan en representación de su contingente, los spartans que defendieron durante los 30 días de guerra al planeta sin descanso, los héroes de Reach -dijo el soldado.

-Héroes? -preguntó Tuka al oír eso.

Bajo el ritmo de la orquesta, entraron como una sola compañía, todos los spartans que participaron en la defensa y contraataque de Reach. Encabezandolos, estaban los miembros de noble y equipo Azul, spartans que al instante fueron reconocidos por las chicas.

-Todos esos son spartans? -se sorprendió Tuka al ver que eran pocos comparados a los que vieron en Arnus.

Eran menos de cincuenta spartans de la compañía dos y de las compañías beta y alfa de la generación tres que participaron.

-Dijo planeta -repitió intrigada Boses.

-Si solo 50 de ellos se necesitaron para defender de un planeta, los que hay en Arnus ahora sobrarán para destruir al imperio -habló Pinya -es aterrador de solo pensarlo.

-Supongo que esa historia de los 300 spartans es cierta -dijo Boses.

A su lado, Hood escucho todo de Pinya y su compañera, había logrado su cometido, convencerlas subliminalmente, intimidarlas si las negociaciones llegaban a fallar.

(Fin de la hell march)

Al cabo de una hora, luego de que todos los soldados del desfile aparecieron y tomaron puestos en la plaza. Dándole lugar a lo siguiente en el número del programa de 388 aniversario.

-Impresionante -comento Pinya cuando el desfile había terminado y los regimientos que marcharon tomaron un lugar en la plaza donde celebraban.

-No hace mucho, un fuerza hostil desconocida, intento asolar la ciudad, pero fueron vencidos por los héroes que ven hoy aquí -la princesa seguía impresionándose con los soldados que tenía delante, sabiendo que eran pocos comparándolos con el resto de la armada de la UNSC -no obstante, como en cada lucha, la perdida es inevitable. Para concluir el día festivo, guardáremos un minuto de silencio honrando a las vidas de quienes nos dejaron.

Justo antes de que guardaran silencio, loa altos mandos presentes como Hood, Holland, Del río, Serin quien llego algo tarde por el atraco que realizaron y otros mas. Caminaron hasta acercarse al altar que la gente levantó para los seres queridos que perdieron ese día, todos llevaban una rosa en las manos, mientras que Pinya llevaba un ramo de lo mismo; los cuales pusieron en la mesa donde se hallaban fotos de los fallecidos, hombres, mujeres y niños, humanos y Shangelios. El silencio se apodero de la ciudad como se previó, guardando respeto. Los generales y soldados de la UNSC se mantuvieron con las manos a los costados mientras que las visitantes tenían las manos juntas en señal de oración por las almas perdidas.

-Para que estas almas descansen en paz, deben tocar la campaña de las iglesias -dijo Rory apenas el minuto de silencio termino.

-Tocar campanas? -pregunto Emile -donde se va a sacar una?

Mágica y de gran coincidencia las campanas de la iglesia cristiana que habia en el centro donde celebraban el aniversario tocaron su moledia anunciando la novena hora del día.

-Hay una iglesia en esta ciudad? -preguntó Carter.

-Aun existen las religiones? -dijo Frederic.

Apenas se término el minuto de silencio, todos el publico comenzó a aplaudir y en señal de buena fe, mientras hondeaban banderas de las naciones unidas aplaudiendo al acto conmemorativo. Acto que sorprendio a las cinco chicas, en especial a la princesa, jamás habían visto un pueblo mas devoto y lleno de confianza a sus lideres como los que tenían ante sus miradas ese día.

Una vez finalizó totalmente el día del desfile, los spartans de noble, azul y palmer se reintegraron a la protección de las cinco para llevarlas nuevamente. Así como llegaron así se irían de regreso, a través del portal. Una hora mas tarde tras finalizar el evento de aniversario, el grupo que volvía a Gate estaban a las puertas del portal que había en nueva Alejandría esperando por el grupo que iría a recogerlos para volver a Arnus, llevaban mas de media hora esperando que el grupo llegase por ellos, hasta que arribaron como tanto esperaban. Un grupo de cuatro wartong de transporte de tropas apareció por la entrada pública de la ciudad al acceso de la puerta, era un convoy dirigido por el equipo ODST delta nueve en compañía de Osman.

-Ya es muy tarde! -grito Dutch cuando el convoy se detenía.

-Hubiéramos llegado a tiempo sino fuera porque alguien quería pasar al baño -dijo Romeo.

-No es mi culpa de que tuviera que comprar algo para poder usar el baño de esa tienda -exclamo Rockie -además nos retrasamos por culpa de alguien más.

-Ahora vas a echarme la culpa -dijo Mickey.

-Ya comportense soldados -dijo Serin bajando del wartong. Se acerco a los spartans y a las visitantes que ahora se disponían a volver, pero de tanto esperar a su transporte se quedaron dormidos sobre la acera mientras pasaba la espera -levantense dormilones -los despertó.

-Es hora de volver -exclamo Kelly.

-Así es, sus vacaciones terminaron es tiempo de que vuelvan -dijo Osman -suban a los wartong, John necesito hablar contigo -llamo la atención de este último.

Haciendo que todos levantaran algo de sospechas, Osman se llevo a John al final de la calle para hablar con él en privado.

-Lo capturaron -le había contado sobre la detención de Jim Raynor, el actual líder de los insurreccionistas.

-Salio mejor de lo que se planeo -dijo Serin -aun así no se va a bajar la guardia, los insurreccionistas pueden hacer lo que sea como represalia porque detuvimos a su líder, incluso atravesar el otro lado del portal y declarar la guerra.

-Dudo que lleguen a hacer algo como eso -dijo John -aun así, estaremos preparados.

John termino la conversación con Serin y se disponía a caminar hacia el resto del grupo cuando la ex spartan, le dio una nalgada apenas se le estaba llendo.

-Deja de hacer eso -se estaba volviendo incómodo para el jefe.

-Ya lo dije, ese trasero es mío -dijo Serin sonriendo.

A lo no muy lejos, los spartans del grupo vieron y escucharon esta ultima parte de la conversación y como al principio de su viaje de vuelta a Alejandría, se sintieron incómodos al ver la escena. Solo vieron como John volvía a con ellos y se subía al wartong principal donde estaba Dutch sentado como conductor.

-Serin aun piensa que tiene control sobre ti -dijo una mujer sentada detrás de John.

-Doctora Halsey? Que hace aquí? -preguntó John al ver que la mujer que los creo estaba entre los asientos del vehículo.

-Convencí a la ONI de ir con ustedes al otro lado para estudiar el origen del portal luego -comento mientras examinaba los datos que consiguió de Arnus de las naves que se encuentran en la atmósfera del planeta -y también de que es un buen lugar para entrenar a mis spartans al ser un lugar libre del dominio de la ONI.

-Habla enserio -John no podía creer lo ultimo que escuchó de ella.

-Muy enserio -dijo Halsey.

Apenas todos montaron lo wartongs el convoy avanzo y atravesó el portal de vuelta al mundo de Gate. Una vez en la colina de Arnus de nuevo, Rory y Rerei volvieron a sus hogares temporales que tenían ahí como refugiados que eran con las cosas que trajeron del nuevo mundo, lo mismo para Tuka, sin embargo cuando ella volvió a su lugar de descanso no encontró a su padre, seguía pensando que aun estaba con vida. En tanto los spartans regresaron a sus barracas dentro de la base en Arnus, mientras que Halsey se reunía con la líder la pillar of autum II.

-El único lugar donde harás experimentos sera en el laboratorio doctora, y nada mas ahí -decia Miranda mientras acompañaba a Halsey a su estación para que se acomodará -aunque la UNSC y la ONI no estén presentes no significa que harás todo tipo de experimentos locos -entraron en el laboratorio de la nave y se adentraron en él.

-Suenas igual a tu padre la primera vez que me pusieron en su nave, ambos se preocupaban por el daño que pudiese hacer a su tripulación a que lo hiciera el covenant -dijo Halsey para acercarse a la ventana del laboratorio para mirar la superficie del planeta -es un bello mundo.

-Lo es -Miranda se acerco a su madre -ojala papa estuviera para verlo o a nosotras.

-Si estuviera aun aquí estaría orgullosa de hasta has llegado y lo que has hecho -dijo Halsey -así como yo lo estoy hija.

Incomodándola, abrazo a su hija mientras ambas recordaban a su padre y al hombre del que se enamoraron.

-Dejare las cosas aquí y visitare a mis spartans -dijo Catherine soltando a su hija.

-Si buscas a John salio a una misión que le di por encargó.

-Khe??

Por otro lado, la princesa Pinya y Boses fueron llevadas de vuelta a la ciudad de Italica por John bajo ordenes de Miranda.

-Gracias por traernos spartan -dijo la princesa junto a su compañera, las siervas de la casa Norma y las caballeras de su orden que la protegían.

-Solo cumplí mi deber, por cierto -decía John con el casco en las manos mientras se ponía algo incómodo con su mirada seria a lo que iba a decir -lamento lo de la noche anterior.

Él estaba incomodado por el acto sonámbulo que llevó a cabo antes, mientras que Pinya y Boses se ruborizaron por recordar eso, una mas que la otra.

-Descuida eso… podemos hablarlo después -dijo Pinya ruborizada -gracias de todas formas spartan -se despidió del soldado.

Apenas se fue, ambas entraron en la mansión seguidas de las doncellas y su guardia que tanto les esperaban.

-Princesa -saludo Gray su escudero -como estuvo su viaje.

-Entretenido -dijo Pinya -pude acordar la fecha y los puntos que se tratarán para la paz entre ambos mundos con sus lideres.

-Y como es su mundo -pregunto Hamilton.

-Aterrador e impresionante -dijo esta vez Boses -los edificios de sus ciudades llegan a los cielos, hay dragones de hierro por todos lados ellos gobiernan otros mundos y sus ejércitos son aterradores.

-Boses no exagera -exclamo la princesa -pudimos presenciar de primera mano a sus ejércitos y como su gente les es leal a su reino, si algo sale mal en las negociaciones, demos por hecho que el imperio llegara a su fin.

Dichas palabras pusieron nerviosas a todas, la mirada preocupada de Pinya y el tono en el que lo dijo.

-Todo saldrá bien princesa -dijo Gray alentándola -tenga algo de fe.

-Tienes razón.

Mas tarde ese día, Pinya estaba dentro de la bañera de los forma duchándose mientras recordaba como el spartan la había besado sin aviso en la noche. A la vez que recordaba la vez después de la batalla en la que llego a cruzar miradas con John cuando estaba en las puertas de la ciudad y ella en el muro. Pues en esa ocasión llego a cruzar miradas con John a pesar de que él traía su casco. Gracias a estos recuerdos sus latidos aceleraban al tenerlo en mente.

-Por que me siento así cuando pienso en él.

 _continuara..._


	16. capitulo 16

**Avro 683 Lancaster: pues no wey, el jefe no sera rey.**

 **Dan Roa:** **Si iniciara la tercera guerra mundial, me gustaria que los rusos ganen, o que pase el futuro de american dad, donde los mexicanos y canadienses invadimos los estados unidos cuando pensaron que ya habian ganado. me inspire de un meme de youtube para lo de los odst. La pareja es oficial en esta historia AlciexMickey.** **No, serin no es del harem, solo la uso para chingar al jefe. Es otra la que sera harem de John, es una personaje del anime.**

 **USS Infinity UNSC: recitando al general Erwin Rommel "el sudor ahorra sangre, la sangre ahorra vidas, el cerebro ahorra ambas cosas. Las victorias siempre se las llevaran aquellos que lleven una bala de mas en el cargador"**

 **Edrap: Como un buen maestro nos dio el consejo a mi y a mis compañeros en la preparatoria "la mejor manera de enamorar a una mujer, es aguantar toda la noche".**

 **Santosrivera: aqui esta el siguiente.**

 **Dovah 117: la rikura ocurrira el siguiente capitulo amigo, la verdad yo tampoco se lo que esta debajo dd Arnus.**

 **Tony Alvarez: me gusta hacer referencia a memes y peliculas en mis capitulos. agradezco y aprecio mucho tu gusto por mi obra.**

 **Ronan: thanks friend. Well, it will be difficult to translate to English, I am not very good with the language, in fact use the Google translator to write to you.**

 **El orod rey de xenixfrodz: tranquilo viejo, iran aparciendo otros platillos, no solo hallacas, o como los conocemos en mexico: Tamales.**

 **lamento la tardanza, ya saben, el trabajo, sin mas que decir, aquí esta en nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo.**

En un futuro no muy lejano, en una ciudad de la UNSC en una de las colonias que se supone estaba siendo reconstruida, ahora y nuevamente se encontraba devastada. Y en medio de esa destrucción, iba John corriendo como el mismo diablo sin su casco y armas, iba con toda la prisa del mundo.

-Debo detener a Cortana! Debo detener a Cortana -corría y se gritaba a si mismo.

Pero se apareció un grupo de spartans en su camino, era el equipo Osiris. Pero, al igual que John, ninguno de los cuatro miembros traía sus cascos, ni sus armas de fuego.

-No tan rápido jefe -hablo Locke encarando a John, extraña mente, él tenia un hacha de guerra medieval en vez de su arma de fuego. Al igual que todo su equipo, tampoco traían sus cascos.

-Agente Locke -se sorprendió al verlo -no tengo tiempo para enfrentarte, hay que detener a Cortana.

-Así -hablo altanero -pues nosotros teníamos ordenes de atraparte y llevarte a casa, pero luego de lo que me hiciste se volvió personal!

-Vas a empezar -se quejo John.

-Me empujaste a una zanja con mierda de caballo! Y todavía hiciste que un zorrillo me orinara encima desgraciado! Yo te admiraba! -hizo un berrinche casi infantil.

-Hablo en serio, no hay tiempo para esto! -dijo John.

-Tranquilo cuatro contra uno. Esto terminara rápido!

-Entonces esparejemos la pelea -salió Linda con un garrote detrás de una pila de escombros. Enseguida, apareció Kelly con su espada samurái que gano en una expo. Del suelo, emergió Fred armado con un mortero guillotina (ese de assassins creed dead kings).

-Aun no llega la semana o mes en que dejemos sólo a nuestro jefe -se pusieron a lado de John y Kelly le dio una espada medieval.

-Cuando esto terminé nos ascenderán a todos -dijo Buck por su equipo.

-Así? Pues cuando esto termine iré a casa con mi esposa -dijo Fred -mañana es nuestro aniversario y si no voy, me mata.

-Alto! -se escucho la voz de un Shangelios a su izquierda. Era el inquisidor, y venia acompañado de su mano derecha, y dos generales mas de su armada, más atriox que esta con ellos.

-Inquisidor! -exclamo el jefe -que haces aquí.

-Lo siento Jefe, pero no creo que tengas lo suficiente para detener a tu antigua novia, así que dejamoslo a nosotros -dijo Tel.

-Detener a Cortana es mi deber -dijo John.

Pero entonces y sin ningún motivo aparente, una nave pelican paso por encima de los tres grupos y se estrello a mano derecha del equipo azul. De la nave salieron ocho spartans de un solo equipo, el legendario escuadrón defensor de Reach.

-Si van a pelear nosotros también -hablo el líder del equipo noble.

-Ustedes también Carter? -dijo Locke.

-No son los únicos que les dieron la misión de atrapar al jefe tontos -ellos al igual que los demás, traían armas de combate cercano, y de la edad media, lanzas, espadas o alabardas, en el caso de Jun traía una ballesta -El equipo noble sera quien se lleve la gloria en esto.

-Nosotros también nos queremos llevar la gloria -un grupo de tres equipos spartan apareció, el que hablaba de ellos, era Jerome.

-El equipo Rojonegrogris se llevara la victoria -hablo Mike 120 del equipo gris.

-En serio hay que cambiar ese nombre -hablo Roma 143.

-No tan rápido -aparecieron un grupo mas, era la combinación de dos grupos de spartans de la cuarta generación -sera el equipo Helljumper y Majestic quienes nos llevaremos la gloria de atrapar al jefe y detener a Cortana -era el equipo Majestic y Delta nueve.

-Mickey -hablo Alice 130 -dijiste que no ibas a meterte en esto.

-Perdona Cariño, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de llevarme la gloria de atrapar al jefe -hablo el ex ODST.

-Y yo que iba a dejarte ir arriba esta noche -dijo sin pena la spartan.

-Incómodo -dijo Otro 031.

-Alto! -apareció Forge junto Johnson, Miranda y otros marines del original proyecto spartan -no vamos a perder la oportunidad de partirle las madres a un grupo de spartans, por parte de los spartans originales.

-Miranda tu no eres parte del proyecto -dijo John.

-Si pero cuando dijeron que iban a partirte la cara no lo pensé dos veces -dijo la hija de Halsey.

-Oigan -hablo Fred a su equipo -soy yo o el fantasma de Keyes esta con ellos.

-Resulta que Rerei y Rory lograron que los espíritus tomaran forma material -dijo Miranda.

-Hola spartans -saludo el fantasma de Jacob Keyes.

-Perturbador -dijo Jorge.

-Hay espacio para una mas en este duelo -apareció Palmer con un fusil de cerrojo con bayoneta integrada.

-Sarah, tu también -dijo el jefe -no deberías estar en casa.

-Que este embarazada no significa que no vaya a perder la oportunidad de golpearte la cara del padre de mi bebe de vez en cuando -dijo la spartan sin su casco.

-Todos aquí quieren golpearte en vez de atraparte -comento Kelly.

-Bueno, al menos Rory no esta aquí esta vez -comentó Linda mientras John ponía un rostro de amargura con lo que oía de sus amigas.

-Muy bien ya! -saco el jefe una pistola y disparo al aire, dándole a un pájaro que pasaba por ahí el cual cayo sobre seis, un ave del tamaño de un cóndor -por el honor de este campo de batalla, muchos van a morir aquí.

-Me excita tanto -dijo Miranda atrayendo la mirada extraña de los otros.

-En algunos casos, grandes amistades se van a forjar. Pero como siempre… nada de golpear en la entre pierna, sea hombre o mujer -decía serio el jefe -cuando ertrucia, diosa de las nubes toque su canto, QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE.

-Yo soy Ertrucia!! -todos miraron fuera de onda a una mujer humana, gordita y rubia vestida de toga griega, con una trompeta larga en mano, parada sobre las ruinas de uno de los edificios de aquella ciudad colonial -escuchen mi canto de sirena -puso sus labios en el instrumento y lo tocó, un canto de bienvenida al cielo -significa que empiecen.

Un segundo antes de comenzar la loca batalla, un spartan mas sin casco, apareció con el equipo azul.

-Sam?! -dijo John al verlo -un segundo, que tu no estas muerto.

-Halsey me trajo a la vida -dijo como si nada.

-Como? -pregunto Linda.

-Primero descubrimos que Thom estaba vivo y ahora él -dijo Emile ante la irónica situación -que sigue, lord Hood es un hombre lobo.

Entonces se oyo un haullido a lo lejos.

En otro sitio, una niña de cabello rojo y vestida con un atuendo de la realeza del imperio. Estaba empezando a tocar una pieza de Mozart, mientras que todos en este campo de batalla se preparaban para pelear, con emoción y miedo.

-Ahhh!!!!!! -gritaron todos cuando cargaron para atacarse todos contra todos.

John chocó su espada contra la del inquisidor, solo para empezar a recibir golpes en la cara por su parte. Emile, con un puño de hierro en su mano derecha, salto para darle un golpe a la cara de Otto 031 mientras que Mike 120 tenía un palo de madera con un clavo salido con el que golpeaba a Douglas 042. Jorge combatía a Jai 006 a la vez que enfrentaban a Atriox quien tenia a Dutch y Romeo colgando de su espalda. Frederic caminaba en medio de todos gritando apuntando el cañón de su mortero a todo aquel que tuviera en su camino. Palmer le estaba golpeando con la culata del arma a Margaret 053. Adrianna 111 tenia a Jerome 092 agarrado del cuello, dándole golpes al hígado para enseguida empujarlo contra Frederic, quién disparo por error el mortero guillotina hacia donde Majestic peleaba con palos y piedras contra los demás miembros de Noble. Jun, desde una colina pequeña de escombros disparaba sus flechas hacia todo aquel que podía, una de las flechas cayó sobre Víctor 101, en un área que no cubría su Mjolnir, su trasero. Él tomo una piedra y con el bate de béisbol la arrojo contra Jun dándole en la mera frente, noqueándolo y cayendo de la ladera. Atriox había agarrado a Romeo como un barril y lo arrojo contra Jorge, Dutch y Jai, pero luego cayó Jun sobre el Brute, derribándolo. Mientras que Alice estaba con Mickey en el suelo besuqueandose al punto de parecer que estaban cogiendo a vista de todos. En tanto, Kelly estaba apuñalando a Roma con su espada.

-Jefe -el inquisidor tenía arrinconado al jefe contra una pared de escombros -se que hemos luchado codo con codo antes, pero hablo en serio cuando digo, que no tienes la madera suficiente como para detener a tu amiga.

-Ni siquiera me dejaras intentarlo -dijo John.

Entonces Thel Vadam levanto su espada y lanzo el ataque contra el spartan, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo a unos centímetros de golpear al jefe en la cabeza.

-Por el fantasma del capitán Keyes -exclamo el spartan.

-Hey! -el mencionado estaba a un costado alejado de John.

Llevando su vista a un lado de donde estaba arrinconado, John logro ver a quien menos esperaba, al didacta, quien llevaba su armadura puesta y su casco también. Tenia su mano estirada, emitiendo su poder para detener al inquisidor.

-Didacta! No te habíamos asesinado?! -el jefe no sabia que mas decir.

-Se que no nos llevamos bien spartan -dijo el didacta, para luego arrojar contra el aire a Tel'vadam -pero tu es eres el único que puede hacer razonar a tu amiga.

Gracias el didacta, todos los demás spartans continuaron peleando sin sentido alguno entre todos contra todos, sin darse cuenta que John se alejaba del lugar, la única persona que se dio cuenta de esto, fue Halsey, quien estaba sentada en la silla de una mesa de un restaurante de comida rapida que aún se mantenía en pie a pesar de que la ciudad estaba devastada.

-Como término esto así -se preguntó para luego beber de un refresco de vaso que daba el restaurante de comida rápida.

Varios años atrás….

En el mundo de Gate, en la planicie de la colina de Arnus. Había pasado una semana desde que Pinya y las demás chicas viajaron a los mundos que dominaban los spartans y la UNSC, ahora tras el retorno, nuevas cosas estaban pasando. Una de esas era que el equipo azul, estaban recibiendo un nuevo integrante de la generación cuatro.

-Soy la spartan Fujibayashi, generación de spartans IV -saludaba a Linda y Kelly quienes eran las que la recibían, la chica era entusiasta y activa.

-Así que tu eres la nueva integrante que Miranda nos mando -dijo Linda tras examinar a la chica -supongo que también fuiste de los ODST.

-Si señora! -como lo notaron a la primera, la chica es entusiasta. Sin embargo, llamar de este modo a la spartan, la hizo sentir mal, haciéndola pensar que ya se veía mayor? A comparación de una joven recluta spartan con pechos mas grandes que los de ella y Kelly.

-Bueno… -decía Kelly tras notar el desanimo de su compañera -porque te han transferido a nuestro equipo.

-Bueno… -dijo y contó el motivo -mi equipo anterior cayó en combate, habíamos sido enviados a una misión en los limites de la UNSC a investigar algo relacionado con los prometeos cuando todo salio mal -ambas spartan escuchaban a la joven guerrera que hablaba con remordimiento -tratamos de huir pero no salio como lo planeamos. Al final la UNSC dijo que necesitaban anexarme a un equipo spartan y me preguntaron a que equipo deseaba unirme, al equipo negro o al azul.

-Y te uniste a nuestro equipo porque? -Kelly tenia una intuición de lo que iba a decir.

-Siempre quise conocer al gran… -decía Fujibayashi cuando apareció inesperadamente Fred detrás de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Kelly, Linda donde esta John, no lo encuentro -exclamo y la spartan cuatro se emociono al verlo.

-U… us… -Fujibayashi se acerco y encaro al segundo líder del equipo azul como si fuera ella una niña pequeña -usted es el legendario spartan Frederic sierra 104!

-Mmm… hola? -no sabia que hacer, generalmente él, al igual que las demás salían ver a John siendo rodeada por sus fans, las cuales mandaba por un tubo, sin embargo era nuevo ver que alguien se acercara de este modo a Fred.

-Usted es quien dirigió al equipo gamma durante la batalla de Reach y la de la tierra! Son una gran admiradora de sus hazañas! -decía la spartan.

-Vaya jamás creí ver una fan de Frederic -comentó Kelly -mayor mente son de John.

-Por cierto -decía Linda -donde quedo?

-Esta de permiso, luego de que halsey lo agarrara de conejillo de indias para probar sus armas -comentó.

-Pero a donde fue -preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya sabes como es John, cuando esta de permiso, le gusta perderse por ahí -exclamó.

Desde que John y sus amigos spartans eran entrenados en lugares salvajes, donde arrojados desde naves en movimiento para su supervivencia. Lo cuál hizo que John gustara de perderse en medio de bosques y tundras desconocidas en sus días de permiso que le concedía la armada. En ese preciso momento, el spartan estaba siendo sacado a patadas de un pelican pilotado por el equipo Raven de la Pillar of autum, dado que estos les pidió que lo arrojaran a una distancia considerada de Arnus.

John solo llevaba una mochila de excursión así como ropa de la misma clase, eso si, sin mapas, si armas y sin tienda de acampar, lo único que llevaba en la mochila eran termos de agua y una bengala rastreadora. Para que llegaran a por él cuando su día terminará y aun siguiera vagando en el bosque. En cuanto al equipo Raven, volvían a la base mientras se preguntaban, si el jefe estaría bien.

-Creen que el jefe este bien -preguntó Ethan mientras pilotaba la nave.

-Sabes como son los spartans, raros, además, hablamos del jefe, de seguro estará bien -dijo uno de sus compañeros de Raven.

El jefe había sido arrojado a las afueras del limite entre el imperio y la UNSC. Pero esto no le importaba, quería descansar de este nuevo embrollo. Descansar de lo acontecido en el ultimo par de meses. Así que una vez en tierra, decidió aventurarse en el bosque y descubrir lo que este ocultaba.

-Por fin, un poco de paz -dijo John una vez estaba lejos de todo lo que acontecía en la UNSC y Arnus luego de la llegada de Halsey a la colina.

Una vez en el bosque, comenzó a aventurarse para ver que descubría en el sitio, con la esperanza de estar solo en el lugar sin nadie que lo moleste. Lo único que no se esperaba, era que dos personas, o bueno, dos mujeres estaban adentrándose en el bosque desde la otra punta del lugar. Eran Boses y Pinya. Ambas, se estaban adentrando con sus caballos al sitio ya que la.princesa buscaba un lugar para descansar.

-Princesa -hablaba Boses mientras jalaba de la cuerda de su caballo -cuando usted acepto la idea de tomar un descanso de pensar en la futuras negociaciones con la UNSC, yo esperaba de ir a… no se… un balneario o un día de campo.

Luego haber vuelto a la capital del imperio, Pinya mantenía en secreto de su padre y los políticos sobre la inminente intervención política sobre la guerra de la cuál desconocían. Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar que tomo la decisión de descansar un breve momento de todos esos pensamientos.

-Vamos a eso -dijo Pinya jalando de su equino igual que su amiga -un día cuando volvía de Itálica, antes de la llegada de la UNSC y los spartans, me tope con un bello lugar en este bosque. Desde entonces vengo aquí a des estresarme de tanto pensar.

Apenas termino de decir, cuando después de pasar algunos arboles, Boses pudo ver el lugar del que le hablaba la princesa. Un pequeño paraíso dentro de ese bosque, un lago pequeño que era rodeado de arboles frutales comestibles cuya agua era cristalina y puro.

-Asombroso!! -grito Boses al ver el lugar.

-Lo es -dijo Pinya -nadie sabe de este sitió, ni siquiera Gray o Hamilton. Eres la primera persona a la que traigo aquí, por favor confió el secreto de este lugar a ti.

-A mi? Porque me a traído hasta aquí princesa -decía la rubia extrañada de la respuesta que le daría la peliroja.

-Pues… -decía avergonzada Co Lada -recuerdas que te pedí que hicieras olvidar lo ocurrido al spartan y no salió como se esperaba -ruborizó a Boses -es mi disculpa por ese momento vergonzoso que te hice pasar.

-Princesa -la caballero de la orden de la rosa estaba sorprendida por este gesto.

-Bueno -Pinya comenzó a quitarse la ropa y armadura que tenia puesta para entrar al lago -vamos, Boses -se arrojó al agua en un chapuzón -el agua aquí es agradable.

Al verla dentro del agua cristalina, no se hizo a esperar y decidió unirse a su majestad, imitándola. Se quitó su ropa junto con las piezas que conformaban su armadura, para entrar con un chapuzón al agua. Ambas chicas comenzaron a nadar y a divertirse en el paraíso en el que estaban durante unas cuantas horas. Horas que le tomo al jefe encontrar el otro lado del lago dentro del inmenso bosque que era tapado por las copas de los arboles y que solo un pequeño e intenso rayo del sol, iluminaba. Dándole una visita sin igual a su agua cristalina.

-Vaya jamas había visto sitios como esta antes -dijo al acercase al agua del lago sólo para ver su reflejo en el agua. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que el sitio albergaba árboles frutales comestibles, era un paraíso el lugar -si Cortana estuviera aquí -el jefe sacó el chip en el que transportaba a Cortana a todos lados con él antes de su sacrificio por él -dirías que es el paraíso perfecto.

 _Flashback_

Mucho antes de los eventos de Reach y los anillos halo acontecerían, John estaba descansando en la nave de la pillar of autum en uno de los pasillos mirando por las ventanas a la tierra donde había ido la nave por motivos irrelevantes. Cortana conversaba con John, una de las muchas platicas extrañas por así decirlo donde hablaban de cosas no importantes.

-John -decía Cortana mirando el planeta desde su chip en la mano del spartan -su tuvieras un deseo final, ya sabes, antes de morir, que te gustaría que te concedieran.

-No lo se, jamas me he preguntado eso -dijo John, cuando aun no desarrollaba claramente sus sentimientos por la IA.

-Yo pediría, vivir en un pequeño paraíso -hablaba con nostalgia y anhelo reprimido -un bosque con lago cristalino, arboles frutales y el césped mas suave que se pudiera pedir, lejos de todo, de todos. Excepto una persona, alguien que me haga compañía, pero que no sea cualquier persona, alguien que siempre esta a mi lado y nunca se separa -dijo la IA para luego mirar al spartan.

-Quien? -pregunto John curioso.

Cortana solo sonrió, John no comprendió la clara indirecta que le mando.

 _Fin del Flashback_ _Flashback_

Cuando John y Cortana se dirigían a detener el compositor y con él al didacta, ambos conversaban sobre lo que acontecía luego de cumplir su misión auto encomendada.

-Una vez que derrotemos al didacta que pasará John -pregunto Cortana cuando evitaba entrar en rampancia.

-Buscaremos a Halsey y le pediré que te salve -dijo John -se que lo hará

-Y no lo logra -dijo Cortana, con un tono desconsolado -que pasara conmigo, es probable que incluso Halsey quiera separarme de ti sino lo consigue.

-Entonces escapáremos -exclamo John decidido.

-Que? -Cortana no creía que decía su spartan.

-Dije que escapáremos, te llevaré a algún lugar donde la UNSC no pueda encontrarnos -dijo John.

-John no puedes hacer algo como eso -dijo la IA.

-Cortana, has hecho tanto por la humanidad, como por mi -decía emotivo -ellos jamás lo reconocerán, ni lo aceptarán; yo siempre lo he hecho.

-Los dos hemos hecho tanto por la humanidad que no lo valoran, John a veces desearía que nos dieran el lugar que nos merecemos -dijo Cortana -aunque sea un deseo.

-Que deseo? -pregunto el jefe.

-Ser libres y descansar -fue su respuesta.

John, no respondió a eso, solamente miro a la nada infinita del espacio que era a por donde iban, reflexionado las palabras de su amiga mas preciada. Solo para acelerar más la nave en la que iban.

 _Fin del Flashback_

John tomo lugar sobre el césped fresco y cómodo en el que se hallaba, para enseguida acostarse y usar su mochila como una almohada mientras miraba a los arboles de ese monte y entre sus hojas miraba al cielo libre de nubes.

-Ser libres y descansar -dijo John.

Del otro lado del lago, lejos de la vista de John. La princesa y la líder de su orden de caballería estaban descansando sobre el césped fresco de las orillas de ese paraíso en el que estaban. Estaban acostadas en el pasto como sus dioses las trajeron al mundo. Desnudas.

-Que delicia -decía Boses comiendo del fruto de un viñedo que tenia a lado de donde se acostaron -como me gustaría estar aquí por siempre.

Pinya solo miraba con envidia y celos a la rubia debido al tamaño de sus atributos que esta tenia, los cuales eran el triple de grandes a los que ella nació.

-Siempre han sido tan grandes -dijo la princesa, confundiendo a Boses por el comentario incompleto que dio.

Pinya se lanzo contra la caballero de su amiga y comenzó a manosear su cuerpo, en especial aquello que le envidiaba tanto.

-Kya!! -grito Boses cuando la princesa la agarro de sus senos desde atrás -princesa que hace -debido al repentino ataque de su amiga, la rubia se empinó mientras que Pinya seguía manoseando sus pechos.

-Son mas grandes de lo que parecen -dijo la peliroja con sus manos sobre los pechos de su amiga.

No muy lejos de allí, John logró escuchar el grito de Boses, lo cual se le hizo extraño. No por identificar la voz, lo cual no hizo debido a su amiga. Sino que se percatara de que había otros cerca del lugar, aun así, no le dio importancia ya que el grito claramente no fue de auxilio o alguien pidiendo ayuda, sino era de alguna persona que se estaba divirtiendo por allí, el ruido le molesto un poco, esperaba estar tranquilo ahí, pero para mejor evitarlo sin abandonar el lugar, decidió meterse al agua a nadar, sin nada de ropa puesta. En cambio, la princesa, había soltado a Boses, ella estaba de espaldas a Pinya con sus manos sobre sus pechos.

-No lo entiendo, los dotes de tu cuerpo combinado con tu voz -decía Pinya -como fue que ese spartan no te quiso.

-Princesa, en serio pregunta eso? -Boses estaba avergonzada, ya que le habían vuelto esos recuerdos que hizo con el spartan -ya le dije que ese hombre es muy grande para usted, en todos los sentidos… -susurro lo último luego de recordar la anaconda que John oculta bajo su Mjolnir.

-Y eso que, mujeres de mi edad o menos, son cortejadas por hombres que son diez años mayores, o más -dijo Pinya sin pena ni gloria.

-No debería ser así -replegó la caballera, sin embargo vio que la princesa no iba a cambiar de parecer luego de haber sido asaltada por el beso de John -digame, porque le interesa él, que ve en el que las demás no -era una pregunta seria.

No dijo nada al principio, solo se quedo mirando el césped unos segundos y después le respondió a Boses.

-El primer día que llegó a itálica, sus ojos cruzaron con los míos, a pesar que lleva su casco -decía Pinya, ganándose la atención de su amiga -tuvo una sensación, no se porque, pero mi corazón se aceleró. Había algo en él que no veía en otro hombre. Entonces lo descubrí cuando llegó con Rory y los demas a pelear en la puerta este -Boses escuchaba atentamente lo que decía -él no le teme a nada, ni siquiera a la misma muerte. Es como si él ya la hubiera conocido en persona desde antes. Pude verlo en sus ojos cuando volvimos a cruzar miradas, era mas bien, como si la muerte estuviera con él, era como ver a los ojos de un demonio.

-Eso es mas aterrador que romántico -dijo Boses.

-Lo se, pero así es -contestó la princesa -como lo veo, lo único que le preocupa es la muerte de sus amigos, mas que la de él, creó que es por que lo ha pasado antes.

Al decir eso, la rubia recordó cuando John se dejo capturar haciendo que sus amigos huyeran mientras el se dejaba capturar por ella.

-Incluso mas -dijo Pinya pensado en el spartan -te digo algo, si tu no hubiese accedido a ir con él esa noche, yo hubiera ido.

Boses solo se ruborizó, sabia que ella estaba inventando esa parte, aun así. No pudo evitar imaginar ese escenario a su manera.

 _Imaginación de Pinya._

Estaba desnudándose frente al jefe mientras este la miraba sentado en la cama.

-Siente te afortunado que sea la princesa del imperio quien vas a coger -decía Pinya quitándose la bata de tela transparente que traía puesto -tendrás el honor de tener mi primera vez -decía ruborizada. Cambio la imagen de su cabeza a una mas sugestiva, donde ella estaba en la cama y con John sobre ella inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas -te pido que seas gentil.

-Descuida seré gentil -comenzó a besar a la princesa, descendiendo por su cuello hacia sus pechos.

 _Fin de la imaginación de Pinya._

-Bueno -decía Boses separándose unos cuantos centímetros de la princesa -sino le molesta, me gustaría dormir un poco -se recostó de lado sobre el césped.

-Adelante -Pinya se puso de pie y se acerco al lago -yo entraré una vez mas al agua.

Dicho y hecho, la princesa se introdujo al agua y comenzó a flotar sobre este mientras esperaba que Boses se durmiera. Cuando la vio de este modo, se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar lejos de ella.

-Veamos hasta va este lago -dijo, pues solo conocía esa cara del cuerpo acuático.

Comenzó a nadar bajo el agua viendo los pocos peces que este sitio albergaba. El lado resulto ser un poco mas grande de lo que recordaba, lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia ya que estaba fascinada con la belleza del lugar. De tanto nadar, Pinya comenzó a perder la resistencia de respirar bajo el agua, por lo cual emergió a la superficie del lago, justamente cuando una figura grande apareció delante de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Al sacar la cabeza del agua, la princesa vio que se trataba de John, quien al igual que ella; estaba desnudo.

-Spartan! -grito Pinya.

-Princesa -el jefe se ruborizó al verla, el recuerda de la noche en las aguas termales volvieron a él.

Ambos se dieron la espalda apenados y avergonzados, no por reencontrarse, sino por no tener nada que les cubriera lo que debían tener oculto. Sin separarse, ambos se mantuvieron flotando espalda con espalda.

-Em… que haces aquí spartan -rompió el hielo entre ambos, sin dar la vuelta.

-Estoy de permiso -dijo John apenado, cosa que era nuevo para él -quería un lugar para estar solo y… vine a este bosque y encontré este lago.

-Así, ya somos dos, escape a este lugar para dejar de pensar en las negociaciones que se aproximaban -estaba nerviosa, la princesa se topo con el hombre que admiraba en secreto. La tensión en el aire entre ambos no se disipaba, y estos dos tampoco se separaban -como, como va todo -pregunto.

-Bien -respondió en seco John -y usted, me dijeron que acordaron los puntos de las negociaciones.

-Si, pero… es complicado -dijo Pinya -cuando hable con tu gente ustedes ya habían acordado lo que buscaban con el tratado, mi gente no esta de la misma forma. A quien engaño, ni siquiera saben o reconocen que estamos en guerra.

-Ser un político es difícil -comentó el spartan.

-No tanto como ser caballero o un spartan -comentó la princesa -solo siguen órdenes, o códigos, en cambio un político debe hacerlos todavía.

-Ser un spartan, no es fácil -comentó John -también tenemos nuestros problemas, no siempre estamos dispuestos a realizar las órdenes que nos dan, y las cuestionamos, aunque nos enseñan a no hacer eso.

-Labores como cuales -pregunto Co lada volteando, sin que el spartan diera la vuelta.

-Abandonar a un compañero para lograr la misión o sacrificarlo -dijo el jefe.

-Lo mismo es con mis caballeros -comentó la princesa -cada que informan y que dicen que perdieron a uno en la misión lo dicen con un pesar. Yo también he perdido soldados en batallas, pero jamas me he puesto en el mismo estado que ellas.

-Es porque esos soldados no eran cercanos a ti -dijo John -has perdido a soldados que conocieras con algo de tiempo.

Entonces recordó, al caballero Norma, era uno de sus escuderos además de Hamilton y Gray, a él lo conocía desde hace tiempo. Cuando este murió, sintió un pesar por la pérdida de este. De esto le hablaba el spartan.

-Tu has perdido personas cercanas a ti -preguntó Pinya.

-Muchas -contestó -el primer compañero que perdí fue a mi mejor amigo, Sam -034 -desde que nos entrenaron de niños para ser spartans fue mi amigo, al principio no nos llevábamos pero, poco fuimos entendiendonos, de no ser por él no hubiera logrado llevarme bien con mi equipo.

-Que fue de él -Quería saber mas.

-Fuimos enviados en lo que era la primera misión oficialmente como spartans -comenzo John a contarle brevemente la historia -debíamos destruir una nave enemiga que amenazaba una colonia muy importante. Solo dejábamos el explosivo en el punto importante de la nave, activábamos el cronómetro de la bomba y salíamos. Pero… -recordó cuando Sam recibió la bala por él -hubo complicaciones, se puso en medio a propósito para recibir un disparo que iba para mi.

-Murió por la bala -dijo la princesa.

-No exactamente -continuo John -la bala de plasma perforó su armadura, y la inhabilitó, sin ella, no podía salir de la nave al espacio. Decidió quedarse atrás, protegiendo la bomba para que el enemigo no la desactivara mientras nosotros huíamos. Se sacrificó por nuestro equipo, por la gente que no conocemos.

-Hablabas, como si los spartans fueran carne de cañón -comento.

-Creelo o no, los spartans nos entrenaron mental y psicológica mente para esa labor -dijo John -nos entrenar para sacrificarnos por personas que ni conocemos.

-Porque? -la pregunta estaba abierta a la interpretación.

-Porque que? -pregunto John. Porque lo hacían, porque debían hacerlo, porque seguían haciéndolo así.

-Porque hablas como si no fueran humanos -dijo Pinya, causando confusión y algo de pánico en el spartan.

-Nos entrenaron para ser los soldados perfectos para la guerra, nos enseñaron a matar sin sentir nada a cambio -John recordó todo lo que vivió los días que estuvo en la instrucción en la guerra.

-Ni siquiera amor -detono los recuerdos que tenia de Cortana al escuchar eso de Pinya -dices que los spartans no sienten, pero desde que los he visto, veo amistad entre ustedes; compañerismo de una clase que no hay en los caballeros de mi orden. Dices que a los spartans los entrenan para sacrificarse por otros o entre ustedes, pero yo no veo. Aun no. Lo que veo es a soldados que forman una familia, hablas de los tuyos como si fueran animales, pero no lo son.

Esas palabras, llegaron a el jefe, nadie le había hablado de tal forma mas que una sola persona. Cortana, cuyas palabras que siempre le decía, volvieron a su mente "no eres una maquina John, ni tu ni ningún spartan, son una familia, eso es lo que veo en los spartans, dime jamas te preguntaste por yo y mis hermanas siempre queremos estar con los spartans, para sentir ese sentimiento".

-Porque me recuerdas a ella -dijo John, sintiendo algo que no habia experimentado desde la partida de su chica.

-A quién? -preguntó Pinya, acercándose cuidadosamente al spartan.

-A… alguien que conocí, a alguien a quien queria -dijo John intentando ahogarse en sus recuerdos -hablaba de la misma forma que me hablaste ahora, sabia como sentirme… -no podía decir la ultima palabra. Así que para que la princesa no le viera, volvió a darse la vuelta hundiendo sus labios en agua tranquila de aquel lago.

-Sentir que... -la princesa puso sus brazos alrededor del spartan, poniéndolo mas nervioso -…que tu corazón se aceleraba o… que nada mas importaba alrededor.

El jefe volteo, miro a la joven princesa que estaba muy pegada a su rostro. No sabia que hacer, lo que acontecía entre ambos, era que sus corazones se acelerarán y querian romper esa tensión entre ambos. Pero no con palabras, sino con acciones. Una acción, unir probar los labios del otro. Sin saberlo, los dos enamorados, estaban siendo observados por un pequeño robot dron desde lo alto del cielo, enfocado en ellos. Era un dron de Halsey, enviado para monitorear a John cuando saliera de la UNSC debido a los permisos que pedía.

-Mi spartan se eataba convirtiendo en hombre -dijo Halsey mirando la transmisión desde su laboratorio del autum II.

-Doctora donde dejo... -entro sin aviso Miranda llevándose una sorpresa -que esta haciendo!!!

-Miranda!!! -la llamo por su nombre -te he dicho. Que aunque sea tu nave, es mi laboratorio! Toca antes de entrar!!!


	17. capitulo 17

**DaanRoa: Soy tan diabólico y malvado como la carne de puerco y res. Si el jefe tendrá mucha descendencia. Así es, la nueva es la futura esposa de Fred. Halsey siempre ha querido ver el mundo arder.**

 **Edrap: Me gusta spoliar, y no me molesta que me spoleen series, juegos o películas, también me gusta hacer referencias. La pelea la saque de la película de: Al diablo con las noticias 2. Esta en youtube, por si quieres verla y compararla.**

 **Pedro117: necesitaba escribir una parte así cuando escribía esa parte de la historia.**

 **Avro683 Lancaster: Zorzal morirá pero a su debido momento mi chavo.**

 **Blinix: la parte inicial del capitulo anterior es una refencia a la batalla final de: Al diablo con las noticias dos.**

 **Ronan:Thank you friend so will :)**

 **El orod rey xenixfrod: también aquí hacemos tamales envueltos con hojas de plátano, solo que las de hojas de elote son las mas conocidas internacional mente. Pero si, no son iguales, pero son parecidos. Habrá personajes de otros rumbos en la historia, no sólo latinos.**

 **Phatom: aun faltan varios capítulos para la boda, pero ya que lo pides voy a dejar la lista de las naves que están en el nuevo mundo.**

 **A petición de uno, aquí dejo la lista de las naves de la UNSC y de las espadas de Shangelios que están en Gate en este fanfic.**

 **De la UNSC:**

 **Naves de clase carguero: UNSC Infinity.**

 **Naves de clase colonia: UNSC spirit of fire. UNSC Alegro.**

 **Naves de clase crucero: UNSC pillar of autum II. UNSC Rogue. UNSC Dead Kings. UNSC Wolf and Raven.**

 **Naves de clase fragata: UNSC Fornax. UNSC Powerwolf. UNSC Braveheart. UNSC Stormbriker. UNSC Anzio. UNSC Swedings pagans. UNSC Red Dawn. UNSC Whisper in the dark. UNSC Katysuha.**

 **De las espadas de Shangelios:**

 **Naves de clase carguero: light in the black.**

 **Naves de clase corbeta: Blood brothers. Dawn of victory.**

 **Naves de clase fragata: Emerald sword. Lanza de adun.**

 **Naves de clase crucero de batalla ccs: Unholy Warcry. Holy Thunderforce. Eternal máster. The Legacy.**

 **Naves de clase de asalto: Sea of fate. The Days of Grays.** **Naves de clase destructor: lifetime of war. 8th commandment.**

 **Sin mas, comencemos este capitulo.**

Tanto Catherine como Miranda se habían encerrado en el laboratorio de la doctora para poder ver en vivo, sin ninguna interrupción de como John se convertía en un hombre de verdad.

Lemon

La lujuria despertó en ambos cuando se besaron, y John, al ser un animal en celo que había retenido este impulso durante muchos años desde que la Mjolnir le fue puesta, bueno… le esperaba un muy duro destino a la virgen y bella princesa Pinya. Ambos salieron del agua, sin separar sus cuerpos uno del otro.

-Princesa… -dijo John cuando ambos se separaron estando sobre el césped suave de la orilla del lago.

-Si… spartan… -la lujuria de John la había invadido.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -el jefe se quería resistir -soy mayor que tu…

-La edad son solo números -le cayó la boca con sus labios nuevamente, esta vez juntaron sus lenguas, y como el spartan que era. John derribó a Pinya a un costado del césped, donde comenzó a someterla, para pasar a lo principal.

Cuando intercambiaban fluidos de sus bocas cuando sus labios se mantenían unidos. Pinya comenzó a sentir que algo grande, duro y masivo estaba palpitando sobre su vagina. Al momento de mirar, se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Ese… ese es… ese es tu pene? -el tamaño de la anaconda de John era más de lo que se había imaginado y de lo que Boses le había contado.

El spartan no dijo nada, solo se sentía avergonzado, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo casto, como el 90 por ciento de los spartans en la UNSC.

-Si quieres podemos detenernos -John se sentía mas incomodo con la mirada de Pinya sobre su… ya saben.

-No! No… no -Pinya se alteró por un momento, pero rápido se calmo y aclaro lo que intentaba decir -lo digo porque… -se apenó con lo siguiente -es mi primera vez.

-Tranquila -ella esperaba que dijera algo como "haré que tu primera vez sea inolvidable" o "dejalo en mis manos". Pero lo que salio de su boca, tampoco fue malo para la princesa -también es mi primera vez.

Ambos se quedaron en vergüenza, pero no por eso dejaron lo que iban por hacer. La princesa soltó una pequeña risa, una alegre, a lo cual John no pudo evitar ponerse tranquilo con eso.

-Es bueno, saber que seremos la primera vez el uno, para el otro -dijo Pinya.

-Aquí voy -el jefe respiro profundo y atacó, primera vez en toda su vida militar que sentía el corazón en el cuello al estar en una situación inusual.

El héroe de todos los humanos de la UNSC, tomo su miembro y lo coloco sobre las puertas sagradas de la princesa. La única forma de comparar esto es tomando una entrada de 30 pin e intentarla meter en un puerto mini hdmi, es algo imposible, pero el jefe demostró lo contrario. Introdujo la punta de su masculinidad en la princesa, así poco a poco logro entrar en el estrecho camino al interior de Pinya. Al sentir lo enorme que era, abrazo a John y lo puso contra ella, a la vez que John pegaba la cabeza de la princesa ante sus pectorales.

-…Es muy… grande… -el pene del jefe rompió el himen de la princesa, sus paredes vaginales se abrieron forzosamente.

-"Es muy apretado" -pensó John cuando su miembro era estrangulado por la presión que ejercía el interior de Pinya.

-"Pero me gusta" -pensaron al mismo tiempo, mas que dolor, sentían placer ante la sensación.

John empezó a moverse lentamente, afuera y hacia adentro, como si fuera una reacción natural. Pinya se sonrojaba con la sensación y sentía como su interior se humedecía cada que el jefe entraba y salia.

-Spartan~ -exclamo la princesa, haciendo que John se detuviera un momento, solo para reclinarse y besarlo, mientras el retomaba el camino y seguía taladrando. A los pocos segundos de quedar sin aliento, el jefe bajo el rostro y llevo su mirada a los pequeños pechos de Pinya -que vas ha hacer? -preguntó.

Comenzó a morder, los pezones rosados de la chica, al mismo tiempo que chupar de ellos.

-No tan duro -dijo Pinya, poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de John para que no se detuviese a pesar de que decía otra cosa con sus labios -si sigues así…

Sin aviso, el éxtasis que le produjo a la princesa hizo que esta se corriera. Liberando sus jugos de amor sobre el pene del spartan, manchando el césped donde se encontraban.

-Princesa… -decía John entre jadeos.

-Estos deben ser mis jugos de amor -dijo pasando su mano sobre el liquido seminal que derramo su vagina, para luego ponerlo sobre la boca del jefe y que este los lamiera, a la ves que limpiaba los dedos de la princesa.

No termino ahí, John continuo donde se quedo, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Nuevamente, Pinya lo besaba, solo que esta vez, sería john quien derramaría sobre la princesa.

-Que es esto… -decía Pinya entre jadeos -siento que tu pene se hace mas grande, esta palpitando en mi interior…

-Princesa…

John aumento una vez mas sus embestidas, a la vez que hundía su cara a lado del rostro de la princesa; específicamente sobre el césped.

-Spartan!

-Princesa!

-Spartan!!

-Princesa!!

-Spartan!!!!!!

Una gran cantidad de nectar de manzana marca John 117, fue soltada en el interior de Pinya como para llenarla dos veces. Con esto me refiero, a que se derramó el esperma del jefe, del interior de la princesa. Ambos se tomaron cinco minutos para respirar y de lo que habían hecho, para una se encontraba en el cielo, para el otro, tarde.

-Que hicimos -susurró John preocupado, recordado lo que Halsey le dijo sobre la verdadera fertilidad de los spartan.

-Lo que nuestros corazones deseaban -dijo Pinya, el jefe quedo en duda con eso. A que se refería con eso -no me digas que te arrepientes.

-Soy un spartan -el jefe puso su rostro jadeante enfrente del de Pinya -no puedo darme vuelta a lo que hago. Lo que venga después de esto, soy responsable.

El corazón de la princesa del imperio latió con gran fuerza al oír eso, ruborizándose aun mas de lo que estaba cuando John puso su rostro pegado al suyo.

-Spartan… -dijo romántica.

-Dime John -exclamo con calma.

-Y tu dime, Pinya -comentó -ahora -repentinamente, ella logro empujar a John y ponerlo sobre el césped -espero que aún tengas fuerzas -la lujuria volvió a apoderarse de ambos, iban por mas rounds.

Fin del Lemon

Varias horas mas tarde, Boses caminaba alrededor de aquel lago en búsqueda de la princesa, quien la había abandonado luego de haberse dado una siesta. Se había puesto su armadura y sus prendas y trajo consigo a los caballos, en el lomo del corcel de Pinya, traía sus prendas de la pelirroja.

-Pinya-sama! -iba gritando por ahí mientras tiraba de los caballos -donde se habrá metido -comento -Pinya-sama!!

Preocupada del paradero de esta, comenzó a preocuparse, sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando logro encontrarla. Vio el pelo rojo de la princesa detrás de un arbusto y se acercó a esta, ya que parecía estar boca abajo.

-Pinya-sama! -se acerco corriendo ha ella, sin esperar la gran sorpresa que se vino a llevar de esta -Pinya-sama esta…

Un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y su mente al ver a la chica desnuda, sobre quien menos se esperaba ver ahí, John. Ambos se durmieron luego de lo que habían hecho, ella estaba desnuda y acostada sobre el pecho del spartan, quien la tenía abrazada.

-"Acaso? No, no no no es posible que ellos…" -Boses se negaba a creer que ellos se encontraban así porque habían copulado, pero lo confirmo al revisarlos, y descubrir que la cosa del spartan estaba dormida dentro de la vagina de Pinya.

(Como en Oni Chichi, cuando Marina descubre a su papá con su cosa dentro Airi cuando dormían en ese hotel de las aguas termales)

-Pinya-sama!!! -pego el grito la caballera.

Los dos despertaron, con el grito, aun con el sueño en sus cabezas, no reaccionaron al instante hasta que vieron a Boses delante de ellos.

-Boses!! -grito Pinya tapando su cuerpo -que haces aquí.

-Ando buscándola para encontrarla en este estado con este… sujeto! Vistanse!! -Boses estaba molesta, por un lado porque la princesa ya no era pura, y la perdió en un lugar que no era políticamente aceptable. Al mismo tiempo que estaba enojada ya que el spartan la había rechazado cuando le entregó su cuerpo, a la fuerza y le rechazo -princesa que han hecho.

Se habían puesto las ropas, cada uno y Pinya miro a Boses, a la que le respondió con honestidad.

-El spartan y yo no amamos, solo correspondimos los deseos impacientes de nuestros corazones -dijo con algo de pena y con honor, a lo cual la hija de la casa palestina la miraba incrédula con lo que salía de su boca.

-Volvamos a la capital -presionó la caballera.

Luego de montar su caballo, la rubia espero a que Pinya subiera al suyo para partir y dejar atrás al jefe. Pero ella no quería ver la escena en la que los dos, se despedían.

-Hasta pronto, mi amor -dijo Pinya dándole un beso en los labios a John.

-Hasta pronto princesa -se despidió. Miro como subía a su corcel y estas dos se iban, mientras la preocupación lo inundaba -en que me acabo de meter -literalmente.

No obstante en otro lado de este nuevo mundo, en la parte baja de Arnus. Los spartans del equipo Noble estaban en el pueblo que se había levantado casi de la noche a la mañana en esta zona, ya que mucha gente del imperio realmente confiaba en la UNSC al grado de levantar una pequeña población a los pies de su base principal en su mundo. Los miembros de Noble estaban sentados a la mesa en un bar de la población protegida por fuerzas de la UNSC, aunque en ese preciso momento, el equipo noble estaban todos de permiso un día y como querían ir tan lejos, bajaron al pueblo que se creo a los pies de Arnus.

-Por fin un día de descanso -dijo Jorge sentado a la mesa junto a los demas de su equipo.

-Luego de un tiempo por fin nos podemos ausentar de nuevo, lastima que sólo nos ausentaron dos días -comentó Jun, jugando con el tarro de cerveza del que bebió hasta acabarlo. Estaban en su segundo día del permiso.

-Con esas locas pruebas que nos hizo ayudarle la doctora nos las merecíamos mas -comento Katt -aun no puedo creer que se le ocurriera hacer ese tipo de pruebas.

-Aun no puedo creer que siguiéramos vivos después de realizarlas -dijo Seis.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto -dijo Rory, la sacerdotisa estaba con ellos bebiendo.

Flashback

El día anterior, Halsey habia convocado a todos los spartans en Arnus para que la ayudasen con un experimento fuera de onda ya que halsey no se encontraba en sus casillas ese día.

-Muy bien spartans -decía halsey con una taza de te en las manos mientras que todos los spartans delante de ella en formación -alguno de ustedes no se ha preguntado cuanto puede resistir sus armaduras cuando están bloqueadas. A la distancia de caída y fuerza de impacto.

-Lo dice por él -dijo Emile señalando a Seis -este tipo aterrizo en Reach luego de caer desde el espacio profundo durante la guerra.

Habla de cuando lograron colocar la bomba en el carguero y al momento de salir en los sabers, Seis salio disparado de la nave porque la fuerza de la explosión hizo que apretase el botón de eyección de su asiento.

-Me lesione el brazo a aterrizar -dijo Seis.

-Sigo pensando que debiste haber muerto -comentó Jun.

-Lo mismo digo -exclamo Halsey -así que para asegurarme de cuanto puede resistir sus armaduras en modo bloqueo al impactar en velocidades y distancias fuera de lo común -dijo Halsey para luego dar un sorbo a su te de extraño color verde que emitía un cierto olor… medicinal terapéutico -y para realizar este experimento, el ejercito muy amablemente logro hacer que nos presten esta belleza de la ingeniera de guerra de la historia. El Gustav Gerat.

Todos se habían dado cuenta del arma bélica de los nazis de la segunda guerra. El inmenso cañón ferroviario que estaba a las espaldas de Halsey del que nadie pregunto ya que tenían un mal presentimiento si lo hacían, y si no lo hacían también les iría mal.

-Que esta bebiendo doctora -preguntó John.

-Un te de unas hojas que venden en el pueblo que bajando la colina, el vendedor dijo que eran unas hojas que ayudaban a mantener la mente despierta e imaginativa -dijo para beber en un solo trago lo que restaba de la bebida.

-Esas hojas son… -decía Jerome.

-Lo mismo que quemaba majestic el otro día y pensaron que la nave se estaba incendiendo -dijo Alice con los spartan IV a lado de la ellos.

-Quien sera el primero! -Halsey estaba emocionada por empezar su experimento psicópata.

Todos los spartan dieron un paso atras dejando al equipo azul al frente.

-Sabia que podía confiar contigo John -dijo la creadora de los spartan.

Unos muchos minutos mas tarde, John estaba dentro del tubo del enorme cañón de asedio ferroviario de los nazis. Mientras que todos los demás spartans alistaban el disparo, al mismo tiempo que el máximo ángulo del arma. Todos tenían miedo, porque después del jefe, seguían ellos.

-Doctora Halsey -hablo Frederic -esto es seguro?

-Eso vamos a averiguar -dijo para beber mas de ese extraño te que hizo.

El cañón ferroviario, comenzó a sonar al momento de que estaban a punto de disparar.

-John algunas últimas palabras -pregunto Halsey, pero no le dio tiempo de responder cuando dio la señal -fuego en la trinchera!!!!

Un enorme estruendo sonó del arma, era el momento cuando John fue expulsado como bala de este enorme cañón monstruoso. Voló mas de cien kilómetros para aterrizar en dura tierra donde rodó por un kilómetro mas, y caía en una zanja de un metro.

-100 km! -dijo Halsey monitoriando los movimientos de su spartan favorito -veamos si alguien puede superar ese récord.

-Diganle a mi esposa que la amo -dijo Seis a un soldado que tenia Halsey como asistente en ese momento -y que pague los recibos a tiempo.

Uno por uno los spartans comenzaron a volar, por los cielos de Gate, sin embargo no todos tuvieron una caída ligera como sufrió el jefe. Emile aterrizo en la rama gruesa de un árbol donde su entre pierna termino como freno en el aterrizaje, a un spartan de la generación III de nombre y serie Drake A217 aterrizo en una roca del mismo peso que él, increíblemente la rompió y salio vivo de ello. Uno de nombre Uriel G198 aterrizo sobre Jun cuando este se levantaba del suelo. Palmer también fue una de las catapultadas por este cañón, solamente que ella termino con quien menos esperaba.

John se levantaba del suelo para quitarse su casco que se cubrió de tierra cuando alguien gritaba e iba hacia él a su espalda. Al voltear vio a Sarah, que iba a caer sobre él.

-Aaaaahhhh! -gritaba Palmer hasta que choco con el jefe rodando hacia la zanja. Cayendo con John, inexplicable mente también se le cayo su casco, aterrizando con el jefe sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora -jefe? -dijo al verle su rostro muy cerca de ella, con la rodilla del jefe pegada a su entrepierna y sus manos sometiendo sus brazos.

-Estas bien -pregunto el jefe, causando que la imaginación de Palmer se disparará.

Imaginación de Palmer

-Estamos solos ahora, has escuchado esa pregunta, si un árbol cae y no hay nadie que lo escuche, igual hace ruido? Quieres que lo descifremos -imaginaba palmer a John despojándole de su armadura y rompiéndole su traje interno para hacerlo en la zanja donde estaban.

Fin de la imaginación de Palmer

-Pervertido!! -le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

El líder de noble, cayo mas lejos de todos, sin embargo aterrizo con quién menos esperaba. La sacerdotisa del dios Enroy

Casi al final de los lanzamientos, los miembros del equipo rojo fueron arrojados, solo que ellos no aterrizaron en tierra. Jerome aterrizo en la spirit of fire, atravesando el puente de mando cuando la nave daba sus rondas matinales cerca de tierra.

-Jerome? -pregunto Isabel desde la mesa de mando cuando aterrizó a ras de esta con Cutter a lado del mueble.

-Hola Isabel -saludó.

-Mejor no preguntamos -dijo el almirante.

En cuanto a los demás miembros del equipo rojo, Alice aterrizó en el hangar de la pillar of autum. Donde el equipo delta nueve debía transportar una serie de cosas dentro de la nave.

-Por que debemos llevar las provisiones nosotros -hablaba Romeo subiendo una serie de cajas pesadas a un carro que llevarían por la nave hasta el comedor principal.

-Romeo no empieces -dijo Mcikey -solo vamos a llevar las provisiones al comedor y ya, además pronto será la hora de almorzar, seremos los primeros en comer de lo que preparen hoy.

-Escuche que van a preparar hamburguesas esta vez, hot dogs y cosas así -dijo Rockie.

-Así, hay que ir de una vez -dijo Dutch subiendo para conducir el vehículo.

-Calma tus ansias de atacar el comedor -dijo Romeo -aun nos faltan subir varias cajas -miro hacia atrás y vio las 20 cajas de 1 tonelada cada una -demasiadas.

Justo entonces, Alice apareció, impactandose a un costado de las cajas y del auto.

-Quieren una mano -dijo Alice en el piso -pero ayudenme a levantarme.

En cuanto Douglas fue disparado contra otra nave que igual navegaba por ahí presencio el disparo de este spartan, era la infinity

-Que demonios? -dijo Laski al ver al spartan volar de largo de su nave -Roland sabes algo de esto.

-Al parecer la doctora Halsey esta experimentando algo con los spartans y ese cañón que pidió prestado al museo smithsoniano -dijo Roland.

-Solo espero que no haga nada que cause una guerra, o que destruya esa cosa monstruosa que pidió, leí el informe de cuando se pusieron los del museo cuando decidió experimentar con el cerebro de einstein -comento Laski.

-Oiga gracias a eso las IA nacimos -se indigno Roland.

Justo como decía Laski, iba a pasar con algo que haría molestar a los del smithsoniano. Douglas salio disparado hacia una corbeta de las espadas de Shangelios que transitaba en la dirección donde disparaba el cañón ferroviario. Sin embargo él no logró entrar en la nave, se impacto contra el casco de la nave, aun así los Shangelios notaron su presencia ya que el impacto resonó dentro de la nave.

-Que fue eso -preguntó el capitán de la nave.

-Nos atacan con un oficial -dijo uno de los navegantes.

-Si ellos nos atacan hay devolverles el fuego -entonces los dos soldados que tenia a lado de su silla de mando lo agarrón de los brazos para jalarlo -no a mi, un disparo de plasma!

Tal como dijo, la corbeta cargo uno de sus cañones de estribor y arremetió contra el Gustav Gerat y lo destruyo con el disparo. Halsey y habia bajado del arma, pero tras verlo volar en mil pedazos, sintio un nudo en la garganta.

-El smithsoniano me va a colgar -dijo la doctora.

Fin del Flashback

-Eso explica por que los vi en el cielo intentando volar -dijo Rory recordado.

Flashback

A mitad de los lanzamientos, Rory andaba meditando cerca de un arroyo sobre la dirección donde los spartans eran disparados, cuando se percato de ellos. Ahí, a sus pies; vino a aterrizar Carter luego de ser disparado cuando los miembros del equipo castillo fueron arrojados. Al chocar, lo primero que vio al levantar la vista fue las bragas negras de la sacerdotisa. Unas muy delgadas bragas que combinaban con su delicada piel blanca de su cuerpo joven.

-Hola spartan -sonrió Rory al ver a Carter.

Fin del Flashback

-Saben, jamas creí que este lugar prosperará tan rápido -cambio de tema el líder de noble, refiriéndose a que jamas espero que una pequeña ciudad se levantara a los pies de donde se asentaron como base.

-No tenemos ni medio año y ya levantaron una ciudad -dijo Jorge.

-Como no hacerlo, ustedes se han ganado la confianza de la gente en poco tiempo -comento Rory y era cierto, en las zonas ocupadas por la UNSC, la gente de las ciudades y comunidades rápidamente confiaron en estos militares.

-Aunque es algo bueno, es un problema tener que vigilar a tanta gente que entra y sale de la ciudad -dijo Katt.

Los altos mandos en Arnus habían enviado tropas a la ciudad para vigilar a la comunidad funcionando como policía y para evitar el espionaje enemigo. Porque sabían que aun habían quienes se oponían a su presencia en este nuevo mundo.

-Solo hay que preocuparnos de los espías, de los bravucones y revoltosos pues… -decía Emile cuando a sus espaldas una coneja guerrera que trabajaba de camarera en la taberna donde se hallaban, cumplía con su trabajo.

-Que te quede claro idiota! -hablaba la coneja guerrera de piel castaña -que mi trasero es algo que jamas podrá pagar una calaña de tu clase -dijo presumiendo su trasero.

-Seras una… -se levantaba el busca pleito del suelo, cuando dos marines de tipo policía militar pasaban por la calle.

-Hay algún problema amigo -dijeron con sus DMR en manos.

Viéndolo así de cerca cuando se levantaba del suelo, se hecho a correr. Los soldados del otro mundo, eran temidos así como respetados. Una vez se largo, la chica entro de vuelta al local a cumplir su labor.

-Disculpen -se acercó a la mesa de los spartans -hay algo mas que quieran? -pregunto con su comanda en mano.

-Una ronda mas de cerveza -dijo Emile sonriente.

-Ya viene -se alejo hacia la barra donde el cantinero estaba. Entonces todos en noble, vieron como Emile miraba a la chica cuando se iba a buscar el pedido que le hicieron.

-Acabas de oírla Emile -decía Jorge terminado su tarro -su trasero no es barato.

-No quiero solo su trasero -comento noble 4.

-Sabia que estabas enfermo pero no tanto -exclamo Seis, sabiendo que Emile tenia tendencias sanguinarias al pelear, destructivas y pirománticas, ahora salia que le atraía la conejo guerra, no era algo interracial, era interespecie.

-Con razón querías ver zootopia el otro día -dijo Katt.

-Cada quien sus rarezas -comento noble 4.

Una vez volvió y dejó las cervezas de los spartans. Ellos continuaron hasta que alguien cuya presencia no se hizo presente hasta que se acerco a la mesa de noble.

-Oye -dijo Carter a Rory -como que ya has bebido suficiente.

-Por favor, hablas con la apóstol de Enroy, apenas si estoy empezando -exclamo, cuando todos en la mesa vieron que loli tenia las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.

-Que esta pasando aquí?! -grito una mujer a la izquierda de la mesa donde estaba Noble, cuando todos miraron sintieron temor, no porque la mujer levantara la voz sino porque a quienes se la estaba levantando -como es que este lugar permita dar licor a un menor! y ustedes!! -habló a noble -que pretenden embriagando a esta inocente?!

La sacerdotisa de la muerte comenzó a emanar un aura de cólera, de irritación; de molestia. Sus planes se habían arruinado.


	18. capítulo 18

**Edrap: ya vi la food fight amigo, dejame decirte que maa sitacuiones locas van a pasar en esta historia mas adelante.**

 **Avro 638 Lancaster: recuerda que el dragon tenia crias en nido, despertaron antes las bestias.**

 **DanRoa: gracias amigo, aunque siento que hago un poco mas fumados los capitulos cada vez. no se, tu que crees.**

 **Phatom: no solo pinya se llevara una sorpresa, tambien el jefe y los demas. pero eso saldra cuando vaya por la parte final de la segunda temporada.**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller: gracias... creo...**

 **sin mas comentarios que responder, que empiece este capitulo.**

Cinco días después de que las fuerzas combinadas de la UNSC, junto a las espadas de Shangelios. Vencieran al dragón de fuego que ataco a los refugiados, mucho mas al norte, pasando las lineas pertenecientes al imperio. Un pueblo de elfos oscuros, fue atacado por las crías de aquel dragón, quienes; al ver que no volvía su madre, decidieron salir por su cuenta a cazar. Causando grandes pérdidas, civiles como materiales a la gente de esta cultura. Los ancianos restantes de este pueblo, se reunieron en una cueva donde una joven guerrera de su gente fue elegida para llevar a cabo la tarea de salvar a su gente.

-Estamos perdidos -dijo el anciano mayor -las crías del dragón de fuego se levantaron antes de lo previsto. Nuestro pueblo esta condenado.

Delante de ellos, la elfa, estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo, delante de un gran diamante en bruto, mientras los ancianos seguían con su habla.

-Si estos monstruos siguen volando nuestro clan sera destruido, solo hay unos quienes pueden derrotar a las bestias, esos a los que llaman "spartans" -dijo el segundo anciano mas importante de los cinco.

-Por eso te hemos elegido, Yao ha Ducy, por tu espíritu que se niega a rendirse a pesar de haberlo perdido todo -hablaba el cuarto anciano -lleva contigo el mayor de nuestros tesoros, convencelos de ayudarnos.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer para traerlos con nosotros, pagare el precio que dicten, aunque sea mi cuerpo -revelo su atractivo cuerpo que ocultaba debajo de la túnica y que era cubierto por las ropas típicas de su pueblo.

Volviendo al punto donde nos quedamos en el anterior capítulo.

Yao, luego de haber llamado la atención de todos en aquella taberna. Miraba con reproche y desprecio a los spartan, sin saber que eran ellos. Sin saber que había ganado la ira de la apóstol de Enroy que acompañaba al equipo Noble. Rory había planes, los cuales se fueron a la basura cuando esta apareció.

Plan de Rory

Ella esperaba que el líder spartan, Carter; la viera lo suficientemente ebria como para decirle.

-Ya has bebido demasiado no? -decía Carter a la sacerdotisa.

-Claro que no… aun puedo… -iba fingir estar borracha.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

Ella planeaba que el spartan la llevara en sus brazos hasta el cuarto de hotel en el que rentaba. Para que la dejara en la cama, y cuando estuviera a punto de irse.

-Espera~ -lo iba a seducir -quedate conmigo hasta el amanecer~

-Esperaba que dijeras eso -respondía Carter.

Fuera del plan de Rory.

Estaba llena de ira, su plan arruinado por una metiche. Bueno, igual podía sacar provecho de ello.

-Y bien?! -gritaba Yao -que pretendían hacerle a esta niña rufianes.

-"Niña?" -pensaron todos los spartans confundidos a la mesa. Mientras que los demás en el bar temían que pasara algo malo, llamar niña a Rory, nunca era bueno.

-Salvame! -fingió ser una niña indefensa, corriendo detrás de Yao

-me obligaron a beber y decían que me golpearían si no lo hacia -con todo y lágrimas tenia armado su teatro.

-Traidora! -grito Emile señalando a Rory.

Sin ver el momento, la elfa oscura saco su espada y poniéndola contra la nariz de Seis amenazo al equipo Noble.

-Tiene filo… -dijo Seis al sentir como le picaba la punta de la espada en su nariz.

Notando que Rory lloraba, sin saber que era una farsa; le calmo. Distrayendola por un corto momento que aprovecharon los spartans para irse.

-Tranquila pequeña, les daré una lección que no olvidaran -dijo y cuando regreso la mirada, el equipo noble ya se había largado del bar -donde se fueron?

Por afuera, los seis spartans estaban debajo de la ventana de la mesa en la que se sentaron.

-Jamas creí que la maniobra que usamos en Sao paulo nos serviría de nuevo -comento Jun.

Flashback

Dos años atrás, en sao paolo Brasil, cuando estaban de igual forma de permiso, fueron a un bar donde por culpa de Emile y Jorge destrozaron todo el lugar.

-Cuanto es por las bebidas -pregunto Jun.

-200 créditos -dijo el bartender -y son 5000000 créditos por los destrozos de sus amigos -agregando esto, no se dio cuenta pero el equipo Noble ya se había fugado.

Fin del Flashback

-Bueno… ya esta oscureciendo, deberíamos volver a Arnus -dijo Katt.

Como dijo, se regresaron a Arnus. Mientras que la coneja del bar agregaba la deuda a una pequeña cuenta que tenia hecha para noble en el consumo de la taberna, la elfa oscura se quedo luego de ver que también Rory se había ido sin darle las gracias, aunque no lo iba a hacer. Ya que todo estaba tranquilo en el bar, si era que podía decirse asi, pues todos miraban con inconformidad y temor por Yao, luego de lo que hizo a los que se los hizo. La elfa se sentó a la barra de servicio donde agotada solo miraba cansada la madera de la barra.

-Y? -preguntó molesta la coneja guerrera luego de que la chica ahuyentó a los spartans -que te sirvo.

-Un tarro de cerveza -esta sedienta, no era de beber muy seguido, pero luego de caminar incontables kilómetros hasta donde se hallaba no podía pedir más. Una vez que bebió del tarro suspiro y pregunto en voz alta -vaya, dijeron que en esta ciudad se encontraban los spartans, pero no he visto a uno desde que llegue.

Loa que la oyeron la miraron decepcionados, no reconoció a los spartans desde que los amenazo con su espada o era tonta, tal vez ambas.

-A estas horas ellos vuelven a su fortaleza en Arnus -dijo un viejo herrero que estaba a su lado -para que los buscas.

-Quiero pedirles un favor -el viejo la miro escéptico, lo cual no comprendió Yao -y si lo hago se que ellos no aceptaran gratis. Así que les ofreceré esto -saco detrás suyo una bolsa muy inflada de la cual revelo su contenido sobre la mesa. Todos se acercaron a ver, impactados de lo traía con ella.

-Eso… es real… -dijeron uno que otro interesado al ver el enorme diamante en bruto.

-El tesoro de mi clan, se lo daré a aquel que logre la petición que tiene mi pueblo -comento Yao.

-Y de que se trata -pregunto el tabernero.

-Matar a algunos dragones de fuego…

Ya en la noche, en la base de Arnus. El jefe había vuelto a barraca donde su equipo lo esperaba. Al entrar, podía ver como una nueva spartan que desconocía andaba muy pegada a Fred, lo que era nueva para él.

-Jefe has vuelto -saludo Linda pero noto en su rostro una pequeña preocupación, que parecía decir que metió la pata, cosa que nunca se había visto en él -que paso?

-Nada, no ocurrió nada -seguía con el recuerdo en su mente -quien es ella -cambio de tema.

-Spartan de la cuarta generación Fujibayashi -se presento la chica -usted debe ser el jefe maestro, es un placer conocerlo -le estrecho la mano y mostró una actitud relajada a comparación de cuando conoció a Frederic.

-La asignaron a nuestro equipo, indefinidamente -dijo Kelly desde su cama con un libro entre las manos.

-Entiendo -miro la armadura de la chica y vio que se trataba de uno de los diseños de esta nueva (dejo a su imaginación la armadura de Fujibayashi) -bienvenida al equipo azul.

-Gracias señor -saludo con gesto militar -los demás de mi generación no podrán creer que soy parte del legendario equipo azul.

-A dormir spartans, no sabemos lo que nos espera mañana -dijo John.

Así como ellos, todos los spartans en la base ya estaban en la cama. Estaban entrenados para combatir sin descanso, pero no significaba que en días de paz no pudieran disfrutar de la poca tranquilidad que hubiera, debían estar listos para cualquier cosa que aconteciera. Al caer la profunda noche, toda la ciudad dormía, bajo el cuidado de la UNSC desde Arnus y las tropas que tenían en la pequeña comunidad bajo la colina que crecía cada día. Yao por su lado, ella durmió a las afueras del pueblo, bajo la protección de los arboles que adornaban el paisaje de subida a la base militar.

-Un día más, y mi pueblo estará a salvo -se dijo a si misma, para poder dormir con tranquilidad una vez mas.

Al día siguiente, a penas la luz del sol ilumino la tierra, ella ya se encontraba corriendo hacia las puertas de la UNSC en Arnus luego de haber sido despertada por los entrenamientos matinales de los soldados y los Shangelios. A la corta distancia que le faltaba para llegar, pudo ver como varios wartongs, naves pelican y phantom salían de la base para apoyar a distintos puntos en las zonas ocupadas por ellos. Yao acelero el paso cuando la puerta de acceso estaba por cerrarse, lo cual no quería que pasará.

-Disculpen! Por favor! -grito la elfa oscura. Los marines que custodiaban la entrada voltearon al escucharla, para mirarla con extrañeza y confusión -por favor… -se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, y decir lo que necesitaba decir -soy Yao Ducy, vengo del bosque de Swachtz, mi clan esta siendo exterminado por unos dragones de fuego, se los pido. Salven nos, por favor! -no hubo respuesta por parte de los marines, solo se miraron entre ellos para terminar diciendo a Yao.

-'Hola, como estas' -los marines no dominaban por completo el idioma, los únicos que lo hacían eran las IA de las naves, los spartans y mayoría de los ODST. Saber que no hablan el mismo idioma, decepcionó a Yao.

Era de esperarse, no todos los humanos provenientes del ejercito de la UNSC dominaban por completo el idioma de este nuevo mundo, solo unos cuantos. Cosa que Yao nunca se pregunto si ellos llegarían a entenderla. En tanto eso pasaba.

En esa misma mañana. De entre las naves que habían salido de la base de Arnus al momento que Yao llegaba esa mañana, un pelican se dirigía a la capital del imperio, cargando al equipo azul junto a una serie de cajas llenas de productos valiosos, junto a ellos iba a el comandante Laski de la infinity.

-Oro, perlas, gemas, piezas artesanales -menciono cada cosa que traían la nueva spartan de este escuadrón -para que todo esto.

-La doctora Halsey lo dijo, en los días de la edad media, los reinos que buscaban aliarse con otros o negociar con otros, regalaban cosas valiosas como dinero a los reyes de las nación con los que buscaban formar el vinculo -dijo Linda.

-Lo usaremos para iniciar las negociaciones pacificas con el imperio -comentó Fred.

Halsey había especulado que, a pesar de ser un nuevo mundo, sus humanos regían la misma forma de pensar que tenían los hombres y mujeres que regían la tierra durante la edad media. Dado que estos vivían en la misma era que los seres de antaño.

-Iremos hasta la ciudad para negociar con el rey -exclamo el jefe.

-No exactamente -hablo Laski -el rey aun no sabe de estas negociaciones así que nos reuniéramos con quien discutió lo previo con los líderes importantes de la UNSC.

-Quien exactamente? -preguntó Fujibayashi.

-La tercera princesa del imperio, la princesa Pinya Co Lada -dijo Kelly.

John no pudo evitar sentirse tenso por un momento, tan pronto iba a reunirse con quien perdió su castidad y a quien le quito su virginidad.

-Y para mi suerte, el consejo me eligió a mi como el representante para estas negociaciones -dijo apático Laski, le parecía aburrido esta misión.

Seria un camino muy largo antes de llegar, para el jefe.

Mientras eso pasaba, devuelta en Arnus, precisamente en la comunidad que se levanto a los pies de la colina. Los ODST de Delta nueve descansaba luego de pasar mucho tiempo dentro de la armada a pesar de los cortos periodos de paz. Todo mientras Yao trataba de averiguar como podía comunicarse con los marines de la UNSC.

-Debo admitir que este lugar me recuerda a mi hogar de niño -dijo Dutch con la tranquilidad del mundo cuando habían terminado de comer en un restaurante al aire libre -me gustaría tener a mis hijos aquí junto a mi esposa.

-Si te vas a poner así de cursi, harás que vomite lo que acabo de comer -dijo Mickey -y lo que yo admitire que estuvo exquisito este plato.

-Hablando de cursilerías… -dijo Romeo -como va todo con tu novia la spartan? Ya te rompió… -no termino de hablar porque le arrojo el salero a la cara.

-Tu también vas a empezar! -se incomodo con lo que iba a decirle.

-Bueno, luego de ayer… -comento Rockie.

Flashback

Debido a que Alice cayo en la pillar of autum y que terminase ayudando a los ODST en su llamado por un milagro. Ella término llevándose a Mickey en la hora de la comida, cosa que sorprendió a su equipo, a los de Crespo y a muchos otros, ya que no era común ver que un ODST y un spartan convivieran.

-Debe ser difícil ser un spartan… -comento Mickey incomodado al estar sentado junto a Alice 130.

-Solo soy otro soldado -dijo Alice luego de masticar un bocado de su comida -solo que tenemos mas responsabilidades.

-No lo niego -dijo Mickey, no buscaba que mas decir. La incomodidad se volvía tensión, no por el simple hecho de estar con la spartan, sino porque al ponerse a verla bien, sin su casco. Alice se veía linda, parece una mujer de su edad, sabiendo que tenia mas de lo que aparentaba. Era de cabello rubio natural, largo y ondulado, piel blanca y con una pequeña peca debajo de su ojo izquierdo del mismo lado.

-Pasa algo? -preguntó la miembro de rojo.

Fin del Flashback

-Solo conversamos de acuerdo -dijo Mickey molesto.

-Nadie te preguntó que hicieron -exclamo Romeo, solo para que el pimentero de la mesa aterrizara en su rostro también.

Más tarde de aquella pelea, Rockie salia de una tienda del pueblo con una lata de coca cola en las manos. Cuando la bebía, noto un rostro familiar que caminaba y parecía perdida entre todas las personas que transitaban, pero al verla mejor vio que buscaba a alguien.

-Un segundo -se dijo a si mismo -donde… -recordó y la reconoció. Era aquella elfa que había sacado de aquel pozo destruido por el dragón de fuego.

Preocupado por ella, tomo el resto de la lata y la tiro en un bote de basura. Se acerco muy despacio, no quería asustarla.

-Hola -se puso en medio de la chica sorprendiéndola un poco, pero sin asustarla; tal como quería -…mm estas bien? -pregunto Rockie -buscas algo.

-Perdón… -dijo calmada -busco a mi padre y a mi novio, desde que llegue aquí. Temo que estén perdidos.

Al oír eso, no pudo sentir una mala sensación al respecto, sentía que le chica se equivocaba, pero no tenía idea en que. Así que simplemente decidió ayudarla.

-Te molesta si te acompaño -pregunto.

-No, claro no -dijo animada, sin pedírselo, él le iba a ayudar. Mientras seguían caminando, se presentaron -perdona, pero; cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo, Desmond. Pero todos me dicen Rockie -dijo el joven ODST, causando un deja vu en la elfa.

-Yo soy Tuka -se presento la chica con una sonrisa.

-Un placer.

En la tienda donde salio el soldado, salieron los demás miembros de su equipo. Los tres habían entrado a comprar solo que el novato salió antes.

-Oye Rockie -salia Dutch con un paquete de galletas con él -se que dijiste que no querías nada, aun así te compramos algo… -vio que no estaba ahí.

-Elige -salio Romeo -quieres papas de chile jalapeño, de queso o clásicas.

-Las de queso ya son mías -Mickey ya estaba comiendo la botana.

-Oigan -comentó Romeo -donde esta?

Ni cinco minutos… y ya lo habían perdido.

En cuanto a Yao, quien ahora se le encontraba sentada en un banco público devuelta en el pueblo de Arnus, se le veía frustrada y emanaba un aura de la misma forma.

-Maldición -se dijo a si misma -que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme a hablar con ellos? Los únicos que se han ofrecido a ayudarme sólo son patanes que buscan algo conmigo, demonios que hago mi clan depende de mi.

Como señal del destino, una pluma traída del mundo de la UNSC cayó delante de Yao, luego de que a alguien se le cayera del bolsillo cuando transitaba frente a ella.

-Y esto? -se preguntó al tener la pluma en sus manos.

Miro detrás del lapicero, percatándose de una tienda de subvenir con cosas traídas por aquellos que venían del otro lado del portal. Adentro, Yao se maravillaba de las cosas que se vendían ahí y que las personas de su mundo agradecían que estos recursos e inventos satisfacían sus necesidades.

-Cuanto es? -escucho la voz de un marine hablando en su idioma, el ingles.

-Son 72 créditos -dijo una chica felina que trabajaba como cajera en el local, la cual la elfa oscura escucho cuándo ella les habló en su idioma.

Unas vez idos los marines, ella se acerco con prisa a la felina, para preguntarle del como hizo para hablar con ellos.

-Disculpa! -asusto a la chica por su repentina aparición -has hablado con ellos! Como?

-Bueno… -dijo la chica de nombre meria -todos los que trabajamos aquí nos este libro rojo -le mostró el susodicho libro -contiene el idioma que ocupa la mayoría de los marines de la UNSC.

-Vendemelo lo necesitó! -su elevado tono de suplica ponía nerviosa a la chica -por favor! -inclino su cabeza ante la chica -mi clan esta en problemas, y necesito hablar con ellos…

Justo antes de que dijera algo mas, los dos marines que previamente salieron de la tienda, volvieron a entrar.

-Meria -conocían a la felina -olvide preguntar… -no termino de decir cuando vio a Yao detenidamente.

-Elfa, color oscuro, cabello plateado -dijo su compañera.

-Señorita -se le acercó el soldado -necesitamos hablar con usted, así que por favor, acompañenos, si es tan amable.

Meria le tradujo las palabras a Yao, lo cual la emociono.

-Gracias! Gracias! -dijo llorando en el pecho de la marine y el presencia de los demás. Creía que se la llevaban para hablar sobre la situación de su pueblo, no para interrogarla sobre un malentendido.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, dentro de Arnus. Yao, estaba sentada frente a una mesa metálica encerrada en una habitación de interrogación, luego de que se le acusara de diversos cargos de ataques. Sin embargo, sus declaraciones eran confusas y necesitaban de alguien que hablara con ella como una amiga. Así que decidieron ir con Rerei para ese trabajo

-Gracias por venir señorita Rerei -dijo el militar a cargo del caso -lamentamos interrumpirla en sus practicas.

-Descuide -dijo la maga -una elfa oscura.

-Se llama Yao Ha Ducy, la trajimos porque ha habido reportes de una mujer que estado atacando a hombres y que les quita el dinero, pero cuando le preguntamos, nos dice lo contrario -dijo el marine.

-Quieren que descubra lo que pasa -pregunto Rerei.

-Se que es mucho pedir pero si -dijo el soldado.

Al entrar, Yao la vio y se pregunto, que querían esta vez, pero a la vez, esperaba que le dejaran contar su problema.

-Yao Ha Ducy -la nombro Rerei -me Rerei, habla conmigo. Puedo comunicarme con ellos, dime lo que necesites decirles a ellos.

Pero no llegó a decirle algo al respecto, cuando dos marines más, entraron al cuarto con noticias buenas para la chica.

-Disculpe Rerei pero, hemos arrestado a los que levantaron el cargo contra Yao, confesaron y dijeron que ellos intentaron violarla, ahora están siendo llevados a Itálica -dijo el soldado.

-Que? -pregunto Yao -que dijo?

-Dice que eres inocente, que los culpables serán encarcelados -dijo la maga -eres libre.

-Espera! Necesito de su ayuda -grito y se levanto de la silla, impresionando tanto al marine como a la maga -mi clan esta siendo destruido por unos dragones de fuego! Seremos destruidos si nadie nos ayuda! Por favor! Tengo que hablas con ellos!

Luego de oírla, Rerei recordó cuando los habitantes de Coda fueron emboscados por el dragón de fuego. Del como los spartans, los marines y los espada de Shangelios los salvaban y acababan con la vida del monstruo que asesino a la mitad de su gente. Sin dudar, le dijo al marine que Yao necesitaba hablar con sus superiores de un asunto vital. Rápidamente los contacto y Rerei como su traductora, hablaron con los tres líderes de la UNSC en su mundo.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarte -dijo Cutter desde su mesa de mando con Laski y Miranda junto a ellos con sus respectivas IA de sus naves.

-Porque? -exclamo Yao atónita luego de que la pequeña maga peliazul le ayudase a traducir.

Con ayuda de Isabel, Cutter le mostró un mapa de la ubicación de su pueblo y le explico el riesgo que había en juego.

-Tu pueblo esta pasando la frontera que tenemos establecido con el imperio -dijo el líder de la spirit of fire.

-Si alguna de nuestras naves pasa esa frontera rompería el armisticio que tenemos con ellos y haría continuar la guerra -dijo Palmer esta vez. Como Laski esta fuera, ella estaba al mando de la infinity, el poder era suyo. Pero era demasiado.

-No… no tiene que ser un ejercito muy grande -la elfa comenzaba a desesperarse -se que sus soldados lograron ahuyentar a un dragón…

-Tampoco podemos enviar a nuestros soldados a una muerte segura, mucho menos a los spartans -dijo Miranda. Luego de las operaciones prometeos y torpedo, junto con el asedio de Onyx la UNSC concientizo el valor de sus spartans y los ha visto como humanos mas que carne de cañón.

-Es mejor que desistas -le dijo Rerei cuando Yao ya se había quebrado.

-Lamentamos que hayas venido hasta aquí desde lejos, pero nuestra respuesta no cambiará -dijo Cutter.

-Ven -la llamo Palmer cuando la tenía atrás -te llevaré al pueblo.

La spartan de armadura blanca la había sacado, de la nave cuando su espíritu ya estaba quebrantando.

-Odio dar malas noticias -dijo Cutter luego de ver la expresión de Yao -vino desde lejos por ayuda, hay que reconocer su espíritu. Estos son los guajes de este oficio que detestó.

-Oigan a mi también me gustaría ayudarla -decía Miranda -pero somos altos mandos, debemos cumplir ordenes aun por difíciles que sean.

-Puedo decir algo -hablo Roland, llamando la atención de todos -entiendo que sean capitanes, comandante y así… pero soldados, el deber de un soldado es ayudar a la población, aunque aveces deben romper las reglas.

-La pregunta es saber quien tendrá el valor de hacerlo -dijo Isabel entendiendo a su hermano.

Bajando por la colina de Arnus, iba Palmer en un wartong con cubierta llevando a Yao como le dijo Laski. Podía ver en la cara de la chica una expresión de desconsolación y fracaso, no podía entenderla pero comprendió su dolor. Así que decidió ayudarla un poco.

-Viniste desde muy lejos para pedirnos ayuda, no? -la chica no le respondió, su vista de alma vacía hablaba por ella -escucha, no debería decirte esto, pero hay alguien que puede ayudarte.

-Que… -hablo con voz baja tras oírla.

-Dije que hay alguien que podría ayudarte, alguien que rompería las reglas con tal de ayudar a otros -dijo Palmer.

-Quien? Donde lo encuentro?! -levanto la voz con sus esperanzas retomadas.

-Se llama John, o jefe maestro; es un spartan. Esta afuera de Arnus en este momento, espera a que vuelva y habla con él, trata de convencerlo -dijo Palmer sin avisarle a Yao que habían arribado a la comunidad de Arnus -suerte -dijo al despedirse.

-Jefe maestro… -susurró Yao sabiendo a quien debía acudir. La pregunta, que debía hacer para que le ayudase, mostrarle la gema, o su cuerpo; o ambos.

En cuanto a eso, el pelican donde el jefe maestro ya había llegado a las cercanías de la capital del imperio, ahora estaban a la espera de Pinya donde debían entregar los recursos a esta junto con algunos datos que solicito para las negociaciones.

-Estas bien John -preguntó Kelly luego de verlo muy estático.

-Lo estoy, porque? -dijo dando la vuelta ante la pregunta inoportuna.

-Cuando estas muy estático es porque algo te preocupa -le comentó.

-Tranquila no es nada -dijo el jefe.

-Así se pone mi hermanito cuando nos presentó a su novia -exclamo Fujibayashi.

El comentario no venia al caso para los demás spartans, pero debían reconocer que John lo tenia inquieto algo. Hasta Laski se dio cuenta, solo vino a reaccionar cuando escucho los caballos de las caballeras de la orden de la rosa aproximándose, con Pinya y Boses al frente.

-Son ellas -dijo Fred.

-Esa es la princesa -dijo Laski al notar a una caballera joven entre todas -es una niña.

Una vez entrado en contacto y de haber entregado los paquetes, Laski se tomo el tiempo junto a los spartans para conversar con la princesa y sus soldados. En eso, John sabia que era inevitable contactar con la princesa, dejo que todo fluyera a su ritmo. Pinya lo vio, y se le acerco discretamente.

-Ho… Hola, spartan -saludo Pinya sonrojada, con los recuerdos del ayer en su mente.

-Princesa... -dijo cortante John, extrañamente quería estar cerca de la chica -todo bien?

-Si, no -no sabía que responder Pinya -solo tratando de resolver los problemas antes de que comience las negociaciones.

-Debe ser complicado -comentó John, y un pequeño silencio incómodo entre los dos se levanto. Cerca a ellos, Boses podía ver como estos dos interactuaban. Lo cual la ponía celosa, a la vez que incomoda.

-Y tu? -pregunto la princesa ruborizándose aun mas con lo que iba a decir -como has estado... Cariño?

Sin que nadie se percatara mas que Boses, se acerco a Pinya e interrumpiendo la reunión de ambos.

-Princesa -apareció detrás de Pinya -el ocaso -estaba atardeciendo -debemos volver a la capital.

-Cierto -dijo Pinya -debo irme.

-Esta bien -se despidió el jefe.

Una vez que las caballeras montaron sus caballos y se alejaron. Los spartans volvieron al pelican que habían ocultado entre la maleza para irse de regreso a Arnus.

-Debo reconocer -decía Laski -que para ser joven, es una chica comprometida a que se realice la paz.

-Tiene miedo -dijo John -miedo a que algo malo le pase a su pueblo. Vela por su bien.

-Eso es cierto -concordó el líder de la infinity.

Pinya había arribado hasta su hogar en la capital, en su cuarto estaba discutiendo con Boses al respecto.

-Porque hiciste eso?! -Pinya estaba molesta -porque nos interrumpiste?!

-Princesa entiende que no es momento para distraerte -le regañaba la roda amarilla -pronto serán las negociaciones y sabes lo importante que es. Ya es malo que hayas fornicado con él…

-Eso a ti que te incumbe! -le miro a los ojos -si lo hice con él es porque nos amamos, a ti que te importa! Acaso lo amas?! Vamos dilo!

-A mi no me gusta… -trataba de evitar responder a eso.

-Boses! Quiero que lo admitas -exclamo firme Pinya.

-Esta bien si! Lo amo! Luego de que me mandarás a su cuarto! Estas contenta?! -admitió Boses.


	19. capitulo 19

**Respuestas a Comentarios:**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller: que si habra pelea de gatas... "son esa clase de preguntas las que no me dejan dormir". Le partiran la madre a Zorzal? si, sera el jefe, tal vez. Meter a Thule al harem, esta en duda. Sobre los dragones, descuida acabaran con ellos de una forma unica.** **Gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **DanRoa: Habra pelea de gatas... tal vez si tal vez, que estaran en el harem... si. Trato de darle protagonismo a todos los personajes que puedo en el momento, claro aunque se que me concentro mas en unos pocoa que en muchos otros, pero como dije, trato de que todos tengan su momento en la serie. Sobre Hood, hare un capitulo sobre eso mas adelante para hacer rellenos.** **Si cuando llegue al final de escribir la segunda temporada del anime habra bebe, pero aun no me decido, si sera principe o princesa.** **Tu que prefieres?**

 **S1egfried: ya lo cambie, que bueno que me avisaste, porque se me olvido esos puntos sencibles en la plataforma, mas eso de que las personas ahora hacen revueltas y hordas contra cualquiera que hace algo pequeño que altera lo "politicamente correcto".**

 **Ronan: I am starting to translate the chapters, but I do it with a little care so that it is understandable. I do not always trust google translate**

 **Sin mas que responder, comencemos con este capitulo.**

Flashback

-De acuerdo, me enamore de él si, estas contenta -grito Boses.

Pinya estaba estupefacta y de buena parte, indignada con su segunda al mando en la orden.

-Vete, ahora -Pinya estaba iracunda y si ella permanecía cerca de la princesa, tomaría su espada y la mataría.

Fin del Flashback

Boses se levanto asustada en su estancia en una pequeña posada de Itálica cuando viajo con su cuadrilla a esta ciudad para asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan bien. Ya que era el punto donde la UNSC y las espadas de Shangelios compartían la ciudad mientras se esperaba la inició de las negociaciones.

-Estúpida como pude decir eso! -dijo a si misma luego de dejarse caer sobre la cama en la que dormía, mirando hacia la pared de la habitación comenzó a reflexionar y a pensar en el spartan -aun que, tal vez lo dije en serio… no! -se grito a si misma -no puedo enamorarme de alguien mas grande que yo! -en edad y estatura -pero… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él?… ah!!! -grito tras ponerse la almohada sobre su rostro.

Días mas tarde, unos dos por ahí; los spartans del equipo Azul, Noble y Palmer. Junto al equipo Raven de ODST viajaron con Laski hacia la capital para reunirse con unos de los marqués y duques mas importantes que pertenecía a la cámara de senadores del imperio. Invitados por parte de la princesa, para convencer al marqués y sus aliados de aceptar los términos cuando se negociase la paz. Todos los spartans vestían sus ropas ceremoniales y los ODST estaban con sus armaduras mientras que Laski vestía lo que según era, la ropa típica de un senador del imperio, con un tipo de sombrero que realmente, causaba gracia.

-Mmmm… comandante… porque la vestimenta -dijo Palmer espantada por la ropa del hombre.

-Es ropa típica de un senador -dijo Laski, mostrando un poco de orgullo con la vestimenta.

-Se ve estúpido! -casi grito Emile, los demás de su equipo querían reírse, incluso Carter.

-Tengo clase -exclamo Laski.

De no ser por un niño, hijo de alguno de los invitados, no hubiera decidido cambiarse la ropas.

-Mamá -un niño señalaba la cabeza de Laski -ese señor parece que tiene popo sobre su cabeza.

-Muy bien me quitare esto -ya no iba a soportar mas burlas. Cinco minutos mas tarde, se había cambiado las ropas por unas usadas por hombre de negocios de sus mundos -mejor? -pregunto.

-Pareces a ese villano de call of duty -exclamo el jefe.

-Ja! -se empezó a reír Fujibayashi.

-Entonces me veo bien -dijo y cambio de tema -ahora escuchen, nuestra misión es hacer que él marqués y sus amigos accedan al momento de realizar las negociaciones de paz, la princesa debe de estar entregándoles lo que llevamos previamente, como señal de paz, hoy les demostraremos nuestro poderío militar por si alguno de los amigos del marqués duda sobre aceptar el trato.

-Eso explica el tanque -dijo Jorge, justamente detrás de ellos había un scorpion que trajeron con un pelican hasta el lugar.

-Así es, no se separen, Pinya dijo que posiblemente haya alguien que quiera entrometerse en las negociaciones, por si llegase a pasar debemos sacar a los VIP, equipo Raven, ustedes nos mantendrán informados por si algún no invitado se acerca a la fiesta -dijo Laski.

-Cuente con nosotros -dijo el líder Raven.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la enorme casa del marqués donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, la princesa le entregaba los regalos sin aun dejarle abrirlos hasta que Laski llegase a ellos. Pinya ya estaba entregando parte de los regalos dados por la UNSC al duque Durzel.

-Vaya, que es todo esto? -preguntó el marqués junto a su esposa en la sala de espera luego de ver el interior de algunos cofres que la princesa preparo con los productos. Habían telas exóticas, porcelana fina, bolígrafos de punta clásica y lo que mas llamaba la atención del duque, tres espadas de diseños distintos, llamativos por la forma desconocida para él, y el filo cortante que emanaba al verlas.

-Algunos regalos que le envía la UNSC -dijo la princesa.

-UN… quien? -preguntó su esposa, no tenía idea de quien le hablaba.

-Comando espacial de las naciones unidas, son las siglas de nuestro ejército -entro Laski con la compañía de Palmer -esperó que les hayan gustado los regalos que los artesanos de nuestra gente hizo para ustedes.

-Debo admitir -desenfundó la primera espada -que son espadas muy raras y hermosas.

-Ese es un sable, señor Durzel -un dijo Laski -una espada de un solo filo, es un arma versátil para el combate.

-Y esta -dijo tomando la segunda arma.

-Esta es una Katana -le contó un poco de la espada -al igual que el sable solo tiene un filo, pero la diferencia es que esta es mas letal. En cuanto a esta, un espada bastarda, es pesada pero es capaz de atravesar un escudo de acero -las armas habían sido forjadas con los nuevos metales que se habían hallado en los nuevos mundos colonizados por la UNSC.

-Admito que son armas hermosas -dejo las armas en sus lugares -pero a que debe estos regalos y la fiesta que me han invitado.

-Dijo que usted venia de la UNSC -dijo la esposa del duque -donde esta ese lugar

-Del otro lado del portal de Arnus -exclamo y dejo helados a los dos adultos.

-Todos, dejennos solos -indicó el senador. En aquella habitación solo quedaron a Laski, Pinya, el Duque y su esposa -que esta pensando princesa, reunirme a mis y a mis aliados en esta… trampa!.

-Duque, nuestros mundos están en guerra -dijo Laski -pero, a nuestro mundo nos gustaría que acabase.

-Se lo primero -se torno serio y se puso a la defensiva con su dialogo -derrotaron a nuestras tropas que atravesaron a Arnus, y a los reinos aliados, han tomado el control de la mitad del imperio y me dice que buscan la paz? Que mal chiste.

Laski extendió su mano y le mostró al duque un papel doblado, con un secreto que tentaba. Al abrirlo, se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando leyó lo que decía.

-Es… el nombre de mi sobrino, el partió a Arnus -declaro.

-En este momento es nuestro prisionero, descuide el esta bien -dijo.

-Que es lo que quieren de mi -preguntó con sumo miedo.

-Su apoyo -hablo Pinya -duque, nadie lo sabe, pero pronto el imperio y la UNSC nos reuniremos para discutir por una paz entre ambos lados, pero nadie mas en el senado lo sabe, ni siquiera mi padre.

-Si pasará su padre se opondría -dijo Durzel.

-Cuando mas del 70 por ciento del senado da el mismo veredicto, la decisión de mi padre se anula -Laski sabia que ella hablaba de su padre.

-Quiere que ayude a convencer al resto del senado a acceder a la negociación de paz -pregunto -como espera que se haga eso.

-No solo su sobrino esta vivo, también familiares de otros miembro del senado lo están -dijo Pinya, pero no terminaba ahí -liberarlos es uno de los puntos que se lograra con el tratado de paz, pero; solo se llevara a cabo si el senado aprueba que se realice.

-Esta bien, cuente con mi apoyo, pero princesa, recuerde que no solo es el senado y su padre de quien debe preocuparse en cosas como esta, recuerde quien fue el que convenció a la cámara de enviar tropas al otro lado del portal -le recordó.

-Lo se, se lo peligroso que es él -Pinya sabia quien, era el único que a demás de ella, podía convencer al senado para tomar una decisión unánime. Su hermano Zorzal.

Hablando de él, se encontraba en su propia mansión en los limites de la capital. Una mansión en la que en su entrada habían dos enormes estatuas de él que engrandecían su ego. Dentro, se estaba disfrutando de lo que él llamaba, un trofeo de guerra que capturo en su ultima conquista.

-Ya no mas... Por favor… -estaba abusando de la reina de las conejas guerreras, Thule.

-Tienes suerte, después de todo no eres capaz de satisfacerme -dijo el príncipe para sacar con una patada a la profanada reina.

De pie, un hombre de calva y edad, cubrió con una manta a la pobre coneja, para luego susurrarle.

-Ya puedes irte… -dijo con lastima por el hecho de que la chica era abusada a diario por el nefasto príncipe.

-Sabe que estaría mal, que la gente de esta nación se enterase que alguien de la familia real tiene a una mujer de otra raza como juguete -dijo el hombre quien era el consejero real de la familia.

-Que lo hagan, yo no discriminó a las razas -dijo luego de beber y mancharse con vino de una copa que tenia en su habitación a lado de su cama -y bien, que me dices. conseguiste la información que te pedí.

-Sobre el senado y la tensa sensación que sospecha -comento.

-Ya dime que sabes -exclamo altanero.

-Están siendo comprados.

-Por quien? El tonto de mi hermano en su intento de revocar me como próximo rey -dijo Zorzal.

-Por el enemigo -hizo que el príncipe se volviera mas serio -por lo que descubrí, ellos tienen prisioneros del otro lado del portal, muchos son familiares de los senadores. Usarán su liberación como moneda de cambio para que las negociaciones entre ambos lados se realice.

El príncipe se acerco, desnudo al consejero y poniendo sus manos en los cachetes del hombre, lo hizo mirar a sus ojos que desprendían terror al pobre sujetos.

-Que mas sabes? -pregunto.

-En este momento… -el miedo lo paralizaba -los embajadores del enemigo… se reúnen con nuestros senadores en los jardines del palacio real…

-Así, bueno -soltó al hombre -sera mejor que les haga una visita para que conozca a los representantes de nuestro enemigo.

En cuanto del lado del portal, en la tierra. La cámara de los líderes en la ONI. Debatían e intercambiaban información que habían sacado hasta ahora de la pacificación que obtendría con el enemigo.

-La negociación con el enemigo, va bien -dijo uno de los miembros.

-Les dije que usar la liberación a los prisioneros seria beneficioso -dijo otro.

-Y con todo esto, podemos revelar algo de esta información al publicó -pregunto Osman.

-Serin de que demonios hablas -preguntó del Río, el también estaba en la cámara.

-Escuchen, no es por sonar pesimista, pero aquella vez en la que los insurreccionistas quisieron capturar a las visitantes, usaron como excusa el hecho de que no revelamos lo que pasaba del otro lado en su intento de boicotearnos -dijo Osman, seria.

-Nada de lo que estamos haciendo puede saberse, al menos hasta que terminen las negociaciones -exclamo el anterior líder de la infinity.

-Ya lo se viejo -lo llamo así por su edad, aunque ella ya no era joven tampoco -pero tampoco podemos seguir ocultando cosas a la gente.

-No es como si fuéramos a subir a la red los vídeos de lo que hacen spartans los spartans en sus tiempos libres o así -dijo quien menos quería que estuviera ahí.

-Kurt?! Que haces aquí!! -Osman estaba molesta.

-Quería sentarme y este era el único asiento vacío que encontré.

Kurt, 051. Lider de la compañía Gamma de spartans III, como alguien serio y dedicado a la enseñanza de esta compañía de súper soldados que quedo… un poco loco después de haber explotado una bomba Fenrir en Onyx de la cual no lo mato, pero si afecto su comportamiento, debido al choque que tuvo cuando cayó sobre unos escombros en el planeta. Lo cual lo dejo con este nuevo tipo de comportamiento.

-Seguridad -llamo a la seguridad del edificio -volvió a entrar.

-Entiendo las indirectas sabes -se levantó, tomo la silla y se fue tanto de la sala como del edificio.

-Sigo sin entender como es que no se murió en esa explosión -dijo Serin.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo de la mayoría de los spartans II -dijo del Río.

De vuelta en los jardines imperiales. Pinya se encontraba con Laski hablando sobre su intervención con el duque mientras que los demás spartans se encontraban de otro lado del sitio.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo Laski a acompañando a la princesa.

-El duque Durzel es el principio, ahora falta convencer a sus amigos -informó Pinya -le agradezco que haya invitado a las familias de los senadores a este evento señor Laski.

-Si no podemos convencerlos directamente, podemos hacerlo con ayuda de sus familias -dijo el líder de la infinity -hay que agradecerle a duquesa de Forma, por habernos enviado a las sirvientas para la reunión, pero no entiendo porque solo envió mucamas humanas.

-Esta es la capital comandante Laski -exclamo Pinya y le explico este tema -en esta ciudad esta mal visto que gente de otras razas habiten entre nosotros, de hecho la ciudad esta dividida en dos gracias a eso.

-Entiendo -racismo y clasicismo eran cosas que controlaban al imperio, algo que en su mundo aun eran temas de controversia, pero ya eran de menos escala que a siglos pasados.

-Laski-san, Laski-san! -una voz, perteneciente a una niña que venia, detrás de él. Cuando ambos voltearon vieron a una menor de unos 8 años que venia entusiasmada a la vez que celosa -Laski-san.

-Hola… -saludo confundido. No sabia de donde venia esta niña o de quien era.

-Laski-san, mi prima me ha contado que le han dado un collar de perlas de parte suya -dijo la niña -y… me preguntaba si usted podría darme una a mi también.

-Como? -pregunto Thomas.

-Las perlas que envió -susurró Pinya -hicimos collares con ellos y los entregamos a las esposas e hijas de algunos miembros del senado, dijimos que usted las enviaba.

-Que? -Laski no podía imaginar el problema que podía desatar esto.

-Cherry! -apareció la madre de la niña -deja al señor Laski en paz -tomo a la pequeña de su brazo y lo llevo lejos del militar.

-Y ella… es hija de alguien importante -preguntó.

-Es sobrina de uno de los duques, la quiere como una hija -comento.

Sabiendo esto, Laski decidió hacer una jugada en nombre de las futuras negociaciones de paz. Se acerco a la pequeña Cherry y a pesar de ser regañada por su madre, le dio un pequeño consentimiento.

-Cherry no… -llamo la atención de la niña -sabes, si te portas bien, puedo hacer que muy pronto te regalen un collar de perlas mas lindo que el de tu prima.

La niña que maravillada y enamorada, que cuando se alejaba, ella miraba a Laski y se sonrojaba cada que lo veía, ruborizándose e incomodando al líder de la UNSC.

-Veo que cautivaste su corazón -exclamo la princesa.

-Es una niña de 9 años, a esa edad quien le prometa un regalo será un héroe -quiso desviar el tema.

-Tiene 8 años, incluso para una niña de esa edad, es posible enamorarse -dijo Pinya.

-Pero es una niña… -se sentía incómodo, ya que si alguien sabia de esto, o los oían podían pensar de él como un objetivo de la rama policial del FBI.

-Este es el imperio, aquí no hay limites de edad ni nada -dijo la princesa -a propósito -se ruborizó -donde esta el jefe…

-El jefe maestro, debe estar con los demás en la demostración -dijo Laski.

-Demostración?

Del otro lado del jardín. Estaba en linea, Kelly disparando con su rifle de precisión, Frederic con una DMR, John con un rifle de asalto. Seis con la carabina. Katt con su pistola. Emile con una escopeta. Jun con el lanza cohetes doble. Jorge con su torreta personal. Carter con dos M2; y Linda con un lanza llamas. Todos presentados por Sarah que tenía detrás de ella al duque y sus amigos. Veían con gran impresión el entusiasmo y pavor el despliegue de armas. Justo a tiempo para que Pinya también viera el espectáculo.

Una vez las balas se les terminaron, y sus blancos, maniquíes con las armaduras de los soldados del imperio fueron despedezadas. Todos quedaron impresionados cuando los muñecos quedaron hechos triza y polvo del despliegue de fuego de las balas.

-Que les parece -preguntó Palmer a los espectadores.

-Digo que les falto uno -comento un senador.

Era cierto, les faltaba un muñeco, pero ya no tenían balas, pero si cuchillos. Así que sin decir algo, todos sacaron sus cuchillos y con mas coordinación que una orquesta lanzaron, sus cuchillos al maniquí y todos acertaron al mismo punto. Excepto Kelly ella termino arrojando su espada que ganó en un evento contra el muñeco y lo atravesó como si nada ya que el filo atravesó hasta la armadura y se incrusto en él, hubiera sido atravesado por todo el sable de no ser por el mango que detuvo el avance del arma.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que te sentías desnuda si no llevabas esa cosa -dijo Linda.

Apartándose de eso, los senadores presentes, observaron quedaron boquiabiertos con la demostración.

-Que les parece? -pregunto Palmer y Ciceron se acerco a la spartan para preguntarle rogazmente de estas armas.

-Todos sus soldados tienen esas armas? Cuantas tienen?! No, Como las hacen?! -pregunto a suplica sin humillarse.

-Cuanto las venden?! -y así los demás presentes empezaron a cuestionar a Palmer.

-Señores calmense -los apaciguó -la demostración aun no termina. Falta aun que vean al scorpion

Cuando prestaron de nuevo atención, Seis venia con el tanque scorpion para demostrar au poderío, este era un nuevo modelo del tanque, los científicos de Halsey habían implementado una nueva función a la bestia motorizada para que pudiese servir como un cañón de artillería de niveles catastróficos, pero primero verían como era fe letal en su modalidad mas simple.

-Dispara cuando estes listo -le indicó Carter por la radio.

-Se lo dice al tipo que uso un scorpion como ariete cuando nos ordenaron romper las defensas del covenant en nueva Alejandría

-comento Jun.

-Si, termino destruyendo el hospital con tantos disparos herraticos que hacia -agrego Jorge.

-Ya les dije, el plasma jodió los controles -dijo Seis.

-Bueno al menos él no se arrojo con todo y tanque desde un edificio al cañón principal de un scarab para destruirlo -dijo Fred.

-Me ordenaron destruirlo no dijeron exactamente como -exclamo el jefe.

-Ya puedo disparar -hablo noble Seis.

-Fuego!! -grito Katt.

Apuntando a una pequeña casa montada a una distancia considerable, B312 disparo y la voló en mil pedazos.

-Asombroso… -Pinya se quedo aterrorizada.

-Todavía no acaba -dijo Palmer.

Entonces Seis encendió el modo asedio del tanque que había sido implementado en el tanque, parte del proyecto Asedio para el scorpion. El cual consistía que el cañon tanque se movía al centro. Cuatro patas en cada lado se desprendían y aferraban al suelo, mientras el cañón ascendía a un ángulo de 45 grados el cual se alargaba. (Como el modo asedio de los tanques de starcraft). Apuntando a una casa que estaba mucho mas atras que la anterior, apuntaron y se dispuso a disparar.

-Fuego en la trinchera!!! -grito Emile.

Un poderoso estruendo se escucho, ya no era el disparo de un tanque, era de un cañón ferroviario de la segunda guerra. El cartucho del misil salio por detrás del tanque desprendiendo humo, y los senadores vieron con sumo terror como no sólo destruía la casa de piedra y madera, sino que de baja un cráter en su lugar donde las cenizas la cubrían.

Horrorizados ante el poder bélico, se imaginaron a la capital siendo atacada con estas armas que acababan de presenciar. E incluso imaginaron las otras armas que sus soldados que habían sido testigos del poderío de la UNSC.

Marines, ODST, Spartans, soldados Shangelios acabando con sus soldados en segundos. Tanques y vehículos de guerra por sus calles destruyendo a todos, naves sobre la ciudad bombardeando y devastando cuanto podían.

-Muy bien señor Laski -se le acerco el senador Durzel -que es lo que quiere su nación en los términos de paz.

Y mientras Laski, discutía los futuros términos con los miembros presentes. Los spartans, se quedaban por su lado hablando entre ellos. Incluso Palmer se les unió. Entonces, John la vio, Pinya tenia un rostro que reflejaba impaciencia, lo mismo con él. Sin que se percataran, John se alejó discretamente de los demás spartans y fue con la princesa. Al ver que venía, Pinya comenzó a caminar lejos de los senadores, buscando un lugar donde estar con John. Palmer por su lado, se dio que John seguia a alguien, así que se preocupó, fue detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Vio que la princesa fue detrás de una enorme pared hecha con los arbustos, donde al girar, Pinya lo emboscó, tomándolo del cuello y jalando de él hacia ella para empezar a besarse. Palmer a lo lejos, los vio y comenzó a sentir cierto sentimiento.

-Parece que consiguieron persuadir a los invitados -dijo Pinya separándose del jefe, sin soltar sus manos.

-Solo los impresionamos -contesto.

-Bueno -se ruborizó a momento que miraba al spartan -solo falta que accedan a la negación, y de ahí…

-De ahí, que? -pregunto John.

-Es la pregunta -dijo la princesa -lo nuestro no puedo saberse.

-Lo nuestro?… -esa fue una mala respuesta.

-Nuestra relación -Pinya se molesto un poco con esto -no vengas con que no sabes.

-Escucha -dijo y tomo la mano de la princesa -es… la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situaciones -era la primera vez que tenia un romance como debía.

-Supongo que me he dejado llevar muy rápido con la situación, digo a penas si nos conocemos bien -dijo Pinya.

-Que deberíamos? -pregunto John.

-Conocernos un poco mejor -sugirió -para empezar, como es que nos atraíamos.

-Vi en ti, lo que no había visto solo una vez en mi vida -dijo John, fue muy directo, lo cual ruborizó a la princesa.

-Así.. -estaba sonrojada -que cosa?

-Un ser especial -dijo con una seriedad, a los ojos de Pinya. Era un poeta a sus ojos

-Tonto… -susurro la princesa al desviar sus labios de John y decirle en el mismo tomo a él -pude ver en ti, dedicación a tu deber, pero a la vez, como pones a los demás antes que a ti.

-He perdido gente importante -dijo el jefe -la sensación es… desagradable -la perdida de Sam, la de Cortana.

-Yo también he perdido a gente importante, mi madre por ejemplo -dijo y tocó una fibra sensible en ella -jamas llegue a conocerla, ni siquiera la recuerdo. Murió cuando nací.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo a mis padres -dijo John me separaron de ellos a una corta edad para volverme un spartan -me reclutaron, a los 10 años para ser un spartan -en realidad lo secuestraron.

-Porque? -porque a tan corta edad, ya ni su reino reclutaba soldados tan jóvenes.

-Porque dijeron que eramos moldeables a esa edad -explicó.

-Y tus padres, no se opusieron a eso? -pregunto.

-Nunca supieron, de hecho me secuestraron -dijo John, le contó la verdad -a mi y mis compañeros de la generación II, nos secuestraron y dejaron clones para que nuestros padres no se dieran cuenta. Los clones murieron a una corta edad y supusieron que ya no vivíamos.

-Y que hiciste?

-Dejarlos, les es mejor saber que su hijo murió joven a saber que se ha convertido en un soldado -explico.

-Jamás te dio por volver a verlos? -le cuestionó su moral.

-Algunas veces, pero hasta donde se, también ya murieron -dijo.

Antes de que Pinya pudiera decir algo mas, el equipo Raven, aviso por radio, sobre un enemigo que se acercaba.

-Shadow aquí Raven actual -dijo Graves por radio.

-Aquí Shadow -habló Laski, apartándose de los senadores.

Desde las copas de un grupo de arboles en la entrado del jardín imperial, estaban escondidos los miembros de Raven.

-Señor, tenemos a cinco jinetes viniendo a todo galope, uno lleva un estandarte del imperio -dijo Graves, líder de Raven.

-Lo tengo en la mira -Hudson acomodo la mira francotiradora.

-No disparen -dijo Laski -quien quiera que sea, no puede enterarse de que estamos aquí.

-Que hacemos entonces -pregunto Lang.

-Mantengan informándonos, pero no se hagan descubrir -exclamo Laski, para cambiar de frecuencia de la radio y contactar a otro -atención spartans, código 9 hay que sacar a los VIP de aquí, equipo de salida.

-Equipo de salida acercándose -exclamo una spartan desconocido, era perteneciente a un grupo de apoyo que Laski tenia preparado para cuando necesitara sacar a los invitados de forma repentina.

-Equipo de salida? -preguntó Emile a los demas luego oír, al igual que él, no sabían de quien hablaba o quien era la que hablo por radio.

Por un camino trasero de los jardines dos wartongs con asientos para llevar mas personal atrás en vez de las torretas de siempre, surgieron; se detuvieron delante de los senadores. Bajaron tres spartans y un marine que los acompañaban.

-Daisey! -dijo John luego se ver a su compañera Daisey-023 con su armadura Mark-VI junto con Joseph 122 y Rhapl 103. Los tres conformaba parte del equipo Gamma.

Eran cuatro los miembros de este equipo, Daisey, Joseph, Keiichi y Rhapl. Luego de ser salvados en Harvest, pelearon Onyx quienes ayudaron a los spartans de Gamma a salir del planeta durante la invasión. Rhapl no se unio al equipo oficialmente hasta la aparición de la cuarta generación de spartans donde pudo recibir mejor las mejoras en su cuerpo luego de la fallida operación original. Keiichi fue asignado a otro equipo de spartans II

-Hola chicos -saludaron.

-Muy bien señores -dijo Joseph para abrirles la capota del wartong -van a salir de este lugar.

-A donde piensan llevarlos? -pregunto Pinya.

-Logramos poner un centro de avanzada en la capital en ese tal barrio rojo -dijo Palmer cuando vio que John le iba a explicar.

-Y que pasara con nosotros? -preguntó Katt.

-Hay que salir de aquí como llegamos -sin decir nada el pelican bajo sobre sus cabezas, piloteado por Raven.

-Supongo que los veremos después -dijo Pinya.

Igual que antes, Palmer vio con celos, no entendía porque se sentía así.

-Estaremos cerca -dijo John.

A lo que el se refería, era que la Infinity estaba sobre las coordenadas atmosféricas de la capital, mientras Palmer entendió que ella, hablaba en cuanto algo más… cursi.

-Jefe! Se queda atrás! -grito Palmer.

Los spartans junto a Laski, abordaron el pelican y despegaron de la zona en modo furtino, un modo que comenzaron a implementar luego de compartir su tecnología con los Shangelios.

Mientras tanto, en Arnus. Yao, seguía intentando averiguar quien era entre todos los spartans, el denominado jefe maestro. A algunos los seguia a otros los acechaba. Pero ninguno era él que buscaba. Incluso seguía a los ODST los confundía con spartans. Fue entonces que consiguió hablar con una de las fuerzas locales que apoyaba a la UNSC en la pequeña ciudad como policía. La maga de espíritus ex aliada de los bandidos que atacaron itálica.

-Y bien? Responderás a mi pregunta? -le cuestionó Yao. Había llevado a la chica al bar de antes donde corrió a Noble, estaba embriagando a la maga para que le dijese sobre el jefe maestro si sabia algo.

-…mm… jefe maestro… -estaba muy ebria, ya sentía frío incluso.

-Alguien que lo conozca y que me haga llegar a él -pidió.

-…mm… tal vez… hayan… tres personas… -dijo la arpía, pues esta era su ADN antropomórfica.

-Tres personas? quienes? -como quería ella, le revelo los tres nombres, solo debía llegar a ellos para llegar al jefe.


	20. Trailer

Hace algo de tiempo, alguien comento que debería escribir una historia de halo con Highschool DxD. Luego de tanto pensar y planificar, les dejo un pequeño resumen de como seria la trama. Un tráiler en otras palabras. De una obra sin empezar y sin terminar.

En el infierno, dentro del territorio de los Gremory, Rias pudo observar como aquello que era un cometa, resulto ser algo mas, un pelican abatido, con la cola en llamas. Cayendo a gran velocidad, el cual paso sobre ella y Akeno.

Cuando le quito el casco pudo ver su rostro, era un chico de su edad, un castaño, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, estaba noqueado.

Rias: (atraída por el rostro inconsciente) ¿quien eres?

El soldado despertó de golpe y tomo su pistola Mágnum para apuntar a la escarlata que yacía sobre él.

Llevando a rastras al spartan, lo pusieron delante de los cuatro mahous que regían en su mundo. Interrogaron al spartan y le obligaron a decir la verdad con un circulo mágico.

Issei: (tranquilo) me llamo Hyoudou Issei, Spartan III compañía Beta, numero 312. Sexto miembro del equipo Noble.

Issei: (recuerda el arduo entrenamiento de su formación) Nos entrenaron con solo propósito. Proteger a la humanidad

Decenas de spartans armados, cubiertos con telas rasgadas y manchadas de tierra y suciedad, envueltos en una densa capa de una gran ventisca.

Issei: ahora la vengamos…

Issei: somos lo único que se le opone al covenant. Y a él.

El Didacta estaba sentado en un trono furerruner.

Hablaba con su hermano en el pasillo de su casa.

Rias: Deberíamos ayudarlos.

Sirzechs: (decidido) No es nuestra lucha. Su raza se extinguió hace mucho.

Levantando a Ophis en el aire con sus poderes.

Didacta:(sonriendo maleficamente) este es el poder del dragón infinito?

Ophis: (débil y resistiéndose)

Didacta: que decepción

Apretó su puño.

El jefe piloteaba la autum mientras Cortana le daba la información.

Cortana: (preocupada) si eleva el octavo anillo!

Ángeles, Demonios, Caídos, asgardianos y demás seres mágicos veían hacia sus cielos como los guardians protegían la unificación de los siete anillos al arca.

Cortana: Toda esta Galaxia estará condenada.

Luego de acabar la lucha, miro a Issei quien recargaba su DMR.

Rias: (asombrada) Entonces, esto es lo que puede hacer un spartan.

La ultima resistencia (The last stand)

Un Cross over de Halo x Highschool DxD. Que tal empiece y tal vez no termine.

Issei: (colocándose su casco) los spartans nunca mueren, solo desaparecemos.

Ya que siguen aqui... diganme, si llegase a crear un para dedicarme a escribir las historias, ¿me apoyarían?


	21. capitulo 20

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Ebullientpixie: no recuerdas a Sam 034, el primer spartan en caer? el hij@ de John saldrá en unos diez capitulos mas, y digo hij@ porque aun no decido que va a ser. El trailer es solo un debut, pero imaginalo con los soundtracks de los trailers de los vengadores, de hecho pienso hacer dos versiones de la historia. Uno donde Issei un spartan y otro en donde él conoce a una spartan. Para eso escribiría una historia en mi cuenta de fanfic y otra en Wattpad. No me atrae el gears.**

 **Tenshin** **Jin: Es un proyecto que ha ido avanzando solo en mi loca cabeza, espero pronto poder escribirla y de ser así, espero que les guste.**

 **DaanRoa** **: No pude encontrar la historia, no te preocupes. Cuando pensé en quien se parecia a Sugawara pense en Laski, era eso o poner a la niña con el jefe. Tranquilo pronto le partiran la madre a Zorzal. Esta es mi fanfic puedo revivir a quien quiera, soy Dios en este cuento (risa maléfica). Los tres pelearan contra los dragones. Terminaré esta historia, igual comenzaré a escribir la otra pero sin irla publicando, para saber que siento que hago bien y que mal.**

 **Santosrivera** : **me alegro amigo.**

 **Carlosxvx: Ya lo se, de hecho pienso hacer dos versiones de la historia despues de sus respuestas. Uno donde Issei sea el spartan y otro donde el conoce a una spartan, una femenina noble 6.**

 **Ekike** **: De hecho pensaba escribir una hsitoria de Halo con temática de historias de los equipos spartans a lo Konosuba.**

 **IluminatiOMG** **: fuera de mi iglesia.**

 **Phatom** **: Bueno... tu ganas meteré a thule al harem. No hare la historia de Halo con Dxd con harem, de hecho no pienso ponerle romance con final feliz a la historia. De hecho hare dos versiones, uno donde Issei es un spartan, otro donde conoce a una Spartan noble 6. Pero sin harem y final del todo feliz.**

 **El** **Orod Rey Xenixfrod: No pude encontrar la historia. No pondría a Issei como pervertido en la historia, seria uno mas a lo steve trevor de wonderwoman.**

 **Gracias** **por sus comentarios al tráiler, fueron de mucha importancia para mi para desarrollar la historia.**

 **Sin** **mas que decir, comencemos.**

En la ciudad levantada a la sombra de Arnus, un pequeño grupo de mujeres pertenecientes a la orden de la rosa. Comían en un restaurante donde la mayoría de los miembros provenían del otro lado del portal. Era una fachada levantada por la UNSC en la ciudad para espiar al enemigo ya, que era un lugar frecuentado por soldados suyos como del enemigo ante la tensión.

-Boses… -le saco de sus pensamientos una de sus subordinadas cuando esta tenia una taza de te en las manos.

-Que? -no escucho nada de lo que le dijeron, tuvieron que repetírselo.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de entregar la primera ronda de documentos a la princesa, y usted se encargará de la segunda -dijo la caballera conocida como la rosa de plata.

-…Claro… me parece bien -sonrió, apenas se acordó de lo hablaban. Discutían sobre unos documentos que la UNSC les había pasado donde tenían los nombres de los capturados por ellos cuando asaltaron las ciudades en su ofensiva contra el imperio al principio.

Lo que dijo a Pinya la ultima vez, la mantenía pensativa y sobre todo distraída. Se sumía mucho en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Pues muy cerca de la mesa, un grupo de capitanes y lideres de naves, tanto de la UNSC como de las espadas estaban conversando en una mesa al otro lado del restaurante sobre el dilema de Yao.

-Aún no puedo creer que le dijeran eso a esa pobre chica -dijo el líder de la fragata Powerwolf.

-Cutter tiene razón, no podemos hacerlo sin atravesar las lineas que hay con el imperio -exclamo su segundo al mando con quien dirigía la nave.

-Eso que importa -dijo un capitán Shangelios que pertenecía a la: Sea of fate -si son tan valientes como en el pasado romperían las reglas para ayudarla.

-No es que no queramos hacerlo -exclamo el humano -claro que queremos ayudarla, pero tampoco queremos echar toda nuestra carrera militar por algo moral.

-Lo mismo, fue para nuestro penúltimo inquisidor -dijo otro Shangelios que también los acompañaba, era un contralmirante de la Dawn of victory -por elegir la moral trajo desgracia al nombre inquisidor, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para recuperar el honor de ese titulo.

El segundo al mando de la Powerwolf hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y dio un suspiró.

-Me pregunto que harían los spartans en esta situación -dijo el segundo al mando.

Por otro lado, en la capital del imperio, el príncipe Zorzal consiguió llegar hacia la fiesta de Pinya, sin embargo era tarde; los senadores así como el personal de la UNSC ya se habían ido de ahí. Pero él no tenia idea.

-Hermano! -exclamo Pinya al ver que Zorzal había llegado con su grupo de amigos -que haces aquí.

-Organizaste una fiesta con los senadores sin invitar a tu hermano, he? Pinya -dijo arrogantemente al ver a su pequeña hermana -desde cuando te interesa relacionarte con esos viejos.

-Fiesta? -trato de engañarlo -es un simple día de campo, nada mas, los he visto tensos desde la llegada del enemigo así que pensé que un día de campo les haría bien.

-Solo los senadores, tu y el enemigo no? -era mas listo de lo que aparentaba.

-Del enemigo? -era cínica -porque socializaría con el enemigo.

-Escucha Pinya -se torno serio y encaro a la que nadie mas se percatase -no trates de tomarme por un tonto, me han contado de tu viaje con el enemigo y tu socialización con ellos -la hacia temblar por dentro -sabes que soy el próximo rey de esta nación, no estarás tratando de impedirlo o si?

-Porque habría de hacerlo? -dijo temerosa.

Justo cuando la mirada asesina de Zorzal se posaba sobre Pinya, sus colegas lo llamaron.

-Zorzal! Ya vámonos! -los tres, amigos de este príncipe habían asaltado la mesa donde los chefs dejaban la comida. Toda la carne de los platillos fueron saqueadas por ellos.

-Como sea -fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse con quienes llegó.

Ya sin la presencia de Zorzal, la princesa suspiro aliviada, aun así se mantenía preocupada, quería creer que los spartans sacaron con seguridad a los senadores. Preocupación en balde pues lo habían conseguido. Los senadores estaban fuera de peligro y ahora los miembros del equipo Gamma estaban reunidos con el equipo rojo en un refugio levantando en aquella zona denominada barrio rojo.

-Saben, para ser una ciudad rica, no creí que hubiese una zona así aquí -dijo Daisy luego de acechar por la ventana del segundo piso del refugio.

-Por lo que oí, la gente de esta ciudad discrimina mucho a la gente de otras razas aquí -comento el spartan Joseph.

-Cuanto tiempo piensan mantenernos aquí señor -pregunto Jerome al tener un comunicador holográfico en llamada hacia Cutter.

-El tiempo que sea necesario spartans -dijo el almirante -ustedes son nuestro puesto de avanzada en la ciudad hasta que se realicen las negociaciones de paz.

-Que bien, sera divertido -dijo sarcástica Alice.

-Ya no veras a tu novio -se burlo Douglas sentado en el.marco de la ventana.

-Deja de mirarlas -dijo Jerome ya que podía ver como 042 observa a las prostitutas de la zona con cierta determinación y calculo -no vas a meterte con ninguna de ellas.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a eso ODST le romperé la cara -lo que dijo Romeo en aquel momento previo al asalto contra los rebeldes lo marco.

-Almirante -una tercera mujer hablo en el grupo, no era una spartan, era la profesora Anders -puede recordarme porque estoy aquí, se que mi ámbito es el estudio a campo abierto pero esto no va con lo de costumbre.

-Que raro, usted dejo una solitud para unirse al grupo de avanzada para estudiar a las diferentes razas humanoides de la zona.

-Yo jamas solicite eso -declaró.

Mientras tanto en la nave spirit of fire, en la cámara de investigación de Anders. Halsey junto a Miranda estaban en ahí, la hija miraba a su madre que tenía maquinaría científica en sus manos en el momento de estar trabajando.

-En serio -le reclamaba Miranda a su madre luego de pasar de su nave a la de Cutter.

-No pienso compartir la misma sala con ella -dijo la doctora, la cámara científica de la spirit of fire era mas grande que la del autum.

De regresó al puesto de avanzada que no mas era un viejo bar de mala muerte que les quitaron a un grupo de la zona.

-Halsey… -maldecía su nombre en silencio.

-Les deseo suerte soldados, que la fuerza los acompañe -dijo antes de cortar comunicación con ellos.

En la nave colonial, Cutter estaba sonriente con lo que les dijo antes de cortar.

-Que las fuerza los acompañe? -entendía la referencia Isabel.

-Siempre quise decir eso -comentó.

Volviendo con al puesto de avanzada… Anders revisaba el equipo medico que le habían dejado al igual que el equipo científico que le proporcionaron.

-Todo lo que me dejaron aquí son vacunas contra ETS -enfermedades de transmisión sexual, decía la profesora -que esperan que haga con esto curar a las prostitutas que hay aquí?!

-Tal vez… -dijo el sargento Forge quien estaba también con ambos equipos spartans en la casa.

-Que demonios haces aquí -dijo inexpresiva Anders al verlo ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta de su nueva sala de experimentación.

-Era venir aquí o ir al puesto de avanzada en Urano -dijo el sargento recordando la aburrido que era ese sitio.

 _Flashback_

Cuando el sargento Forge estaba llevando el motor desliespacial al núcleo del infestado planeta furerruner, fue atacado por el inquisidor de aquel tiempo arruinado el sistema de detonación que se le había puesto a la bomba.

-Mierda! El sistema de detonación esta dañado -dijo Forge cuando revisaba por nueva ocasión el motor luego de que el equipo rojo lo cubriera de una emboscada de elites del covenant -supongo que no hay otra opción…

-Cambiar el sistema de detonación por el de que emergencia -dijo Jerome luego de acercarse junto a su equipo y de Douglas sacara un segundo detonador de su traje.

-Iba a decir que inmolarme con esta cosa en el centro del planeta pero esta bien -dijo el sargento.

Diez minutos mas tarde... Cuando las tropas volvían a la spirit of fire.

-Diez… nueve… -contaba Douglas.

-Son muchos números -dijo Alice.

-Fuego!! -grito Douglas.

Sin esperar mas apretó el botón de detonación y causo la super nova.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Minutos mas tarde, Anders se encontraba tratando a las prostitutas de la zona, brindándoles vacunas tras analizarlas detenidamente cuando pasaban a su nuevo consultorio.

-Pase -dijo Anders cuando una chica rubia con alas de ave entro, por los datos que le proporcionó ella era una humanoide clase arpía.

Otros cinco minutos mas tarde, Anders terminaba de inyectar las vacunas contra las ETS que tenía la arpía.

-Listo Misery -dijo Anders cuando tiraba la ultima inyección en el bote de basura -dentro de 24 horas veras que estas mejor.

-Gracias -dijo la arpía -ahora podre seguir con mi profesión sin preocupación.

-Todas las humanoides de este lugar se dedican a la misma profesión -pregunto Anders.

-Era de esperarse en esta ciudad -dijo Misery deteniéndose para convencer brevemente con Anders -desde siempre ha sido así.

-A que se debe? -le pregunto.

-La mayoría en este mundo son humanos, gente como yo son muy pocos en este mundo -le explicaba -incluso fuera de los limites del imperio es así. Pero debo decir que de que llegaron ellos -hablaba de los spartans que vigilaban en el primer cuarto de entrada del edificio -las cosas han cambiado, aunque sea un poco.

-Desde cuando? -la profesora no sabia exactamente cuando arribaron los spartans a este sitio, ella llegó después.

-Ayer en la noche -exclamo Misery con su pipa en mano -desde que eliminaron al grupo besala.

 _Flashback_

La noche anterior, el grupo spartan rojo y Gamma, habían recibido luz verde para deshacerse de este grupo criminal que operaba en el barrio rojo. Y poniendo en practica las enseñanzas de Zun Tsu, esperaron a que su enemigo viniera a ellos para destruirlos. Así que esa noche previa, le tendieron la trampa a su enemigo cuando este vino a por ellos.

Un grupo de arqueros dirigidos por su líder besala, lanzaron sus flechas en llamas contra la casa donde se ocultaban los spartans. Que atravesaron los vidrios de la casa y medio incendiaron los marcos y la puerta de madera.

-A ver si esto les enseña a no venir a nuestro barrio sin permiso -dijo Besala.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, pero nadie salió de inmediato.

-Que? Quieren rendirse?! -grito el líder.

A paso lento y conciso, emergió Alice armada con su torreta portátil, mientras que Jerome, Douglas, Alice y Joseph se posicionaban en las ventanas. Y Rhapl se iba al tejado.

-Y el señor dijo… -Alice levanto su arma contra la pandilla y disparo -Vuelale la cabeza a tus enemigos por ser tan estúpidos por provocar tu ira!!!!

Una lluvia de plomo se desato sobre la pandilla dejando ni uno solo sin vida. Una vez término, volvió a dentro con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Resultó mas fácil de lo que esperaba -dijo Douglas.

-Flechas contra balas, ni un rasguño nos hicieron -dijo Joseph.

-Mira atrás de ti -comento Daisy

Todos miraron al trasero de sierra 122 y hayaron una flecha incrustada en el, precisamente en el glúteo derecho. Más de media flecha la tenía incrustada.

-Yo creí que había sido un mosco lo que me pico -se desmayo al momento.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Después de eso todos los peces gordos del barrio se han ido, ahora mis compañeras y yo trabajamos mas tranquilas -dijo Misery -aunque esperábamos brindar nuestros servicios a los spartans, pero ninguno a querido.

En eso Anders miro la lista que tenia de las enfermedades venéreas que había detectado en las chicas que habia vacunado. SIDA, sífilis, herpes, Gonorrea… la lista era larga. La vacuna les quitaría las enfermedades aunque ya estuviesen avanzadas, pero aun así podrían volver a adquirirlas a lo largo de su trabajo.

-Cuidate Misery -dijo Anders al despedirse.

-Lo mismo digo -exclamo -y gracias por las pastillas -le dio anticonceptivos -ahora no temeré por quedar embarazada. Volveré cuando se me agoten.

Cuando salia del edificio, vio que entre los spartans, Douglas la miraba fijamente debajo de su casco. Así que le guiñó el ojo y este le miro mas. Ya fuera, el spartan seguia mirando hacia la entrada abobado.

-Douglas no -dijo Jerome, parecía estar regañando a un perro.

-Me perdí de algo? -pregunto Forge luego de ver eso. Él estaba en otro lado cuando el equipo rojo y la spirit of fire cruzaron a este mundo la primera vez.

Como sea, por otro lado de la capital. El equipo azul fue enviado para escoltar a Laski quien había sido llamado por Pinya para discutir sobre la amenaza de su hermano. Al arribar con un pelican, vieron la imponente casa de la chica, era mas grande de lo que se esperaban.

-Esta es su casa -pregunto Kelly -es enorme…

-Digno de una princesa -dijo Linda.

-Me siento en otro mundo… -comento Fujibayashi.

-Estamos en otro mundo -dijo Fred.

-Mi casa es la mas pequeña comparada con la de mis hermanos -dijo la princesa -aunque se que es con el señor Laski con quien tengo que conversar, ustedes también son bienvenidos, supongo que deberán tener hambre.

Adentro, les esperaba ricos platillos preparados por los cocineros personales de Pinya. John se sentó a un costado de la princesa, mientras que Laski al otro lado. Luego de aquella cena, converso la princesa sobre su hermano con Laski. Le contó que él era el siguiente para el trono, lo arrogante que era, tenia la tendencia de eliminar a aquellos que amenacen su futuro como rey.

-Es lo que me contó -dijo Laski por el comunicador del pelican a los demás altos mandos que estaban en Arnus.

-Entonces si es un problema -comentó Miranda luego de oír.

-Vuelvan a la base para informarle a la ONI de esto -dijo Cutter.

-Lo haremos tan pronto la princesa deje de conversar con el jefe -informó.

-Con el jefe? -pregunto el líder de la nave líder de colonización.

A varios metros del pelican, Pinya y John platicaban mientras miraban los momentos finales del ocaso.

-Tu que has viajado mas allá de las estrellas dime, mi mundo gira alrededor del sol o él alrededor nuestro -le preguntó.

-Alrededor del sol -dijo John y le explico en un modo de que la princesa le comprendiera -el sol es energía estable y pura en su máximo firmamento, crea un vórtice que mantiene a los planetas de tu galaxia en movimiento, a la vez tu mundo tiene su propia fuerza. Pero comparada con la del sol es poca, por lo que tu mundo gira sobre si mismo mientras lo hace alrededor de sol.

-Increíble -Pinya estaba asombrada de los conocimientos de John -me gustaría ver al sol de cerca.

-Creeme no te gustará -comento John.

-Alguna vez han llegado al borde del… universo -le pregunto, no recordó como decía el nombre.

-El universo no tiene fin ni principio -dijo John -por eso desconocemos que mas hay.

-Me gustaría viajar de nuevo en alguna de sus naves por el espacio, aunque… -miro con sonrojo a John -me gustaría que solo fuesemos tu y yo…

-Tal vez lo hagamos en el futuro… -comento John.

Detrás de ellos, cerca del pelican. Linda, Kelly, Fred y Fujibayashi miraban al jefe conversando con la princesa de forma muy unida, lo que les parecía extraño. John no conversaba de forma casual mas que con otros spartans y la doctora Halsey.

-Que tanto estarán conversando? -pregunto Kelly.

-Sabes? Parecería que son amigos -comento Fred.

-A mi que son novios -dijo Fujibayashi, llamo la atención de todos.

-John y la princesa, novios? -preguntó Linda -no lo creo, lo cree usted?

Tenían a Laski con u a mirada confundida ya que no sabia a que vino la pregunta.

-Que?? -dijo confundido -oigan no se que hablan pero se hace tarde. Traiganlo.

Cuando iban a por él, el equipo rojo y Gamma trataban de perder el tiempo en la cabaña. Forge y Anders jugaban ajedrez mientras veían a los spartans jugando cartas y apostando balas.

-Gane, tengo Full -dijo Joseph mostrando sus cartas, todo el rato llevaba ganando.

En ese momento Joseph conoció el verdadero terror, bueno… fue atacado por Douglas. Sierra 042 se arrojo de su asiento, paso sobre y derribando la mesa para atacar a 122.

-Douglas calmate solo es un juego! -grito Jerome.

-No otra vez -dijo decepcionada Daisy.

A lado de ellos, Forge los miraba inexplicablemente, mientras Anders solo miraba reprobablemente la actitud de los spartans.

-Siempre son así? -pregunto Forge en retorica.

-Desde la fiesta de posada pasada -comento la profesora.

-Posada… Khe? -eso no lo entendía Forge.

-Cuando regreso el jefe, Halsey les organizó una fiesta diciéndole a la ONI que seria su posada, era diciembre en ese momento -dijo la profesora.

-Creía que Halsey no creía en Dios -dijo el ahora coronel Forge.

-Su único dios es el descubriendo… y la tequila -exclamo Anders.

-Pensé que no tomaba -comentó.

-Lo hace, solo que no te ha tocado verla ebria -comento.

 _Flashback_

Un día en el bar de los diques secos de Reach, luego del evento del compositor; Halsey y Anders se embriagaron hasta no poder. Halsey habia recuperado al jefe, su mayor logro a quien quería como hijo. Y la profesora se ponía alcohólica debido por motivos a los que ella calificaba como pérdida de tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo… -Anders bebía Whisky como si fuera agua sentada en la barra -sabe… cuando se fue… creí que me alegraría… pero me siento vacía sin él…

-Él… quien?… -Halsey tenia la botella en la mano como si fuera de agua.

-Forge…

-…Él… que tiene?… -apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, pero no quería sentarse.

-Ese idiota… todo estúpido no piensa solo actúa… solo es… valiente… fuerte… musculoso… -dijo la ebria.

 _Flashback dentro del Flashback_

Cuando la spirit of fire volvió, los miembros de la nave querían quitarse la sensación dormida que les provocaba entumecimiento en el cuerpo, que mejor forma de quitarles la sensación que con un baño. Anders se dirigía a los baños de la nave, estaba en toalla, no quería que nadie la vería a pesar de ser baño para hombres y uno para mujeres. No había nadie así que tendría privacidad o eso creía.

-Por fin -se quitaba la toalla y abría la puerta de la bañera -puedo darme un… -al abrir encontró a Forge Untando se jabón en su cuerpo.

-Anders… cierra la puerta! -se cerro la puerta -que haces en el baño de hombres? -grito desde adentro.

 _Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback_

-…ah.. -miro a Halsey que la miraba casi a reír.

-Ay… anders esta enamorada… -se burlo.

-Si dice algo la mato… -estaba ebria no estúpida.

-Tranquila

Luego cuando Halsey logro volver a su casa, encontró a Miranda, su hija y le contó.

-Mira… -le llamaba por un apodo -a Anders le gusta Forge!…

-Halsey, sigue aquí.. -seguía en el bar, no había nadie mas que ellas dos.

-Bueno… ya me voy -bebido todo lo que quedada en la botella de golpe y se fue para atrás con todo y el envase.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ella había guardado silencio al recordar eso, Forge se la quedo mirando al verla con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia los spartans, ellos seguían peleando como locos.

-Anders… -dijo Forge.

-Perdón en que estaba -exclamo la profesora luego del recuerdo incómodo.

-Sobre ellos -los spartans.

-Si, subieron un vídeo al respecto -saco su teléfono y busco un archivo de vídeo -los enviaron a todos en la armada.

Era un vídeo convertido en meme. Lo único que perduró del siglo XXI para eras posteriores, la magia de los memes. Tenía música de linkin park de fondo. In The End

In The end… (comienza la canción)

Se veía a Douglas buscando pelea con Víctor 101, a cada uno los respaldaban sus equipos. Mientras otros spartans formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras Douglas insultaba a Víctor y este le devolvía los insultos.

-…estúpido virgen!… -grito Douglas para luego darse la vuelta e irse a por su asiento.

 _(It starts with one)_

-Sere vírgen igual que tu… pero al menos yo tengo novia!! -grito Víctor.

 _One thing, I don't know why_

Douglas estalló, tomo la silla y la arrojó a Víctor cómo piedra.

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes como uno contra al otro así como vinieran. Mientras que sus equipos los intentaban separar.

 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

Víctor agarró a Douglas del cuello y empezó a darle con la rodilla en el estómago.

 _To explain in due time (all I know)_

042 lo tomo de la pierna, lo levanto y con un movimiento de pelea Greco romana lo derribo con un azoton.

 _Time is a valuable thing_

Otto salto desde atrás del caído Víctor con una patada voladora pero Douglas también termino agarrándolo en el aire.

 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

Lo jalo en el aire y lo arrojó hacia atrás, cayendo contra Jerome y Alice.

 _Watch it count down 'till the end of the day_

De pronto, la cámara enfoco a Kurt, detrás de los spartans. En el buffet, lleno su plato a más no poder de carne y dejó su plato y se llevó la charola que aún tenía más.

 _The clock ticks life away, (it's so unreal)_

Contra la mesa del buffet, aparecieron Víctor estrellando a Douglas luego de empujar y azotarlo contra el piso y mancharse de la comida y la bebida.

 _You didn't look out below_

101 comenzó a darle golpes en la cara. Pero entonces Roma y Margaret lo agarraron, lo separaron de Douglas.

 _Watch the time go right out the window_

Solo se pudo ver los labios cuando Douglas le insulto a Víctor, Roma le soltó un golpe hacia Douglas, pero terminó en August, la miembro del equipo omega.

 _Trying to hold on, to didn't even know_

Ellas comenzaron a pelearse a puño limpió.

 _I wasted it all just to (watch you go)_

August la empujó y cayó sobre León 011, contra una mesa que derribaron.

 _I kept everything inside_

Atrás de ellos, estaba John y su equipo viendo cómo se rompían la madre todos en un combate de todos contra todos.

 _And even though I tried, it all fell apart_

Nuevamente era Douglas contra Víctor dándose con todo lo que tenían.

 _What it meant to me will eventually_

Jerome lo agarro y lo separó un momento, pero Douglas en su furia lo empujó.

 _Be a memory of a time when_

Jerome le soltó un golpe al rostro.

 _I tried so hard and got so far_

Llendose para atrás, agarró de una mesa, un vaso de vidrio y lo arrojó contra Jerome, pero se agachó y fue hacia donde Halsey quien estaba con el equipo azul.

 _But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

John agarró el vaso a centímetros de impactar en la cara de Halsey. Se levantó y fue a detenerlos.

 _I had to fall to lose it all_

Quiso separarlos, pero Douglas lo empujó y sufrió la ira del Jefe. Soltó un puñetazo al rostro de Douglas y Otro contra Victor, de paso a Kurt quien pasaba cerca de ellos con otra charola de comida.

 _But in the end, it doesn't even matter_.

La cámara enfoco a Douglas noqueado en el piso.

Fin del vídeo.

-Porque no sabía de esto -era la primera vez que le mostraban el vídeo a Forge.

Pero entre tanto desastre, alguien llegó a la puerta del puesto. Tocaron la puerta y todos se callaron. Se pusieron de pie y con cautela tomaron las armas, Jerome, respaldado con Raphl abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron a Misery acompañada de otras más.

-Misery, Que pasa -pregunto Jerome.

-Perdonen que los interrumpamos, pero necesitamos de su ayuda -dijo la sexo servidora.

Todos los de adentro, vieron el terror en los rostros de las chicas; algo las tenía temerosas. Cómo si algo iba a pasar y solo ellas supieran lo que iba a pasar.

Adentro, les brindaron agua para sus nervios, incluso les proporcionaron cobijas.

-Diganme que pasa -pregunto Forge al grupo de mujeres, en especial a una chica de nombre Twywal.

-Vera -decia esta joven chica -en mi ciudad natal, vivimos cerca de un volcán… y… antes de haga erupción la tierra se sacude…

Con solo oír eso, Forge comenzó a mirar a cada una de las mujeres. Pudo como sus sentidos animales las ponían alertas.

-Anders contacta a Cutter -dijo el ahora Coronel.

-Porque? -le cuestionó.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -comento.

Continuará…


	22. capitulo 21

**Dovah117: Tenia que hacer una referencia a ellos, pero no esperen que los meta en la historia, no sabría como hacer que encajen en la historia, las machinimas del ultimo player y sus personajea son unicos.**

 **Avro683 Lancaster: No amigo, perdón pero no sabria como meterlos en la historia, pero quería hacer una referencia a ellos desde el principio.**

 **Edrap: Yo igual imagino lo mismo, pero francamente no esperes que lo haga, imagino la situación, pero no puedo escribirla. Sobre tu idea, puedo intentar meter algo así pero no exactamente como me lo pides.**

 **Navegante: El humor de ayuda mundial esta un nivel (mas de 9000), el mio a otro.**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller: claro que Zorzal morirá, pero a su debido momento. La escena del bar la base de los simpsons.**

 **Guest: Sobre eso... te lo explicaré, la historia de negocio familiar la tenía en mi laptop, pero se jodio y me cago. había hecho como unos cinco capítulos pero se perdieron los documentos, me frustro, comencé a reescribirlo en mi celular pero nl era lo mismo, ya que al hacerlo queria cambiar algunas cosas que escribí la primera vez, lo que me complico, pero después me bloqueé. No se si recuerdes que dije que pretendia terminar la historia y reescribir una nueva versión, pues esa ambición me bloqueó, al punto de querer dejar la historia, pero cuando vi que tu comentario he decidido seguir y terminarlo, como se debe. Antes que acabe el año publicare un nuevo capitulo, y a lo largo del nuevo año, terminaré la historia**

 **Emilio: comentarios como el tuyo me impulsan a seguir escribiendo** **la historia.**

 **Junior VB: Estoy abierto a ideas para la historia.**

 **Phantom: En cuanto a escribir un fanfic, te refieres a: "sobre que puedo escribir" o "como escribir uno".**

 **Sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaron. Anochecía mas temprano que Reach, pero a la falta de la misma tecnología, su mundo era igual de oscuro que en las noches como en el planeta natal de los spartans.

-Un terremoto? -comento Jerome -esta seguro?

-Muy seguro -dijo Forge para mirar a las femeninas humanoides -conocieron el desastre de Jericó VI.

-Un terremoto de 9.8 la tarde del 17 Mayo de 2557, unos 68 muertos y mil heridos -dijo Daisy tras oirlo.

-Esta a ahí de vacaciones con mi hija, cuando los animales comenzaron a alterarse una hora antes del terremoto -dijo el coronel.

-Y uno de escala 6.1 viene hacia aquí -dijo Anders luego enterrar una estaca magnética para rastrear sismo que tenía en su equipo -y tenemos menos tiempo que de aquella vez.

Cinco minutos más tarde… Cutter estaba en línea al igual que Miranda y Laski.

-Un terremoto?! -sere preocupo Cutter -que dirección?

-Esta -reveló Anders con su tableta holográfica la línea de la placa -vendrá desde el norte, desde la capital hacia Arnus, la base está a salvó igual el pueblo, pero será la capital quien reciba lo peor.

-Cuanto tiempo falta -pregunto Laski.

-Diez minutos y contando -indico.

-Alguien más sabe de esto -pregunto Miranda.

-Temo que no -exclamo.

En la spirit of fire.

-Isabel -exclamo el almirante -que las tropas se desplieguen tenemos un código 128-105.

-De acuerdo -la IA se puso a trabajar.

Código 128-105, amenaza ambiental, terremoto. En todas las naves de la UNSC en Gate, se desplegaron de inmediato, pelicans y falcons para desplegar tropas en las comunidades que serían afectadas. Incluso los equipos Rojo y Gamma usaron los warthongs que usaron para sacar a los políticos para avisar a las personas.

Usaron el tono de alarma de terremotos para dar la noticia.

-Todos! -Alice y Daisy respectivamente en los autos con sus equipos, uno llendo hacia el este y otro hacia el oeste -salgan de sus casas, apaguen toda forma de fuego, habrá un… una sacudida!

Incluso el equipo Azul, quienes no se habían ido del territorio de la casa de Pinya; entraron a buscarla y sacarla de ahí.

-Una sacudida?! -decia incrédula luego de ser sacada en pijama junto a Hamilton -eso es imposible! No ha habido una sacudida en la capital desde hace 9 años?!

-Pues está noche estamos de suerte -dijo Kelly cuando empezó a sacudirse todo el sitio.

Las puntas de los árboles fueron lo primero en comenzar a sacudirse, luego toda la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Es imposible! -dijo Pinya al momento de abrazar a Hamilton, no era común vivir un terremoto para ellas.

-Es más ligero que el último en el que estuvimos -dijo Linda.

-Esa vez estábamos en el último piso de un rascacielos -comento John.

De pronto, la columna de piedra que tenían a su espalda se colapsó sobre ellos. Una columna de piedra tallada de 7 metros cayó encima de ellos.

-Cuidado! -grito la princesa al ver como caía la estructura sobre ellos, que se inmutaron a moverse.

Una vez los aplastó, Pinya pensó lo peor. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor a la que se esperaba.

-Es igual a la última vez -dijo John.

-Es broma!… -Hamilton y Pinya estaban estupefactas luego de ver que los spartans no fueron afectados en lo más mínimo.

A los pocos segundos de haber comenzado, terminó; pero no había que celebrar aún.

-Se acabó… -dijo Pinya.

-Aun no -exclamo John tras acercarse -pueden ocurrir réplicas en los próximos minutos.

-Como… como es que a ustedes no les asusta? -pregunto Hamilton.

-Ya hemos estado en otros terremotos antes y de mayor intensidad -dijo Fred.

Una vez paso el temblor, las fuerzas de la UNSC comenzaron a moverse para ayudar a las poblaciones afectadas por el sismo.

Como dijo Anders, incluso Arnus fue afectado, pero debido a la estructura antisísmica de la base, los daños fueron menores. Al igual que la ciudad, como fue ayudada por los marines al ser edificada, aún así decidieron socorrer a la población.

-Calma… tranquilos -decia Mickey a los niños de un orfanato que les indicaron ayudar con su equipo -ya paso ya no tienen que sentir miedo.

Los niños lloraban, incluso Rockie los intentaba calmar con los juguetes de los pequeños. Detrás de Mickey, estaban Dutch con Romeo, este último estaba colgado de su espalda mientras lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él con sus brazos y piernas.

-Ya oíste cariño ya puedes soltarme -dijo Dutch al asustadizo Romeo.

-No… mejor en un rato… -dijo Romeo, le temía a los terremotos.

-Eres una vergüenza de hombre -exclamo.

Cerca de ellos, estaban Rory y Rerei; observaban a los ODST calmando a los infantes. Estaban alegres, ellas pensaban en ayudarlos, pero ya los tenían controlados.

-Debo admitir, que saben hacer su trabajo -dijo la sacerdotisa.

Entonces, Rerei miró a un costado de la carretera, donde vio pasar a Tuka entre la muchedumbre. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. De pronto, la misma elfa, vio al ODST que desde hace poco, le ayudaba en la búsqueda de su padre.

-Tuka -dijo Rockie al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda y verla -que paso.

-Busco a mi padre… me preocupa que le haya pasado algo con este evento -dijo la elfa rubia.

-Tranquila -dijo relajado y un poco tenso -ven vamos a buscarlo.

A su espalda, los miembros de su equipo lo miraban con preocupación. Él había hablado con los chicos acerca de su búsqueda de su padre de Tuka, y que al parecer ella no sabía que todos los de su clan fueron exterminados por el dragón, solo ella vivió. Pero no podría decirle eso a Tuka, no quería matar sus esperanzas ni su sonrisa, ya que confesó que le parecía linda.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle -dijo Romeo para ser soltado por Dutch cuando se presentó la oportunidad.

Justo ellos iban caminando por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, desde las sombras iba a Yao detrás de ellos, había descubierto las tres personas que, según su informante; eran amigas cercanas al jefe maestro.

Hablando de él. John y su equipo habían calmado a la princesa junto a sus siervos y guardias de su hogar, como todos los miembros de la UNSC que se desplegaron a ayudar.

-Señor Laski -lo llamo Pinya cuando el temor del temblor había pasado -presteme a sus spartans.

Confundido, Laski no sabía porque le pedía a estos, primera vez que la princesa le pedía algo así.

-Prestarle a los spartans -miro a estos -con que motivo.

-Mi padre, está en el palacio -exclamo Pinya, para mirar al castillo donde esté dirigía a su reino -me preocupa su estado.

Los seis se reunieron para pensar dos veces antes de que alguno decidiera en nombre de todos.

-Podria ser oportunidad para conocer al rey del imperio -dijo John.

-Tambien es arriesgado -comento Laski.

-Somos cinco spartans y ellos tienen espadas, que se preocupa -exclamo Fujibayashi.

-Buen punto -estaba decidió.

-Guienos princesa -exclamo el jefe maestro, provocando alegría en su pequeña novia.

Moviéndose con ayuda del pelican, los spartans del equipo Azul junto a Laski escoltaron a la princesa al entrar en el castillo real.

-Esta lugar parece el castillo de un rey demonio -comento la nueva miembro del equipo.

-Bueno, este es el castillo real -comento Fred.

Mientras avanzaban, la princesa pudo ver cómo había decaído la voluntad de los soldados de su país en los últimos años en una sola mirada. Asustados, en el suelo y con sus armas arrojadas al suelo.

-Hemos caído tan bajo -susurro Pinya.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya en los apocentos del rey, encontraron al padre de Pinya medio dormido.

-Así que eso era -dijo su padre luego de despertar a causa del temblor -y tu eres la primera en llegar, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido.

Otros diez minutos más tarde. Pinya guió a Laski y los spartans hacia la sala principal donde el rey dirigía al imperio desde su trono.

-Así que ustedes son los spartans que invadieron mi reino -dijo ya arreglado y despierto -los imaginé más altos.

-"Porque todos dicen eso?" -pensaron los cinco miembros del equipo Azul.

-Majestad, hay que aclarar que, usted nos atacó primero -dijo el comandante Laski.

-Dejame aclarar, que no fui yo quien sugirió atacar su mundo, fue mi hijo -comento sin interés, también debía lavarse las manos en ese asunto -quien es usted por cierto.

-Me llamo Thomas Laski, líder de la nave UNSC Infinity, soy el embajador para asegurarme que la negociación de paz ocurra sin problemas -se presentó.

-Negociaciones? -miro a su hija quien desvió la mirada avergonzada -no sabía que habría unas negociaciones, solo diré esto no recibirán ni una sola moneda de este reino, mucho menos una compensación.

-No necesitamos de sus bienes señor -dijo Laski -de hecho estamos en su mundo para negociar una alianza entre ambas naciones por un futuro mejor para nuestros pueblos.

-En serio creen que soy tan estúpido para caer en esas trampas -dijo el rey -muchos han venido ante mi diciendo lo mismo y todos han fallado al querer engañarme.

De pronto, sin aviso o respeto alguno; su segundo hijo Zorzal entro en la camara real donde irrumpió la reunión.

-Padre! -grito Zorzal luego de entrar con sus amigos, y reconociendo a Laski y los spartans.

-Y ahora quien? -dijo estresado.

-Padre! Debemos salir de aquí! Pronto pueden ocurrir otras sacudidas! Hay que salir del castillo! -grito Zorzal.

-Quien te dijo eso a ti? -pregunto su padre, después de todo su hijo no era muy listo que digamos.

Con una expresión maquiavélica, Zorzal miró a sus amigos y dijo.

-Traiganla! -sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a los spartans. Los amigos de Zorzal tiraron de una cadena para hacer presencia de su prisionera, alguien que capturaron durante su ataque a Nueva Alejandría. Una Shanguelio. Con ella un grupo de cincuenta soldados entraron, eran guerreros leales a Zorzal.

-Malditos! -vocífero la élite al arrastrada con la cadena atada a su cuello -pagaron por esto!

-Callate monstruo! -le asestaron una patada directa en la cara.

-Una Shanguelio?! -dijo Linda por todos, era de las espadas de shanguelios, la única sociedad de los élites que vivía entre los humanos tras la guerra.

-Princesa que significa esto -exclamo Laski en un tono -usted nos aseguró que no había ningún prisionero tomado por los suyos cuando atacaron nuestra ciudad.

-Lo puedo explicar! -ella también estaba atónita ante el hecho, sus fuentes le habían asegurado que no había ningún tomado con el ataque.

-Explicar que hermanita? -hablo Zorzal -que has confabulado con el enemigo a espaldas de nuestro padre.

A él le daba igual, sabía que su hijo era un hablador y un embustero, él era el único que no caía en sus engaños.

-Claro que no! -dijo Pinya -solo busco la paz!

-Paz? O poder? -solo sabía deformar los hechos -no lo niegues hermanita. Tú siempre has querido la corona de nuestro padre…

La tensión entre ambos hermanos se elevaba en el ambiente, pero esto no era importante para los soldados de la UNSC.

-Oigan -dijo Laski, no sé qué problemas familiares tengan, pero solo te diremos esto -miro a Zorzal -suelta a la élite y nadie saldrá heridos.

Todos tomaron sus armas y quitaron el seguro de estas.

-No piensen que lo haré, o si? -dijo burlón. Sus soldados tomaron las armas y elevaron sus escudos.

-Señor? -pregunto John por lo que harían al respecto.

-Sean discretos no causen ningún alboroto -exclamo Laski.

-En ese caso -dijo Kelly, para tomar su espada que llevaba consigo.

-Que sea una pelea justa -exclamo Fred tomando unas armas de acero forjado que decoraban las estatuas de sus columnas.

El tomó un hacha, John le dió una espada de doble filo, Linda un maso y Fujibayashi dos dagas que este le dió.

-Destruyanlos! -grito Zorzal.

Los soldados cargaron contra los spartans, quienes mantuvieron la línea, hasta cierto punto, donde saltaron hacia su enemigo. Fred salto y aterrizó sobre un soldado, lo aplastó y clavo su hacha en la cabeza de este, al sacarlo paso el filo del arma sobre la cara de otro que estaba detrás de él.

John hizo volar a uno cuando le golpeó con la espada para después clavarla en la yugular de otro que lo quiso emboscar por la espalda, pero su espada se quebró al golpear el metal de su armadura. Fujibayashi con solo tres movimientos ya había matado a cuatro, salta, al aterrizar mato a dos, y al sacar las armas de ellos mato a otros dos. Linda por su lado, ya le había roto la cabeza a tres soldados del imperio. Kelly presumía sus habilidades con la espada Katana, parecía ser toda una guerrera samurái, hasta que en cierto punto, cuando corto a uno de los soldados enemigos en su pecho, la hoja de su espada se rompió, quedando clavada en el cuerpo del hombre.

-Es en serio?! -grito Kelly al ver que tan pronto se rompió su sable.

-Vamos! Matenlos que esperan! -grito iracundo al ver que sus hombres eran aplastados. Más soldados de Zorzal entraron y eran doble del número original, y ellos solo habían acabado con la mitad del primer grupo.

-Armas! -indicó el jefe.

Tomaron sus armas y apuntaron al enemigo.

El eco de las ráfagas de balas, fue insoportable; pero fue más perturbador fue ver cómo las balas atravesaban los escudos y armaduras de los soldados de Zorzal cayendo muertos, casi al instante.

-Si saben lo que les conviene, dejen sus armas -dijo John y los pocos soldados y amigos de Zorzal, tiraron sus espadas con subito miedo a lo que les hicieran.

Kelly y Linda se acercaron, tomaron a la Shanguelio y le arrancaron la cadena que tenía, la pusieron a salvó.

-Spartan… -dijo la Élite al reconocerlos.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvó -dijo Linda.

-Muy bien, majestad -hablo Laski -diganos, cuántos prisioneros más tienen.

-No tengo porque decirles -exclamo Zorzal con su ego en alto, como siempre.

-Jefe -miro al Spartan y entendió el mensaje.

El jefe puso su rifle en su espalda, para caminar hacia el príncipe.

-No importa lo que hagas, no diré ni una sola…

No terminó de hablar cuando el jefe lo tomo de cuello, lo levanto y le dió un golpe que le mando a volar hasta la pared de la sala, un lanzamiento que creó un cráter en la pared. Al caer en el suelo, el jefe ya había llegado hasta él.

-Maldito… -quiso darle un puñetazo, pero John agarró su puño y le giro fuertemente la mano, le rompió la mano con solo girarlo. Lo agarró del cuello de nuevo, empezó a darle rodillazos en el estómago, después con el codo y le dejo caer. En el suelo, le empezó a golpearle en la cara, solo tres golpes y ya le había quebrado la nariz, le dejo un ojo morado y le había quitado cuatro dientes.

-Basta! -grito Pinya al ir corriendo para socorrer a su hermano e interponerse entre él y John -porque favor! No sigas!

Ante el acto, desde atrás de todos los aliados de Zorzal, su trofeo de guerra veía con suma impresión como el jefe le había proporcionado una paliza al príncipe, una que parecía no iba a detenerse de no ser por la intervención de Pinya.

-Majestad -hablo Laski -esperamos que pronto nos den información veridica sobre esto, hasta entonces, nos retiraremos.

Así, tal como dijo; salieron del lugar. Se llevaron a la Shanguelio y dejaron el castillo así como la ciudad. Tuvieron que informar a la ONI de lo que pasó, y ellos informaron a sus aliados las espadas de shanguelios. Ninguno de los dos grupos iba a dejar impune el acto del imperio.

A los siete días siguientes, cuando la ciudad se levantaba tras el caos resultante del sismo. Aún cuando los heridos y gente sin hogar, reconstruían sus patrimonios. Un nuevo terror los azotó. Desde el cielo matutino, el sol fue tapado por la flota de las naves de las espadas de shanguelios y de las naves de la UNSC que, por órdenes; cobrarían venganza sobre el territorio del imperio. Atemorizados con lo que harían la gente veía a las naves sobre su cielo, cuando de la nave "lanza de adun", un disparo de plasma destruyó por completo, hasta volverlo escombros; la camara de senadores. Un estruendo y explosión que resonó en toda la capital. Asustando a más de uno.

Este ataque fue registrado por los equipos Rojo y Gamma desde su puesto de avanzada.

-Aquí Gamma actual -dijo Daisy -no hay víctimas civiles, repito; no hay víctimas civiles.

-Recibido Gamma actual -dijeron por la línea en la que se comunicaba.

Esta información era recibida directamente por la ONI, principalmente por Osmán.

-Bien, gracias -dijo para apagar el comunicador -todo salió como se previó -informo a todos los demás miembros de la junta. Respiro profundo y exhaló aliviada -salió como se previó -los demás presentes estaban aliviados.

-Fue sorpresa saber que tenían prisioneros a civiles de Reach en su poder -comento uno de los altos mandos.

-Lo más sorprendente fue que el inquisidor logro persuadir a sus generales de no cristalizar el planeta -hablaba del Río -ahora con ellos amenazandolos en las puertas de su ciudad serán más persuasivos a la negociación.

-Eso espero -exclamo Serin.

En tanto, en la capital del imperio. Los senadores se habían reunido con la familia real en la camara del senado, o lo que quedó de ello. El marqués Casel, llevaba a cabo una audiencia con todos los demás senadores y la misma familia real.

-Tengo una pregunta majestad -dijo el marqués ante todos -Ciceron me informo que Japón quería realizar un tratado de paz con nuestro imperio y deponer las armas en esta guerra. Pero ahora ellos han destruido el senado, sus tropas han tomado el control de nuevas ciudades, y sus ejércitos están a las puertas de nuestra ciudad!

Literalmente, filas de tanques a Scorpions, Warthogs, Marine, scarabs, Wraith, Ghost y tropas de las espadas a la espera de una señal.

-Y todo porque? -decia Casel -porque los rumores sobre nuestro asalto a su ciudad eran ciertos, nuestras tropas trajeron prisioneros de su mundo.

Tal hecho causó alboroto entre los senadores, sabían que este rumor corría entre sus bocas, pero no había prueba alguna hasta que Casel lo dijo.

-Es verdad?! -dijo un senador.

-Increible -dijo otro asombrado.

-Asi es! Y por ello destruyeron nuestro senado y proporcionaron una golpiza brutal al príncipe Zorzal -el hombre estaba ahí con su cara vendada y con sangre en él -porque?!

La discordia se apoderaba de los senadores, hasta que Pinya hablo y los apasigüo.

-Ellos… -dijo nerviosa en un principio -son benevolentes con su gente. Sus soldados dan la vida con tal de proteger a su ciudadanos.

-Acaso se creen dioses? -pregunto en burla uno.

-Aman a su gente -enfatiso -los ponen primero e incluso tratan a sus prisioneros con dignidad, no los venden ni los esclavizan.

-Porque los defiende tanto? -exclamo Zorzal para si mismo.

A lo lejos, Forge y Anders, desde una de sus ventanas observaban la reunión con unos prismáticos.

-Que dice? -pregunto Forge.

-No lo sé, no leo mentes -exclamo la profesora.

-Creí que dijiste que sabías leer labios -comento.

-Si pero esta de espaldas -dijo Anders.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé -exclamo Forge.

Luego de haber terminado su espionaje y que reunión finalizará, Zorzal volvió a su casa donde se interno en su cama donde se recostó por el dolor de las heridas.

-Si sigues agarrandote las heridas vas a contaminarte -dijo Thule estando de pie a lado de la cama de Zorzal.

-Hazme un favor y tráeme hielo quieres? -dijo irratable el príncipe.

La reina de las conejas guerreras salió de la habitación, dejando solo al príncipe, cuando otro invitado se hizo presente en el cuarto.

-Vaya que te dieron una paliza -dijo un joven de la aparente misma edad de Zorzal.

-Daibo? -era su hermano mayor.

-Asi que Pinya ha conseguido que el senado acceda a negociar la paz con nosotros -dijo Daibo -fue más rápido de lo que pensé y más lista.

-Solo es una niña cobarde, siempre lo será -dijo Zorzal cuando Thule le trajo el hielo para su cara.

-Y que piensas hacer -le preguntó.

-El imperio se vendrá abajo si acceden, ellos terminarán controlandonos -la UNSC -como lo hicimos con los reinos aliados.

-Ese fue idea tuya -fue Zorzal quien convenció a su padre cuando los otros reinos menores se unieron al imperio.

-Pero no puedo demostrar mi inteligencia más de la cuenta, padre sospecharía -exclamo.

-Que piensas hacer? -pregunto.

-Seguirle el juego a Pinya hasta el momento de poder quitar a padre del trono, de una u otra forma -exclamo -ya que te lo dije, que harás?

-Nada, perdí interés en el reino hace mucho -dijo Daibo -así que has lo que quieras hermano.

Mientras tanto con Pinya… había vuelto a su hogar donde Boses y muchos de sus caballeros volvieron luego del expansimiento de la UNSC y sus aliados como represalia por los prisioneros descubiertos, fueron expulsados de Italica.

-Lo lograste? -pregunto Pinya a Boses.

-Tengo la información sobre los prisioneros, solo eran dos los que capturaron -dijo la rosa dorada.

-Uno se la llevaron, y la otra? -pregunto la princesa.

-Muerta -respondio -la vendieron como esclavo en una mina y murió durante un derrumbe.

-Bien.

camino a lado de Boses y la ignoró, al ver esto; la cuestionó sobre lo que haría.

-Y que harás? princesa -pregunto sería.

-No puedo decirle a la UNSC que está muerto -exclamo Pinya -tampoco puedo ocultarselos. Impediría la negociación y nos destruirían.

-Bueno… -si enojo anterior lo tenía aún en mente -aun puedes hacer que tu novio los convenza de no destruirnos, digo; ya le entregaste tu cuerpo una vez, puedes hacerlo otra.

-No es buen momento para pelear Boses, además; mi relación con él no es para algo como eso -dijo Pinya -nuestro romance es verídico, no te incumbe.

-A mi no, pero qué tal a tu padre, a tus hermanos o al senado cuando se enteren que has intimado con él o… que tengas un hijo de él -tenia razón, si su padre o sus hermanos, se enterarán de su relación con alguien como John tendrían fundamentos para creer que estaba confabulando. Incluso lo podía pensar el senado.

-Me las arreglaré si algo así pasará -exclamo luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Que fue lo que viste en él? -le pregunto.

-Alguien, cansado de luchar -respondio.

Por otro lado, en la base de Arnus, Palmer necesitaba hablar a solas con el jefe, debido a lo que vio en la fiesta de la princesa Co Lada. Quería aclarar ese asunto, y no iba a evitar saber de él mismo.

-Que relación tiene con la princesa? jefe -le cuestionó la comandante.

-De que hablas? -exclamo John.

-Lo ví besándose con la princesa a escondidas durante la reunión con los senadores -estaba serie, molesta e indignada, inexplicablemente -que dice al respecto.

-Es clasificado -dijo el jefe.

-Acaso sale con ella? -pregunto.

-Es clasificado -repitio.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, podría ser perjudicial -exclamo Palmer.

-Porque te preocupas por esto? -ahora él le cuestionó.

Palmer tembló, era una pregunta simple pero a la vez difícil de responder para ella.

-Eso no le incumbe -le dió la espalda.

-Es todo? -pregunto tal vez, sería el final de la conversación.

-No claro que no -solo así volvió a darle la cara -hace unos días vino alguien con nuestros generales -dijo Palmer -busca a quien le ayude a acabar con un dragón.

John recordó al momento, como fue la última vez que se enfrentaron a un dragón. El inmenso poder que este monstruo poseía más la resistencia de este, incluso Halsey estaba asombrada de lo que esas bestias eran.

-Supongo que le habrán dicho que no, verdad? -exclamo.

-Yo le dije, que tú podrías ayudarle -comento la comandante.

-Que le dijiste? -cuestionó el jefe.

Palmer desvió la mirada e hizo una expresión burlona que iba hacia a él.

-Comandante. Que le dijiste? -cuestionó, un poco preocupado.

-Si quiere saber, tiene que buscar a la elfa rubia -exclamo Palmer.

Dejándolo en la incógnita, el jefe se quedó mirando a la Spartan de armadura blanca. Moviendo los recuerdos en su cabeza preguntándose de quien hablaba, hasta que solo alguien con esa descripción se le vino a la mente. Tuka.

Sin tener cosas pendientes, John salió de la base y se dirigió a la ciudad donde, tras buscar en las casas de los refugiados encontró la habitación correspondiente a la elfa. Al aproximarse, vio que afuera, estaban parados tres personas: Rory, Rerei y Rockie.

-Jefe maestro -saludo el marine.

-Esta Tuka? -pregunto.

Extrañados, los tres cruzaron miradas, esperaban preguntarse. Que buscaba con ella?

-Adentro -dijo el ODST, sin decir más, el Spartan se movió para abrir la puerta y entrar -no creo que sea buen momento para hablar con ella.

Cuando abrió, pudo ver a la elfa, sentada a la orilla de su cama, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Que le pasó? -les pregunto.

-Fue Yao -dijo Rory, John no sabía de quién le hablaba.

-Tuka había olvidado lo que pasó con su padre y su tribu cuando el dragón atacó, pero ella se lo contó y ella se niega a aceptar los hechos -dijo Rockie.

Entre llantos y el pesado ambiente que la elfa causaba, se le acercó sin importar lo que llegase a pasar.

-Tuka… -dijo el jefe luego de quitarse el casco y hablarle con gentileza debido a su estado emocional -tuka… Tuka...

A la tercera vez, ella dejó de llorar por un corto momento. Cuando la elfa levanto la vista hacia el jefe, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad lo cual extraño a John, ya que estos iban, aparentemente hacia él, lo que vino después, le sorprendió.

-Papa?… -dijo Tuka, para después dejarse caer con los brazos abiertos hacia el Spartan -papá! -grito emocionada -sabia que volverías dejando sorprendido al jefe y a todos.


	23. capítulo 22

**Dovah117: Como cameo si podria agregarlos, pero no como personajes importantes en la trama de la historia. Zorzal sufrira un poco más de lo que he escrito amigo.**

 **Edrap** **: No es mala idea, podria agregarlos cuando Laski sea enjuiciado por loliconero. Rockie y el jefe cuñados... podria ser interesante.** **DaanRoa** **: Desde un inicio queria poner a una Shanguelio y no a una humana, y estaba entre poner que destruía el senado un scarab o una fragata. Lo decidí con un volado y ganó la fragata. Sobre el que escribí Japón... es que me veo los capítulos del anime para saber donde voy conforme a la trama de la serie, supongo que se me fue. Feliz año amigo, espero y terminar este fanfic este año como se debe.**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller** **: Queria poner a una Shanguelio en vez de una humana desde el principio. Tranquilo no será al emperador al que envenaran, los problemas se resolverán por arte de magia. No tranquilo todo se resolverá con su debido tiempo.**

 **Tenshin** **Jin: ???**

 **Phantom: falta que sufra más. Te recomiendo dos aplicaciones pars escribir: la primera es Jotter pad, en si es mas un blog de notas, pero no tiene limites de palabras para escribir, el tamaño que le da a las letras para escribir los capítulos es adecuado y te marca errores ortográficos. la segunda es Novelist, es una app donde escribes libros (o así lo pone) donde te divide secciones para que puedas planear tu historia. la planificación, el contenido de los capítulos, la organización del contenido y un temporizador para ayudar a organizarte mejor con el avance de tu historia. Trae igual un tutorial para que sepas usar la app.**

 **Avro** **683 Lancaster: No por nada él es el jefe maestro.**

 **USS** **Infinity U.N.S.C: los agregaria como en un cameo, nada mas.**

 **Sin** **más comentarios, que empiece el capítulo:**

Era un día normal en el pequeño pueblo de Arnus… o al menos así debía ser. Pero no, todos los lugareños y soldados de la colina, veían estupefactos como el jefe maestro, sin su armadura, vestido con ropas de elfo. Jugaba a ser el padre de Tuka.

-Porque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que tiene que ver con esto doctora -pregunto Miranda a su madre entre los spartans y ODST que igual se encontraban viendo la escena.

-Esta vez no tuve nada que ver -se lavo las manos Halsey luego de ir a ver tras oír el rumor -así que alguien me expliqué que carajos pasa aquí.

Flashback

Rerei había vuelto ha dormir a Tuka luego de que está despertase y abrazara a John diciendo que su padre no había muerto, señalandolo y hablándole como si fuera este.

-Nadie le dijo acerca de su padre -reclamo el jefe luego de la elfa pensará que era él.

-Planeaba hacerlo, pero ella misma se engañaba creyendo que su padre estaba vivo y que volvería -explicaba el ODST.

-No parecía buena idea decirle cuando tenía altas las esperanza -comento Rory.

-Quien le hizo esto -pregunto John.

-Fue Yao -miro hacia la puerta de afuera, señalando donde se encontraba.

Sin decir más, el jefe se levantó y salió de la barraca de Tuka para buscar a elfa oscura, fue seguido por los tres. La encontró al final de la calle parada de espaldas mirando la luna llena en el cielo.

-Mas vale que tengas una explicación para lo que le hiciste -exclamo John.

-Solo hice lo que ninguno de los tres hizo, contarle la verdad -exclamo Yao sin dar la cara.

-Pero porqué?! -exclamo Rockie.

-Ella y yo somos idénticas -seguia sin mirarlos -nuestra gente sufrió por el designio de una bestia de fuego.

Dejó callados a todos un momento y pensantes al mismo tiempo.

-Me contaron que tú eres capaz de romper las reglas con tal de salvar a otros -exclamó.

-Llega al punto -dijo la sacerdotisa arta del enigma que solo hablaba la elfa oscura.

-Que es lo que quieres? -cuestiono John.

-Mi gente esta en peligro -dio la cara -me dijeron que solo tú podrías salvarnos.

-Salvarlos de que? -pregunto ahora el ODST.

-De los dragones de fuego -tan solo dijo y los cuatro recordaron claramente como fue aquella vez en la que el dragón que los emboscó, acabó con medio pueblo que protegían de un solo rugido, y el caos resultante que dejó en lo que alguna vez fue la tribu de Tuka.

-Para algo como eso, debes hablarlo con…

-Lo hice hablé con tus generales -exclamo Yao -sabes que dijeron?! Que no podían! Aún cuanto les ofrecí lo que tenía! No cambiaron de respuesta! Pero me contaron que tú eras el único capaz de dar una respuesta diferente! De desafiarlos y salvar a otros! Dime si ese no eres tú?! Jefe maestro!

Como una bomba, recordó el precio que pago cuando salvó a otros millones por desobedecer las órdenes.

-No justifica lo que le has hecho a Tuka -exclamo John.

-Ella es como yo, vimos el destino que sufrió nuestros pueblos por un dragón de fuego! -decia Yao tratando de quebrantar en llanto -el dolor! El sufrimiento! Ella solamente lo olvido, así que yo se lo recordé! La quebrante! Quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer a cambio! Vengar a la muerte de alguien que fue matado por otro hombre es alguien que cualquiera puede hacer! Pero si los responsables son dragones quien puede hacerlo?! Dime quién puede hacerlo?! Dime que tú puedes hacerlo!

-Si la respuesta de la UNSC fue no, entonces no puedo ayudarte -exclamo el jefe, sin mostrar empatía por Yao.

-Entonces seguiré quebrantandolas! Quebrantare cuántos te importan hasta que cambies tu respuesta -quebranto en llanto -quebrantare el espíritu de todos los que te importan si es necesario! Cuando lo haga, podrás salvarlos?! Podrás salvar a mi pueblo?! -cayó de rodillas y se aferró a las piernas del jefe.

Las palabras de Yao le hicieron recordar muchas cosas a John, a Cortana, a Sam, a todos aquellos que se sacrificaron por él y los que pudo salvar. Cuando entro de nuevo en el pequeño departamento de Tuka, se acercó a donde dormía, esta sin aviso comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Como sientes Tuka -pregunto gentilmente cuando ella se sentó sobre la cama.

-Bien, estoy bien papá -dijo de nuevo, más tranquila -bienvenido a casa.

-Estoy de vuelta -exclamo sin dudar y sonriente a la chica.

Fin del flashback

-Eso lo explica todo -dijo Halsey luego de oír la historia.

Todos veían impactados y estupefactos como John fingía ser el padre de Tuka, ella lo llevaba por varios sitios de la ciudad mostrándole los lugares como si fuera la primera vez que iba a estos lados. Le mostró su avance en el arte de la arquería, junto con el arco que consiguió en los nuevos mundos. Así estuvieron por al menos una semana.

-Oigan -exclamo Linda reunida en una mesa con el resto de su equipo observando a Tuka llamar a John, papá -no creen que el jefe está llevando esto demasiado lejos.

-Papá! -paso Tuka jalando a John de su brazo, en dirección a una de las tiendas de supermercado que se levantó en la zona.

-Siendo franco -dijo Fred -jamás pensé que llegaría ver al jefe fingiendo ser el padre de alguien así. Vive en la misma barraca que ella, va a la base desde allí y ahí vuelve al final de cada día.

-Esto no es bueno para ella -exclamo Kelly -John entiende que mientras más finja ser su padre, más difícil será decirle la verdad.

-Creen que podrá con eso? -pregunto Fujibayashi.

Esa misma noche. Luego de asegurarse Tuka se durmiera, salió a hurtadillas de la casa de la chica para colarse en la Spirit of fire, donde Halsey tenía su laboratorio luego de cambiar con el que su hija le proporciono en la Autum II.

-No creo que seguir fingiendo ser su padre sea lo mejor -exclamo John sentado en una silla proporcionada por la mujer quien arreglaba algunos cálculos de sus teorías y experimentos.

-Te diste cuenta tu solo -dijo burlona Catherine.

-Como puedo hacer que acepte que no soy su padre, y que está muerto -exclamo John.

-Dime que crees que sea lo mejor para hacer en este caso? -le pregunto.

-Esperaba que usted me diese la respuesta -exclamo John.

Halsey dejo lo que estaba haciendo a un lado, para acercarse a John y darle la respuesta.

-John -hablo -recuerdas como te sentiste cuando perdiste a Cortana, que fue lo que sentiste después, cuando descubriste que el didacta no esta muerto.

-Queria vengarla -exclamo John.

-Aun sientes eso -le preguntó.

-Si -dijo descepcionado de si mismo.

-Sabes lo que dicen de la venganza? Que es vacía. Es cierto, vengar a un ser querido no lo traerá de vuelta. O al menos aún no descubro la fórmula para eso -exclamo Halsey -aun así, la venganza ayuda a liberar la culpa y remordimiento que uno tiene por perder a esa persona especial. Si encontrarás al didacta y lo matarás, no la vas a recuperar, pero te sentirás mejor al respecto.

-Es cierto -John se puso de pie -ya se lo que debo hacer.

-Si ese es el caso hazme un favor, quieres? -comento. El Spartan se intrigo con esto y la respuesta le fue dada al momento -llevala contigo, podría serles útil -señalo a Rerei, quien estaba durmiendo en una sección dentro de la cámara.

-Que hace ella aquí? -cuestiono John.

-Es mi nueva aprendiz -declaro orgullosa.

-Aprendiz? -desde cuando Halsey tomaba aprendices.

-El otro día la descubrí analizando mis proyectos y corrigiendo errores en los que yo no encontraba solución -dijo enorgullecida -ahora me ayuda en mi investigación de los nuevos motores phantom que quiero desarrollar. Me gustaría que se pasará todo el tiempo aquí, pero igual debe estar al aire libre.

-Esta bien -dijo el jefe -pero hará más que falta una maga y un Spartan para destruir dragones de fuego.

Al día siguiente...

-Que usted quiere que?! -pregunto Carter estupefacto junto con su equipo noble detrás de él.

-Que me presten a Seis para una misión -dijo John con el equipo Azul detrás de él.

-Un segundo! -pidio Carter luego de que 117 lo llevará a un lugar secreto con su equipo a reunirse con el de él -vuelva a repetir la situación.

-Necesita ir a matar unos dragones de fuego al otro lado del imperio para ayudar a alguien -dijo el jefe.

-Desde cuando hace favores? -se burlo Emile.

-Desde cuando eres tan odioso -exclamo John.

-Desde cuando se hacen las reuniones privadas en los baños, no somos estudiantes de preparatoria -dijo Katt.

-Desde que nos dimos cuenta que no hay cámaras y micrófonos en ellos -exclamo el jefe.

-Así? Entonces puedo hacer esto.

-Arh! -solto golpe contra Jun.

-Perdón creí que eras Emile.

-Ya cálmense -hablo noble uno -y porque solamente a Seis planea llevar.

Ya había comentado que llevaría a Rockie, Rory, Rerei, Yao y a Tuka. Pero solo pretendía llevar a Seis como un segundo Spartan a esta misión.

-Porque si me llevo a dos equipos enteros de spartans se darán cuenta -comento.

-Y como planea salir de la base con un pelican despegando a plena luz del día? -pregunto Jorge.

-Un grupo partirá hacia la capital para reunirse con la princesa Pinya sobre el tema de la Shanguelio que salvamos, cuando el grupo despegue, aprovecharemos y saldremos con ellos -dijo John.

-Es factible -dijo Carter -que dices Seis?

-Por mí está bien, después de todo no iremos a la otra misión luego de la última misión de paz que nos encomendaron -exclamo.

Flashback

Dos años tras la victoria de la alianza humano-shanguelio contra el Covenant. El equipo Noble había sido asignado para ser la escolta del coronel Holland durante la gala de premios en un planeta en sistema externo, donde constantemente era blanco de los resureccionistas en ese entonces.

-Muy Noble, quiero ojos atentos y dedos en gatillos ante cualquier señal del enemigo -exclamo Carter -Emile tú estarás junto a Holland para protegerlo.

-De acuerdo señor -quito que el seguro de su escopeta y fue a donde Holland con su arma en mano.

-Cree que sea buena idea mandarlo a él? -pregunto Jun.

-Que he hecho -exclamo líder noble atemorizado.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando la entrega de premios ya había comenzado. Noble 4 estaba parado a lado de Holland, mirando la entrega de los premios.

-Dime spartan, si los insurreccionistas estuvieran ahora -Holland decía sin pensar -se disfrazarían como nosotros? O se infiltrarian entre nosotros?

-Jamás pensé eso señor -de pronto miraban a todos y veían como muchos los miraban con ojos maldad en ellos -que miedo.

-Tranquilo soldado -susurro -solo hay que dirigirnos muy despacio hacia la salida y todo estará bien…

-…Es un placer conocerlo coronel Holland -exclamo un hombre de tercera edad, veterano y con una voz robótica implantada debido a que perdió las cuerdas vocales en la guerra.

-Que está pasando?! No me llevarán con vida!! -solto un golpe a la cara del hombre con la que lo arrojó fuera del auditorio.

-Ahhh!!!

-Esta quiere reventar mis oídos!! -tapandonse los oídos fue a donde la mujer gritaba para darle un golpe.

Viendo el momento, Jun y Seis le siguieron la corriente. Jun se arrojó contra dos civiles y Seis tomo su DMR, con la que comenzó a golpear cabezas de quien se topara. Solo Jorge y Katt se mantenían en una esquina alejados del caos.

-Todos controlense!! -grito Carter -Holland que acaso se ha vuelto loco?!

-Y de remate -dijo sereno y loco para darle una patada a un hombre.

-Que habilidad señor! -exclamo Emile sobre un sujeto en el suelo al que le soltó un golpe en la cara.

-Hay que salir de aquí!! -grito Holland.

-Le conseguiré una salida!! -noble 4 tomo un lanza cohetes y acercándose a una pared le apuntó -atrás!!!

Con un solo misil abrió un agujero del tamaño del acceso a un estacionamiento subterráneo para un camión de 2.5 metros de alto.

-Esto es excitante -atraveso el hueco en el muro.

-Excitante? Solo mira mis pezones! -le siguió Holland.

Fin del Flashback.

-Muy bien cuento contigo -exclamo John.

Al otro día…

John, junto a Seis y Rockie. Preparaban las cosas que iban a llevar las cosas a la misión casi suicida a la que se dirigían.

-Cree esto será suficiente para matar a esas cosas? -pregunto Seis.

-Deberan ser suficientes, sino. Que Dios nos ayude -declaro.

-Creí que usted era ateo -exclamo Rockie dentro del pelican.

-Y lo soy gracias a Dios, y a Halsey -dijo.

Todo iba bien. Hasta que Palmer apareció por atrás.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? -aparecio la comandante sin aviso.

Voltearon todos intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, para cubrir lo que llevaban. Rockie tiro una manta de entre las cosas qué tenían.

-A donde se van si puedo saber -pregunto.

-Nos asignaron al grupo que partirá hacia la capital -exclamo Seis.

-Si así fuera cada uno iría con sus respectivos equipos -dijo la Spartan.

-Nos asignaron a una misión de reconocimiento hacia el norte -dijo John.

-Creí que las misiones de reconocimiento habían terminado -exclamo Palmer y el temor de ser descubiertos se apoderaba de los tres.

-Papá ya terminé de alistar las maletas… -salió Tuka de la nave tomando por sorpresa a Palmer, le valió un carajo lo que escuchó.

John le había contado a Tuka que se iban de viaje, era la única excusa que se ocurrió para poder llevarla sin que sospechará.

-Se van de viaje? -exclamo Palmer.

-Un viaje campo -dijo Rockie.

-No ayudes -le dijo Seis.

-Van a ir a matar al dragón verdad -exclamo la comandante al jefe, sin que los demás lo escucharán.

-Como sabes… -no le dejo terminar.

-Yo le conté a Yao -dijo maléfica la Spartan de armadura blanca.

No sabía si golpearla o insultarla. Pero no podía hacerle algo.

-Que es lo que quieres comandante -pregunto John.

-Ir con ustedes -saco de onda a todos, ya que los tres lo escucharon -escucha, siempre me he preguntado cómo persuades a la gente de seguirte así que para averiguarlo, iré contigo.

-Esta bien… -exclamo John.

-Un segundo, si usted vendrá con nosotros. Quienes son los que irán como escolta de la misión de reunión? -pregunto Seis.

-La señora Osmán trajo ya escogió su escolta -dijo Sarah.

-Osman? Osmán? Será la encargada de reunirse con la princesa?! -John se preocupó por Pinya y de la intimación psicológica que usaba Serin cuando se trataba de negociar con alguien.

-Porque le preocupa eso? -exclamo confundida la Spartan.

-No, por nada -dijo John.

En otro lado de la base. Osmán caminaba acompañada del almirante cutter rumbo al puerto donde un número de pelicans se alistaba ya que serían de los que irían como parte de la escolta de la mujer.

-Debo admitir que es un bonito planeta, me recuerda al mío antes de que me secuestrarán de él -Cutter no supo como responder a eso.

-Gate es un planeta joven, rico en minerales y metales. Más de los que la tierra poseía en un inició -exclamo el almirante caminando a lado de la Spartan. Así como ellos no morían en combate, tampoco podían renunciar a serlo por una lesión o por elección a retirarse -creí que enviarían al capitán Laski para estas negociaciones.

-También iré -aparecio el hombre delante suyo con el equipo Carmesí y Majestic detrás de él -solo que la mayor Osmán también fue asignada para las negociaciones.

-No es el único humanos -exclamo un Shanguelio de voz dominante detrás de Laski.

-Inquisidor -saludo Osmán -es un placer verlo de nuevo.

-El inquisidor también vendrá? -pregunto Cutter.

-Después de enterarme de que tenían a una élite como prisionera, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Quería dar la orden de cristalizar el planeta, pero si lo hacía me volvería igual de bárbaro que los antiguos profetas -dijo Thel Vadam, escoltada por Miranda y un grupo de shanguelios.

-Si busca a la Shanguelio, está en cuidado médico -hablo Laski -esta estable, la atienden médicos de su misma gente, su cuerpo y su mente están bien, pero la siguen estudiando para no pasar por alto nada en lo más mínimo.

-Me dijeron que fue el jefe maestro y su equipo quienes la rescataron -comento -si esta aqui, me gustaría darle las gracias en persona.

-Partira de la base en un momento -dijo Miranda ella había hecho los arreglos por parte de su madre para que John saliera de la base -se le ha entregado una misión de reconocimiento hacia el norte.

-Desafortunado -exclamo Osmán -yo también quería saludarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo por ti -Kurt venía detrás de ella, sorprendió a todos que el Spartan que llevaba rato en silencio hablara repentinamente.

-Perdonenlo es el Kurt mi… -sentia vergüenza.

-Soy su escolta personal -exclamo Kurt.

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Laski -debemos partir hacia la capital.

Sin más, se dirigieron al hangar, ahí abordaron sus naves respectivamente, para ser seguidos por grupos de pelicans y phantoms marcando rumbo directo hacia la capital. Al mismo tiempo, despegaba la nave del jefe maestro cargada con el personal que necesitaba y con provisiones de lo que iban a usar.

-Así que fuiste tú la que le dijo Yao -exclamo John dirigiendo el pelican hacia la tribu de la elfa oscura.

-No exactamente -dijo Sarah sentada de copiloto -le conté que habían tres personas importantes para usted.

-Papá! -aparecio Tuka por detrás -porque no me dijiste que también la ibas a traer -hizo puchero.

Yao iba con ellos en la nave.

-A donde vamos, es cerca de su tribu, solo la llevamos de paso -exclamo.

-Donde está tu tribu, Yao -le pregunto Rerei.

-Yo les informaré cuando lleguemos -comento.

-Despiertenme hasta entonces -exclamo Halsey.

-Cuando dijo que traigamos a Rerei -decia Seis -debimos suponer que también vendría.

-Oigan, porque traen sus armaduras? -pregunto Tuka -papá dijiste que iríamos de vacaciones… -otra vez, hizo puchero.

-No podían darnos de una vez nuestras vacaciones, así que le dije a la UNSC permiso para salir a explorar -explico el jefe.

-Tranquila Tuka -exclamo Rockie -todo saldrá bien.

Ella no sospechaba nada de lo que iba a pasar. Se dirigían al norte mientras que el grupo de Osmán iba hacia una pequeña embajada que se otorgó por parte del imperio a la UNSC, el castillo de Jade. Arribaron al anochecer. No obstante, dentro de la misma ciudad capital del imperio. En las ruinas de lo que fue el senado, la princesa Pinya y su hermano mayor Daibo.

-Nombraron sucesor del trono?! -grito Daibo al oír el nombramiento de Zorzal por parte de Pinya.

-Creí que ya lo sabias? -exclamo la pelirroja.

-Carajo! -dio un golpe a lo que restaba de una de las columnas del senado -creí que bromeaba al respecto. Ese estúpido nos llevará a la ruina!

-Daibo? -la actitud de su hermano le parecía rara.

No tuvo más opción que contarle a su pequeña hermana.

-Escucha, debo contarte algo -dijo y su hermana le prestó atención -Zorzal planea evitar la paz la entre nuestro mundo y la del enemigo.

Impactada, la princesa no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Que? Porqué? -cuestiono.

-No lo sé, debe ser por su estúpido ego -dijo Daibo -solo puedo decir esto. Me pidió elegir entre apoyarte o irme lejos.

-Que decidiste? -pregunto Pinya.

-Ya estoy arto de toda su locura, no planeó estar para verla -exclamo.

-Piensas irte?! Dejarás que destruya todo el legado que nuestra familia ha escrito por generaciones en este mundo? -exclamo Pinya.

-Legado de que?! -grito iracundo Daibo -de paranoia? De locos?! Estoy harto de todo esto!

-No puedes abandonar solo… -no pudo terminar su oración, cuando sintió que algo que comió, quería salir de su estómago.

Se dió la vuelta y se fue detrás de los escombros que tenía por atrás a vomitar su cena.

-Pinya! -exclamo Daibo al ver que está se fue rápido. Cuando llego a ella, la encontró vomitando -ya estás mejor? -pregunto al momento que terminó.

-Por el ahora -comento -en los últimos días he tenido náuseas y vómitos, pero es momentáneo.

-Deberías ir con un médico -se preocupo por su hermana.

-No puedo perder el tiempo con eso -se repuso -no con las negociaciones de paz en juego.

-Tu salud es primero -dijo Daibo.

-El futuro del imperio es primero -exclamo Pinya.

-Esta bien -no se opuso más -te deseo suerte hermanita.

Las negociaciones estaban tensas, la corta paz que había conseguido entre su nación y la UNSC estaba en juego una vez más. Y como era la única que se preocupaba por obtenerla, enfermarse no era lo ideal. Pero debía hacer caso a lo de su hermano, debía ir con un médico, lo que sea que tuviese podía ser de vida o muerte.

No obstante, así como ella se preocupaba por la paz, había quienes querían ver al imperio arder. Dentro de los calabozos del castillo de Zorzal, en la celda privada de Thule, la reina de las conejas guerreras. Se reunía con su espía.

-Thule-sama -aparecio un desagradable cerdo debajo de su cama -traigo noticias de nuestra espía en Arnus.

-Deja el informe para después -dijo estando en su cama, bajo su pierna y el cerdo comenzó a lamerle, era su recompensa por su trabajo -es cierto que nombraron a Zorzal heredero?

-Si -dijo su informante -el imperio debe de estar en las últimas si lo ha elegido.

-Todo está saliendo conforme al plan Bouro -exclamo Thule para luego jurar -voy a destruirlo a él y a este maldito reino por lo que hicieron al nuestro.

-Que piensa hacer? -pregunto el cerdo.

-El imperio busca la paz con la tal UNSC, ya ví de lo que son capaces -recordo cuando John le dió su paliza a Zorzal, además llegó a presenciar cuando la fragata Covenant destruyó de un solo disparo el senado -el infierno está delante de ellos e intentan negociar con los demonios que los dirigen.

-Quiere que la UNSC destruya al imperio? -pregunto Bouro.

-Ha Zorzal más que a nadie, pero si el imperio también llega a ser destruido, sería algo inevitable. Hay que darles un buen motivo -exclamo la reina de las conejas guerreras.

-Para ellos sus ciudadanos son lo más importante, quiere que mate a la élite? -hablaba de la prisionera que salvaron.

-Me agrada Aldaris, no hay otra opción -exclamo.

-Entonces déjeme darle el informe de nuestra espía -dijo Bouro y le contó al respecto.

-Maten a ambas entonces -ordenó Thule luego de oír el informe.

Continuará…


	24. capitulo 23

**Dan Roa: Holland paso por la crisis de los cincuenta. Spartan 2.1, sera un o una spartan? que sugieres** **. Tranquilo, Palmer aun tiene alucinaciones con el jefe.**

 **Avro** **683 Lancaster: Hijo mío, me has dado la idea de como meter a los personajes del ultimo player en el fic, solo que sera a futuro.**

 **ElKike** **: quien sabe, tal vez Pinya tiene gastritis. Tu idea del flood me ha dado una idea para la segunda parte del fic que empezara cuando termine la guerra contra el imperio.**

 **StrikeForceHeroesTeller: No se que es lo que supones que va a pasar, pero te equivocas. Les van a dar pelea los dragones chico, descuida.** **No se que hacer con Daibo, dame alguna idea. Las negociaciones no las tendra fácil Pinya.**

 **Phantom** **: Me alegra que te hayan funcionado las apps amigo. No solo te preguntes como reaccionara el rey, sino todos los demás cuando se enteren.**

 **Sin mas que decir, que empiece este capítulo:**

Las calles de Arnus estaban tranquilas, los marines custodiando con dedicación a las personas y ellas viviendo vidas pacíficas gracias a ellos. Disfrutando de su día de descanso. Delilah, la coneja guerrera que trabajaba en la taberna más popular del pueblo. Volvía a su departamento.

-Que delicioso es despertar hasta tarde! -exclamo estirando el cuerpo sobre su cama, justo cuando las naves que salían de la base de Arnus hacia la capital pasarán muy por encima de su casa, un sonido que incluso a Delilah le causa tranquilidad -y ustedes no pierden el tiempo -dijo asomada por la ventana, cuando se dió vuelta, noto que de la mesita de noche junto a su cama había un pergamino con un sello en él -una carta de Italica?

Cuando rompió el sello del pergamino y reveló lo que había escrito, comenzó a temblar. Lo que le pedían en ella, no era sencillo ni fácil.

-Deben… deben de estar bromeando… -exclamo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, dejo caer la carta al suelo, de ahí se sentó al borde de su cama. Los nervios del temor del acto de debía cometer, la hicieron sentarse pues no se podía mantener de pie.

No obstante, a varios cientos kilómetros más alejados de Arnus. En los límites fronterizos de la ciudad de la capital. En un área prestigiosa, se encontraba el palacio de jade, lugar concedido por la familia real del imperio como embajada para la UNSC en su mundo. Esto con la esperanza de que ellos retiraran las naves que asediaban su ciudad, solo retiraron las más grandes, las fragatas humanas y Covenant seguían en el asedio.

-Así debían vivir los romanos en sus días de gloria -dijo Osmán cuando piso el lugar por primera vez en compañía de Laski y el inquisidor, cada uno con sus escoltas correspondientes.

-Me recuerda a nuestro hogar -enfatiso Tel'Vadam al ver por dentro el lugar, le recordaba a su cultura -solo que más pequeño.

-Es acogedor -dijo Laski.

-Bueno, cuando conoceremos al emperador? -empezó Serin con sus presiones.

-No hay que apresurarse, señora -comento Laski -los preparativos para su primer encuentro con el rey aún no finalizan, pero una vez lo esté, lo conocerán.

-Esta bien -dijo Osman, para luego dirigirse al inquisidor cuando lo noto hablando un tema privado con sus capitanes que lo acompañaban -pasa algo inquisidor?

Al ver que no pasaron desapercibidos, fue Tel'Vadam quien decidió tomar la palabra, antes que sus subordinados faltarán el respeto a una de sus nuevos aliados. Se unió a Laski y Osman, caminando rumbo a una de las habitaciones apartadas de los soldados quienes les dieron la privacidad que querían. Incluso Kurt supo darles su espacio privado.

-Algo si, es sobre nuestra hermana Shanguelio que rescataron -exclamo el inquisidor.

-Habla de Aldaris? -exclamo Laski -pronto podrá volver con ustedes a su hogar.

-Pero me temo que nadie la recibirá cuando vuelva a su hogar -dijo el Inquisidor.

-Porqué dice eso? -cuestiono Thomas.

-Aldaris es la menor de tres hermanos -decia el inquisidor -su padre era un teniente de mi ejército, sus dos hermanos miembros de menor rango. Pero ahora me cuentan que su padre murió durante un asalto contra una base del Covenant en nuestro mundo natal, su hermano mayor también en una ofensiva dos días después. El segundo mayor, era parte de las tropas que envíe en la lucha contra nuestro enemigo en réquiem, murió durante una emboscada del Covenant. Su madre ha caído enferma recientemente, está delicada.

-Entiendo a que va -interrumpio Osman -quiere llevar a Aldaris a con su madre y decirle a las dos que sus familiares han muerto.

-Ya le contamos sobre su esposo e hijos, cuando nos dijeron que encontraron a su hija, le dijimos que vendría a ella -dijo Tel'Vadam.

-Aun así para una madre, enterarse que su esposo e hijos han muerto no es nada sencillo -dijo Laski -y es duro quien entrega esas malas noticias.

-Por eso vamos a realizar las negociaciones -exclamo la Spartan -para evitar nuevos conflictos y salvar vidas. No sólo civiles, también las de nuestros soldados.

Más allá del medio día en la base de Arnus. El equipo Noble había sido citado con el almirante Cutter, dado que había descubierto una irregularidad. Sin Laski el tenía el mando de las cosas en Arnus.

-Así que Seis, el jefe, la comandante Palmer y ese ODST fueron a una misión de reconocimiento con la doctora Laski y un grupo de civiles a… que? -les cuestionaba.

-Recolectar muestras de tierra, la doctora Halsey dice que detecto materiales nuevos en el mundo -dijo Jorge.

-Hijo, seré viejo pero no senil, A la que le interesaría recolectar muestras de tierra sería a Anders, no a Halsey. Si esa mujer quisiera enterrar un cadáver, lo tiraría por el l incinerador y no nos daríamos cuenta. Fueron a matar a ese dragón de fuego verdad -exclamo Cutter desde su silla.

El equipo noble no dijo nada en su defensa, estaban mintiendo.

-Isabel -llamo a la IA de su nave.

-Señor -exclamo la inteligencia artificial.

-Guardaste las coordenadas del pueblo de Yao Ducy?

-Si lo hice -le respondió.

-Que un equipo de vanguardia se aliste para partir para allá en menos de 24 horas -ordenó.

-Almirante que piensa hacer? -pregunto Jun.

-No sé si el jefe se volvió loco o más moral, pero ir con un mínimo equipo contra dragones de fuego es una estupidez -decía Jacob -iremos a ayudarlo.

-En serio? -exclamo Katt.

-Creí que nos castigaría -dijo Emile.

-Claro que seran castigados -dijo Cutter -pero será mayor el castigo para ellos por ir a escondidas y por robarse un pelican al igual que llevar civiles sin permiso alguno. Que esperan para alistarse Spartans?

Así como ordenó, un conjunto de naves de la UNSC en Arnus comenzó a alistar las tropas que tenía y a las que llevaría consigo para la misión. Pero al ser una orden no prevista, la preparación les llevaría casi todo el tiempo que les dió cutter para alistarse.

Cuando llego la noche, se podría apreciar como las naves se encontraban casi listas para partir. Por fortuna las naves ya estaban preparadas a la mitad del tiempo que les dió el almirante. No menos importante, afuera de la barraca médica, la Shanguelio conocida como Aldaris, observaba desde un banco como las fragatas swedings pagans, red dawm y la Anzio encendían sus motores principales y estos partían rumbo al refugio del clan de los elfos oscuros.

-Espero llegar pronto a casa -dijo la Shanguelio al ver con anhelo el despegue de las naves humanas -debería estar muerta -entró en un estado negativo.

Al instante, delante de ella los arbustos del pabellón comenzaron a sacudirse, como si un animal anduviera ahí.

-Así que quieres morir -emergió de entre los arbustos aquella coneja guerrera que era una espía del bar, llevando su uniforme de combate y su cuchillo ceremonial consigo. Era Delilah.

Muy cerca de ahí, Emile caminaba junto a su equipo a través de la base rumbo a su barraca después de estar en el comedor.

-Que creen que nos haga Cutter? -pregunto Katt.

-Lo que sea que tenga preparado, dudó que sea peor que los castigos que impone Holland a los demás -exclamo Carter, nunca habían desobedecido una orden, sin más embargo sabían los castigos que este señor de la guerra imponía a los que desobedecían su mandato -aun así, dijo que lo peor del castigo se lo llevarían Seis y los demás.

-Ya quiero ver que les hará, tal vez les haga desenterrar minas de antiguas zonas de batalla -comento Emile.

-Ya no estamos en la segunda guerra mundial Emile -dijo Jun -oye, no te falta algo? -notó que le faltaba algo a Noble 4.

-De que? -creía tener todo consigo -tengo todo conmigo... Y mi cuchillo?! -se exhalto.

-Lo usaste para cortar el pan en el comedor -dijo Émile -de seguro lo entregaste con tu charola de regreso.

-Debo ir! -se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia el comedor.

-Hombre es solo un cuchillo! -grito Jorge -luego pueden darte otro.

-Ese cuchillo no me lo dió la armada -dijo al detenerse para responder.

-Entonces? -pregunto el grandote del equipo.

-Lo robe de una tumba Gurka! -grito retomando el camino.

-Si escucharon eso… o fui solo yo -exclamó noble cinco.

Volviendo con Delilah y Aldaris, la coneja se acercó a la enorme Shanguelio quien no parecía tener miedo ante el destino que le iba a dar Delilah.

-Perdoname -dijo Delilah colocando el cuchillo cerca al cuello de la Shanguelio, ella se mantenía sentada en el banco -no lo hago con motivos personales, solo cumplo órdenes.

-Comprendo -exclamo con alivió -pero, me gustaría que fuese una muerte indolora.

-Eso será un problema -la coneja se rascaba la cabeza tratando de adivinar una forma de hacer esto.

-jaja -rio con gentileza -me recuerdas a esa otra mujer que conocí en mi encierro, Thule.

Decir eso fue un detonante para la infiltrada coneja guerrera. Oír el nombre de la líder de su nación, de la nación que traicionó, no era buena señal. Para su mala suerte, al final de ese corredor, Emile iba bajando de regreso a con su equipo, tras ir a buscar su preciado cuchillo. Tomando un atajó, se topó con la peculiar y extraña escena, se puso a la defensiva al querer averiguar.

-Oye que estás haciendo? -pregunto al ver que tenían bajo amenaza a la Shanguelio.

Delilah solo volteo a ver a Émile, cuando lo reconoció por su armadura, tomo a la élite por el cuello amenazandola con su cuchillo. El Spartan desenfundó una pistola que cargaba consigo y apuntó a la coneja.

-Sueltala -dijo Émile -y tal vez no te dispare…

Sin pronunciar alguna palabra, para evitar revelar quien era. Delilah salto por encima de la élite y el Spartan disparo cuando la vio en el aire, pero cuando ella aterrizó, no se detuvo ahí.

-Oh… Así que quieres jugar? -Emile re desenfundó su kirku, una mano con el cuchillo con la otra la pistola.

Moviéndose aleatoriamente, dando saltos casi como si fuera parkour. Delilah se acercó al Spartan, noble cuatro por su lado disparaba a donde la coneja se movía, pero no logro acertar en ningún momento. Sin embargo, el eco de los disparos resonaron en la base, a pesar de otros ruidos presentes en el sitio. Todo el personal se acercó para ver que ocurría.

-Hey! Alto ahí! -gritaron dos marines quienes llegaron corriendo primero hacia el Spartan y Delilah.

Ignorandolos, siguieron con su lucha. Delilah atacó y quiso dar en el cuello a Émile con su cuchillo, sin parpadear, logro tomarla de su brazo para arrojarla al suelo con él. Gracias a su flexibilidad, la coneja se safo del spartan y dió un salto mortal por encima de él, aprovecho que aún no se levantaba del suelo para intentar apuñalarlo en su espalda. Viendo el ataque, Émile barrio su pierna izquierda hacia Delilah y la derribo una vez más. Levantándose con un salto, cuyas piernas iban dirigidas al Spartan, le acertó en el pecho, haciendole dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Irritado, Émile lanzó ataques sin sentido, tratando de acertar aunque sea una vez a la coneja. Sin cuchillos chocaban sin rebotar los golpes, pero gracias a la mayor fuerza del Spartan, los golpes que daba eran más dolorosos a Delilah que los de ella a él.

-Quietos! -gritaron varios marines, ODSTs y algunos spartans que llegaron, con sus armas apuntaron a la infiltrada coneja guerrera -suelte el arma y rindase.

-Rindete… -de pronto Émile reconoció levemente a la coneja -yo te conozco… -pero no la reconocía en un cien por ciento.

Viendo que su identidad estaba en peligro y su misión había sido comprometida, dió un ataque final hacia el Spartan. Dió una patada a las manos del spartan, quiso tirarle ambas armas que tenía, pero solo hizo soltar su Kirku. Pero gracias a su velocidad y la distracción que logró, logro clavar su cuchillo en el abdomen derecho de emile hasta lo más profundo.

La hazaña fue tal, que todos los que llegaron quedaron sorprendidos, al ver como una simple asesina había dado un golpe letal a un Spartan. Sin embargo Émile no lo iba a dejar así, despertando su furia, usa la pistola que aún tenía, disparo la parte baja de la espalda de Delilah.

-Maldito perra!!! -descargo Émile las siete balas restantes que quedaban en su cargador.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, increíblemente murieron ni se desmayaron cuando aterrizaron en el piso, pero si se estaban desangrando lentamente.

Al cabo de una hora, toda la pequeña población de Arnus, se enteró de lo ocurrido cuando llegó corriendo a la taberna principal la maga de espíritus que apoya a la UNSC como policía militar.

-Es terrible! Es terrible! -entró gritando al bar con todos bajo su atención.

-Que pasa? -pregunto otra de las camareras que trabajaba ahí.

-Delilah ataco a un Spartan! -anuncio.

Mientras tanto, muy pero muy lejos de Arnus. El pelican en el que el jefe y compañía iban a socorrer a la gente de Yao, aterrizaron a 500 kilómetros de su destino, esto con tal de poder dormir todos.

-Saben que no era necesario que aterrizaramos -decía Palmer -yo podía conducir el pelican lo que restaba del viaje.

-No será fácil contra lo que vamos Palmer, debemos estar descansados para cuando lleguemos -dijo el jefe.

-Aun así… -decía la Spartan de armadura blanca.

-Yo sugerí que nos detuvieramos -hablo el novato.

Flashback.

Varios meses antes de que Buck se alistara para el proyecto spartan IV. Salió junto a su equipo, sin Daré; a una misión de recuperación de datos robados por una pequeña célula rebelde en África. Luego de una misión exitosa, iban a la ciudad de Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica. Dónde había una base de la ONI para entregar los documentos recuperados.

-El chimpancé no se despega -dijo Rockie teniendo a su sargento enfrente con un mono abrazado a su cabeza.

-Bueno así no lo perderemos de vista -exclamo Buck descepcionado de la situación en la que estaba -cuando lleguemos le sacarán el chip con los datos de una forma u otra. Romeo la próxima vez que te diga que asegures el paquete no se lo des al primer animal salvaje que veas.

-Ya dije que el mono apareció, me lo quito y se lo trago -exclamo el francotirador.

Cuando recuperaron estos datos tenían que regresar al pelican, pero dado que los rebeldes era bastantes contra su número, se separaron y era Romeo quien tenía asignada la carga.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la zanja -comento Dutch.

-Salte la zanja, pero no esperaba que hubiese otra zanja delante de esa -dijo Romeo.

-Al menos no caiste en una donde habían serpientes -exclamo Mickey acostado a un lado de Rockie.

-No seas dramático -dijo Romeo -al menos no te mordieron.

-Eso es porque yo las mordí primero -dijo el especialista en explosivos del equipo.

-Un segundo -dijo Dutch -Romeo si estás aquí atrás, quien conduce el pelican?

-Calma, lo puse en piloto automático -comento.

Hubo un poco de paz en el momento, pero luego algo no cuadro para Rockie.

-Espera el piloto automático regula velocidad, no dirección -dijo el novato.

Todos entraron en pánico, cuando se acercaron a la cabina para ver por dónde iban, estaban rumbo a colisionar con una pequeña meseta de roca dura.

-Ah!!!!!!! -gritaron todos al ver que podían hacer nada para evitar el impacto.

Cuando chocaron, todos rebotaron dentro de la nave, el mono comenzó a gritar y apretar sus manos y patas alrededor de Buck. Por fortuna la nave no explotó, solamente rebotaron dentro de ella. Una vez que la nave se estabilizó, contaron cabezas.

-Si están vivos digan algo -exclamo Mickey.

-Diablos… -exclamo Romeo.

-Carajo -dijo Dutch.

-Espero que sea la cola del mono lo que siento en mi trasero.

-Buck, los chimpancés no tienen cola -comento Rockie.

Fin del Flashback.

Los despiertos escucharon al ODST y quedaron callados tras la anécdota.

-Y que era lo que sentía -dijo Seis.

-Nunca lo supimos -dijo el ODST.

Nadie dijo nada más sobre la historia que les contó el chico. No hasta que el jefe rompió el incómodo silencio en el ambiente.

-Sera mejor que descansen -dijo John -mañana nos espera un largo día -yo haré guardia.

Confiando en las palabras del jefe, los cuatro marines de la UNSC durmieron afuera del pelican, mientras las demás mujeres descansaban adentro.

A lado del jefe, Palmer se quitó el casco para dormir más cómoda, mirando a John quien se mantenía de pie como un centinela. De la nada comenzó a soñar con el recuerdo, de cuando conoció al jefe por primera vez.

Flashback

Fue un mes antes del ataque a Reach. En una misión en una colonia lejana que iba a ser blanco del Covenant, Palmer aún era una ODST, de menor experiencia en combate. Fue separada de su equipo, ella escapaba de un grupo de élites que la perseguían. Su pierna fue herida y no podía correr más.

-Mierda no! -dijo cuando sacó su pistola y quiso disparar a los Shanguelios que la perseguían, pero dado la falta de municiones.

Uno de los Shanguelios la agarró de su cuello, cuando estaba por atravesarla con su espada de energía. Un misterioso soldado llegó por atrás del comando y acabo por ellos. Palmer no vio nada, pero escucho como las balas de un rifle de plasma y del soldado detonaban, los gritos de muerte de los soldados enemigos y el corte de su pieles.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Palmer vio al súper soldado delante de ella, un Spartan de armadura verde, alto y varonil.

-Donde está tu equipo? -pregunto el jefe

La impresión de Palmer no la dejaba hablar.

-Puedes ponerte de pie? -pregunto, tampoco le respondió.

La tomo de su espalda y sus piernas, para llevarla como princesa y sacarla de la zona mientras ella se aferraba al cuello del soldado. El jefe la llevo a través de las líneas de peligro sin soltarla.

Fin del Flashback

Palmer reaccionó y salió de su recuerdo, para ver que el Spartan seguía a su lado, manteniendo la guardia. Ruborizada se dió la vuelta para no mirarlo.

Al intentar dormir, Seis y Rockie se preguntaban respectivamente.

-"Que estarán haciendo el equipo ahora" -se preguntaron cada uno en su mente.

Regresando a la base de Arnus. Afuera del quirófano, el resto del equipo noble esperaba con paciencia a que la cirugía de Emile terminará para saber el estado de su compañero cuya vida estaba en juego. Cuando la luz que señala que la operación en curso se apagó, se pusieron firmes a la espera de que los cirujanos salieran de la sala para dar a luz los resultados.

-Como está él? -pregunto el líder noble cuando los doctores y enfermeros asistentes que lo ayudaron, salieron.

-Es un Spartan, es fuerte, el cuchillo perforó su hígado -dijo el cirujano -pero no hubo hemorragia alguna, las heridas internas cicatrizaron rápido, suturamos las externas, ahora está sedado. Tuvimos que usar sedantes de caballo.

-Que hay de quien la atacó? -pregunto Katt.

-También está sedada -informo -las balas no le tocaron ningún órgano, tuvo suerte aunque recibió siete disparos a quema ropa. Suguiero que los dejen descansar.

Al día siguiente…

Toda la pequeña comunidad de Arnus estaba repleta de marines de tipo policía. No estaban para relajarse como los últimos meses que llevaban allí. Sino para averiguar lo ocurrido con su compañero.

-Entonces sabía que Delilah era una espia? -pregunto Ethan del líder del equipo Raven, asignados para entrevistar a los empleados donde la coneja guerrera solía trabajar.

-No nos había dado problemas hasta ahora, jamás pensamos que los daría, por eso no hicimos algo en su contra -declaro el chef y jefe de la taberna.

-Grabaste todo? -pregunto a Víctor, quien con una grabadora moderna, adquirió la conversación en un audio como prueba.

-Listo -apreto el botón de pausa y guardo el equipo.

-Gracias -todo el equipo Raven procedió a retirarse.

-Disculpa… -los detuvo -no nos van a expulsar de la ciudad?

-Porque? -dijo Marcus -sabían que Delilah era una espía pero para quien servía, no cuenta como encubrimiento si no conocen ante quien está afiliada.

Aliviados, todos los trabajadores de la taberna quedaron impunes ante cualquier cargo. El equipo Raven fue al siguiente sitio a investigar, el hogar de Delilah. Hallaron en una pequeña habitación oculta, señas de un ritual, lucia fresco, la chica había trabajado en él sitio.

Revisaron cada rincón, aparentemente estaba limpio la zona, aunque era escalofriante. No hasta que Marcus encontró la carta que recibió Delilah.

-Ethan -exclamo y todo el equipo le prestó atención -parece que la coneja solo seguía órdenes del imperio.

-De quien? -pregunto el líder de Raven.

Observando la letra, y la firma. No era de cualquiera del imperio. Al final decía ser órdenes de la misma princesa Pinya. Sin embargo, el sello de quien emitía la orden en el papel no coincidían.

-Ese sello… -dijo Lang -creo que lo he visto en algún otro lado.

Más tarde, al entregar los resultados a la capitana Keyes.

-Que descubrieron? -les pregunto, Cutter estaba ocupado con el comando de las naves que iban a apoyar al jefe maestro.

-Delilah actuó por órdenes -dijo el líder de Raven -es una egente del imperio, lo confesó cuando la interrogamos. Estaba a nuestro acecho en espera de órdenes.

-Pero porque de Pinya, no tiene sentido, ella busca la paz con nosotros y… -iba a mencionar que ella tenía una relación con John, pero eso era hablar demasiado -…trata de establecer una alianza entre nosotros.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Víctor -mandamos a hacer un análisis a la carta -saco los papeles de los resultados -los resultados no fueron los esperados

Una hora más tarde, el equipo Raven, con órdenes de la ONI; fueron hacia Italica donde entraron a la mansión de los forma. Contándole lo ocurrido a líder de las mucamas. Descubrieron varias cosas. La primera, que todas las sirvientas eran espías al servicio del imperio, pero solo actuaban con órdenes de la misma princesa. Segundo, toda orden o misión debía ser conocida por sus dos líderes, la ama de llaves y el mayordomo.

Atrapado en el acto y torturado entre las mucamas de Forma y el equipo ODST. Iban a hacer hablar al hombre.

-Vas a confesar ahora -dijo la ama llaves, luego de que dos de sus mucamas le proporcionaran una golpiza severa.

-Ya les dije que no sé nada de esa carta de la que hablan! -grito, casi parecía ser verdad lo que decía, pero las pruebas decían lo contrario.

-Esta es la carta que encontramos en la casa de Delilah -exclamo Ethan mostrando el papel -tiene huellas de Delilah y tuyas. Si está orden hubiese venido de Pinya, estarían sus huellas no las tuyas.

Las órdenes para sus agentes era redactados por la misma familia real. Sin embargo, no había ninguna huella de la princesa a pesar de estar firmado a su nombre, solo los del mayordomo.

-Sera mejor que nos diga quién está detrás de esto si no quiere que su castigo sea más severo -dijo el líder Raven.

-Esta bien -exclamo el líder de las espías -pero no aquí. No estoy seguro aquí.

Viendo la preocupación del hombre, lo tomaron como algo serio. Con el consentimiento de la mucama mayor de la mansión, procedieron a sacarlo y llevarlo a Arnus para sacarle más información, pero no iba a ocurrir tal petición. Con esposas detrás de su espalda. Sacado hacia el pelican en el que llegaron a Italica, bajaron las escaleras de estrada a la casa, cuando una flecha impacto en el corazón del mayordomo. La fuerza del disparo fue tanta, que el hombre murió a los pocos segundos, la punta del arma atravesó su corazón.

-Tirador! -grito Lang y todos los miembros se pusieron a cubierto mientras que Marcus Miller revisaba al herido.

-Esta muerto -declaro el soldado.

El líder de equipo, analizo el entorno en búsqueda de la posición del francotirador enemigo. Pero dado que era un lugar amplio y de edificios bajos, no encontraba un lugar de donde pudo haber venido el disparo. Pero era una flecha, pudo venir desde un ángulo bajo.

No fue disparado por un arco, sino por una ballesta, arma de la propiedad de uno de los espías y asesinos de élite más temido y buscado incluso por el imperio. Un mercenario, simplemente apodado como Assassin.

Este criminal salía de su punto de ataque, atravesando un callejón. Se topó con su contratista, el cerdo Boro, siervo de Thule.

-Salió como se planeó? -le pregunto.

-Si -dijo Assassin -Zorzal ordenó la muerte de la tal Aldaris, le ordenó que firmara con el nombre de su hermana, con la muerte del mayordomo. Quedará más claro que el sea el responsable de esto.

Boro sonrió maquiavélico, resultó como su ama había planeado.

Flashback

Cuando estaba con Thule en su celda, le contó algo al respecto.

-Convencí a Zorzal de que debe matar a la reptil, que usará el nombre de Pinya por si alguien lo descubría -dijo la ex reina de las conejas guerreras.

-Si lo descubren supone que ellos se creerán que fue Pinya la que ordenó el ataque? -pregunto el cerdo.

-Claro que no, ellos ya saben fue Zorzal, pero no lo expondrán, saben que él hará lo que sea para impedir la paz entre el imperio y ellos, lo pondrán más en la mira hasta que decidan eliminarlo. Pero hasta que pase, alimentaré el odio de Zorzal contra ellos, hasta que haga algo que lo condene la UNSC -dijo Thule.

Fin del Flashback

En el pillar of Autum II, Miranda analizaba las cartas escritas por Pinya donde expresaba su deseo por la paz entre el imperio y la UNSC. Junto con la carta incautada a Delilah. Ahí, descubrió que no coincidían en el tipo de letras escritas.

-Minerva! -llamo a su IA.

-Señora -exclamo la inteligencia artificial.

-Notifica a Laski, de una posible amenaza contra la futura reunión de paz -dijo sería Keyes -alguien quiere evitar las negociaciones a toda costa.


	25. capítulo 24

**Pedro117: Si sabrían, pero como todo compleja agencia de espionaje, es tardado conseguir información que sea relevante.**

 **DanRoa: La verdad, incluso yo quiero que sea niña la hija que le voy a dar al jefe en el fanfic. Solo falta el nombre; acepto sugerencias.**

 **DRACDRAKO** **me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic amigo.**

 **Sin** **mas comentarios que necesite responder, comencemos:**

Mientras que en el imperio, los recién llegados embajadores eran notificados del complot que había en contra de las negociaciones pacíficas que iban a negociar con el emperador. Muy a lo lejos, en un cañón desolado donde el clan de los elfos oscuros al que pertenece Yao, se refugió de las manos de los dragones de fuego.

-Segura que es aquí? -pregunto John al ver el lugar vacío de vida.

-Aquí nos refugiamos cuando los dragones surgieron de su nido en la montaña -señalo, lo que parecía ser un volcán dado que echaba humo.

-Es su nido -dijo Seis -deben estar allí en este momento.

-Lo están, cuando nos atacaron aprovechamos el caos para refugiarnos aquí, desde entonces aquí estamos -dijo Yao -esperen aquí, daré la noticia de que los he traído.

Mientras Yao descendía al cañón, los dos spartans y el ODST fueron por las armas pesadas, para ver que Halsey sacaba unas cajas negras metálicas del pelican, las cuales arrojó fuera de la nave.

-Doctora que es eso -pregunto John por las cajas.

-Es algo en lo que estuve trabajando en los tiempos libres cuando me tenían encerrada en Reach -comentó.

Sin esperar que le diera permiso, Rockie se acercó a las cajas y las abrió.

-Misiles? -exclamo el soldado de choque.

-No son simples misiles -dijo orgullosa Halsey -son de nueva generación.

-Parecen misiles normales -comento Seis al inspeccionar uno de estos.

-Ya verán que tienen de especiales cuando los usen contra los dragones de fuego -dijo Halsey.

Tuka, observando que hacían, le pregunto a su supuesto padre, por el motivo que se encontraban en la zona.

-Porque vinimos de vacaciones a este lugar vacío papá -replicó la pequeña Tuka a su padre.

-Muy pronto lo verás Tuka -dijo el Spartan, acariciando la cabeza de la elfa.

Cuando cargaban los lanza cohetes que llevaron con ellos, el jefe se dió cuenta que había quienes a su alrededor los estaban vigilando y esperando un momento para atacar.

-Son Siete, no nueve -dijo Rory luego de detectarlos.

-Aún no saben que sabemos de ellos -exclamo Seis -que no se den cuenta.

Abajo, en lo más profundo del cañón, Yao anunció su regreso a la gente de su tribu.

-Chicos! Jefes! -comenzó a gritar -soy yo! Yao he vuelto con los soldados de hierro!

En un principio, parecía que su pueblo se marchó del lugar o que habían muerto. Nadie le dió una rápida respuesta, pero al momento todo cambio cuando uno a uno, comenzaron a salir sus amigos y ancianos de las cavernas del cañón.

-Yao -exclamo uno de los ancianos al salir de su refugio -eres tu Yao? Cumpliste con tu misión… -dijo el viejo elfo.

-Si… -Yao quería llorar -si cumplí.

Arriba, John esperaba a que el enemigo se asomara para apuntarles con sus armas. Sin embargo, esa probabilidad de iba dado que su oponente, les apuntaba desde los árboles y detrás de las rocas con sus arcos y flechas.

-Jefe… -exclamo Palmer al darse cuenta de esto.

-Esperen -dijo John cargando uno de los lanza cohetes.

Los elfos oscuros salieron de sus escondites apuntando sus armas a los spartans y las acompañantes.

-Alto ahí! -gritaron los elfos apuntado sus flechas.

Rory levantó su hacha, Rerei empuñó su vara y la activo. Palmer, saco dos pistolas Magnum. Seis saco su DMR. Rockie su M20, Halsey tomo una pistola y a la par apuntaron a los elfos.

-No alto, esperen -dijo John.

-Quienes son? -pregunto uno de los elfos.

-Somos spartans de la UNSC -dijo Palmer -bajen sus armas.

-Calmate Palmer -comento el jefe.

-Habla en serio? Quiere que nos calmemos cuando ellos nos están apuntado con flechas -dijo molesta la Spartan de traje blanco.

-Bueno de que nos preocupamos, son flechas, no atraviesan nuestras armaduras -dijo Seis.

-Callense -comento John -aún no nos ve.

-Vernos? -preguntaron ante la incógnita que lanzaba el jefe.

Todos, incluso Halsey; se preguntaban que tanto esperaba John para hacerle frente al enemigo, cuando una enorme sombra negra paso por debajo de ellos. No era una simple sombra, le pertenecía a un dragón de fuego.

-John! -exclamo Halsey asombrada al ver a la enorme bestia que estaba acechandolos por encima de ellos.

-Un Dragón! Ataquen! -grito uno de los elfos y los suyos se atacaron así de rápido como dió la orden.

Los soldados de la UNSC estaban impactados al ver a la enorme bestia que se hallaba volando por sobre ellos por lo enorme que es y lo cerca que lo tenían. Tuka, por su lado veía y su mente le regresaba los traumas suprimidos sobre la muerte de su padre y la destrucción de su pueblo.

-Tuka huye! -grito Rockie para dispararle a la bestia para atraerlo.

Palmer y seis abrieron fuego con sus armas. Rerei lanzó hechizos contra la bestia mientras que Rory se arrojó contra la bestia para atacarlo con su alabarda.

Las balas rebotaban, las flechas también, los hechizos apenas si hacían efecto y los golpes de Rory apenas si movían al enorme dragón.

-Las balas no funcionan -dijo Seis -hay que usan los misiles.

Cuando miraron atrás, el jefe ya estaba apuntando al dragón con uno de los nuevos misiles de Halsey. Estaba centrando la cabeza del objetivo y marcando lo para que el misil no se desviará.

-Quitense del camino! -grito John y disparo uno de los nuevos misiles de la doctora.

El cohete salió proyectado hacia la cabeza del dragón. Justo cuando el dragón abría su boca para crear el juego desde su garganta, el misil en camino a su hocico. El proyectil, de su cuerpo se desprendieron puertas y salieron disparados diez misiles en miniatura. Los cuales giraban alrededor de la punta que seguía en camino al dragón.

Increíblemente, el misil entro en la boca del dragón. Al sentir los misiles, cerró la boca y entro en un estado de pánico. Viendo que la bestia se mantenía volando en un mismo punto, sin rugir o exhalar fuego, se cuestionaron que pasaba.

De pronto, un estruendo se escuchaba dentro del dragón, a la vez que un leve temblor se sentía en tierra.

-Doctora que son los misiles que creo… -pregunto Palmer preocupada por el daño colateral que iba a resultar.

-Ya verán -Halsey sacó de su bata unos lentes de sol y se los puso -ya lo verán.

Del estómago de la bestia surgió un punto blanco luminoso, muy luminoso. El cuál comenzó a crecer y a envolver al dragón en él. La luz era tan cegadora, todos los que no tenían cascos tenían que desviar la mirada.

Cuando la esfera de luz estaba por envolver por completo al reptil volador, una explosión se presento de lo luminoso. Solo dos segundos duro la explosión para que esta se contrajera en un implosión, aún así causo una onda explosiva que arrojó contra el suelo a todos, incluso movió el pelican. Una vez acabado, el dragón ya no estaba ahí, tampoco rastro alguno de él.

-Doctora… -exclamo John preocupado -que era ese misil.

-Lo llamo misil Peacepacker -dijo -es un misil que causa una explosión de antimateria, lo cree unos meses antes de que aprobaran el programa spartan 3 para pelear contra el Covenant y la ONI dijo que era algo demasiado peligroso para usar en guerra, no entiendo porque lo dicen.

-Es oficial, está perra está loca! -dijo Palmer a John ya que él era quien generalmente la defendía.

Si esa explosión se causó dentro del dragón, no querían imaginar cómo sería si hubiese explotado si el misil le hubiera impactado por fuera.

-Acabo con el dragón con un solo golpe -dijo Rerei -la prueba fue un éxito Halsey-san.

-Todo gracias a ti pequeña -dijo la doctora para acariciar el pelo de la pequeña Rerei.

Rockie miró a Tuka luego de percatarse que el peligro paso. La rubia elfa estaba en el suelo acurrucada contra las piedras, había entrado en un estado de pánico muy preocupante.

-Papá… papá… -llamaba a su padre, parecía tratarse de una niña pequeña que había sido traumada, y así era.

-Tuka! -se acercó a la elfa y de quitó el casco para tratar de consolarla -Tuka cálmate.

-Rerei -llamo John a la pequeña -hazla dormir.

-Esta bien -dijo y cumplio, usando su magia la indujo en sueño, de ahí; el ODST la tomo en sus brazos.

-Que no se despierte, no aún -dijo John.

-Planeas que enfrente a su trauma -pregunto noble seis.

-Tiene que superarlo -dijo el jefe.

Los elfos se acercaron asombrados a los nuevos llegados a su hogar temporal.

-Acabaron con el dragón -decían.

-Deben ser los guerreros que trajo Yao, cierto? -comentaron.

-Venimos en petición de su amiga Yao Ducy -dijo el jefe maestro.

Ahora estaban contentos, y llenos de esperanza.

-Perdonen nuestra bienvenida -dijeron y se postraron -por favor vengan con nosotros.

A todos los llegados los llevaron a dentro del cañón, hasta la cueva donde los ancianos que lideran a lo que restaba del clan de Yao. Ahí, junto a la elfa que los busco y los guerreros que los recibieron, se les hospedaje.

-Es un honor que haya venido en nuestra ayuda santa Rory Mercury -dijo y todos los elfos se postraron ante la semidiosa.

-Agradescanselo a ellos -señaló a los spartans -fue a ellos quienes se les pidió ayuda, yo solo los acompaño -dijo Rory.

-Ustedes deben ser los spartans de los que tanto hemos oído -dijo el anciano mayor -agradecemos su ayuda para acabar con los dragones.

-Dragones? -pregunto Seis -no era uno?

-Lo era, o más seria de no ser que despertó de su sueño cincuenta años antes -comento, pero no comprendieron de lo que les decía.

-A que se refiere con que despertó antes? -pregunto el jefe.

-Los dragones duermen y están despiertos durante ciertos periodos de tiempo -explicaba Yao -estaba en hibernación hasta, se suponía que despertaría cincuenta años dado que duermen durante setenta años y están despiertos otros 20. Pero despertó antes porque sus primeras crías nacieron antes.

-Como? -pregunto Palmer.

-Cuando hibernan, los dragones ponen huevos, tardan una decada en eclosionar -decía Yao.

-El periodo de su hibernación se cruzó con la eclosion de sus huevos -dijo Halsey.

-Si, y como eran recién nacidos, el dragón decidió salir por comida para sus crías, pero fue lejos de nuestro pueblo y no volvió por algún motivo -dijo el anciano líder.

Al oírlo, tres de los marines cruzaron miradas, sabiendo de que dragón hablaba.

-Las crías de dragón crecen rápido, y al no ser alimentados por su madre, decidieron salir -contó el viejo -el dragón que ustedes eliminaron era el mayor, eclosionaron otros dragones del nido, y ahora residen otros ahí.

-Como de cuántos hablaron -pregunto John.

-Cinco, ya sin contar el que mataron -exclamo Yao -los otros son menores en tamaño, pero son iguales de peligrosos.

Palmer se levantó y salió de la cueva para ver la montaña donde estaba el nido de las bestias.

-Si todos están en el nido, solo basta que disparamos otro de esos misiles de la doctora cuando no miren y listo, sencillo -exclamo Sarah.

-Sobre eso… -Halsey se puso nerviosa -solo tenía un misil.

Un silencio entre la doctora y los cuatro marines se presento con la descepsion. Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto.

-Pasa algo? -pregunto el anciano.

-Descuide todo está bien -dijo John -los ayudaremos a destruir a los dragones.

-Entonces permitan que nuestros guerreros vayan con ustedes -comento otro de los ancianos -así vengaremos la muerte de nuestra gente.

-No lo sé jefe, podrían cumplicar la misión -exclamo Seis.

-Pero tampoco podremos solos contra ellos -dijo el jefe.

-Tenemos suficientes armas -pregunto Sarah.

-Trajimos de sobra -dijo John.

Kurou, Meto, Ban, Fen, Nokko, Komu, Seimii y Nayu. Eran los guerreros del pueblo, junto con Yao; acompañarían al jefe en su misión casi suicida. Pero como iban a enfrentar al dragón con armas pesadas, primero necesitaban enseñarles a los elfos a utilizar las armas.

-Usaremos estos bastones para derrotar a los dragones -dijo uno de los guerreros en fila ante la gran cantidad de lanza cohetes que trajeron los spartans.

-Son lanza cohetes, o bazukas, como se les haga más fácil pronunciarlas -dijo John y Sies tuvo explicarles también como funcionan.

-Se los colocan en el hombro de este modo -ayudo a Kurou a colocarselo -puedes usar la mira para enfocar un objetivo, cuando tengas el blanco, apretas el gatillo y dispara el primer proyectil. De ahí esperas tres segundos para que el cañón gire a la segunda carga y puedes volver a disparar. Inténtalo, eso sí, asegúrate que no haya nadie detrás.

-Porque? -le pregunto.

-Cuando disparas, el cohete tira humo, si tienes a alguien por detrás tuyo puedes salir herido -lo decía dado que ellos no tenían el equipamiento militar comparado al de sus armaduras.

Tomando el arma y centrando el objetivo a unos cinco metros de él, disparo el primer misil. Destrozando el árbol al primer impacto. Espero los segundos y vio como el tubo donde los misiles iban, cambiaban, disparo la última carga que llevaba.

-No es tan complicado -dijo Kurou impresionado con el poder explosivo y el fácil uso que tenía el arma.

-Pero el misil solo va en una dirección, como le haremos si vuela -cuestiono Yao.

-El lanza cohetes tiene un sistema de focalización de blanco, o sea que puede marcar blancos y disparar, haciendo que los misiles den en el blanco -dijo Rockie.

Luego de un día de entrenamiento, prepararon todo lo que tenían para partir hacia el nido de los dragones. Tenían, 13 lanza cohetes, una DMR, un rifle de asalto; un rifle francotirador, un lanzagranadas y una M20.

-Cree que esto sea suficiente jefe? -pregunto Palmer con su lanzacohetes en la espalda y el rifle en las manos.

-Lo será -dijo seguro -como va Tuka -pregunto, Rerei la estaba sedando con su magia para hacerla dormir más profundo.

-Dormirá lo suficiente como para que lleguemos a la montaña a enfrentar a los dragones -le aseguró la pequeña maga.

La habían amarrado a una camilla médica militar, que ataron a la espalda de Rockie, ofreciéndose a llevarla.

-Seguro que tú puedes -pregunto el jefe.

-No es complicado -dijo Rockie levantándose de una roca que se sentó. Demostrando que podía moverse con al chica en su espalda.

-Entonces, andando.

Comenzando a marchar rumbo al nido. John y los demás marines iban al frente, Rory, Rerei y Halsey iban en medio. Los elfos iban por detrás. Desde las cinco de la mañana salieron del cañón, contado todo el día hasta el ocaso, llegaron a la entrada del nido en la montaña al dar el ocaso. En la puerta de la caverna, se detuvieran todos, sabiendo que no sería fácil matar a los dragones.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Yao.

-No lo tomen a la ligera -dijo el jefe -aunque tal vez sean dragones bebés, siguen siendo animales con instinto asesino, acabarán con nosotros si les damos la oportunidad.

-Eso me recuerda -hablo Rory -ustedes cuatro, sus manos.

Rockie, Seis, John y Palmer extendieron sus manos a la apóstol de Enroy como pidió sin replicar. Solo para ser mordido en la parte desnuda de sus armaduras. Lamiendo una gota de sangre de cada uno de ellos.

-Eso como para que? -pregunto Seis luego de sentir la mordida y la lengua de Rory, cuando le chupo la sangre de su mano.

-Ya lo verán cuando entren -dijo Rory, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios -vayan, yo les esperaré aquí.

-Yo también -exclamo Halsey -saben que no soy útil como para una pelea.

-Esta bien -dijo el jefe -vamos.

Una vez dentro, dando con el nido de las bestias, se dieron una nueva sorpresa.

-Este lugar está vacío -dijo Palmer.

-Es probable que salieron a cazar -comento Rerei -como son jóvenes, lo primero que quieren hacer es comer. Es posible que vuelvan en un par de horas, es de noche así que vendrán a refugiarse para dormir.

-Cuanto tiempo? -pregunto Rockie.

-¡Aaaaarghhhhh! -escucharon el rugido de dragones por la cima.

Entraron en la montaña por un pequeño pasadizo, el nido fue excarvado por los dragones con tal de poder debido a su enorme tamaño.

Cinco, seis, siete dragones de medio tamaño tenía. Por encima de ellos.

-Esos… son muchos dragones -dijo Seis.

-Todos dispercense! -grito sierra 117.

El dragón que encabezaba escupió fuego en su contra.

Refugiándose detrás de las piedras y separándose. No vieron cuando los dragones también se separaron en grupos para emboscarlos.

-Carajo! -grito Palmer luego de caer detrás de un montículo, cubriéndose del fuego de la bestia.

-Que hacemos?! -cayó junto a Seis.

-Acabar con ellos -exclamo Sarah para tomar su lanza cohetes.

Tomaron sus lanza cohetes, apuntaron al dragón más cercano que tenían. Jalaron del gatillo al mismo tiempo y mataron al primero por darle en la cabeza y en el pecho.

-Si! -gritaron.

-Muevete! -grito Seis cuando otro de los ahora cuatro dragones se lanzó en rapiña contra ellos.

Del otro lado, los elfos vieron cómo ambos spartans acabaron con el primer dragón, no querían dejarles todo el crédito.

-Acabaron con uno -dijo Nokko -si ellos pudieron, nosotros también.

-Cuidado! -grito Komu, otro de los dragones de un color verde se lanzó para intentar agarrar a uno de ellos con sus patas.

Corrieron, se dispersaron y se reagruparon.

-Hay que matarlos -dijo Nokko.

-Es mío -Ban, el más joven tomo su lanza cohetes apuntó al dragón que venía corriendo hacia ellos, ignorando que tenía dos de sus compañeros detrás.

-No! espera! -Rockie se percató de su error, pero fue muy tarde.

El joven elfo tiro del gatillo y el flamaso trasero de la bazuka quemó parcialmente el rostro de dos de sus compañeros.

Inteligente, el dragón cuando lo vio, giro su cuerpo y evito el misil. Arrojando con su cola al chico, mantandoló por el impacto que se dió contra las piedras. Aunque falló, el impacto del cohete dió contra el techo encima de la bestia, rompiendo la rocas, cayendo sobre el dragón. No lo mató, su cabeza se salvó pero quedo inmóvil.

-Vamos retrocedan -dijo Rockie jalando a uno de los dos heridos, Fen; mientras que Kurou retiraba el cuerpo de Seimii.

John aprovecho y fue contra el dragón abatido, con su rifle de asalto en mano, remato a la bestia vaciando su cargador sobre él. Quedando solo tres dragones, uno color morado se acercó e intento comer al jefe. Con sus reflejos, espero que la bestia se le acercara para soltar un puñetazo a su rostro aturdiendolo por un instante. Retomo su rifle y comenzó a disparar a su rostro.

-Ayudemoslo -dijo Yao a sus compañeros.

Llevaron a los dos heridos a la caverna por la que entraron. Ahí, tenía a Tuka inconsciente, protegida por Rerei. Pusieron los cuerpos de los dos elfos a cubierto. Fen gemía de dolor, le produjo quemaduras de segundo grado en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-Tranquila estarás bien -dijo y Rerei decidió atenderla.

-Seimii está muerta -dijo Kurou.

-Y pronto lo estaremos todos si no hacemos no los matamos primero -exclamo Rockie.

Tomo su lanza cohetes y regreso al frente de batalla seguido de Kurou. Atrás, debido al fuego arrojado por los dragones que restaban, más las explosiones de los disparos fallidos contra la piedra; despertó Tuka del intenso sueño que le indujeron.

-Que… -dijo la rubia despertando de su sueño.

Cuando su conciencia está despierta vio el campo de batalla. Seis y Palmer enfrentaban a un dragón color café que los atacaba a mordidas moviéndose rápido por el suelo. John junto a Yao, Neto, Komu y Nayu enfrentaban a otro, que les intentaba atrapar con sus patas. Kurou junto Nokko disparaban a otro que les atacaba con fuego de su boca.

Tal escena, hizo despertar en Tuka ese recuerdo reprimido. Dónde su tribu, y sobre todos; su padre. Murieron por el dragón rojo de fuego.

-Mi tribu… -recordaba las desgarradoras escenas -mi hogar… mi padre, murió por salvarme.

-Te equivocas -exclamo Rerei terminando de atender a la elfa -fue el dragón quien mato a padre, quien te quitó a tribu. Quien nos quitó nuestro hogar. Aunque ya no está -caminaba hacia la batalla -no puedo conformarme con solo seguir viviendo.

Usando su magia. Levantó los lanza cohetes de los elfos que ya habían caído, apuntó a los dragones y se preparó para tirar de los gatillos.

-Esta es nuestra venganza! -grito y disparo.

Solo acertó un disparo a cada uno, a pesar de disparar a las dos cargas de los misiles. Fueron heridos por las explosiones.

Los tres cayeron heridos al suelo, aún así eran oponentes de los que tenían que cuidarse. John noto que los dragones cayeron en un mismo punto, era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos.

-Ahora o nunca! -dijo John por el comunicador con Yao junto a él -disparen!

-Acabemos con ellos! -grito Seis al resto de los elfos.

Una lluvia de misiles se proyectó sobre las bestias, sin atrever a moverse, los tres dragones aceptaron su destino. Una enorme explosión los devoró en llamas. Sintieron como era morir a manos del elemento que controlaban.

-Lo logramos… Lo logramos! -grito Yao.

-Vengamos a nuestro pueblo! -celebro Komu.

-Pero a que costó -cuestiono Nayu.

-Eso no importa, lo conseguimos, nadie murió en vano -comento Kurou alegría en su interior.

Rockie camino de regreso a la cueva por donde entraron, ahí; Tuka yacía sentada en posición fetal abrazada a sus piernas.

-Tuka… -dijo Rockie, se agachó para socorrer a la chica.

-Mi padre está muerto… igual que mi tribu… no pude hacer nada para protegerlos… -decía Tuka llorando.

Quería decir algo, o hacer. Pero sabía que. John estuvo lo bastante cerca para oír a Tuka, aunque no lo pareciera por debajo de su casco; podía sentir dolor por parte de ella, no como una compañera más, sino como le llamo los últimos días, como un padre.

Pero alguien más entro, alguien que parecía venir buscando pelea contra ellos. Arrojando a Rory como si fuera una muñeca al centro donde estaban todos, a la vez traía arrastras a la doctora Halsey.

-Doctora Halsey! -grito el Jefe cuando la tiraron a los pies de donde Tuka y Rerei.

-Maldita mocosa… -vociferó Catherine.

-Callaté, me descepcionas hermana, desde cuando te involucras en ayudar a los mortales? -exclamo una chica de la edad aparente a la de Rory, solo que esta era de una piel azul con orejas puntiagudas como los elfos.

-Quién eres! -pregunto Palmer apuntando su rifle contra la recién llegada así como los otros dos spartans y el ODST.

-No es obvio, soy una semidiosa sacerdotisa de su eminencia, Hady. Gissale. Vine con el motivo de llevara Rory con ella, como me ordenó -dijo la mitad dragón mitad humana.

-Otra sacerdotisa, hay más de ustedes? -pregunto Seis.

-Que fue lo que le hiciste! -exclamo John, molesto por el estado en el que pusieron a Rory.

-Yo no le hice nada -exclamo con burla al spartan -esas heridas se las ganó por protegerlos, ella recibió las heridas que debían recibir ustedes cuando se enfrentaron a los dragones.

No buscaron vínculo al inicio del como pudo haber recibido tales heridas a causa de ellos. Pero entonces recordaron cuando les mordió un dedos a cada uno, donde dijo que hacia un contrato con ellos.

-Veo que vencieron a los dragones, no me sorprende, eran pequeñines comparados con su padre -dijo y una enorme sombra se proyectó por encima de ellos, era una figura mucho más grande que la del dragón anterior.

-Oigan… -exclamo Palmer.

-Es más grande… -dijo Seis.

Cuando todos miraron al cielo, lograron ver a un enorme dragón que volaba por encima del hueco superior de la montaña. Un dragón más grande que del primer dragón que enfrentaron cuando protegieron a los habitantes de Coda.

-Un… un dragón macho… -dijo Yao al quedar perpleja de la presencia de tal bestia que tenía por encima.

La enorme bestia abrió sus fauces, de ella podía verse como un como una columna de fuego se forjaba desde adentro.

-Salgan todos!!! -grito John.

El jefe tomo a la Rory, para correr hacia la doctora y sacarla. Seis todo Rerei mientras que Rockie llevaba consigo a Tuka. Yao salió con los pocos elfos de su clan que quedaban. Sin embargo no todos sus amigos lograron salir de la cueva a tiempo, solo ella.

-No!! -grito Yao una vez que salió y vio como sus camaradas murieron calcinadas.

-Rory… hermana donde estas? -dijo Gissale cuando el dragón salía de la montaña.

-Maldita perra -dijo Palmer, apuntó con rifle y vacío su cargador, fue inútil, dado que; aunque las balas la atravesaron, todas sus heridas sanaron al instante.

-No seas bruta… -decir Rory -ningun artefacto humano puede con un semidios, solo otro puede matar contra otro.

-Y ahora lo dices -exclamo Sarah.

-Así que fuiste tú quien despertó al dragón de su sueño Gissale -comento Rory.

-Lo hice para obligarte a ir con Hady y aceptes tu destino hermana -decía arrogante -cuanto tiempo más piensas jugar con estos mortales.

De pronto, Tuka se puso se pie al oírla. Su rostro había cambiado de expresión, paso de ser de una chica asustada y traumada a una con el único deseo por vengar a su padre.

-Fuiste tu la responsable de la muerte de mi padre, de mi tribu -caminaba sin levantar la vista, sin detenerse.

-Y tu quien eres? -pregunto vanal la semidiosa.

-MUERE!!!!!!!!! -grito Tuka juntando sus manos, creando una esfera de aire y relámpagos de la nada.

-Rasengan… chidori… -comento Seis.

Le dió tamaño y la arrojó contra la semidiosa, pero Gissale se quitó del camino y le dió al enorme dragón que era del doble del que ataco a su pueblo.

Asombrado a todos, lograron ver cómo le causaba gran dolor a la bestia cuando le dió con su magia. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver cómo tres disparos de cañón Mac, más cañones de cruceros Shanguelios cayeron sobre la bestia.

-Cañones Mac y plasma? -pregunto Halsey.

-Es la UNSC -dijo Rockie al ver como una serie de fragatas y naves de las espadas de shanguelios llegaban con el amanecer.

-Mas dragones?! -pregunto Gissale.

Dentro de la nave insignia de la UNSC, el capitán coordinaba el siguiente disparó contra el dragón.

-Es más grande de lo que nos dijeron -dijo el capitán.

-Señor, el jefe maestro y ocho más están con él en tierra -le informaron.

-Capitan, diez minutos para lanzar el próximo ataque con Mac -le dijo otro de sus suboficiales en cubierta.

-Y esa cosa intenta quiere levantarse, démosle con todo -indico.

Todas las naves de la UNSC y las espadas abrieron fuego con todas las demás armas secundarias que tenían. Ametralladoras y cañones de menor intensidad. Los soldados en tierra se alejaron en cuanto la lluvia de artillería comenzó a caer sobre el dragón. El cuál apenas si retardaba su ascenso al vuelo.

-Señor, el dragón intenta ponerse de pie -dijo el suboficial.

-Cuanto falta para la segunda carga del Mac -pregunto.

-Señor tenemos un problema -dijo un soldado que monitoreaba el ambiente -ruptura desliespacial detectada.

-Amiga o enemigo -cuestiono.

-No lo identifico -dijo -pero la abertura de producirá muy cerca.

A varios kilómetros por encima del monte, en una extraña posición inclinada se abrió el hueco desliespacial. Dónde un crucero tipo Valiant apareció a gran velocidad, apuntando contra el dragón.

-Cubranse! -grito John.

Atropellando al dragón con la bajada de la montaña. Usando a la vez, al reptil como freno cuando se impactó contra la tierra.

Una vez se detuvo. Todos se preguntaban quien iba en la nave, o que iba para que llegase y aterrizará de tal forma. El jefe fue el primero en ir a rescatarlos, así que bajo hasta la puerta del angar, que se sello, aparentemente debido a un anterior ataque.

Cuando el angar se abrió, un spartan tomo por sorpresa al jefe. Apuntó su rifle a la cabeza del spartan quien no levantó la escopeta que traía en manos, era un spartan que no veía desde hace tiempo.

-Jai? -era el líder del equipo Gris.

-John? -pregunto Jai 006.

-Siempre tienes la mala costumbre de dejar tu escopeta hacia abajo cuando te apuntan -comento 117.

-Mira a que apuntó -y miró, Jai le apuntaba a la entrepierna del jefe. A dos centímetros de la carabina del arma.

-Siempre serás un desgraciado -comento John.

-Ya salgan -dijo Jai por detrás de él, los dos spartans de su equipo aparecieron. Adriana 111 y Mike 120.

Desde arriba, veían alegres de saber que el equipo que llevo el jefe y el desaparecido equipo Gris estaba vivo.

-Llamen al almirante Cutter hay que darle las buenas noticias, todo salió bien. Pronto iremos a casa.


	26. capitulo 25

**Dovah117: me gustan tus propuestas, sobre todo las ultimas dos. Que esperas de Seis, luego de estar casado con una otaku.**

 **Pedro117:** **no creo involucrar a otras sacerdotisas en la guerra, solo dire esto, sus dioses no son distantes a la guerra.**

 **El orod rey xenixfrod: he leído algunos de sus historias, no son malas, solo que son de series o animes que mo he visto, y pues no le entiendo mucho. He leído varios fanfics crossover. Los que me han agradado más son:** **encuentro de mundos (legend of korra x halo). el protector de las hadas (fairy tail x bleach). Assassin's creed: dead zone (HOTD x Assassin's Creed).** **Son los trabajos que más me han gustado leer y que espero que actualicen pronto sus escritores, o que han una segunda parte.**

 **Sin mas que responder, comencemos el nuevo capítulo.**

Los habían llevado de vuelta a Arnus, luego de acorretear a la apóstol de Hady, aunque no se sabe el hecho de ser hermana de Rory es por qué ambas eran semidiosas o lo eran biológicas. Pero eso daba igual. Fueron llevados a Arnus John, Seis, Rockie y todas las que se llevaron en el pelican que se robaron de la base. Ahora estaban en medio de la plaza de la base, parecía que iban a recibir su castigo por sus acciones desmedidas.

-Que creen que nos hagan -pregunto Rockie estando en formación con los otros tres spartans que fue a la misión.

-Premiarnos por nuestras acciones lo dudo -dijo Seis.

Con las cinco mujeres, asiendo una excepción a Palmer. Miraban, desde las líneas formadas por los soldados que presenciaban a los cuatro soldados, en espera del veredicto de sus superiores. Entonces apareció Cutter, desde la puerta de la barraca de mando principal en tierra. Sería él quien dictaría la sentencia.

-Se robaron un pelican, se llevaron equipo militar de UNSC junto con armamento clasificado -decía Cutter -se llevaron a civiles inocentes a una zona de guerra, serán suspendidos de sus actividades como miembros de esta armada durante toda una semana.

-Que rara forma de repartir medallas -se burló Rockie.

-No estoy repartiendo medallas! -grito Jacob -eso es lo que debería hacer, pero no.

Ninguno de los presentes comprendía a lo que Cutter pretendía llegar.

-A pesar de sus acciones, de sus actos en contra de las directivas de la UNSC, serán condecorados! -dijo el líder de la Spirit of fire.

-Esta bromeando?! -dijo incrédula Palmer.

-Por sus acciones desmedidas, por socorrer a una población en tiempos desesperados se les otorga a cada uno de ustedes la medalla al servicio distinguido -un joven soldado de la ONI apareció detrás de Cutter con una pequeña caja, de adentro le saco las cuatro medallas que entrego a los cuatro soldados, ganado respeto e incredulidad ante los presentes. John ya tenía una nueva medalla para su colección. Al igual que los otros tres, sin embargo; la premiación ahí no acababa -pero no es todo.

Otro soldado de la ONI llegó con unos pergaminos sellados y enrollados, junto a un enorme diamante en bruto.

-Por su hazaña contra el dragón, el rey Durán del principado de Elbe, les confiere el título como nobles -les entregaron los documentos a cada uno, pero ahí no terminaba -los caciques de los elfos oscuros, los nombran caciques honorarios, así como les entregan este diamante -tenía el tamaño de un balón de fútbol -por cierto Jefe maestro -el nombrado miró al almirante -como usted encabezó el ataque, los elfos oscuros le entregan a Yao como su sierva, solo le diré esto. También, la ONI le hace oficialmente, padre adoptivo de Tuka. Cuide bien a su hija.

-Esperen, que? -esto fue inesperado para el jefe.

-Papá! -Tuka llegó corriendo a abrazar a John.

Más tarde, cada uno volvió a sus respectivos grupos. Palmer volvió a su cuarto en la Infinity donde no podía creer que, a pesar de desobeceder y seguir al jefe en una loca misión hayan Sido condecorada junto a los tres marines.

-Eres un hombre de mucha suerte jefe -dijo Palmer guardando la medalla en un pequeño baúl que tenía en su recamara, donde guardaba otras condecoraciones que había recibido antes, estrella de bronce, la cruz al vuelo distinguido, la cruz de hierro y dos corazones púrpuras.

Seis en su lado por su lado, le contaron lo ocurrido con Émile la noche que se fue.

-Como está? -pregunto Seis.

-Esta bien -respondió Jorge.

-Esta bien?! Lo volvimos a sedar perdió tres litros de sangre! -se quejo Jun.

-Que fue lo que dijo cuando terminaron de operar -comento noble cinco.

Flashback

Una vez terminaron de operar a Émile, sus cuatro compañeros en la base pasaron a verlo su habitación en el hospital. Dónde estaba despertando del suero, les informaron que se encontraba en un estado estable su compañero, pero que debían darle descanso para que sanará.

-Como te sientes? -pregunto Carter.

-Creo que pude ver a mamá coco -exclamo Émile luego de que le cerrarán la herida de la apuñalada.

-Para mi esta bien -dijo Jorge -bueno quien tiene hambre.

-Admiró tu preocupación por él -dijo sarcástica Katt.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y porque lo volvieron a sedar? -pregunto Seis.

-Quiero salir antes de su rehabilitación y se abrió la herida de nuevo, pero como no quería volver lo sedamos a tu estilo -usó Katt una DMR como bate para poder noquearlo al principio.

En cuanto a Rockie, regresó a la barraca donde los ODST de Arnus se reunían para descanso, ahí encontró a los miembros de su equipo. Todos lo alagaban por su nuevo mérito que ganó, además de ir en una misión con los dos spartans más temidos y respetados de su ejército.

-La medalla del servicio distinguido, eres el primero de un ODST que veo que se gana -comento Dutch.

-Solo por matar a un reptil con alas -dijo Mike -debio ser difícil.

-Si lo fue -comento el joven marine de élite -eran cinco dragones pequeños -median unos diez metros de radio -pero luego aparecieron uno más grande.

-Saliste con vida eso es lo importante -comento Romeo.

-Como fue ir con ellos? -le cuestionó Dutch por seis y el jefe

-Pues…

-Y bien, ahora ya eres novia de la elfa -pregunto Romeo.

-No le preguntes eso -lo defendió Mike -no ves que si se vuelve su pareja tendrá que ganarse la confianza de su suegro -el jefe.

-Por cierto niño -lo jaló Dutch de su traje -tenemos cuentas pendientes aún.

Hablando del jefe, el estaba por las casas de los refugiados. Cómo ahora era padre legal de Tuka, tenía que ver por ella.

-Ahora eres oficialmente padre -dijo Kelly sentada en la mesa a las afueras de las casas con los demás de su equipo -que vas a hacer?

-Para empezar, no lo sé, ser padre es nuevo para mi -dijo John.

-Empieza con conocerla -dijo Linda -es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-Pero como? -pregunto.

-Esa, es una excelente pregunta -se burló la francotiradora de su equipo -que fue lo hiciste con ella cuando pensaba que eras su padre sanguíneo.

-Seguirle el juego -respondió.

-Entonces has lo mismo -dijo Fred -como lo ha tomado ella.

Miraron por detrás del jefe, donde Tuka estaba cuidando a los más pequeños de Coda que perdieron a sus familiares. Sintió la mirada de los spartans, en especial de su nuevo padre, a quien le regaló una sonrisa y un saludo de mano a la distancia.

-Me preocupa dejarla sola -exclamó John. Al ser militar, y el super soldado con más trabajo de la armada en el campo.

-Que vas a hacer, buscarle una madre? -comentó Kelly -no es una niña John, es una adolescente. Una longeva adolescente.

-Aún así, alguien debe cuidarla cuando no esté -la preocupación de su padre, ahora que estaba suspendido iba a aprovechar el tiempo para estar con Tuka, pero cuando se reincorporará al servicio.

-Preocupate por eso después de que termine tu suspención John -dijo Fred.

Unos momentos después, el spartan más temido de la armada fue a donde su nueva hija, tras ver que los niños volvieron a la clase que les daban algunos voluntarios en la pequeña escuela que hicieron para ellos.

-Tuka -saludo a la elfa.

-Papá, hola -sonrió e incómodo a su nuevo padre con su comentario -que haces aquí? Pasó algo?

-Estaré en casa un tiempo -dijo John -pensé que podría… ayudarte mientras estoy aquí.

Desde muy atrás, los cuatro miembros restantes del equipo azul veían interesante el intento de John por familiarizarse con su nueva hija.

-Esto se va a poner interesante -exclamo Fred.

-John convirtiéndose en padre -comento Linda.

-Si estuviera aquí Palmer seguro le diría que puede pedirle ser la madre cuando quiera -se burló Kelly de la ausente comandante.

Mientras tanto en la barraca de ejercicios, muchos curiosos de la base se acercaban a ver cómo Dutch y Rockie se enfrentaban por doceaba vez por un motivo que se había perdido pero eso les importaba un carajo, solo querían ver cómo se partían la cara en un juego de cheez boxing. Por cuatro minutos jugaban ajedrez, otros cuatro peleaban en box.

-Rindete chico… te tengo rodeado -Dutch tenía sus dos alfiles, un peón, un caballo y su rey empujando a las piezas negras del novato.

-Calmate… -recuperaba la respiración -aun tengo mi Pikachu y mi Charizard -estaba todo agitado. Tenía su rey, la Reina y una torre.

-No te he golpeado tan duro la cabeza como para que salgas con estupideces -comentó -no quiero que termines como Romeo.

Flashback

Un año antes de que se fuera Buck al programa spartan, jugaba una ronda de poker con sus compañeros, Rockie como siempre a la cabeza con las fichas.

-Cinco aces -saco el novato.

-Carajo! -maldijeron tres de sus oponentes.

-Romeo, no te retiras? -pregunto Mickey al ver que seguía con sus cartas en mano.

-Con que aces, cinco cartas reversibles! -eran cartas del juego de uno las que tiro a la mesa.

No sabían si reír ir llorar sus compañeros por él.

-Em… Romeo -hablo Buck -estamos jugando cartas.

-Creo que le afecto el golpe que le metiste hace rato -exclamo Mickey, igual habían jugado cheez boxing.

Fin del Flashback

Regresando a la pelea del momento.

-Eso no pasó Dutch -el novato hizo memoria pero no encontraba ese recuerdo en su mente. Vio que Dutch movía sus piezas contra las de él -es mi turno cabrón!

-Peleen! -griten el referí el Spartan líder del equipo Majestic, De marco.

Se agarraron a golpes sin límites por los consiguientes cuatro minutos. Entre los espectadores del duelo, el equipo Gris veía con diversión el evento mientras los demás miembros de Majestic les sacaban plática.

-Donde estuvieron este tiempo? Esta vez -pregunto Carlo.

-Nos enviaron a investigar un deshuesadero del Covenant donde suponían estaban creando nuevos cruceros de batalla -dijo Mike.

-Supuestamente el Covenant estaba fabricando una nueva armada para atacar, era un rumor pero la ONI quería estar segura de si lo era o no, así que fuimos a investigar, luego de cinco meses buscando el dicho deshuesadero y lo descubrimos -contaba Adrianna 111.

-Resulto que un grupo de los separatistas le vendió una nave de clase Valiant a la UNSC un año a atrás con tal de adquirir armas de plasma -les contaba ahora Jai.

-Que hicieron? -pregunto Tedra.

-Lo robamos -dijo el líder Gris -el problema fue que Mike no es discreto al hacerlo, choco la nave contra todas las demás naves del astillero en efecto dominó. Encendió el motor desliespacial colocando el rumbo al azar y terminamos en este planeta.

-Sabía que eran un equipo increíble… y raro -dijo Madsen.

-Saben que más oí -decía -que a usted lo mordió una cobra Rey.

-La misión en Egipto -comento Mike.

-Es cierto, pero luego de cinco días de intenso agonizamiento, la cobra murió -contó Jai.

Todos quedaron confundidos, como fue que pasó la cosa.

Al final ganó Rockie, jaque mate con sus tres piezas restantes.

Como sea, todo eso pasa en Arnus. Mientras tanto en la capital del imperio. La princesa Pinya recibía a los embajadores del nuevo mundo con tal de establecer una relación previa a las negociaciones de paz. Escoltada por Bozes y un grupo de caballeros de la orden que fundó, recibieron a los embajadores en la casa de la princesa.

-Es un placer conocerlos, embajadora Osmán. Inquisidor Tel'Vadam -dijo Pinya con un pequeña reverencia, llevando su vestido con escote.

-El placer es nuestro princesa Pinya Co Lada -dijo Serín.

-Por aquí -extendió su mano, los llevo a su sala principal, donde discutirían los últimos términos y condiciones de la negociación.

Luego de casi dos horas de discusión e intimidación por parte de Serín y sus tácticas de negociación. Estaban listos para la verdadera reunión donde hablarían con el rey y el senado para traer paz a sus mundos. Ahora sólo faltaba hacer amistad con los senadores, amigos de Pinya para ganar confianza y convencerlos de convencer al rey de estar con este acuerdo.

En uno de los pasillos con cara al patio, Pinya respiraba aliviada mientras Laski le hacía compañía.

-No falta mucho para que se lleve a cabo las negociaciones -dijo ya calmada la princesa.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba -comento el capitán con una copa de vino en mano.

-Esa mujer es intimidante -volteó y en el comedor donde los senadores comían en compañía de sus familiares, siendo acompañados por Osmán, ella reía con los comentarios en compañía de los políticos del imperio -pensar que solo sus spartans lo eran.

-Pues, tal vez no lo sepa, pero la embajadora Osmán es una spartan, parte de la segunda generación -sorprendió a Pinya.

-Porque no lleva una armadura? -pregunto la princesa.

-Algunos spartans durante la formación de la segunda generación tuvieron complicaciones, no todos lograron completar el entrenamiento -no le iba a contar sobre las mejoras a base de drogas que se le inyectaron.

-Sabe donde está John? Esperaba que viniera -dijo la princesa.

-Dijeron que salió a una misión de improvisto -comentó -no sabría decir si ya volvió a Arnus, o si vendrá alguno de estos días, porqué?

-Solo… quería saber… quería verlo es todo… -sino tuviera otras que pensar, Laski hubiera supuesto que la princesa estaba enamorada de John, más claro no lo tuvo al ver que ella se sonrojo al pensar en él.

Entonces, en el patio podía verse a Tel'Vadam conviviendo con las mujeres de los senadores y otros familiares que influencian a los políticos. Sus guardias estaban distraídos gracias a los niños, que aparentemente jugaban con ellos. Parecía ser una especie monstruos agradables.

-A pesar de ser intimidantes, son agradables -comento la princesa ante la extraña escena que veía, sabía que solo un élite bastaba para eliminar a diez de los soldados de su imperio -como fue se volvieron aliados?

-Eso fue gracias al jefe maestro -le contó al respecto -huno un largo tiempo en el que nuestra civilización tuvo una guerra con los Shanguelios y la alianza a la que pertenecían, cuanto el conflicto se ponía más difícil… realmente no sé qué pasó en ese momento. Estaba como reserva en la tierra cuando paso, que el jefe y el inquisidor unieron fuerzas, y más de media civilización Shanguelio se unió a nosotros con tal de darle fin a la guerra.

No comprendió, porque no le contó a fondo sobre la guerra, pero lo que le dijo sobre cómo John fue quien hizo posible la alianza, le dió una satisfacción a la princesa.

-Espero que él esté aquí para las negociaciones -comento Pinya.

Atrás, luego de escuchar a la princesa, Bozes crujía dientes. Tarde o temprano tenía que admitirlo, ella tenía sentimientos por el spartan, tener en cuenta que Pinya ya se había adelantado por mucho, no le daba buen humor.

-Sabe, uno podría pensar que ella está enamorada del jefe y usted está celosa, no es como si me importará -tenía a Kurt a un lado con charola en mano llena de carne que tomo del buffet, la cual comía muy tranquilo.

-Porque habría de estarlo, quien le pregunto -dijo Bozes y se alejó del spartan.

La rosa dorada se fue a uno de los cuartos de invitados de la casa de Pinya a seguir hablando sola.

-No es como si quisiera que me tomará en sus… fuertes brazos… me despojara de mi armadura… y decidiera profonar mi cuerpo… me hiciese cosas sucias y lujuriosas con ese cuerpo suyo… -se sonrojaba, se mojaba con sus propias palabras y se imaginaba todo lo que decía en ese cuarto. Recordaba el cuerpo fornido de John de esa vez en la mansión de los Forma -deja de pensar en eso!! -era igual de enferma que Palmer.

Volviendo con Laski y Pinya, seguían hablando sobre los Shanguelios y las diversas luchas y batallas que han librado desde entonces juntos con el enemigo que conocen como Covenant. En eso, al fondo del jardín, vio a una pequeña niña de antes que le rogó por unas perlas y ahora las tenía en su cuello.

-Que magníficas perlas -exclamo la princesa luego de verla -parece que te has ganado el corazón de la hija de los Tyueri.

-Que broma, solo es una niña -Laski se puso nervioso -debe tener mayor de 16 para ser legal.

Aclaración: en el año 2022 se llevó a cabo una asamblea en la ONU donde se estableció que la edad para ser ciudadanos con derecho a voto debía de ser de 16 años, luego de intensas manifestaciones de personas que buscaba la legalización de menores, un movimiento encabezado por Otakus, gamers, pederastas y loliconeros. Dónde hubieron políticos y artistas involucrados.

-Bueno, eso es sus mundos, pero aquí no existe esa regla -muy pronto lo sería.

Algunos minutos después. La pequeña Sherri iba tras Laski por los pasillos, trataba de acercarse al capitán, pero cada que trataba de evitarla, la gente de la fiesta se reía en silencio al ver como la niña la seguía de cerca

-Señor Laski...

-Sherri, para -llegó un punto donde el líder de la Infinity ya no podía más -me alaga que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

-No haga su trabaja más estresante de lo que es -dijo Sherri -porque no mejor me presenta a la embajadora Osmán.

-Como porque quieres conocerla? -cuestiono.

-No es obvio, aunque sus embajadores ya socializaron con los senadores; muchos aún les tienen miedo, ya conocen su aterrador poder bélico -dijo Sherri -si una simple niña puede acercarse a una embajadora, porque no las esposas de los senadores no lo harían? Si quiere paz, como lo conseguirá sin socializar como se debe.

Sorprendido por la perspicacia de la niña, accedió y la llevo ante Serín.

-Así que Sherri -dijo Osmán, saludando a la niña -porque una linda niña como tú quiere conocerme?

-Queria saludar a la jefa de mi futuro esposo -dejó perpleja a la spartan.

-Futura esposa… -se acercó al capitán con una mirada asesina -Laski…

-Mi sentido de la decencia es inquebrantable -dijo con pecho erguido.

-Me asombra tu destreza con nuestro idioma -ya ustedes elijan -quien te enseño.

-El señor Laski me enseñó a fondo, me regaló estás perlas por haberlo logrado -Serin tenía una mirada aún más penetrante contra el soldado de la UNSC -y pensar que Kurt era un enfermo -comento -quien soy para juzgar, yo también deje de ser virgen cuando tenía doce -que cosa?

Otros minutos más tarde, Serín conversaba con las esposas, hijos y demás familiares de los políticos del imperio como si fuera una reunión más, incluso hasta los spartans que la escoltaban eran centros de atención para las mujeres.

-Recuerda, solo nos quieren por la armadura -dijo uno de sus guardias al resto.

Más al fondo de la sala, Laski veía impresionado por los resultados de la idea de Sherri, a pesar de ser una niña era muy inteligente.

-Que le parece? -miro a Laski.

-Nada mal, pero porque nos ayudas? -pregunto.

-Lo hice por mi futuro esposo -sonrió al capitán.

-Que edad dijiste que tenías? -pregunto Laski.

Ya de noche, en las casas de los refugiados en el poblado de Arnus. El super soldado más temido que tenía la UNSC creaba el vínculo con su nueva hija.

-Estuvo rico -dijo John cuando Tuka recogía los platos de la cena que preparo y que su nuevo padre aprecio -quieres que te ayude?

-Descuida no es problema, papá -sonrió y fue hacia la pequeña cocina.

Y viendo a la elfa cuando lavaba los trates, se ponía a pensar. Si estaba bien, que ahora a él le llamara de tal forma.

-Tuka -le hablo.

-Si papá -le miró cuando terminaba de lavar y volvía a con él.

-Esto está bien para ti -pregunto.

-De que hablas? -no entendía a que se refería el spartan.

-Si está bien, que me llames así, no soy… -dijo y fue interrumpido.

-Basta -dijo tranquila -la verdad, estoy agradecida porque lo que hiciste por mi, afrontar la verdad, una realidad que no podía aceptar.

Tenía razón, lo hizo por ella, solo por salvarla la llevo para matar a manada de ese dragón.

-Me alegra saber que no estaré sola a pesar de perder a mi clan, todo gracias a ti -exclamo feliz -todo porque te preocupaste como lo hizo mi padre, por eso te llamo así.

Un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad creció en John, agradeciendo conocerla y tenerla a su lado.

-Estaré aquí un corto tiempo -dijo sobre su suspensión -pero cuando todo esto de la negociación termine, adelantaré mis vacaciones y te llevaré a conocer los demás mundos.

-No puedo esperar -estaba más que alegre.

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir, debido a que las pequeña casa de Tuka solo tenía una cama, le llevo a uno de los cuartos temporales que atendía su hija, cerca a su casa, para que pueda dormir en una cama y no en el piso como él proponía.

-Esta bien que duerma aquí? -pregunto John.

-Esta habitación no se ha usado desde que se construyó, duerme aquí, así ya no tendrás que dormir en el piso -le dijo.

-Y si pasa algo -se preocupaba por Tuka.

-Podras oír me gritar, no estamos muy lejos uno del otro -estaba enfrente a la habitación de Tuka, cruzando el pasillo de tierra entre ambas secciones.

Una vez adentró y sólo, apenas suspiró John cuando se dió cuenta que había alguien más adentro, oculto y silencioso a la espera.

-Quién anda ahí -se preparó para lo peor.

-…Hola… -era Yao, salió de la oscuridad de la habitación cercano a la cama.

-Que haces aquí -se calmo una vez que la reconoció.

-Solo… quería darle las gracias… por salvar a mi tribu -decía nerviosa, como si algo malo le fuera a hacer el spartan -y… disculparme por lo que hice para fuera a salvarnos... Me gustaría… agradecercelo.

Camino muy despacio hacia John.

-Tu clan dijo que ahora eras mi sirvienta -comentó sin darse cuenta del plan de Yao -la verdad, no se porque hicieron eso.

-Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo -se pego al pecho de John.

-Tu clan ya lo hizo -dijo el jefe.

-Pero quiero agradecerle personalmente…

Lemon (porque ustedes lo esperaban)

-…ahora… -comenzó a quitarse la reveladora ropa que traía -soy de tu propiedad…

-Espera! -para John no estaba bien lo que hacía la elfa oscura.

-Por favor -pego su cuerpo desnudo al de John -no me haga humillarme más de lo que estoy.

Para ser un súper soldado que sabe escapar de multiples trampas enemigas, lo único de lo que nunca podía ver escapar era de tener a una bella mujer frente a él cuyo cuerpo le ha revelado. Supongo que es por el deseo reproductivo suprimido por mucho tiempo lo que tampoco quería que él escapará.

Accediendo a, lo que fuera que buscaba Yao ahora. También se quitó su ropa civil que tenía al momento, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No está bien esto -dijo una última vez a la elfa.

-Soy tu esclava ahora -exclamo Yao -mi deber, es obedecer y complacer a mi amo.

De rodilla, tomo lo que John traía dormido entre las piernas. Lo cual asustó a Yao, por su tamaño, se preguntaba qué pasaría, si lo metía en su boca. Comenzó a a chuparlo mientras John mantenía la compostura ante la exitante sensación que sentía por la boca y lengua de Yao. Entonces la elfa sintió como el miembro de John se hizo más grande, y más intimidante.

Mojandose por su vagina, uso sus pechos para envolver el pene de John, era la primera felación que hacía y tenía miedo de meter todo lo que John cargaba.

-Le gusta, amo… -dijo Yao, pudo un ligero rostro de éxtasis en él.

Inesperado, mientras le hacía la paja, pudo sentir como el miembro del jefe comenzó a hincharse más de lo que esperaba. Sin aviso, se corrió en el rostro de Yao.

-Gya… -gimió la elfa de piel oscura, parecía ser el agua de una fuente cuando se vino. Toda su cara, su escote y parte de su pelo fue bañado por el semen del spartan.

-Perdón... -ceso John por un momento.

Yao no le hizo caso a su disculpa, sentir el caliente líquido del Spartan sobre ella la puso más exitada. Lamió parte del líquido armargo y salado que se quitó de su cuerpo con sus dedos. Un sabor del cual quedó maravillada. Pervertida.

Poco después, ambos los podías ver en la cama, con Yao puesta a cuatro sobre el mueble, cara a las almohadas.

-Por favor, amo -movía despacio su trasero que tenía levantado a la vista del spartan.

John veía como la intimidad de Yao, derramaba sus propios líquidos sin detenerse. Devolviéndole el favor, se acercó a la vagina de la elfa y se le limpio con su lengua.

-Gya… -volvió a emitir un gemido al sentir lengua recorriendo los labios de su vagina y las paredes internas de esta.

Seguido, le metió su pene, le dolió al principio, era una elfa virgen. No espero que su primera fuera con algo tan grande cuya punta le besara su útero. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y mordiendo la sábana, ahogo el fuerte gemido que iba a dar cuando le penetraron.

Moviéndose de cierta forma, brutal en el interior de Yao. Placer, dolor y más placer, era lo que sentía Yao en ese instante.

-Amo~ -el placer se apoderaba de ella. Y mientras la embestía, abrazo a la elfa, apretando sus grandes pechos que rebotaban con cada estocada que le daba -amo~ -seguía repitiendo.

-Llamame jefe maestro -dijo al tener su rostro cercano al de Yao.

Besándolo en el momento, las lenguas de ambos pelean en sus bocas. Siendo John quien dominaba a la de Yao, tal como ella quería. Algunos minutos más tarde en esta posición, le lleno todo su interior mientras ahogaban sus gemidos de placer con un nuevo beso. Pero ahí no sé iban a detener. Yao monto al jefe en la posición de la amazona al revés, una vez más, John la tenía agarrada de sus senos que se habían puesto duros por la placentera sensación. Besándose una vez más mientras lo hacían y la llenaba de sus fluidos seminales.

Sentados en la cama, con la elfa en su miembro en la pose del fénix. Mordía y lamía los pechos de la elfa cuando tenía su rostro hundido en ellos, solo porque Yao, lo tenía abrazado contra su pecho.

-Jefe~ jefe~ -decía su rango a medida que el final de acercaba

Perdido en el placer y comiéndose sus grandes senos. Ambos apretaron el abrazó en el que estaban justo cuando John se corría por cuarta ocasión.

-Kya! -gimió, pero no sé escuchó, dado que su boca la tenía tapada con el cuerpo de John.

Yao tenía tanto semen en su interior, que en esta última descarga, todo se desbordaba de su interior.

-Es mucho semen… -decía cansada y con el orgasmo aún recorriendo su cuerpo -voy a quedar embarazada… voy a tener un hijo del jefe… -de tanto pensar en esto, se corrió por si sola una última vez.

El resto de la noche, la paso durmiendo abraza a su nuevo amo, a quien le entregó su cuerpo y corazón.

Fin del Lemon

Sin darse cuenta, afuera, el mismo dron espía de Halsey había transmitodo todo con la visión nocturna que tenía integrado la mujer. Vio en directo como su Spartan había hecho suya a otra mujer.

-Si tu padre te viera estaría orgulloso -dijo Halsey con una bolsa de palomitas que comió durante todo el directo sin ser interrumpida.

Así como la noche crecía en todo este nuevo mundo, regresando a la casa de la princesa. Ella estaba a punto de dormir, anciosa de que llegara el nuevo día. Pues sería el que se llevarían a cabo las negociaciones de paz.

-Princesa ya debe dormir, mientras más pronto lo haga, más temprano despertara -dijo Gray, su guardián.

-Eso lo sé -contesto pacífica mirando por la ventana cuando traía su vestido de dormir.

-La dejo descansar princesa -se retiró su guardia.

Una vez sola, comenzó a anhelar más ver a su spartan.

-Mañana es el día -dijo al aire -y cuando acabe tendré tiempo libre para estar contigo -pensaba en John -o bueno -paso su mano sobre su estómago -para que pasemos contigo.

Pinya fue atendida por un doctor poco tiempo atrás, le dijo que los vómitos, el apetito voraz que tenía ahora era porque estaba preñada. Y solo había un hombre con el que lo había hecho, no podía esperar para darle la noticia.

Del otro lado de la capital. El mismo príncipe Zorzal también estaba a la espera del nuevo día, solo que él tenía otros planes.

-Las negociaciones serán mañana -dijo Thule de espaldas al príncipe quien miraba por la ventana hacia el palacio.

-Lo se -lo notó tranquilo.

-Pensé que estarías furioso, creí que quería evitar que hubiera paz -comentó la ex reina coneja.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero en este momento ya es tarde como para convencer a mi padre de acceder -dijo a la coneja -no te preocupes, tengo un plan de respaldo.

Salió de su habitación, de camino por los pasillos.

-Que vas a hacer? -le pregunto.

-Ya es tiempo de reclamar mi derecho al trono.

Continuará...


	27. capítulo 26

**StrikeForceHeroesTeller: no lo se, dime un número amigo.**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster: Cortana dijo una vez, que fue porque tenia suerte, de no ser por eso elegía a otro spartan.**

 **Sin mas comentarios que responder, comenzamos.**

Amanecía un nuevo día en el imperio, su gente ya se había acostumbrado a ver en las mañanas a las fragatas tanto humano como shanguelios a las puertas de su ciudad. Sin embargo, jamás vieron venir que una grupo de naves pelican y phantoms combinados traían atadas a ellas, la cabeza del dragón que enfrentaron al final el jefe y el grupo que llevó.

La dejaron la cabeza frente a las puertas del castillo. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia imperial así como sus generales y senadores sabia el origen o quien trajo la cabeza, sin embargo el emperador tenia sus sospechas.

En tanto en la embajada compartida, tanto el inquisidor como la embajadora Osman miraban triunfantes, ya que ellos sabían quien era el responsable de matar a la bestia reptil gigante.

-Así que fue el demon guio a un grupo para acabar con la bestia -dijo el inquisidor caminando por los pasillos con la embajadora.

-¿Le sorprende? -pregunto irónica.

-Claro que no, he luchado con él, se que es capaz de destruir bestias más grandes -contesto -sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que jefe luchaba por obligación, ahora verlo por ayudar a los desesperados, me inspira, tal vez necesite su ayuda para reconstruir la sociedad de mi gente cuando expulsemos al covenant de Shanguelios.

-Usted sabe que cuenta con nosotros Tel'Vadami -exclamo.

-Me han contado, que fuiste compañera del spartan cuando los escogieron, pero no seguiste el camino -exclamo el inquisidor.

-Eso fue hace mucho, cuando niños nos dieron drogas de aumento que, por desgracia; no todos tuvimos la suerte de que nuestros cuerpos aceptaran al momento -decía nostálgica -tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que las mejoras se acoplaran, cuando las drogas hicieron efecto en mi y mis compañeros, era tarde. Habían creado nuevas compañías spartan, antes, la palabra spartan nos hacia sentir especial, porque no éramos muchos, ahora serlo ya no es tan especial como antes.

-Pero aun si quisieras, podrías llegar a ponerte una armadura -comento el shanguelio líder.

-Dudo que Halsey halla construido una armadura para mi -tal vez, quien sabe.

Dejándolos a un lado, en Arnus, un grupo armado por los miembros activos de Noble y Azul, iba con Halsey y Rerei hacia la antigua ciudad de donde la pequeña maga iba a presentar su examen para conseguir su doctorado. Con ellos, iba un grupo de civiles autorizados para viajar: John, Seis, Rockie, Tuka, Yao y Rori.

-Así que esto es Rondel, es muy azul -dijo Halsey cuando bajaron de los pelicans que aparcaron sobre unas colinas cercanas a la ciudad marítima.

-Esta ciudad es muy antigua -exclamo Rerei -se remonta a los semidioses Eruran y Ra, según la leyenda, fueron ellos los que trajeron el conocimiento al mundo, como tarea para ayudar a los humanos por ordenes de Satania, la diosa de la sabidura o como algunos la llaman, la bibliotecaria -contó.

Esa palabra resono en la cabeza de John, solo había alguien que conocia con tal nombre.

-Porque venimos aquí Doctora? -pregunto Fred luego de notar a su amigo.

-Resulta que esta pequeña quiere presentar su examen para obtener su doctorado -dijo con orgullo Halsey, como si Rerei fuese su propia hija. Estaba más orgullosa que de su verdadera hija. Pero ella no debía saberlo.

-Y porque vinimos nosotros? -pregunto sierra 104.

-Porque la UNSC no es capaz de dejarme venir sola, creen que algo podría pasarme -dijo sarcástica.

-Mas bien lo que usted podría hacer sola -dijo en voz alta Katt.

-Pero porque nosotros venimos? -pregunto Carter-

-La última que cuidamos a Halsey, la perdimos en cinco ocasiones, cada vez dio mas trabajo encontrarla -dijo Linda.

-Porque vino Rory? -pregunto el líder noble.

-Porque en esta ciudad hay un templo de Hady, debo dejarle en claro que no seré su esposa -estaba encabronada con esta diosa.

-Porque me trajo a mi doctora? -pregunto John.

-Cuando Rerei me conto la mitología de esos semidioses creí que te daría curiosidad -Halsey sabia de John y su encuentro con los dos Furerruners mas importantes de su civilización en su época.

-Y porque trajiste a tu hija? -pregunto Kelly por Tuka.

-Le debo un viaje luego de llevarla con los dragones -declaro.

-Aun sigo molesta papá -hizo puchero y cruzó los brazos.

-Pero porque vine yo? -pregunto ahora Rockie.

-Porque me dijo que te trajera -Tuka le pidió a su nuevo padre el permiso de llevar a Rockie con ellos.

-Y porque vino Yao? -pregunto el ODST.

-Donde vaya mi nuevo amo, iré con ellos -dijo la elfa, se mantenía pegada al spartan luego de la noche anterior.

-Y porque vino él -tenia a Seis detrás.

-Porque no íbamos a venir sin traerlo a él -contesto Jun.

-Y porque no trajeron a Emile -dijo Seis.

-El necesita descanso, ya es problema con él herido -dijo Jorge.

Flashback

Antes de partir a esta misión, Emile se entero que su equipo se iba sin él.

-Esperen! -grito desde su cuarto en el hospital -yo también voy! -se ponía de pie, las heridas aun no sanaban en su totalidad, las volvía a abrir.

-Claro que no, aun necesitas descansar -le regaño Katt.

-Descansar ni que carajos, todavía se llevan a Seis que esta suspendido pero a mi no -dijo enojado.

Sin notarlo, Seis se le acerco por detrás con una DMR que no se sabe de donde o quien se la dio, pero igual, le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Ya duérmete -le golpeo con la carabina y Emile cayó sobre la cama.

-Muy bien, larguémonos antes de que se de cuenta -dijo Carter.  
Fin del Flashback

-Bueno -hablo John -donde se supone que vas a presentar esa prueba? -pregunto a la pequeña maga.

-Allá -señalo un enorme domo de piedra de tonalidad azul a la distancia, era el centro de la ciudad -es el centro donde todos los aspirantes a tener una maestría se presentan ante un jurado que los califica -una explosión por la parte sur del domo se pudo ver -solo que no todos lo logran.

-Creí que este viaje sería aburrido -dijo Jun.

Diez minutos más tarde, conducidos por Rerei; fueron hacia una posada donde fueron recibidos con gusto cuando el personal vio a la sacerdotisa de Enroy con ellos.

-Es un gusto recibirla, su santidad Rory a sus acompañantes en nuestra posada -dijo el gerente del lugar, siendo él mismo quien les recibió en el lobby.

-Seguidores? Tan bajo hemos caído? -dijo Jorge.

-Es mejor, así nos darán un mejor trato, no creerían como las personas de este mundo adoran a los semidioses -exclamo la maga azul.

Guiados hasta la habitación, donde solo Halsey y las cuatro locales de Gate entraron para ayudar a la pequeña Rerei a alistarse en poner el atuendo que llevaría para la prueba de su titulo. En cuanto a los spartans, ellos se iban a quedar en el pelican que lograron estacionar en el techo después de que el gerente les dijera que su habitación iba a hacer un almacén.

-No pienso dormir de nuevo entre cajas -dijo Carter.

Dos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Donde la primera en salir fue Rerei, llevaba puesto un vestido muy elegante de tonalidades blancas.

-Te ves bien -alagó Kelly -vas a ir a un baile acaso?

-Este es el vestido reglamentario para los aspirantes a un doctorado aquí -dijo la maga sin soltar su bastón.

-Tan pronto? -comento Katt.

-Debo vestir así todo el tiempo que estemos hasta conseguir mi titulo, si falló en mi presentación, arrojaran tinta y aceite a mi traje, y no podré quitarme la ropa cuando este en la ciudad -dijo Rerei triste.

-Ya no te preocupes -dijo Halsey -verás que te ira bien, a tu edad yo conseguí mi doctorado, así que se como te sientes.

Salieron de la posada, conducidos por Rerei, les mostro la ciudad. Era curioso, en cada cuadra habían magos practicando en publico o preparando formulas. Nadie les prestaba atención a los enormes spartans que pasaban a lado de ellos, mejor para ellos. Luego de recorrer las calles y distritos, se detuvieron en una casa en el distrito de desarrollos.

-Una amiga? -pregunto Yao.

-Casi... -dijo Rerei para después tocar la puerta y anunciar su llegada -soy yo Rerei.  
Se escucho en seguida como algo, o alguien se cayó dentro de la casa cuando dijo su nombre. Pero no dio ni un segundo para pensar cuando la propietaria de la casa abrió sus puertas y para recibir a quien le visitaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya! eres tu Lily! -salió una mujer que se notaba a leguas, que ya estaba en la tercera edad, pero aun así estaba mas vivaz que nunca, como Halsey.

-Soy Rerei -dijo decepcionada de que no recordase su nombre como debería.

-Se parece a usted -dijo John a su creadora, si se puede decir así -solo que más alegre.

-Que?! -molesto a Halsey.

Adentro. Sentada de la silla de su escritorio, leyó el trabajo que la maga joven peliazul había elaborado, quería una opinión más a parte de la su maestro y de la de Catherine.

-Debo decir que me sorprende Lily -dijo Mimoza.

-Soy Rerei -corrigió.

-Kato me había contado en su cartas que habías conseguido grandes avances en tus estudios, pero nunca pensé que tan joven iriás por un doctorado -dijo la mujer, estaba orgullosa de ella.

-Mimoza, donde esta Arpeggio? -pregunto.

-Salió por compras, no debe volver, porque no me ayudas a buscarle sillas a nuestros invitados... -solo vieron cuando se levanto de la silla, dio unos pasos al pasillo que tenia por detrás, y vieron como choco con todo y derribo cuanto tenia en su camino.

-Y Dicen que se parece a mi? -exclamo Halsey.

-Igual usted es de causar desastres -dijo John.

La mujer se reía de su propia desgracia, mientras que Jun se acerco para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cuanto alguien que ingreso sin hacer ruido, regañaba de lejos a la mujer mientras se acercaba enojada.

-Mimoza, que hizo! -grito una joven cuando vio lo que tiro su maestra.

-Arpeggio, mira tenemos invitados -sonreía como si nada.

-Sabe cuanto tiempo me costo organizar todos estos libros?! -grito la tal Arpeggio, la mujer choco contra un anaquel de los libros y todo, incluso el mueble lo derribo.

-Mira Lily volvió -le valió un comino el regaño que le daba esta.

-Tendré que limpiar todo de nuevo... -recapitulo el nombre que dijo -Lily? quien es Lily?

-Que soy Rerei -volvió a corregir.

Escucho su voz y la reconoció al instante, en vez de sentir felicidad, se lleno de enojo.

-Mimoza, porque no vamos al comedor de siempre -dijo martirizándose de la presencia de Rerei, ignorándola completamente cuando la miro -porque hay cierta mujer en esta casa que necesita hablar conmigo por tratar de humillarme al querer conseguir un doctorado siendo mas joven que yo, porque trae a su amigos elfos y del ejercito a nuestra casa sin invitación -hablo con un tono enojado.

-Que? -dijo John.

-Rerei, quien es ella? -pregunto Katt.

-Es Arpeggio, mi hermana -exclamo la maga.

-Esto se va a poner feo -dijo Jorge.

No obstante, en la capital del imperio. En la casa de la princesa, cuando la cuesta del sol comenzaba. Pinya se preparaba para la llevar a cabo las negociaciones de paz entre ambos mundos ante una audiencia civil. Se puso su armadura de gala para fiesta, mientras se terminaba de peinar, pensando en el spartan.

-Princesa -entro Hamilton junto a Gray -esta lista?

-Si -estaba lista para presenciar la pacificación entre ambos mundos -pudieron descubrir algo sobre la cabeza? -pregunto.

-Solo que fueron las naves de la UNSC y las espadas los que la dejaron ante el castillo -dijo el soldado mayor -cree que se trate de un regalo para su padre?

-Algo así, tal vez -divago la princesa.

-Alisten mi carruaje, bajaré en un momento -dijo Pinya.

Ambos guardias dejaron a solas a la princesa, ella uso este tiempo para pensar en que le diría a John y como reaccionaria este cuando se enterará. Pero lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento, era que todo saliera bien y que su hermano no haría nada con tal de interrumpir la paz entre ambos lados. Zorzal en su casa, también estaba terminando de alistarse, pero con su armadura o su cabello, sino con el golpe de estado que realizaría.

-Cuantos soldados lograron juntar? -pregunto a sus amigos que lo seguían como perros.

-Hasta ahora 10 000 -dijeron -con ellos será suficiente...

-Con ese número solo bastara para capturar el castillo -replico -necesitamos más soldados. Lo suficiente como para destruir también a ese estúpido grupo de caballero que mi tonta hermana creo.

-Trataré de conseguirlos -exclamo.

-Consiguieron el veneno -miro Zorzal a otro de sus amigos.

-Si, veneno de serpientes negras del desierto -le entregaron la poción al príncipe -una sola gota y mataría a todos los invitados.

-Bien, cuando llegue el momento lo vertiéremos en su copa -dijo Zorzal y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su cara, detrás, Thule podía ver esta expresión del príncipe.

-Vas a envenenar a tu padre? ese es tu gran plan? -dijo Thule.

-Calla coneja, verás que este plan será un éxito -dijo Zorzal.

-Que no usted tienen expertos para descartar envenenamiento en sus comidas -comento la reina de las conejo guerreras.

-Exacto -dijo el príncipe y dejo atrás a Thule, estaba confundida, parece ser que Zorzal era más inteligente de lo que parecía, mas ambicioso que de costumbre.

Thule no se iba a quedar atrás, quería ver que tramaba el príncipe, así que se coló en su carruaje cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

De parte de la UNSC, Serin junto al inquisidor llegaron al castillo con su grupo de escoltas y algunos acompañantes, Laski, Forge y la doctora Anders, siendo recibidos por la misma princesa, quien a mando de Hamilton los llevo a la sala principal donde se llevaría acabo la cumbre de paz. Ya estaban dentro, varios cientos de invitados, tanto a la celebración como a las negociaciones.

Sin embargo antes de iniciarla, iban a devolver a varios de los prisioneros de guerra que capturaron con su llegada al nuevo mundo. El regreso de los prisioneros iba a ser celebrado con una breve celebración con el rey y sus algunos de sus hijos.

-Escuchen bien -decía Serin a los spartans y marines que la escoltaban -este momento de vital importancia, mantengan los ojos abiertos a cualquier cosa rara y sobre todo, Kurt -miro al spartan que se coló en su viaje -se lo más serio posible -le indico.

-Soy lo más serio posible -dijo y avanzo para ir lejos de Serin.

-Que no asalte el buffet -comento a los spartans que venían.

-Yo lo sigo -exclamo Forge.

Cuando se alejo, Anders aprovecho la oportunidad para averiguar el comportamiento inusual del spartan.

-Desde cuando un spartan se comporta así... -pregunto a Osman.

-Cuando atacaron Onyx, le ordenaron detonar bombas Fenrir contra naves de combate del covenant -contaba la agente de la ONI -su bomba no estalló con el temporizador, así que decidió estallarlas de forma normal, en vez de ser incinerado con la explosión, salió disparado contra la superficie del planeta, su cabeza fue lo primero que toco el suelo, aun así sigue con vida. Bueno, no es que fuese el primer spartan que se arroja desde el espacio contra la superficie de un planeta en caída libre y sale con vida.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los anfitriones de la fiesta arribaran, no pasaron desapercibidos de todos cuando escucharon como los guardias anunciaban su entrada por las puertas de la sala.

-Saluden al 98° emperador del sacro imperio, Molt! -anuncio el soldado de la puerta, entonces, un grupo mayor de militares de su reino, en formación, sacaron trompetas dejando un camino despejado para que el rey marchase hacia su trono -acompañándolo, el príncipe heredero al trono, Zorzal y la tercera princesa del imperio, Pinya.

Caminando a lado de su hermano, yendo detrás de su padre, se puso un poco nerviosa, al esperar ver a su spartan entre los invitados por parte de su nación, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. Esperaba ser la oportunidad para revelarle el secreto, pero supuso que tenía que esperar. En tanto Zorzal, mantenía la calma, mientras el momento adecuado para actuar se aproximaba. Thule desde afuera de la sala principal, se preguntaba que era lo que iba a hacer exactamente el príncipe, aunque la verdad no le daba mucha importancia, mientras él cavara su propia tumba, todo iba como esperaba.

-Es el humano que ordeno el ataque? -pregunto el inquisidor sobre el ataque a Nueva Alejandría.

-El principe Zorzal -lo nombro Laski -aunque parece patán, tiene cerebro.

Una vez que el emperador tomo su lugar en el trono junto con su hija, Zorzal se abstuvo a sentarse a lado de ambos para ir a pararse con sus amigos que estaban entre la multitud.

-Todo en orden -dijo Zorzal.

-Todo como debe ir -exclamo uno de cabellera rubia.

A pesar de quedar medio loco, Kurt seguía siendo un spartan.

-Kurt -Daisy se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo.

-Esos tipos -miraba a los amigos de Zorzal -que sus armas estén listas.

Quitaron el seguro de sus rifles, pero mantuvieron sus dedos lejos de los gatillos. Poco después, un grupo de soldados entraron en la sala cargando sobre sus hombros, sobre un altar, la cabeza degollada del dragón que les dejaron en la mañana.

-Un dragón macho -asombro al emperador que la cabeza de tal bestia estuviese delante de él.

-Lo dejaron esta mañana en las puertas del castillo -decía el consejero real -aun no sabemos quienes son los responsables.

-Esos fuimos nosotros -hablo Serin pasando al frente con el inquisidor -es un regalo.

-Como fue que consiguieron la cabeza? -pregunto Molt.

-Fueron nuestros amigos -contaba el inquisidor -tres spartans salieron junto a un grupo de su gente para cazar a la bestia y sus crías que azolaban a un pequeño pueblo, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Quienes fueron? -quería saber sus nombres.

-Participaron, Yao Ha Ducy, una elfa oscura quien es parte de la tribu que socorrieron, Tuka Luna Marceau una elfa cuyo pueblo fue destruido por otro dragón de fuego, la joven maga Rerei ra Rerena, aprendiz de Kato...

-El viejo Kato? Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre -fue raro, pues el emperador se alegro al escuchar su nombre. Pocos lo sabían, pero Kato fue el responsable de la educación del emperador cuando niño. Fue su maestro -quienes más participaron? -quería saber.  
y la apóstol de Enroy, Rory Mercury -la gente se emociono al oír el nombre de la semidiosa -Junto con los marines, Rockie J. Wilson, Seis Sevenfold y John Kraimer.

-John?! -exclamo la princesa sorprendida, atrayendo la atención de su padre.

-Lo conoces? -pregunto.

-Si... es el spartan que lideraba cuando me ayudo en la defensa de Italica cuando fue atacada por los bandidos -dijo la princesa.

-Veo que le tienes mucha estima -ella no era la única entre los presentes -aunque, lo que mas me sorprende, es que una deidad como Rory haya decidido participar, supongo que los dioses quieren que haya paz entre ambos reinos -no lo aparentaba, pero era un fiel creyente ante las deidades de su mundo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Kurt vio que uno de los, supuestos amigos de Zorzal se escabullo de la fiesta, rumbo a la cocina. Sospechando, lo siguió hasta la cocina, siendo seguido por Forge, quien como dijo, vigilaba al spartan.

-A donde vas? -pregunto el spartan de la primera generación.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -decía saliendo desapercibido de la fiesta, como un spartan de dos metros sale desapercibido de una fiesta?

Forge pretendía decir algo, cuando noto al amigo de Zorzal llendo silenciosamente a la cocina, mirando a los lados, con tal de no ser descubierto.

-Te sigo -dijo Forge.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero la única que veía lo que hacían y a quien seguían era a Thule, que se mantenía a fuera de la fiesta.

En silencio, dado que habían pocos guardias en la fiesta lo siguieron y lograron escuchar lo que decía el hombre.

-Donde esta la copa -dijo el joven a uno de los meseros que tenia intimidado previamente.

-Aquí... -dijo asustado, se la acerco con todo y la charola que tenia.  
Saco el veneno que cargaba, y la deposito en la copa.

-Ahora, cumple con tu cometido -dijo el conspirador.  
Luego de verlo, Kurt y Forge sabían que deposito veneno en la copa.

-Que hacemos? -pregunto Kurt.

-Hay que detener al mesero -dijo Forge.

Se acercaron por el pasillo donde el copero marcho, donde se les complico las cosas. Mas de treinta meseros tenían cargadas charolas con vino de la misma apariencia. Todos frente a una puerta que les daba acceso al recinto principal.

-Esto se va a poner feo -Kurt ni Forge podían distinguir al mesero que vieron antes, con todos vestidos de la misma forma, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y todos los meseros entraron en formación para servir las bebidas a los invitados.

Sacaron sus pistolas Magnum. Listos para hacer lo necesario para evitar lo que sea que fuese a pasar. Dentro de la fiesta, cuando los meseros apenas ingresaron, Pinya en su lugar, acompañado de Boses y sus dos escoltas de confianza, estaba alegre y contenta.

-Se ve relajada princesa -dijo Hamilton.

-Lo estoy -decía sonriente -mi trabajo por fin termino, mi padre accedió a negociar la paz y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Que va ha hacer después? -pregunto Gray.

-Primero hablar con John, solo me gustaría que él estuviera aquí -dijo añorándolo.  
Un mesero le entrego la copa con vino que usarían para el brindis. Al fondo de los camareros, Kurt y Forge buscaban al mesero, pero lo habían perdido entre la multitud, todos ya le habían entregado las copas correspondientes.

-Si fueras a matar alguien con veneno en una fiesta de la realeza a quien matarías -dijo Forge.

-Hay muchos blancos en esta fiesta -concluyó Kurt -espera, ese tipo que dejo el veneno, converso con el príncipe Zorzal ese.

-El rey!

Vieron a uno de los coperos entregándole al rey en especial, el único mesero que cargaba una copa, tal como vieron cuando le depositaron el veneno en el vaso.

-Hagamos un brindis -dijo el rey, cuando todos los invitados tenían una copa en mano levantada -por la paz.

-No! -grito Forge justo cuando llevaba la copa a sus labios -Esta envenenada!

Cuando los guardias de Pinya, siendo los mas cercanos; escucharon el grito, corrieron contra el rey, pero no iban a llegar a tiempo. Kurt levanto su pistola y acciono el gatillo, un solo tiro basto para quitarla la mano del rey.

Zorzal veía calmado la situación, haciendo un gesto con su mano a sus colegas, en señal de que el momento se acercaba. Thule, en cambio pensaba que el plan del príncipe falló.

-Esta limpio -dijo Gray tras oler y beber del vino que yacía en el piso.

-Si esta limpio... -decía Kurt -el veneno...

-Embajadora Osman! -grito la spartan Daisy cuando la embajadora cayó inconsciente y ella la atrapo.

-Inquisidor! -los elites veía como su líder luchaba por mantener la respiración.

-Zorzal... -exclamo el emperador al ver como los embajadores habían caído, sabía quien era el único en su familia que haría algo tan osado -tu eres responsable.

-Tan... sabio como siempre majestad, tan anciano... -se burlo luego de dar un paso al frente de todos.

-Hermano! Que significa esto?! -pregunto su hermana.

-Me preguntas a mi?! -se puso agresivo -eso debería preguntárselo a este reino, desde hace cuanto nos entregamos a las demandas del enemigo, que paso con el orgullo de esta nación? -todos miraban a Zorzal como si fuera un loco demente -ya es tiempo de que este país tenga el rey que merece.

Irrumpiendo la sala, hordas de soldados leales al príncipe entraron para apuntar sus armas contra los invitados, mientras que los pocos soldados que protegían al rey y a la princesa hicieron lo que pudieron para protegerlos.

-Princesa, majestad! -gritaron los pocos guardias que tenían, pero era tarde, el emperador fue el primero en ser atrapado.

-Padre! -grito Pinya cuando lo aprendieron.

-Saquen a mi hija, pónganla a salvo! -grito Molt.  
Bozes, Hamilton y Gray la resguardaron, la sacaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-Zorzal, tu hermana escapa -informaron a su señor.

-Déjenla, me interesa más eliminar a los embajadores -miro a los soldados del bando aliado.  
Preocupados, vieron como los soldados de Zorzal venían contra ellos con sus espadas y lanzas.

-Que hacemos? -pregunto el líder del equipo Castillo.

-Protegerlos! -grito Daisy.

Con sus armas liberadas, abrieron fuego contra los soldados.

-Ataquen! -gritaron a los arqueros.

Fue un ataque inutil, todas las flechas rebotaban contra los trajes de sus armaduras.

-Flechas? Cuando aprenderan que no nos hacen daño -dijo Ralph, pero hablo demasiado pronto.

-Me han dado! -grito Joseph, una flecha se le incrusto en la pierna, en una parte cuya armadura no le protegía.

-En serio? -Daisy estaba desepcionada.

-Hay que sacar a los embajadores de aquí! -grito Forge, saco un comunicador previamente enlazado a un grupo listo para esta situación -preparen para sacarnos de aquí.

Formando un circulo alrededor de los suyos, los spartans se movieron en formación para sacar a los embajadores.

-Que no escapen! -Zorzal quería hacerlos sus prisioneros.

Afuera del palacio. Tres pelicans los esperaban con sus puertas abiertas con falcons abriendo fuego a varios soldados enemigos que intentaban evitar que ellos escaparan.

-Suban! Suban! Suban! -grito Kurt cubriendo a los suyos.

Tan pronto subieron todos, elevaron las naves y se retiraron a líneas seguras.

-Escapan mi señor -exclamaron cuando Zorzal salió del palacio mirando la escena.

-No importa -les dio poca importancia -aun hay senadores que juzgar.

Las tropas de Zorzal tomaban control de las calles, de las casas, de toda la capital, declarándole de nuevo la guerra a la UNSC y a los Shanguelios. Sin saber que seria su condena.


	28. capítulo 27

**Respuestas a sus comentarios:**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster: es el fin de Zorzal.**

 **ebullientpixie: desde que pensé la historia quería poner algo como eso cuando escribiera la escena final del capitulo del anime. Habra acción por parte de las espadas, solo que dame algo de tiempo.**

 **Santosriviera: esto fue lo suficientemente rápido?**

 **pedro117: listo, yo también me estoy emocionando con mi historia.**

 **Danroa: Imaginate como será John cuando sea papá. Los nombres, el de seis estaba escuchando Hail to the King de Avengend Sevenfold, para el de John. Habia visto la de Saw 7 una vez mas, y recordé el nombre de Jigsaw. El rockie, es de un personaje de un viejo juego de estrategia de la segunda guerra que jugaba de niño, llamado Codename: panzers.**

 **Dovah117: solo puedo decirte esto... Attero Dominatus! ... búscalo en YouTube y me entenderas mejor.**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller: cuatro? eso es poco no crees. Pero para cuando comience a escribir la parte de Halo 5, no vendrá mal. O si, cuando llegue a la parte final del anime en mi fanfic, no significa que va a terminar.**

 **Sin mas que contestar, comencemos:**

Zorzal tomó el poder del imperio, con su padre encarcelado, su hermana prófuga y con más de medio senado político encarcelado o asesinado acusándolos de conspirar contra su nación, le fue fácil conquistar su país.

-Soldados! -grito a sus legiones que le ayudaron a capturar la ciudad tras tres días de resistencia por parte de los senadores y de los generales leales a su padre -este día quedará marcado por siempre como el final de una era! -quería que todos le temieran, era como ver una versión mas sencilla de Hitler -las derrotas que el enemigo nos dio, se las devolveremos...

Estando desde la entrada del palacio que tomó, los soldados junto a los senadores que tomaron partido a su lado por miedo, miraban asombrados por como afirmaba lo que decía Zorzal. Sin saberlo era espiado por las fuerzas aliadas de la UNSC. En esos tres días de lucha, sin intervención de la UNSC o las espadas. Fuerzas mercenarias del príncipe, atacaron a pequeños grupos de marines que patrullaban caminos en los limites establecidos entre ambos bandos. Ahora más de mil soldados imperiales tenían en su poder armas de la UNSC, aunque solo eran DMR o rifles de asalto y pistolas mágnum, eran enemigos potenciales.

-Por mas de mil años hemos dirigido este mundo con nuestros enemigos a nuestros pies! -cada vez era mas aterrador en su discurso para quienes lo veían en vivo -este es el renacer del imperio, y durará mas de mil años!

Para entonces, su hermano mayor. Escapaba con sus siervos y los pocos soldados leales que le quedaban, a un lugar lejos de la locura de su hermano y de su familia. Tal vez a algún país en el norte donde algunos de los amigos políticos que hizo le dieran asilo.

-Larga vida al rey Zorzal! -gritaron entre la multitud.

-Larga vida al rey Zorzal! -gritaba la gente.

Pinya para entonces, tomaba lo que podía de su casa, lista para huir con ayuda de los pocos caballeros presentes, la mayoría de los miembros de la orden de la rosa estaba en Italica.

-A donde se supone que iremos? -pregunto Bozes -tu hermano tiene la ciudad cerrada, nadie sale ni entra.

-Al palacio de Jade -miraba por la ventana de su casa hacia al lejano castillo a las afueras de la capital -me sorprende que hayan llevado a los embajadores de regreso a ese castillo.

-Lo que más me impresiona es que hayan retirado a sus dragones -hablaba de sus fragatas que tenían afuera de la capital -ahora mismo deben de preparar una ofensiva en contra de tu hermano.

Eso le dio igual a la princesa, solo habían dos cosas pasando por su mente, no quería ver a su reino arder, y salvar la vida que llevaba en su interior.

-Como planeas que huyamos al palacio de Jade?

-No es exactamente una huída, hay demostrarles que aunque mi hermano tomo el poder, yo y la orden de la rosa estamos de su lado, quiero que todos los miembros a la frontera con el castillo para que mi hermano no intente cruzar -dijo Pinya.

-Crees que nos recibirán? -pregunto la rosa dorada.

-Eso espero.

-Que planeas hacer? -pregunto.

-Algo tonto -dijo sin más -escucha, una vez que hallas hecho que los miembros de la orden estén frente al palacio, necesito que vayas a buscar a John.

A Bozes le molesto eso, sabiendo que ella tenia el gusto por él y que la princesa igual.

-Para que?

-Si llegan a atrapar a mi hermano, los suyos le tendrían piedad -sabia la princesa -pero él no, no si le doy un motivo -Bozes hizo una expresión confundida ante lo que decía la chica.

Desde Arnus, los dos líderes que quedaban en la colina ahora estaban bajo las órdenes del hombre que menos esperaban para entonces; del Río.

-Así que el imperio nos declara la guerra, bien entonces guerra les daremos -decía desde su nueva nave clase crucero tipo valiant que arribo a Gate en su llegada, el Bismarck II.

Hay un plan de contingencia en caso de que alguna negociación de paz saliera mal. Si el representante o embajador era atacado o herido. Un repuesto previamente establecido tomaba su lugar, pero no para seguir con la negociación, sino para declarar la guerra.

-Reconocimiento informa que hay un gran grupo de las tropas imperiales marcha hacia Italica con intensión de reconquistar la ciudad -informo Miranda.

-Si quieren enfrentarse al infierno eso les daremos -dijo del Río, pero ninguno de los dos que tenia a su lado comprendió lo que acababa de decir -escuchen, conocen el protocolo Konismarck?

-Me perdí muchas cosas por 20 años -dijo Cutter.

-Es un protocolo de guerra establecido por la ONI -les contaba -si el enemigo le declara quiebra el cese al fuego o interrumpe una negociación de paz entre su bando y el nuestro, como represalia hay que atacar su mundo, hasta que recapacité y decida que es mejor. Negociar, o dejar que su mundo arda en llamas.

Tanto Miranda como Jacob no sabían que decir ante lo que decía el enemigo del jefe maestro.

-Haremos lo mismo que hizo Stalin durante la segunda guerra -dijo del Río -los enfrentaremos en todos los frentes, enviaremos a todas reservas de sus tropas en la colina. No habra piedad. Inicie la operación Ghost división.

Así como dijo, fue. Desde la ONI y el consejo de las espadas, las tropas de la UNSC y los Shanguelios presentes en el Gate iniciaron una contraofensiva.

Alrededor de mas de quince mil soldados del imperio marchaban hacia Italica con tal de recuperarla. Armados principalmente con arcos, ballestas y las nuevas arbalestas (ballestas capaz de disparar diez flechas de forma continua). Iban a atacar al enemigo.

-Vamos! -gritaba el capitán a caballo, al frente de su unidad.

Sin saberlo, sobre sus cabezas; decenas de naves bashee bajaron en picada desde lo alto, disparando misiles de plasma y balas contra los soldados imperiales, ninguno logro salvarse, aunque intentaron correr hacia el bosque, las naves de los elites acabaron con ellos, sin tener piedad alguna. Sin dejar sobrevivientes.

En cuanto en Italica, las calles principales de la ciudad que conectaban a las cuatro puertas de entrada a la ciudad, eran atravesadas por las distintos vehículos de la UNSC y de las espadas. Warthongs, Scorpions, Wraiths, Ghost y demás vehículos de tierra así como centenares y centenares de soldados. marchaban hacia los distintos caminos con tal de atacar las ciudad que aun eran del imperio, como represalia a su traición en el intento de buscar la paz. La misma gente de la Italica los apoyaba, incluso la joven monarca que regia en la ciudad, ofrecio su ayuda como gratificación por ayudar a defender su ciudad antes.

-La ciudad esta siendo atacada! Todos a sus puestos de combate! -gritaban los centinelas al avistar al enemigo cuando llegaba a sus ciudades.

Hacía el oeste de la ciudad agrícola, se encontraba la ciudad de Avenfold. La ciudad mas importante en cuanto a la fabricación de catapultas para el imperio. Desde la mañana siguiente al golpe de estado de Zorzal, las tropas de la UNSC habían irrumpido la ciudad con fuego de la modalidad asedio de sus scorpions. Recibiendo fuego enemigo de las catapultas de los muros defensivos de la ciudad. Aunque se trataban de piedras, lograron destruir dos tanques de la marina. Uno fue dañado luego de que la enorme roca cayera sobre el cañón del arma, mientras que el segundo recibió un impacto en el motor del tanque, causando que se quemara y explotara.

Cuando los muros cayeron. Decenas de Warthongs y marines entraron por las aberturas en los muros. Recibiendo lluvias de flechas y rocas, así como lanzas de las nuevas catapultas enemigas que podían lanzar diez lanzas a la vez.

Cinco horas de lucha se libro sobre Avenfold, 5 mil soldados de la UNSC con 50 unidades terrestres contra una ciudad de mas de 80 mil soldados y mas de 250 catapultas. Al final, se perdieron dos tanques scorpion, dos warthongs a causa de las lanzaderas enemigas y treinta y un marines murieron. 70 mil soldados enemigos murieron, 9 mil fueron tomados prisioneros, solo mil lograron huir de la ciudad. La bandera de la UNSC ondeo sobre el ayuntamiento de esta ciudad.

-Victoria! -gritaban los marines luego de tomar la ciudad. La gente les temia ahora, por fin conocieron el poder del nuevo mundo.

A 500 kilomentros al noroeste de su posición, las tropas shanguelias asaltaban la ciudad de Canvas. Lugar donde el imperio tenia la mayoría de sus fuerzas aéreas montadas, los dragones domesticados para la guerra. bombardeando sus bases con dos fragatas que encabezaron el asalto. Tomaron la ciudad luego de soltar sus tropas por medio de los phamtons, enfrentándose espadas de energía contra espadas de metal. No tomo ni seis horas para que pudieran reclamar la ciudad.

-Por el inquisidor! -grito un elite luego de tomar la cabeza del general de la zona tras tomar la ciudad. 20 mil soldados imperiales cayeron, mas de 7 mil unidades aéreas enemigas fueron destruidas.

Al oeste de Italica. Podías encontrar la ciudad de Hussars, la ciudad minera que proporcionaba la mayoría del material al ejercito Imperial. Sin muros que la defendieran, fue fácil entrar a la ciudad para los marines. Entrando con Falcons y Pelicans a la ciudad rápido tomaron la ciudad, mas rápido cuando un grupo de civiles se amotino en contra del mandato de las fuerzas imperiales. Doce horas de lucha bastaron para capturar Hussars, el enemigo perdió a mas de 50 mil soldados ese día.

Pero su guerra no paraba ahí, dejando la capital para el final. Las tropas combinadas fueron contra las ciudades al norte del país, con tal de tener asediada la capital. Llendo así a a Rondel, a los dominios de los elfos y otras criaturas que el imperio había conquistado. Entre ellos, estaba en la mira tomar la nación de la conejas guerreras que conquistó Zorzal en el pasado.

Y como se dijo, también Rondel estaba en la mira como un objetivo importante al ser la ciudad pesquera mas importante para el imperio, así como poseía la mayoría de los puertos en el imperio. Encabezando la ofensiva en este sector, estaba la hija de la doctora Halsey, Miranda.

-Del río esta al mando?! -Halsey no podía creer esto, luego de que su hija fuese hasta ahí solo para buscar a su madre -por cuanto tiempo?

-Lo será hasta que la embajadora Osmán y el inquisidor se recuperen -informó su hija -por suerte las mejoras de la embajadora así como el sistema inmunológico del inquisidor fueron más efectivos de lo que se esperaban.

Del Río. No era una persona que John quería ver ni saber luego de intentar quitarle a Cortana.

-Activaron el protocolo Ghost División -dijo Carter -porque no nos llamaron para participar?

-En parte también por eso vine -dijo Mira -solo que no quiere que el jefe maestro participe. Luego de lo ocurrido.

Para esta ocasión estaban reunidos en el comedor que Arpeggio los cito con Mimoza y los demás, siendo acorralados por Mira tras liberar las tropas. Resulta que en Rondel no hay presencia del imperio en cuanto a lo militar. Nadie se resistió, solo les basto 10 minutos tomaron la ciudad.

-Habla del hombre que nos interrogó cuando fuimos a su mundo? -pregunto Rerei tras escuchar el apellido.

-Si -confirmó John.

-Que hiciste para que te odiara? -pregunto Fred.

-Según lo que registro tu casco -decía la doctora -te peleaste con él cuando te quiso quitar a Cortana, lo derrotamos cuando quiso desacreditarte cuando volviste a la tierra...

-Una vez no destruiste su auto en una misión encubierta en su ciudad? -dijo Kelly.

-Eso fue a propósito -exclamo 117.

-En fin -decía Miranda -ahora estamos devuelta en guerra con el imperio por culpa de ese príncipe Zorzal.

-Y que paso con el rey? -pregunto Jorge.

-Lo único que sabemos es que fue capturado, pero no sabemos donde esta preso -dijo la líder de la autum II.

-Que hay de la princesa? -pregunto John, aunque no aparentara, le importaba Pinya.

-Hasta donde sabíamos, pensaba huir, pero, parece que tuvo un cambio de planes en su haber.

La princesa para ese momento, atravesaba los pasillos del castillo con la intensión de hacer que su hermano recapacitara lo que ha hecho.

-El enemigo ataca las ciudades mas importantes -decía uno de los nuevos generales que impuso Zorzal, rodeando al auto proclamado rey en la sala real de guerra.

-Que las tomen, no pasaran nuestros muros cuando vengan -dijo Zorzal.

-Zorzal! -grito Pinya irrumpiendo la reunión.

-Vaya, pero miren quien es, la pequeña salvadora -tenia puesto su atuendo de guerra.

-Zorzal depón las armas -dijo y gano la risa de su hermano.

-Jajajajajaja -se burlo, pero ella se mantenía en su compostura.

-Escucha, he visto el poder que ellos poseen, destruirán nuestro país y todo cuanto hemos logrado...

-Y tu no lo has hecho también -se acercaba lentamente a su hermana -implorándoles ayuda, cediendo a sus pies, convenciendo a nuestros senadores que establezcan su cultura sobre la nuestra. Reuniéndote en secreto con ellos. Crees que no me di cuenta de tus pequeñas fiestas?

-Que es lo que buscas con declararles guerra -cuestiono Pinya.

-Lo que has olvidado de este reino, hermanita -se torno serio el príncipe -no nos rendimos ante ningún reino, son los demás reinos los que se rinden ante nosotros. Los senadores que convenciste para acceder a la paz, están encerrados o siendo perseguidos, pronto serán juzgados y ejecutados como los traidores que son, junto contigo y padre -un grupo de soldados arrestaron a la princesa en el momento.

-Que hacen? suéltenme! -se resistía la chica.

-Creí que eras mas lista Pinya, por un momento pensé que huirías como la mayoría de tus amigos traidores, pero viniste hasta mi, ahorrándole mucho trabajo a la Oprichnina -su nueva y fundada organización para buscar y capturar a los traidores.

No paso mucho, cuanto la princesa fue despojada de su vestimenta y apresada con un grillete en su cuello, para ser llevada encadenada por los mismos soldados, hacia los calabozos donde fue arrojada en una habitación. La misma prisión era habitada por los senadores que querían la paz, y su padre que quería un mejor futuro luego de abrir los ojos.

-Estas condenando a nuestra nación Zorzal! -gritaba Pinya tras ser aventada a la celda por los soldados -debes parar!

-Ya cállate! -uno de los soldados que vigilaba el corredor golpeo con su lanza la puerta. Por un lado la princesa sonreía, por otro estaba angustiada

Sin darse cuenta, la princesa compartía la celda con alguien mas. La reina con la cual su hermano se canso de jugar.

-Porque decidiste que te arrojaran aquí -hablo Thule estando sentada en una de las camas de madera cuando la princesa volteo intrigada ante la voz desconocida.

-Tu eres? No eres la reina de las conejas guerreras? -se sorprendió al ver a la coneja blanca en las mismas fachas que la habían puesto a ella.

-Lo sigo siendo, aunque el tonto de tu hermano haya tomado mi reino -exclamo Thule -respóndeme, porque has hecho que te arrojaran aquí, debías de huir mejor -pregunto de nuevo.

-Huir o ser capturada, seria el mismo destino para el imperio con mi hermano en el poder -tomo asiento en la otra cama que tenia enfrente de la reina de las conejas -en este momento ellos deben de estar preparando un contrataque la capital y el resto del país, o peor, ya empezaron.

-Ya los has visto? -pregunto.

-Si, he visto el poder bélico, pero -Thule se intrigo ante la pausa que hizo la princesa -aunque ataquen la ciudad y aplasten al ejercito, perdonaran la vida de mi hermano por sus principios. Hasta yo debo decir, que mi hermano debe ser asesinado.

-Eso que tiene que ver con que terminaras aquí? -cuestiono Thule.

-Hay alguien entre ellos que seria capaz de deshacerse de la amenaza que es mi hermano, si le doy un motivo -exclamo.

-Hablas de ese hombre de armadura verde que ataco a tu hermano antes?

-Se llama John -exclamo Pinya.

Tal parecía que los objetivos de Pinya y Thule coincidían en ese momento. Aunque para la reina de las conejas, fue el imperio quien la despojo de su lugar y su nación, fue Zorzal el verdadero responsable de todo. La meta de ambas era simple, destruir la amenaza de Zorzal.

Entonces, en los limites del palacio de Jade. Las fuerzas de la orden de la rosa, habían levantado un campamento en los limites fronterizos con la embajada como le ordeno la princesa a Bozes. Por dentro, las fuerzas atrincheradas de los spartans y los guardias del inquisidor veían intrigados el escenario de esta guardia.

-Capitán -exclamo Jerome asechando por una de las ventanas al ver que las rosas se mantenían a la defensiva por su castillo.

-La princesa esta de nuestro lado -dijo Laski mirando junto con las demás fuerzas.

-Tarde o temprano esos despreciables del imperio atacaran -decía un elite -superaran su numero.

-Aunque las venzan, no permitiremos que lleguen hasta nosotros -exclamo el líder de la Infinity.

-Dejaremos que ellas caigan si llega ese momento? -pregunto Douglas.

-Nuestro deber en este momento es proteger a los embajadores, en lo que del Rio decide venir a sacarnos de aquí -dijo Laski.

De pronto Alice, junto a Raphl, los dos spartans con entrenamiento medico de sus respectivos equipos aparecieron por el corredor donde los demás miraban a las caballeros de Pinya.

-Como están? -les preguntó.

-Saludables, gracias a las mejoras en Serin, el veneno no hizo mas que bajarle la presión, pero la dejamos en cama para que repose -informaba Raphl -en cuanto al inquisidor, su sistema inmunológico trato el veneno como una simple alergia de bajo nivel. Esta bien, aunque nos acabamos nos analgésicos para aliviarlo.

Respirando aliviado, Laski miro una vez mas por afuera de las ventanas, donde una carpa gigante, era el centro de atención para preguntarse que era lo que hacían afuera. En ella, Bozes junto a las demás lideres de los distintos escuadrones de la orden, se reunían para preguntarse el paradero de la princesa.

-Pinya, donde estas? ya debiste haber llegado? -preguntaba en voz alta la rosa dorada mirando por el acceso a la tienda de campaña. Todos, los demás guerreros leales a princesa miraban con gran preocupación a la misma dirección.

Sin aviso alguno, el mismo cerdo que Thule usaba para llevar a cabo sus misiones en cubierto, salió de las sombras que producía el fuego en los calderos.

-Su querida princesa no va a venir -la voz asusto a todos en ese momento.

Los caballeros voltearon y desenfundado sus espadas contra el cerdo de color verde, lo rodearon.

-Quien eres?! -preguntaron puestos a la defensiva.

-Calma, soy emisario de la reina Thule, vengo con un mensaje de parte ella -dijo su mercenario de elite.

Contandoles que Pinya había sido tomada prisionera por Zorzal, que fue arrojada a una celda y ahora estaba a la espera de ser enjuiciada por él. Puso en alto las preocupaciones de su grupo, pero Bozes, ella comprendió por fin porque le pidió ir por el spartan.

-Bozes! -gritaban a su líder, las demás rosas cuando la vieron montar su caballo.

-Debo ir por alguien -dijo apresurada.

-Si se va, quien quedará al mando? -preguntaban.

-Ustedes -tres chicas, que eran las segundas al mando de Bozes, les cedió el mando de la defensa -Matrona -una joven rubia que cubria el lado derecho de su cara con su cabello -Eleana -chica de cabello castaño con coletas de tirabuzón -Karoline -la pelimorada de cabello corto -les dejo el mando a ustedes.

Dio el latigazo a su caballo y este comenzó a galopar lo mas rápido que pudo. Luego de ser informada por el cerdo de Thule, partió hacia Rondel para encontrar a John y contarle de lo que acaba de pasar. Al día siguiente en Rondel, los spartans junto con la recién llegada Mira habían recorrido la ciudad.

-Por cierto? Quien es ella? -pregunto Mira.

-Es Mimoza -la presento Rerei, luego de ir a comer y de recorrer la ciudad, llegaron ante un monumento que le llamo la atención a Halsey -la archisabia, mi primera maestra.

-Hola -sonrio muy contenta la vieja maga -así que ustedes son los del otro lado de la puerta que conoció Rerei.

Cada uno se presento ante Mimoza y ante Arpeggio. Resultaba que la semidiosa y Rory, se habían conocido decadas atrás. Rerei les contó de cuando cruzaron al otro lado, las maravillas que vieron, los grandes edificios que tenían sus ciudades. Las múltiples colonias que poseían, el poder que poseían para cruzar el espacio. Pero lo que más le encantó a Rerei fue.

-Sus libros! -parecia una pequeña niña que recién había salido de una juguetería -habían cientos de libros! de muchas clases y tamaños.

Teniendo una ligera discusión con su hermana respecto a esto. Halsey miraba con mucha atención lo que era una especie de mural, o una antigua pintura rupestre.

-Parece que te ha llamado la atención -exclamo Rory cuando vio como la doctora le ponía gran interés a lo tallado en la pintura.

-Me parece intrigante -dijo Catherine -pero que es?

-Es la antigua leyenda de la creación -se acerco Mimoza -cuenta la leyenda que un poderozo ángel de metal se levanto sobre alguna parte de esta tierra y guiados por los dioses, una pareja de cada raza que habita este mundo fueron traídos sin razón aparente, con tal de establecerse en este mundo.

-Curiosa leyenda -comento Jorge.

-Pero detrás de cada leyenda se esconde algo verídico -dijo Mimoza -podría decirse que es vago, pero es la única explicación que muchos quieren aceptar.

-Que? -no le entendió Carter.

-Nunca se han preguntado porque hay distintas razas en este mundo? -pregunto Mimoza, era algo que ni los mismo spartans se habían cuestionado antes, ni siquiera Halsey.

Llevandolos a un lugar mas comodo, Halsey.

-La leyenda cuenta que un día, un par de seres de cada raza conocida en este mundo, fue traída por obra de enorme angel de metal. El cuál fue enviado por los distintos dioses para poblar este mundo -dijo Mimoza -y fueron dispersados a los distintos rincones del mundo para sembrar su semilla.

-Investigaste lo que te pedí? -pregunto Rory interrumpiendo lo que contaba la anciana.

Hace tiempo, tras despedirse. Le había encargado a Mimoza la necesidad de averiguar el origen de cada raza en ese mundo.

-Claro que si -dijo.

-Que cosa le pediste? -pregunto Yao.

-Veran, en la leyenda, dice que él ángel abrió una puerta sobre una colina de brillante césped y que allí les esperaban cada uno de los dioses que les dijeron que se repartieran sobre la faz del mundo y que la poblaran, que todo cuanto encontraran en ella seria suyo. Pero había una condición, no acercarse de nuevo al portal por el que fueron traídos, pues cuando menos lo esperaran se cerraría, quedándose en este mundo o sin poder volver a él -conto Mimoza.

-Un ángel de metal? -repitió Linda.

-Si, un ángel de metal que desapareció en un destello, sus partes se enterraron debajo de la tierra por todo el mundo. Es una leyenda, dado que nadie había encontrado el lugar de origen donde se abrió la puerta -siguió contando -es curioso, pero cuando investigue a las diversas culturas sobre esta leyenda desde su perspectiva. Y llegue a la conclusión de que la colina de origen de la leyenda es Arnus.

-Como? -no entendió lo ultimo Jun.

-Cada cultura señala a una dirección cuando les preguntas de donde provinieron, usando un mapa, pude deducir que todos señalan a un mismo punto sin siquiera saberlo, Arnus -explico mejor.

-Y ese ángel de metal? Crees que aun siga en Arnus? -pregunto Halsey.

-Es probable, pero en este momento debe de estar enterrada cientos de metros debajo, la leyenda data de hace siglos -comento la archisabia.

-Si eso fue hace miles de años, como es que de momento se abrió, de nuevo? -pregunto John.

-Eso, es algo que pocos desconocen -comento Mimoza -durante el viaje que emprendí, muy en el norte, en el territorio de las conejas guerreras, hay una lapida como esta, pero es como si se tratara de una continuación a la leyenda y una historia predecesora a la leyenda general -la conto -resulta que los dioses luchaban contra una amenaza que buscaba destruir todo, pero los dioses no podían salvar a todos, fue por eso que eligieron un par de cada raza para comenzar lejos del caos. Cuando los dioses destruyeran a su enemigo y ya no quedara mas que este mundo.

-Aterrador? -dijo Fred.

-Si, aunque el nombre de su enemigo no lo es -comento.

-Lo sabe? -pregunto Katt.

-Se llama Food o era Lod? Ya recuerdo, Flood! -los provenientes de las colonias quedaron callados un momento. Ahora resultaba que este mundo no estaba tan desconectado de los mundos que habían conocido antes.

-Pero que clase de nombre, parece un nombre de un plato de sopa -bromeo Rory.

-De pura casualidad... -hablo John levantando la mano -como se llaman sus deidades?

-Satania, la diosa de sabiduría, el conocimiento y de la vida -relataba Rerei -conocida como la gran bibliotecaria -Hady, Dios de la naturaleza, quien formo a los primeros semidioses, sus seguidores lo llaman el constructor Y Enroy, el dios de la muerte, la guerra y las penurias, lo llaman, el didacta.


	29. capítulo 28

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Dovah117: es una canción sobre la batalla de Berlin de la segunda guerra, desde la perspectiva soviética y su victoria. No lo comparo con Hitler, solo que la capital pronto sufrirá el mismo destino que Berlin en esa era. Voy a meter la trama de Halo 5 para mas adelante junto con el flood y algo de otros halo.**

 **Santos rivera: la batalla de la capital esta cada vez mas cerca amigo.**

 **DanRoa: Zorzal saldrá mas lastimado que la ultima vez, tal muera el desgraciado.**

 **Ebullietpixie: Son seis las del harem de John. Pinya, Bozes, Yao, Palmer, Thule y cortana. Sobre los hijos que tendrán con él, solo dire que serán muchos los que tendrá el jefe al final del fanfic.**

 **Sin mas que responder, comenzamos:**

Al noreste de Rondel, estaba la iglesia que adora a Hady como decía Rory. Mientras ella dejaba todo claro con la diosa que reinaba desde la tierra. Delante de la Iglesia estaba una estatua de mármol tallado, la imagen del Dios. Y como el jefe temía, era la viva imagen de un forerruner que llevaba puesto su armadura con todo y el casco que llevaba encima.

-Es el didacta? -Carter había acompañado a John, Yao y a su nueva hija junto con Rory a esta iglesia.

-No, pero sin duda es de la misma especie que la de él -dijo John. Yao miró cuando su amo apreto su puño luego de hacer la mención, recordando al forerruner que le quito a su primer amor.

-Has estado delante de un Dios? -pregunto Yao.

-No diría que era un Dios, pero su poder iba más allá de la capacidad de Rory -dijo el spartan.

-Como era? -se entusiasmo Tuka tras estar escuchando.

-Despreciable... -dijo John.

-Pero lo eliminaste, no? -exclamo el líder noble.

-No lo se... -exclamo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rory salia sonriente y aliviada de la iglesia, estirando sus brazos en señal de alivió.

-Todo bien? -pregunto Carter.

-Le he dejado bien claro esta vez a Hady, y si vuelve a acercarse para volver a pedirme la mano, le ira peor -la expresión tranquila de la semidiosa, combinado con lo que era, hacia temblar a los spartans. Sobre todo cuando miraron el interior de la iglesia al quedar la puerta semi abierta, donde podían ver que la otra estatua que estaba dentro, fue cortada en dos por la alabarda de Rory.

-Sera mejor que volvamos con los demás -dijo Carter.

-Volvieron a ese restaurante, espero que todo este bien -comento John.

Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos. Entraron y lo primero que vieron, fue a Arpeggio resignándose en ese instante.

-Esto todo no puedo más! -dijo, como si hubiera perdido alguna lucha o batalla trivial -tantos años de estudio y no he logrado nada! Ya se! Me casare y me volveré ama de casa!

-Nos perdimos algo? -exclamo John sentándose en la mesa.

-Dime -Arpeggio miro a su pequeña hermana -alguno de ellos esta disponible?! como son?!

Todos los spartans varones se atragantaron con lo que comían o bebían del almuerzo cuando escucharon eso.

-Jun es un tirador de elite de su ejercito, Carter es un comandante muy importante, Jorge un veterano de guerra, Rockie un soldado de gran reputación entre los soldados de choque -no cualquier ODST es llevado a una lucha por simple deseo del jefe -él junto a Seis y John son caciques honorarios en los reinos aliados. Solamente que John tiene una hija elfa.

-Una hija elfa? -Arpeggio estaba tomando notas.

-No preguntes -era algo incomodo de contar.

-Quienes de ellos están solteros?! -pregunto emocionada.

-Seis es casado -dijo Rerei -Rockie...

-Él esta saliendo con alguien -tomo Tuka la palabra. Tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa luego de que sentara a su lado.

Era capaz de arruinarla y de preguntar que con quien salía en ese momento, pero no lo era.

-Si! -se gano una mirada mala de John.

-Carter... -Rory le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a la pequeña aspirante, sabia que la sacerdotisa tenia interés por el spartan en cuanto a comérselo, de cierta forma -...Jun...

-No tengo muchos interés amorosos en este momento -no le interesaba tener una relación.

-John...

-No -exclamo firme el jefe. Si ella llegaba a decir algo, tanto Yao como Tuka iban a protestar muy fuerte, sobre todo Yao, era capaz de revelar que lo hizo con él.

-Bueno, supongo que el único disponible es el señor Jorge -exclamo Arpeggio.

-Pues... -Rerei lo interrumpió, así como la interrumpieron a ella.

-No lo esta -todos se intrigaron -ya completamos la ceremonia de tres noches.

Un enorme silencio se apodero de todos en la mesa.

-La que? -exclamo Miranda.

-La ceremonia de tres noches, que es eso? -cuestiono Katt.

-Si una pareja que aun no esta casada duerme tres noches, es una forma de decirle a todos que están casados -explico Mimoza.

Otra vez, un enorme silencio se apodero de todos los presentes.

-Si Emile estuviera aquí diría algo -comento Carter.

Entonces a Seis recibió una audio en su teléfono civil que cargaba en el momento.

-Emile mando un audio -dijo y subió el volumen a su dispositivo.

-"Estas enfermo Jorge!" -gritaba en el audio.

-Cuando pasaron esas noches?! -Jorge se altero al oír eso.

-Primero en la base -decía Rerei -Luego en casa de Riza, y la tercera noche fue en el hotel en Japón.

Solo escucharon cuando Arpeggio se levanto de su asiento, tomando su plato y con unos ojos psicópatas mirando hacia el suelo de madera.

-Es todo... -decía susurrando -he perdido en todo contra mi hermana, solo hay algo que puedo hacer en un momento como este.

Fue asombroso y tonto, azoto el plato de sopa sobre la cabeza de Rerei, manchándola y poniéndole pegajoso y oloroso todo su pelo. Le había declarado la guerra a su pequeña hermana.

Mas tarde, en las calles de Rondel. Una lucha campal entre ambas femeninas estaba destruyendo parte de la ciudad. Más de lo que seria una batalla entre las fuerzas humano-shanguelio y el imperio. Todo porque las hermanas necesitaban resolver sus diferencias.

-Trece batallas seguidas y siguen sin resolver sus diferencias -dijo Miranda ante el espectáculo de guerra.

-Hay que admitir que tienen espíritu para pelear -dijo Kelly.

Durante las trece rondas, ambas ya habían destruido varios edificios. Aún así seguían sin detenerse, aunque las tropas de la misma UNSC las tenia rodeadas para evitar que su destrucción en su mismo conflicto se saliera de control. Los pelicans que vigilaban la pelea salían heridos también.

Solo vieron como uno de los disparos de Arpeggio de los minerales que usaba, derribo a un pelican impactando en uno de los motores, derribandolo sobre la ciudad.

-No crees que esto ya es demasiado -dijo John a la arbitro de las peleas.

-Si no resuelven sus diferencias ahora seguirán resentidas -exclamo Rory mirando la pelea desde una terraza, para tener una mejor vista.

-Que es lo que utiliza Arpeggio? -pregunto Halsey mirando la pelea.

-Son minerales Kile, Uraj Y Mirrol -explicaba Mimoza -son cristales que normalmente son fuente de energía aunque Arpeggio a logrado usarlos como un arma magica.

Uno de los disparos paso a lado de ella e impacto en la pared que tenían por detrás, la doctora se dio cuenta que estos cristales producían disparos de plasma, tal vez del mismo calibre que las armas del Covenant.

-Interesantes... donde las hayo? -pregunto la mujer.

-Son muy raros de hallar pero se dan en grandes números -parecía que Mimoza y Halsey se llevaban más de lo uno podía pensar.

Una nueva y poderosa explosión azoto a ambas hermanas. Ahora ambas chicas estaban tiradas en el piso, derrotadas.

-Supongo que es un empate... -exclamo Rory.

Sin que nadie los notará, entre la multitud abanzaba un grupo de hombres armados con lanzas, a la vez que llevaban puestos pieles de lobos y una capa con el color del imperio con la ellos. Portando ballestas cargadas, se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido hacia la pequeña maga.

Solo levanto su mirada y vio como una de las armas le apuntaba directamente y muy cerca a ella. Los spartans reaccionaron tarde, cuando tomaron sus armas el soldado ya tenia su dedo en el gatillo de la ballesta. Pero como si se tratará de un ángel guardián, apareció Bozes cargando con su espada contra el lobo de la Oprichnina desde su espalda.

-Bozes? -John reconocio a la rosa dorada.

Muriendo, disparo la flecha envenenada que paso a lado de Rerei quien estaba en shock.

Saliendo de sus escondites tres lobos más, guardando las ballestas y sacando sus lanzas; atacaron a la chica. Repeliendo a los tres con su espada, John se asombro con su capacidad de hacerle frente a esos tres soldados sin mucho esfuerzo y venciendolos con gran velocidad.

-Bozes que haces aquí? -pregunto John bajando su pistola.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo acercándose al spartan -con ustedes -noto tarde a los demás.

Reuniéndose en un lugar mas privado. La casa de Mimoza. Bozes les contaba lo acontecido con el imperio, aunque ya sabían de la situación gracias a Mira.

-Desde que Zorzal tomo el poder, todos los senadores que apoyaban la negociación de paz fueron detenidos en los mejores casos, otros, fueron asesinados junto a sus familiares o amigos que se les toparon cuando la Oprichnina los encontró -les dio una breve explicación de quienes eran estos, un grupo formado por Zorzal que buscaba, arrestaba o mataba a los que él acusaba de traición -pero no son los únicos, supongo que luego de que contaran sobre que mataron al dragón de fuego fue él también quien ordeno buscar a los involucrados para matarlos -contaba Bozes.

-Mataste a un dragón de fuego?! -Arpeggio estaba impresionada con este hecho.

-En este momento todos los miembros en la capital de la orden protegen las fronteras del palacio de jade -siguió contándoles -pero por lo que veo, todas sus ejércitos han tomado control de las ciudades mas importantes para el imperio mas rápido de lo que imagine.

-Pero porque quisieron matarme a mi? -pregunto Rerei.

-El emperador dijo que eras una ciudadana del imperio luego de oír lo del dragón, supongo que Zorzal quiere destruir a todos los vinculados con la UNSC -dijo la caballera.

-Pero ni siquiera soy una ciudadana oficial del imperio -exclamo la maga.

-Eres amiga de Pinya, no hay que confiar, puede que tal vez halla enviado mas fuerzas de la Oprichnina para matarte -exclamo.

-Que paso con Pinya? -pregunto John luego de oírla.

Aparto la mirada un momento, y aunque no lo hiciera notar, el spartan estaba preocupado por la princesa.

-Debo decírselo en privado -dijo Bozes.

Viendo esto, Kelly y Linda sacaron este punto privado de los demás.

-Todos los senadores fueron capturados? -pregunto Linda.

-Aun hay uno que se desconoce si fue capturado o no -dijo la rosa dorada -el senador Kurzel.

Siendo de noche, en las zonas altas de la capital del imperio. Sherry tenia como refugiado al senador por parte de sus padres. Dado que tanto él como su hija, eran blancos del auto proclamado emperador.

-Agradezco la hospitalidad -decía Kurzel luego de cenar en compañía de la pequeña y sus padres.

-Es agradable tenerlo con nosotros senador -sus padres encontraban carisma en el hombre.

Pero la pacifica cena de la que disfrutaban se tornaría turbia cuando una de las sirvientas entrara al comedor, agitada; avisando que la Oprichnina había llegado hasta ellos. Como tanto temían.

-Por aquí pronto! -le mostraron a Kurzel un pasadizo secreto que tenían hacia el drenaje mientras su servidumbre hacia cuanto podía para retener el ingreso de los lobos -Sherry guía al senador. Llévalo a un sitio seguro.

-Que será de ustedes? -pregunto el senador.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien -sonrieron a su hija, quien le engañaron con estas palabras. Iban a sellar su destino.

Y cuando su hija y Kurzel entraron al agua negra que llevaba al rio. El líder de la Oprichnina entro personalmente a la casa encabezando el grupo.

-Muy bien que nadie se mueva -entró muy sobervio el lobo con su rostro descubierto -soy el capitán Gilmet de la Oprichnina. Vengo a decirles que quedaban bajo arrestó.

-Bajo que cargos? -pregunto la madre de la pequeña.

-Traición a la patria -dijo Gilmet -donde esta el senador Kurzel, y no digan que no saben de quien les hablo.

-No hablaremos de él -exclamo su madre.

-Bien, entonces serán arrestados y puesto en espera para su juicio como el resto de los traidores -informo sonriéndoles de forma maliciosa.

-Entendemos, solo dejenos hacer una última cosa -exclamo su padre un paso al frente de su esposa.

Confundido, Gilmet sólo vio cuando ambos arrojaron el vino de sus copas a los lobos que los rodearon. Seguido, tomaron las velas y las soltaron sobre el mantel. Para cuando Sherry y Kurzel salieron del alcantarillado, ella veía con gran horror como su casa, y con muy probablemente sus padres dentro. Ardía su casa hasta los cimientos.

-No... -la pequeña enamorada de Laski, estaba en shock ante tal escena -padre, madre...

-Espera! -el senador lo detuvo.

-Suelteme! debo... -la mano fuerte del senador.

-No lo entiendes?! -Kurzel sabia que sus padres iban a sacrificarse -tus padres nos han dado la oportunidad para cambiar y tal vez esta salvar a esta nación.

Tenía razón, de todos los senadores partidarios de la paz, solo quedaba él y ella quién permitió que los miembros de la UNSC se entendieran con los suyos.

-Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro -dijo el último senador.

-Conozco a alguien que nos va a ayudar -exclamo Sherry -solo que el camino es largo, y será peligroso.

Con las calles en toque de queda durante la noche y los lobos de la Oprichnina siguiendo sus pasos luego de que Gilmet hallara el pasadizo secreto entre las cenizas de la casa, era muy complicado atrvesar las calles de la ciudad con los lobos pisandoles los talones, era un largo camino si querían llegar al único lugar donde podían esconderse. El palacio de Jade.

Por otro lado, Pinya conversaba con Thule mientras aun seguía encerradas en la celda.

-Cuando todo esto termine recuperarás la soberanía de tu nación y te ayudaremos a reconstruirla -prometia Pinya a la reina coneja.

-No hagas promesas antes de tiempo -exclamo Thule -en serio tienes mucha confianza en ese spartan.

-Es especial -dijo pensando en él.

-Que hizo para tenerte así? Dijiste que solo es un soldado más -le pregunto, sentía mucho incomodidad ante las expresiones cursis de la princesa cuando hablaba de John.

-Lo es pero, al mismo tiempo esta cansado de la guerra, es diferente a cualquier otro soldado que puedas conocer -decía Pinya.

-Si es como dices, espero que pueda ayudarme a reconstruir mi nación, espero que nos saque a tiempo -dijo Thule acercándose a la puerta -tu hermano pronto comenzará a ejecutar a los prisioneros.

Volviendo a al castillo de Jade. Ahí dentro, los marines y Shanguelio no apartaban la mirada de las ventanas ni soltaban sus armas aunque estuvieran la orden de la rosa protegiendo la entrada.

-Cuando piensan sacarnos de aquí? -pregunto Douglas -sera cuestión de tiempo de que vengan esos de la Oprichnina.

-Aunque vengan los aplastaremos Spartan -tenía la compañia de un Shanguelio armado con un rifle aguijón -aun así comparto tu perspectiva, es mala idea seguir aquí con ese humano en el poder de este país.

-Si los embajadores huyen, Zorzal lo tomaría como una victoria, ya debe tener a los senadores partidarios de la paz bajo arresto o peor -decía Forge a lado de su compañero.

-Tienes razón -aparecio Laski -Por lo que logre comunicarme con Arnus, Zorzal envió tropas a distintas zonas que controlamos del imperio. Pero fueron derrotadas. Con el protocolo Ghost División activo, han capturado mas de veinte ciudades mas importantes del imperio. Pero él no lo sabe.

-Entonces van a venir a buscarnos? -pregunto Douglas.

Hace unos momentos, logro comunicarse con Del Rio, cuando le pregunto si enviara alguien o algo para sacarlos de ahí, seria cuando atacaran la capital, si es que Zorzal no recapacitaba mas. Por fuera, las rosas podían ver que algo pasaba en la ciudad, los lobos parecían ir buscando a alguien entre las casas y las calles de la ciudad sin resultados buenos.

-Que estará pasando? -pregunto Matrona al escuchar el caos de la ciudad.

-Todos, estén atentos! -grito Karoline a los soldados con los que contaban, parecía que el momento que mas temían iba a cumplirse.

No obstante, luego de poder dejar atrás a los lobos de la Oprichnina. Sherry y Kurzel pasaban por el corto bosque hacia Jade. Sin embargo el senador tenia sus dudas sobre este plan.

-El palacio de Jade? -exclamo Kurzel -crees que nos recibirán? -pregunto el senador.

-Lo harán, lo hará -tenia las esperanzas de que Laski les ayudara.

Recuperando la compostura, actuando normales, fueron directo con la guardia de las rosas solicitando que les dejen pasar, porque Kurzel necesitaba hablar con los embajadores. Pero no ellos no podían dejarlos pasar así de simple. En tanto Sherry, logro pasar desapercibido de muchos de los guardias, y a unos centímetros del césped de la embajada, fue detenido por las palabras de uno de los soldados de la orden.

-Jovencita, detente -dijo el maduro soldado -si pisas el césped entras con...

-...La UNSC -exclamo llena de esperanzas.

Desde las ventanas por dentro del castillo. Lograron ver al senador, siendo el único que aun quedaba libre.

-Señor -exclamo Raphl luego de ver al senador.

-Lo veo, no bajen la guardia -indico a todos, pero cuando iba a irse para informar a los embajadores, noto a la pequeña que tanto decía que iba a ser su esposa en un futuro -Sherry?... -susurro, pero todos lo escucharon a pesar.

Desde afuera, Sherry pudo verlo por la ventana. No pudo contenerse con el hombre que amaba.

-Señor Laski! -grito la pequeña Sherry -se que está ahí! Por favor escúchame!

Los marines y Shanguelios miraban incomodos ante los gritos de la pequeña. En tanto Laski, sentía remordimientos conforme a ella, quería ayudarla, pero algo en él lo detenía.

-Que es todo este escandalo? -Serin salió de su cuarto, se había recuperado luego de un largo día.

-Embajadora! -los spartans saludaron.

Osman se acerco a las ventanas, donde pudo ver a los caballeros de la rosa y a Sherry a centímetros de la frontera de la embajada.

-Que hace Sherry allí afuera -pregunto a Laski cuando se le acerco.

-No lo se -respondió el hombre.

Sin darse cuenta, acercándose despacio. Gimlet llego con la Oprichnina hasta la frontera con las caballeras de la orden de la rosa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros de la orden de la rosa -saludo muy engreído -veo que capturaron al senador Kurzel, buen trabajo. El emperador Zorzal estará muy complacido en saber que están comprometidos con el imperio y con la princesa.

-Gimlet! -Matrona y Karoline levantaron sus armas en contra de los lobos -ordena a tus hombres alejarse -los demás miembros de la orden tomaron sus espadas -los caballeros de la orden de la rosa somos fieles a la princesa Pinya y sus ideales.

A Gimlet le dio igual, de todas formas iba a arrestarlas..

-Entonces serán arrestados como traidores, igual que su líder -exclamo el líder de los lobos.

-Que?! -captaron enseguida el mensaje.

-Que han hecho con la princesa?! -pregunto molesta Eleana.

-Piensen bien lo que harán -solo hizo gesto con su mano a los soldados que tenia siguiéndolo y los lobos revelaron que cargaban con ellos las armas que habían sido robadas a los soldados de la UNSC por parte de las tropas de Zorzal.

Los spartans y los marines crujieron sus dientes cuando vieron esto, sabían que las caballeras estaban en gran desventaja.

-Señor Laski! -Sherry seguía esperenzada de que el hombre qje le dio las perlas y que aun llevaba en su cuello, la salvará.

Por atrás, los lobos tan solo esperaban que Gimlet les diera la orden. Él los dejo de largo y fue por Sherry.

-Señor Laski! -exclamo una última vez, antes de que Gimlet la tomará de su brazo y pretendiera llevársela.

-Ven acá maldita mocosa! -grito, pues Sherry no quería alejarse.

-Señor Laski! Por favor! sálvame! se lo ruego! -gritaba desesperada.

Laski desde Jade, miraba temeroso por lo que pasará a la pequeña, quería salvarla, pero sus responsabilidades como miembro de la UNSC, eran de mayor prioridad. Así que le dió la espalda a la pequeña cuando más lo necesitaba. Todos dentro del castillo se preguntaban que haría Laski, si lo vieron irse por el largo pasillo hasta perderlo de vista. De camino, se topó con el inquisidor, preguntándole sobre su decisión.

-Y que vas a hacer? -Tel' Vadam lo detuvo con su pregunta.

-Algo estúpido, supongo -respondió Laski con su tipica sonrisa.

-Es lo menos que esperaba de un humano -respondió.

-Señor Laski, por favor! -seguía resistiéndose a alejarse, los soldados de la orden de la rosa, querían que Gimlet soltase a la pequeña, pero también, esperaban ordenes.

Saliendo con un rifle francotirador, Laski lo empuño y apunto a Gimlet. Recordando los juegos de la pequeña diciendo que ella buscaba ser su esposa, aunque en realidad, era un sueño para ella.

-Suelta a mi prometida! -grito Laski, apuntando al brazo del lobo, se lo arrancó de un sólo disparo certero.

El sonar del disparo hizo un gran eco, el cuál hizo sentir triunfantes a los marines, las rosas y Shanguelios por los actos de Laski. Libre, Sherry corrió a los brazos del capitán, ignorando que entraba a suelo extranjero.

-Señor Laski -decía entre lagrimas abrazando al hombre.

-Ya estas a salvo Sherry -también la abrazo, y no iba a soltarla.

Gimlet estaba furioso, no porque perdió a la sospechosa, sino por su brazo que ahora se pudriría en el suelo.

-Maldito... -miraba asesino a Thomas -mátenlos... Mátenlos a todos! Mátenlos a todos! -grito a sus lobos.

Los lobos de la Oprichnina tomaron las armas y quitándoles el seguro mas rápido de lo que imaginaron.

-Ataquen! -gritaron las lideres de las rosas cargando con sus espadas.

-Serin! -grito Jerome desde adentro cuando vio a los lobos apuntar a los miembros de la orden.

Pero los barredores les apuntaron y dispararon de los gatillos. Sin embargo solo basta que lograran matar a algunos de los caballeros cuando ellos comenzaron a caer como moscas, los soldados dentro del castillo de Jade abrieron fuego desde las ventanas. Plasma y balas volaron contra los lobos, disparos certeros que acabaron con la mayoría de los lobos.

-Majestic! -salió el grupo de la cuarta generación para buscar a Laski -de pie capitán! lo cubrimos!

-Traed a los refuerzos -Gimlet volvía rápido a la retaguardia de su ejercito, para que lo atendieran -acaben con todos, quemen ese maldito lugar!

-Capitana Veefeater -la que Bozes llamo por su nombre, Karoline -traiga a sus tropas, pronto! -le gritaba Joya.

Por detrás de la pelimorada, un lobo le apunto con un rifle tipo DMR, pero fue salvada por la misma embajadora Osman, usando mas que una pistola Magnum la apunto a la cabeza del lobo y lo mato de un solo disparo. Todos por dentro quedaron impresionados, eran como unos cincuenta metros de donde estaba el lobo. Seguido, disparo y mato a cinco lobos mas con una bala a cada uno de su pistola.

-Que? -dijo Osman -creían que Linda o Jun era la mejor tiradora de los spartans?

Laski entro al castillo con Sherry protegiéndola, Majestic y todos los shanguelios y demás marines dentro protegían a los caballeros de la orden a los que les dieron paso dentro del castillo de Jade dado su desventaja militar ante la Oprichnina. Una batalla campal comenzó a librarse entre ambos grupos.

La noche seria larga, ahora tenían que luchar para mantener su posición en la espera de ser rescatados. Así que decidieron armar a las rosas, les dieron rápidas y cortas lecciones de como apuntar y disparar. Con la profesora Anders con ellos, tuvo que hacerla de medico atendiendo a los pocos heridos de las rosas.

Cuando avisaron a Zorzal sobre la situación en Jade, no dudo en enviarle a mas de medio regimiento para luchar contra ellos. Creyendo que la situación en el imperio estaba a su favor, pero no sabía que el momento de su caída había llegado tan pronto como tomó el poder. A las afueras de la capital, en el silencio de la noche, las naves de combate se movieron de Arnus por ordenes del Río, con Cutter a su favor, cientos de tanques, más otras cientas de miles unidades terrestes y aéreas que se alistaban para la batalla que pronto se llevaría acabo. Sin embargo aun no se llevaría a cabo, iban a esperar a las demás tropas que vendrían de las ciudades capturadas para aumentar su numero de ataque.

-Cual es su plan de ataque señor? -pregunto Palmer luego de que Del Rio le revocara su suspensión, a la vez que había reincorporado a Emile luego de que demostrara estar sano de nuevo.

-Si Zorzal no accede al ultimátum bombardearemos la ciudad por completo -respondió el despreciable hombre.

-Bombardear? -exclamo la spartan inconforme -atacaremos aunque haya civiles?!

-Las ordenes que me encomendaron los miembros de la ONI fueron claras, destruir por completo al imperio, sin piedad, sin remordimiento. Tratarlos como una colonia rebelde mas -exclamo Del Rio.

-Oiga esto es una locura -dijo Emile -hay civiles inocentes en esa ciudad que odian a ese Zorzal, vamos a calcinarlos por igual.

-Que pasara con los senadores y los que Zorzal arresto? -pregunto Palmer -también se les destruirá?!

-Como dije, las ordenes de la ONI eran claras -seguía comportándose como un mártir diciendo que seguía las ordenes -cuando lleguen las demás tropas comenzara el ataque luego de una hora con, o sin respuesta de Zorzal.

Palmer, mas que Emile; se había dado cuenta muy claramente porque John odiaba tanto al hombre, todas las ordenes que daba o seguía de los altos mandos era únicamente para quedar bien, siendo así el motivo de como consiguió su puesto con otros altos mandos de la ONI.

-Escuche Del Rio -Cutter también estaba con los dos spartans con el general -no vamos a ser parte de esto.

-Háganlo y hare que lo juzguen por desacato, a los tres se los digo -se sentían acorralados -somos soldados y seguimos los protocolos establecidos y las ordenes que se nos dan.

-Entonces sabes que retomo el cargo -dijo Osman. La embajadora, desde el castillo, en jade consiguió enlazarse a la nave Bismarck del Rio cuando detectaron a las cientos de naves en modo camuflaje moviéndose hacia la capital.

-Embajadora Osman -exclamo Cutter feliz por saber que estaba de nuevo en pie -cual es su estado?

-Estoy bien, pero nuestra situación aquí en el castillo es lo contrario -informo, de fondo podían escucharse los disparos del fuego cruzado -ignoren la ordenes que les haya dado la ONI o la UNSC, necesitamos que planeen una operación de rescate -dijo.

-Enviaremos un grupo para sacarlos de ahí señora -exclamo Palmer.

-No para nosotros -tomo la palabra -hay que detener a ese Zorzal antes de que empiece a parecerse a Adolf Hitler y comience a matar inocentes. Quiero que hagan algo...

Dándoles instrucciones sobre lo que quería que hicieran, Cutter sabia que hacer.

-Llevaremos a cabo su plan señora, pero necesitamos aumentar nuestro números -dijo Cutter -solo hagan lo que les pido, nosotros resistiremos hasta que inicien la operación.

El asalto contra la capital estaba por comenzar, lo que seria un ataque para destruir el imperio tomado por Zorzal, se convertiría en una misión de rescate masivo. Como la batalla realizada por la doceava división del ejercito alemán durante la caída de la Alemania nazi.


	30. capítulo 29

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **SantosRivera: Listo, una nueva parte mas publicada.**

 **Dovah117: aun falta mucho para el cameo de ayuda mundial, pues aquí comienza el asalto a la capital, no se si queras poner el soundtrack en alguna parte.**

 **DanRoa: Es el final de Zorzal amigo.**

 **DarkKnight Discrod: :)**

 **Guest: Ya dije, esas dos las voy a reescribir, no metas presión hijo.**

 **Sin mas que responder, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

Las fuerzas de la UNSC y de los Shanguelios se agrupaban a las afueras de la capital del imperio dado que pronto iban a lanzar un ataque contra el régimen de Zorzal, y aun necesitaban esperar a las demás fuerzas que tenían en las ciudades capturadas. Parte de esas fuerzas estaban rondel, parte de ellos, eran los spartans de noble y azul que necesitaban para el ataque.

-Que día mas fastidioso -exclamo Jun metido en un pelican junto al resto de su equipo dentro de la pillar of autum II, dado que solitaron la participación del equipo noble para el asalto a la capital -nunca había visto tantos intentos de asesinato contra una persona, solo en los registros históricos contra Fidel castro.

-Como es que una niña puede ser un blanco tan buscado? -pregunto Jorge.

Lo ocurrido fue, que ese mismo día que acaba de terminar, Rerei había presentado su exámen donde obtuvo su doctorado con grandes honores. Pero durante el lapso, muchos intentaron matarla.

-Que hay de las demás? -pregunto Katt -porque solo a Rerei fue atacada -cuestiono.

-Porque era un blanco mas fácil, supongo que eso fue lo que pensó Zorzal -dijo Seis.

-No contaba con nosotros -dijo Jun.

-Pero si tu no hiciste nada -exclamo Seis.

Recapitulando, luego de haberse encontrado con Bozes y ser advertidos, volvieron a la posada donde se alojaban para intentar ser atacados por los pequeños ayudantes del gerente luego de tirar veneno en el agua que le dejaron en el cuarto donde la dejaron, pero el agua fue bebida por Seis y escupido por hacia Jorge cuando sintió la toxina en el agua. Cuando acompañaron a Rerei a su presentación, en la larga fila que se metió para esperar su turno y registrarse para las presentaciones. Un mago intento apuñarla pero Fred y Kelly lo detuvieron antes de hacer una locura cuando vieron el cuchillo que saco detrás de la maga peliazul. Para rematar, durante su presentación una asesina de una especie semi humana, oculta entre el publico quiso matarla cuando salto contra ella, pero fue detenida por todos los magos con sus habilidades.

-Como dije, no contaban con nosotros -dijo Jun -y ahora...

-Y ahora nos envían en una misión para atacar la capital... ya era tiempo -dijo Carter entrando en el pelican reuniéndose con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Por cierto quien ese tal Zorzal? -pregunto Jorge, ellos no estuvieron cuando el príncipe tomó el control de su nación.

-Ya lo olvidaste -dijo Katt -era ese tipo que se coló en la fiesta de la princesa hace un tiempo, su hermano si no mal recuerdo.

-Bueno, por lo menos será una misión de verdad como los juegos de niñera que nos ha hecho hacer -dijo Jun -lastima que Emile no estará para participar.

Eso es lo que creían. No obstante, en una habitación aparte de la nave en movimiento. El jefe y Bozes hablaban en privado, solo porque ella se lo pidió.

-Esto es lo suficientemente privado -dijo John luego de entrar en uno de los pocos almacenes de la nave con la rosa dorada.

-Si... si lo es... -Bozes se sentía nerviosa al estar a solas con el spartan.

-Bueno, de que querías hablar -pregunto John con su armadura Mjolnir puesta, la pillar of autum II la guardaba en él.

Sintiéndose incomoda con lo que iba a decir, respiro profundo y suspiro para poder decir lo que necesitaba decir.

-Tu... -aun no podía decirlo con tanta facilidad -tu amas a la princesa Pinya -se avergonzaba de solo pensar en eso.

-De que hablas?... -John se puso nervioso.

-No finjas! -le levanto la voz -ya olvidaste que te descubrí... fornicando con la princesa ese día! -recordar esta escena la ponía mucho mas roja de lo que ya estaba -ella dijo que lo hicieron por los sentimientos correspondidos! -tomo al spartan del torso de su armadura y se colgó de él -Ahora ella esta prisionera por culpa de su ambicioso hermano, y tiene fe de que tú la salvaras.

John solo desvió la mirada un momento, Bozes sentía molestia por esta reacción del spartan, como si se negara a aceptar la realidad.

-Escucha -Bozes seguía enojada -hace tiempo me enamore de otra mujer, una compañera. Alguien que conocí, alguien que admiraba. Y cuando le dije lo que sentía, era tarde, la perdí para siempre. Fue con Pinya con quien volví a sentir algo por alguien otra vez. Esta vez no la perderé.

Sonrió la rosa dorada al escuchar esas palabras, era lo que quería oír. Lo único que quedaba en su cabeza era decirle, que la princesa estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo, pero decidió que mejor no, lo mejor era que ella se lo contase.

-Pinya no se equivoco contigo -exclamo Bozes -ojala tuviéramos una oportunidad... -susurro -al demonio!

Corriendo hacia John y salto, envolviéndose en su cuello para besarlo profundamente, apasionadamente, llegando a unir su lengua con la del spartan, era como si fueran serpientes bailando. Una vez separados, ella estaba ruborizada y enamorada, y John estaba estupefacto por el acto de la caballera.

-Porque hiciste eso? -pregunto John.

-...Pinya no es la única que siente algo por ti... -dijo sin mucho rodeo.

Como mal chiste, Halsey quien había ido a su cámara de investigaciones en la nave de su hija, se metió en el interfaz del sistema de las cámaras de seguridad del crucero, logrando ver como Bozes confesaba su amor a su mayor logro como spartan.

-Todo un galán -dijo sola Halsey.

En tanto en el palacio de Jade. Dentro de sus muros, el pequeño grupo combinado con los miembros de los caballeros de la rosa, resistía la espera de la llegada por el rescate que debía llegar pronto a por ellos, pero por fuera, las hordas de soldados imperiales acorralándolos hacia desesperante la situación. Toda la noche sufrieron lluvias de flechas en llamas por los arcos y ballestas que ahora cargaban los soldados.

Sin bajar la guardia, los spartans le hacían de tiradores en las ventanas para mantener alejados al enemigo que intentara buscarse paso hacia la base. Dos disparos de rifles de precisión fueron detonados desde la cúpula del castillo, contra dos soldados del imperio que buscaban rodear el palacio.

-Veintisiete -dijo Hoya, él junto al líder de su equipo, DeMarco, protegían el castillo desde la cima.

-Veintinueve -dijo DeMarco, competían mientras le disparaban a sus enemigos con tal de proteger el lugar.

Ambos miembros de Majestic, les tocaba hacer de vigías en la cúpula durante la noche, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros disparaba desde las ventanas por todos los flancos contra el enemigo, quienes lanzaban flechas envenenadas o con llamas.

-Sabes? -dijo Hoya -una vez imagine como seria si con nuestra tecnología actual nos enfrentábamos a alguna fuerza hostil con armas antiguas -comento a su líder de equipo.

-Se parecía a esto? -pregunto DeMarco, cuando jalaba del gatillo contra un imperial que intentaba retomar el control de una de las nuevas lanzaderas multiples que se crearon.

-En nada en lo absoluto -respondió cuando se agacho para recargar el arma.

Por dentro del castillo. Ninguno de los spartans o shanguelios estaba en descanso con el enemigo asediándolos. Aun cuando habían eliminado a los soldados de la Oprichnina que les robaron armas, los intentos por acercarse a Jade eran de admirarse.

-Profesora como están los heridos -pregunto Forge en una de las salas centrales del palacio en búsqueda de mas munición.

-Como están? Tu lo has dicho -dijo Anders cansada de ir de ahí para acá atendiendo a los varios heridos que se produjeron cuando inicio la batalla -uno que otro ya no esta -algunos de los caballeros de la orden eran victimas fatales, los únicos que la estaban ayudando eran Raphl y Joseph quien se había recuperado de la flecha de antes -como va todo afuera?

-Las municiones se están contando -dijo tomando tres cajas mas con balas sueltas de los distintos calibres -el fuego de las flechas comienza a descontrolarse por algunos lados.

-Crees que salgamos de esta? -pregunto Ellen.

-Si logramos salir vivos de un planeta Forerruner cuando decidió destruirlo con una supernova entonces podemos salir de esto -levanto las cajas -si llegas a necesitar ayuda dinos.

-Preocúpate porque no entren -dijo la profesora.

En otra sala aledaña, la pequeña Sherry se mantenía abrazada a Laski dado que ahora sentía remordimiento por la situación actual.

-Esto es mi culpa -dijo Sherry aferrada a la ropa de Laski -sino no hubiera venido no estarían en problemas.

-Yo también tengo la culpa Sherry -dijo Laski -pero de no ser por ti, el imperio jamas hubiera pensado en aceptar negociar la paz. La UNSC te debe mucho pequeña.

-Me conformo con que aceptes darme tu cuidado -exclamo ruborizada.

Ignorando a la embajadora Osman que los acompañaba, logro escuchar lo que la pequeña dijo y miro amenazante al capitán de la UNSC.

-Si le llegas a hacer algo ilegal me asegurare que el FBI te la arranque los genitales con una cuchara -amenazo Serin.

En los pasillos, desde donde disparaban. Podían verse a los caballeros de la orden, con arcos y flechas disparando en apoyo a quienes les habían dado refugio. Algunos tenían armas que les proporcionaron los marines o shanguelios para mas apoyo.

-No es tan... difícil como imagine... -dijo Matrona con una DMR proporcionada junto a tres caballeros mas de su orden, dos arcos y uno con una pistola de plasma -es algo ortodoxo... -era ventajo el arma de fuego, pero injusta, así es como la sentía.

-Lo difícil es que las balas se nos agotan -dijo Alice a lado de la chica, recargando su M20 -cuando piensan llegar?! -grito a Forge cuando regreso con mas balas.

-Concéntrense en defender este sitio -exclamo autoritario.

Mas adelante del corredor, Douglas disparaba desde la ventana con tal de que los imperiales no avanzaron, pero se percato de que el enemigo traía nuevos lanzaderas para atacarlos.

-Traen nuevas artillerías! -dijo Douglas.

Cerca de él, Kurt tenia dos lanzacohetes. Cuando oyó al miembro de rojo, tomo ambos y se paro de la ventana, donde vio que eran tres artillerías las que venían. Solo que él tenia dos misiles, uno en cada uno. Así que hizo lo que una vez en la guerra. Apunto las dos armas contra las primeras dos artillerías que iban al frente, disparando un misil primero, tres segundos después disparo el cohete restante. El primer misil estallo y destruyo a ambas lanzaderas e increíblemente el segundo cohete se desvió. Redirigiéndose a la artillería que quedaba y veía muy atrás.

-Como hizo eso? -pregunto el miembro de rojo.

-Es un truco que desarrolle -dijo kurt, como si fuera algo normal.

El caos de la batalla podía verse desde los aposentos mas altos, los aposentos del rey; donde Zorzal encerró a su padre y la vigilancia sin descanso no le permitía salir.

-Admiras la vista? -exclamo sarcástico el tirano. Llamando la atención, su hijo tenia una mirada triunfante cuando interrumpió la soledad de su padre.

-Que es lo que quiere su majestad? -devolvió el sarcasmo.

-Solo quería visitarte, padre -se burlaba cada vez que nombraba a su padre -llevan toda la noche resistiendo, es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan -miraba desde atrás por la ventana, desde Jade eran vistos, varias columnas de humo, para Zorzal pensaba que se trataba de incendios desde el mismo palacio, pero eran incendios que afectaban a las tropas que envió.

-Cae mas duro un tirano que un hablador -susurro su padre -sabes? -levanto su voz -cuando te elegí como mi heredero al trono lo hice porque tenias cabeza aunque no lo parecieras, pero tus hermanos siempre decían que recapacitara con mi decisión, pensé que eras diferente a Kati, pero que saliste igual.

-Kati era mas impulsivo -exclamo Zorzal -yo en cambio fui mas paciente. Disfruta el amanecer, será el ultimo que veas. Así como los embajadores... -salió de la habitación dejando atrás a su padre.

Sin saberlo, mientras las fuerzas dentro del castillo de Jade combatían a los imperiales, bajo sus pies, un grupo de soldados imperiales viajaban a través de las alcantarillas con dirección al palacio. Con una orden de su señor Gimlet, llegar al punto por debajo del palacio y plantar los barriles con pólvora y encender la mecha. Un soldado imperial logro confirmar que estaban debajo del castillo cuando abrió el acceso de los desechos del baño.

-Estamos debajo del castillo -confirmo un soldado imperial.

-Bien, empecemos -exclamo el líder de la operación.

Con los cinco soldados que venían con él, comenzaron a plantar los explosivos y con ello, colocar la larga mecha que detonaría.

Sin saberlo, la UNSC estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a sus camaradas. El amanecer estaba llegando, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir por el horizonte. Las tropas de las demás ciudades que tomo la UNSC por fin se habían reunido a las afueras de la capital, y el asalto a la ciudad iba a comenzar. Cientos de tanques scorpion en modo asedio apuntaban, colocados desde la entrada principal de la gran ciudad.

-Muy bien repasemos esto -dijo Del Rio por el canal general hacia todas las tropas que se juntaron para el asalto -entraremos a esa ciudad rompiendo los muros así como los soviéticos entraron a Berlin en 1945...

-Deje las analogías para después -se quejo Miranda.

-...Tomaremos control de la zona Roja, cruzaremos los ríos que dividen la ciudad, rescataremos a los senadores y a nuestros aliados en Jade y los llevaremos a la zona -dijo por la radio.

Escuchando por cortesía de John desde un whartong, Bozes escucho claramente lo que harían, aunque Miranda le dijo que no se uniera a la misión ella insistió en participar, por sus tropas en Jade y su amiga prisionera.

-Salvemos a Pinya -dijo John una vez termino el informe, encendiendo el motor del vehículo recreativo de asalto militar. Uno de muchos que serian parte del asalto.

Palmer se hallaba en tierra, comandando quien encabezaría el ataque de las fuerzas terrestres, además de quien daría la señal para comenzar el bombardeo.

-Son las quinientas en punto -leía la hora de un reloj que guardaba y que logro colarse consigo en su armadura -es el momento -sacando una bengala, la encendió y arrojo a un lado de sus pies. Ese color rojo luminoso hizo presencia en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

-Que es eso? -dijo uno de los soldados en la muralla de la ciudad, entonces él y sus compañeros lograron ver el fuego rojo desde lo lejano de su ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando antes de que el sol asomara sus primeros rayos, los tambores de guerra que eran el nuevo modo de los scorpions comenzaron a sonar.

-Fuego! -uno de los capitanes en los scorpions grito.

Los casi setenta tanques dispararon al unísono contra los muros, el estruendo de los impactos hizo temblar las casas cercanas a los muros, las explosiones se escuchaban hasta el centro de la ciudad y desde el castillo, el proclamado emperador Zorzal podía ver lo que sería el fin de su reinado.

-Emperador el enemigo nos esta atacando! -llego uno de sus generales con la noticia cuando el estruendo de los disparos seguía sonando.

-Dime algo que no sepa tonto -exclamo el vanidoso rey -envíen tropas al muro, que no dejen que el enemigo cruce a nuestra ciudad -ordenaba mientras se dirigía a su salón del trono.

Desde la cámara de prisioneros, Pinya y Thule presenciaban con la tierra de los muros y del suelo donde las tenían arrojadas temblaba, a la vez que podían escuchar de forma ligera, los estruendos de los cañones.

-Que esta pasando? -pregunto Thule.

-Ellos están atacando -dijo Pinya confiada de lo que decía como si supiera de quienes se trataba.

No eran las únicas que se percataron de lo que ocurría, su padre, los soldados en Jade.

-Que esta pasando? -pregunto Laski al escuchar los estruendos iniciales.

-Lo que pasa es que ya esta llegando nuestro camión para salir -exclamo Osman.

En medio desde donde venia el ataque inicial, los scorpions lanzaron un segundo ataque contra las murallas. Los disparos fueron calculados y pensados. Apuntaron hacias puertas, torres vigías y sitios donde las artillerias enemigas se posicionaban.

-Preparense! -grito un capitán de los soldados imperiales con su grupo, protrgiendo la avenida que guiaba hacía la puerta derribada.

-Ahora! -grito Cutter por el canal abierto -vayan, vayan, vayan! al ataque!

En un masivo grito de guerra, marines y shanguelios de infanteria se levantaron de su escondite en el pasto y cargaron contra la ciudad. Warthongs, Ghost, Reavers y mas unidades Scorpions en modo tanque avanzaron desde los árboles. En el aire, Phantoms, Pelicans, Banshees y Falcons se movían en su territorio contra el enemigo.

Soldados de su reino y de la Oprichnina en las calles hacían cuanto podían impedir el avance enemigo, pero no eran nada comparado con ellos.

Lluvias de flechas caían sobre la UNSC y sus aliados. Pero uno de cada mil soldados salía herido. Al ver su incompetencia, huían ante su mas eficiente enemigo, los pocos razonables, se entregaban. Calle por calle, tomaban control de la capital, pues los spartans estaban al frente del asalto. Noble, Azul, Carmesí, Domino y otros mas que llegaron con Del Rio, Banshee, Ghost y Tiandi. No paso ni una hora, cuando tomaron las zonas bajas de la ciudad.

-Vamos! -gritaba un capitán imperial a caballo guiando a otros cien soldados a la batalla, apenas habían cruzado ellos el puente que separaba la zona de los ricos con los clase medio y pobres de la capital -no dejemos que el enemigo cruce los puentes! No puede con nuestra voluntad! -gritaba, pero los animos de sus soldados para enfrentarlos estaba por los suelos.

Apenas su equino comenzaba a galopar cuando de la primera esquina de la avenida, un scorpion donde la spartan Fujibayashi a cargo de conducir el tanque con Fred como su artillero en la torreta, abatieron al jinete con un disparo del scorpion.

-Nada mal niña -alago Fred.

-Mi especialidad son los scorpions -comento Fujibayashi.

Curioso, pensaba que la nueva integrante era simplemente callada en momentos importantes, y ruidosa cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero de una u otra forma consiguió ser de su agrado.

Los marines que venían por detrás del tanque, se adelantaron y eliminaron en un minuto a los pocos soldados que intentaban defender el puente. Lo mismo fue para los otros tres puentes en los que los imperiales intentaron detener el avance, pero fueron abatidos por el plasma de Reavers o mas disparos de cañones.

A cada instante que ellos aplastaban a sus tropas, Zorzal sabia que su fin estaba mas cerca de lo que espero, sin embargo no permitiría que pasara tan fácilmente.

-Traed a mi hermana, que las tropas restantes vengan al palacio y refuercen la defensa -indico a sus soldados que lo escoltaba.

-Pero señor... que pasara con las demás zonas que el enemigo no ocupa -comento temeroso su guardia.

-Fue una orden, no una sugeriencia -exclamo asesino el autoproclamado rey.

Y mientras aseguraban el barrio rojo, un grupo elegido iba en camino hacia el palacio de Jade siendo llevados por pelicans a las cercanías del castillo. Los grupos Fireteam Raven y Delta nueve con dos elites en cada grupo. Iban moviéndose por el lado oeste, los ravens se acercaban de forma cautelosa hacia el asentamiento de Gimlet.

-Aquí equipo Raven, estamos en posición -dijo su líder por el comunicador.

Del otro lado, del mismo modo; reporto el líder del equipo Delta.

-Equipo Delta en posición -hablo Dutch, Rockie había regresado con sus compañeros.

-A la cuenta cuenta de tres... -dijo Graves -uno... dos...

Antes de que dijera tres, el joven miembro del equipo Delta noto Gimlet, quien conversaba con los capitanes que le quedaban, mientras se cubrían del fuego disparado desde Jade.

-Falta mucho para que vuelen ese castillo?! -pregunto.

-Cinco minutos, solo falta que enciendan la mecha para que el palacio se bañe en llamas, los soldados que plantaron la pólvora huirán por los mismo canales del desahogue. -dijo el militar medieval.

-Esperen! -grito Rockie por la radio.

-Que pasa? -pregunto uno de los shanguelios.

-Planean volar el palacio! -informaba -van a destruir el palacio por debajo!

-Entonces hay que acabar con ellos -dijo Romeo.

-No permitiremos que maten al inquisidor -dijeron los elites liberando sus espadas de energía.

Armados con lanzagranadas, ajustaron sus angulos y abrieron fuego.

-Fuego! -gritaron los ODST.

Desde el ángulo de Gimlet, escucho el zumbido de los disparos, pero era muy tarde para que dijera a sus tropas que se cubrieran.

-Pero que?... -multiples explosiones sacudieron el asentamiento de los imperiales. Explosiones que fueron vistas y escuchadas por las tropas en Jade.

-Y ahora que pasa? -pregunto Eleana cerca de algunos marines.

Todos se acercaron a las ventanas para ver que había sido. Laski entonces entendió así como los embajadores.

-Parece que nuestro autobús ya llegó -dijo Laski ante el evento.

Gimlet estaba aturdido y desorientado ante el ataque. Sus oídos apenas si podían ver los destellos de los disparos provenientes de los árboles y acercándose a donde él, podía ver a sus lobos y a los imperiales cayendo como moscas por los disparos de los ODST.

-Que?... -dijo y volvieron sus sentidos a él. Todos sus soldados habían sido abatidos, los más de trescientos que le envío Zorzal para asediar el castillo cayeron. Una vez vio a los ODST acercándosele desde las nubes de polvo que se acentaron, tomo su ballesta y apunto -alejense de mi malditos!

Nervioso, y con la mano en el gatillo a un instante de dispararle a Ava Lang, el líder del pequeño grupo elite tomo al líder de la Oprichnina por el cuello y lo levanto.

-Sueltame... -decía con la respiración entre cortada Gimlet, forcejeando por poder salir.

-Donde están están plantando esas bombas escoria -dijo el Shanguelio.

-Pudrete... bestia... -exclamo, justo cuando su cara se tornaba roja debido a la falta de oxigeno.

-Aquí! -gritaron Victor, Ava Mickey al encontrar más atrás de la base de los lobos, un agujero de dos metros de diámetro que llevaba al ducto de aguas negras de la ciudad.

Una vez descubierto el agujero, el élite atravesó con su espada a Gimlet. Tirando su cuerpo por allí como si fuera una bola de papel basura.

-Si están plantando explosivos es arriesgado ir todos -decía Hudsen -un error y matamos dentro.

Bajar y detenerlos era arriesgado, aún tenían que ir y sacar a todos, ya habían dado la señal a los demás pelicans para acercarse y recoger a los embajadores.

-Yo voy -dijo Mickey.

-Voy contigo -dijo Rockie.

-Ire solo por que soy bárbaro -bromeo -no es cierto, los explosivos son lo mío, y como dijo Hudsen, un movimiento en falso y se acabo. Saquen a los demás pronto! -salto al agujero de casi metros de profundidad.

-Si muere me quedo con su sabana -una broma de mal gusto de Romeo.

El equipo de rescate llegaba corriendo de entre los árboles, pisando los cuerpos de quienes acabaron.

-Justo a tiempo! -dijo Laski con Sherry a su lado, pues abrió la puerta del castillo para recibir al grupo.

-Deben salir pronto de ahí -dijo Ethan -plantaron explosivos debajo del castillo, este lugar explotará en cualquier momento!

Sacándolos ordenadamente, sin dejar a nadie atrás, abandonaron el castillo. Todos a una distancia segura, esperaban que la explosión no ocurriera, y si pasaba... bueno.

Abajo, Mickey llegó rapido con los soldados imperiales que plantaban los explosivos. Viendo que no sería algo tan fácil como esperaba.

-Demonios... -susurró al pasar por varios barriles de pólvora del mismo tamaño de botes de petróleo que ya estaban conectados y listos para detonar. Solo faltaba encender la mecha que los unía -bien... ya llegué -dijo al cubrirse en una esquina, donde en la intersección, estaban los soldados.

-Muy bien -el líder de la operación, cortaba la mecha en un largo seguro para encenderla a distancia -hagamos temblar este lugar.

Tomando su cuchillo de combate, espero en la esquina, donde sus objetivos se acercaban a él sin saberlo, pues estaban atentos a su obra mientras jalaban de la cuerda mientras retrocedían. Deteniéndose a lado del ODST.

-Enciendelo -dijo el imperial.

Emboscando al primero, lo acuchillo en la yugular sin que se dieran cuenta, le tapo la boca. Atacando al segundo en su garganta, emitiendo un quejido, pues giro sin que él se lo esperará. Advirtiendo a los dos restantes.

-Maldito! -grito el líder al ver a sus soldados muertos, desenfundando su espada. El otro rápido encendió la mecha y comenzo a correr hacia los barriles de pólvora.

Bloqueando el ataque con su antebrazo, apuñalo al soldado en su estómago, arrojándolo al agua negra. El ultimo soldado apenas si pudo voltear su cabeza, solo para que Mickey lo tomara de su cuello y se lo rompiera. Aunque acabo con todos los soldados enemigos, era muy tarde. La mecha comenzó a correr en llamas hacia el primer barril.

-No! no! no! -grito Mickey corriendo con el intensión de impedir que todo volara.

La cuerda ya estaba muy cerca de tocar el primer barril, así que lo tomo y lo arrojo al agua negra. Solo para ver que la mecha seguía quemándose al estar en esa agua sucia.

-Ay no -fue lo ultimo que llego a decir.

Un estruendo de explosión se escucho proviniendo del castillo, para después ver como unas ligeras columnas de humo salían por las ventanas del edificio. El grupo de Mickey se adentro al castillo para buscar a su amigo luego de gritar por él.

-Mickey! -entre los presentes, Alice se consterno por un momento al oír su nombre.

-Que? -susurro preocupada, siguiendo a los ODST.

Hallando el lugar de la explosión. El baño, y el pasillo que guiaba a este lugar, encontraron un cráter que llevaba al alcantarillado que pasaba por debajo de ellos. Acercándose con sus armas listas para cualquier cosa, lograron escuchar unos quejidos provenientes del lugar.

-Oigan... -escucharon la voz quejumbrosa -me dan una mano -dijo Mickey recostado sobre la piedra destrozada, con el olor del agua en él.

Alice fue quien bajo por él y llevándolo en su espalda, lo saco del castillo, estaba vivo y cansado, la explosión no le afecto en lo físico.

-Gracias -dijo a la spartan por sacarlo -veré como devolverte el favor.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargare yo -le susurro la spartan.

Una vez rescatados los embajadores y eliminados los últimos soldados de la Oprichnina, otro enorme grupo asaltaba la prisión de Bassoon. Emile se había reagrupado con los suyos, siendo el equipo Noble quien encabezaba el asalto y rescate de los prisioneros.

-Vamos! no huyan! podemos con ellos! -gritaba un sargento antes de recibir una bala de la escopeta de Emile.

-Corredor tres asegurado -dijo el spartan. La prisión se dividía en pasillo, o corredores en este caso.

-Corredor dos tomado -exclamo Seis.

-Pasillo cinco tomado -hablo Katt.

-Uno asegurado -fue Jorge.

-Cuatro asegurado -dijo Jun.

-Todos los corredores conquistados, la prisión esta asegurada -exclamo Carter a otro canal activo. Se comunicaba con el equipo Azul, quienes esperaban para entrar con el transporte con el que iban a sacar a los prisioneros.

-Bien, vamos a entrar -confirmo Linda.

Veinte minutos después, las celdas de los prisioneros fueron abiertas y sacados en orden hacia mas pelicans, los cuales llevarían a los rescatados a Italica, lejos de las garras de Zorzal. Mas importante, John buscaba a la princesa junto a Bozes entre los cientos de rescatados.

-Princesa! -gritaba la rubia entre los rescatados con ella John, manteniendo su compostura como spartan -princesa!

-Ella ya no esta aquí -apareció Thule al final de todos los demás rescatados. Desconcertandolos por no ser alguien conocidos para ellos.

-Quien eres? -pregunto John.

-La reina de las tribus del norte -comento Bozes -que sabes de Pinya! -la confronto.

-Calma -exclamo la reina -fue mi compañera por un tiempo, hasta esta mañana. Cuando Zorzal ordeno que la llevaran con él.

Exactamente entonces, en el castillo imperial. La princesa era llevada a rastras por los soldados con la cadena en sus manos y su cuello. Sucia y con una ropa que la humillaba por el aspecto.

-Zorzal... -dijo venenosa, con rabia mientras un enorme contingente de soldados estaban en formación dentro de la sala principal, con su hermano en el trono en una pose engreída como él lo era. Sonriendo sádicamente hacia su hermana, antes de caer, tenia planes para ella.


End file.
